


you the one i want to want me

by ktyekmrf30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Wants Children, Louis and Ziam works for Royal Household, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Niall host The Breakfast Show, more members of the royal family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблема в том, что Гарри очень хочет родить, но лишь мужчина из королевской династии может воспользоваться этой возможностью законно. И ради своей мечты Гарри должен выйти замуж за кого-то с королевского двора, когда его привлекает вовсе не граф, а невысокий голубоглазый шатен из пресс-службы королевы.</p><p>Или, Луи совсем не принц Уильям, Гарри очень хочет иметь детей, а Найл ведет «Утренний Завтрак» на BBC1 и любит обсуждать своих друзей в прямом эфире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я провела слишком много времени в Википедии. Теперь мне кажется, что я знаю о престолонаследии и британской монархии больше, чем сама британская монархия.
> 
> Это вселенная, максимально приближенная к реальному миру за одним единственным исключением - пару лет назад мужская беременность стала возможной. Просто я очень хотела написать королевское ау, а мпрег это моя слабость (а Гарри просто очень хочет родить, так что он тоже виноват). Работа задумывалась как легкая и, возможно, летняя. 
> 
> Вообще я планировала мини, но как бы... Мне нельзя планировать мини. 
> 
> И воспринимайте все с юмором, у меня с ним отношения на 'вы', но я честно старалась хд
> 
> Название строчка из песни Want To Want Me Джейсона Деруло. И вообще повелеваю сделать ее и I Really Like You Карли Рэй Джепсен саундтреками к этому фанфику.
> 
> Любая информация о членах королевской британской семьи фиктивная и не соответствует действительности и я просто заранее извиняюсь за очернение некоторых людей хд
> 
> И я говорила, что Гарри будет немножко тупить. Помните это.

**ххх**

Гарри очень хотел ребенка.

Нет, не так.

Гарри с детства отличался от других детей. Он любил всех вокруг, был тем самым нежным цветочком, которого обожали все, потому что очаровательные кудри и милые ямочки не могли не покорить сердца людей. Гарри был ярким солнышком.

Он любил музыку и книги, ему нравилось писать сочинения и статьи для школьной газеты, а еще он обожал сидеть со своей маленькой племянницей по выходным. Малышке был год. Ее мама на выходных подрабатывала, оставляя дочь на попечение Гарри и его старшей сестры Джеммы, и Гарри просто обожал возиться с этим маленьким живым комочком.

Когда через пару месяцев все прекратилось, Гарри понял, что скучает и тоскует. Он почти ощущал безысходность. Играя с маленькой принцессой, он ощущал себя взрослым и ответственным, порой даже не мог сдержать слез, когда укладывал малышку спать на руках, а Джемма улыбалась, смотря на него. Его мама Энн с удивлением предлагала попросить продолжить эти посиделки, на что Гарри робко молчал, а спустя некоторое время признался, что именно волновало его все это время.

– Я бы хотел почувствовать, каково это, - Энн непонимающе смотрела на сына. Гарри смущенно покраснел, - Когда я вырасту, я хочу иметь ребенка. Своего ребенка.

Энн заулыбалась, нежно обнимая сына:

– Конечно, у тебя будет свой малыш. Когда ты подрастешь, у тебя будет своя семья. Жена, дети. Спорю, детки будут похожи на тебя больше, - Гарри притих, не желая поправлять маму, потому что планам Энн все равно не суждено было сбыться.

Конечно, признание того, что Гарри нравятся мальчики не расстроило Энн или Джемму. Даже Робин, его отчим, которого Гарри сперва боялся, полностью его поддержал. Энн лишь печально улыбнулась, потому что, начиная с детского возраста, Гарри, который носился со всеми детьми их друзей и родственников, действительно мечтал о ребенке, и его ориентация могла усложнить все для него.

Но большее потрясение ждало Энн, когда близкая подруга семьи Хлоя родила двойняшек, и Гарри чувствовал себя подавленно из-за этого. Мысли навалились на него разом, оставляя неприятный осадок, и он не мог выкинуть это из головы. Ему уже двадцать один год, а у него даже отношений толком не было. Как он может надеяться на детей в ближайшем будущем? (И Гарри считал это концом.)

– Но, Гарри, все приходит со временем, тебе стоит подождать. Твои мечты сбудутся.

– Нет, мама, этого не произойдет, потому что ты ничего не знаешь. У меня не будет детей, - Гарри казался еще подавленнее обычного, потому что Энн действительно не знала, что скрывал ее сын последние несколько лет. Поэтому она растеряно смотрела на Гарри, который кутался в свой свитер и мечтал вернуться в свою комнату.

– Но почему нет? - Джемма тоже казалась удивленной, и Гарри раздраженно выдохнул:

– Потому что я сам хочу родить, ясно? - казалось, все в доме застывает, и Энн шокировано смотрит на сына, неосознанно приложив руку к своему животу. Гарри резко вздыхает, - Я давно уже решил это для себя. С самого начала я не знал, что это, даже пугался, когда думал об этом, но сейчас, когда я уже не подросток, а взрослый и самостоятельный человек, я понимаю, что хочу именно этого. Я хочу почувствовать малыша сам, хочу пережить все прелести беременности и вырастить его. Уже давно хочу.

В комнате застыла тишина. Энн расстроенно смотрела на сына, Джемма молча стояла в углу, а Робин задумчиво рассматривал Гарри.

– Гарри, но это невозможно? Это запрещено законом в нашей стране.

Гарри приподнимает брови:

– Мужчины королевского дома могут.

– Но Гарри, ты не член королевской семьи. Даже не муж и не сын какого-нибудь графа. Прости, малыш, но...

– Пока не муж, - коротко говорит Гарри, и комната снова погружается в тишину. Наконец, голос все же подает Робин:

– Ради ребенка ты готов вступить в отношения без любви, Гарри? Следовать всем королевским правилам, быть обсуждаемым по всей стране, жить с нелюбимым человеком. Все ради того, чтобы почувствовать все самому?

Гарри молча и уверенно смотрит на своего отчима, потому что… да. Он мечтает об этом последние восемь лет. Робин кивает:

– Ты уже решил, как именно ты станешь членом королевского дома?

И Гарри посчитал разговор оконченным.

У Гарри был план, который он придумал еще несколько лет назад. Лишь мужчина, принадлежащий королевскому двору Великобритании, имел право забеременеть. Конвенция ООН приняла такое решение несколько лет назад, когда ученые открыли возможность беременности не только женщин, но и мужчин при верной стимуляции организма. Когда Гарри узнал об этом, он действительно закрылся в комнате и выплакал все глаза, потому что он так хотел этого. Но принятый в Великобритании в связи с риском возможного летального исхода закон ограничивал граждан, которые могли бы воспользоваться этой возможностью. Конечно, спустя столько лет, когда во многих странах это стало не частой, но используемой практикой, риск считался минимальным, однако консервативное правительство отказывалось отменять закон на первых порах, а потом все словно и забыли об этом, когда настало время выборов в парламент. Вот только Гарри не забыл, потому что ему плевать на всю эту политическую чушь.

После школы он поступил на факультет журналистики. Это было тем, что ему нравилось больше всего. Бонусом было и то, что лучших студентов отбирали на стажировку в королевский пресс-центр. Гарри был обязан стать лучшим. Он им и стал.

На четвертом году обучения Гарри являлся лидирующим студентом по количеству баллов, и, когда пришло время весеннего семестра, их ректор объявил конкурс, призом которого является элитная стажировка, которая «поможет будущему журналиста и откроет буквально все дороги для его карьеры». Гарри был полностью согласен с этой речью и более чем готов к конкуренции (хотя равных ему не было), и он оказался прав.

Когда все возвращаются на учебу осенью, он первым делом получает сертификат и бейдж, благодаря которому его пропустят в Букингемский дворец. Гарри чувствует себя на шаг ближе к поставленной цели.

Познакомиться с членом королевской семьи из своего списка «свободных мужчин, ориентация под вопросом», закрутить роман, а затем еще немного, и мечта Гарри сбудется.

Потому что Гарри очень хотел ребенка.

Вот так.

**ххх**

– Ты справишься, чувак. Это же твое призвание, - Найл жует яблоко и чавкает, что совсем не помогает Гарри успокоиться, поэтому он лишь закатывает глаза и осматривает себя в зеркало еще раз.

Сегодня его первый день работы в пресс-центре королевской семьи. Ох.

– Что, если я сделаю что-нибудь не то? - Гарри жалобно смотрит на Найла, и тот лишь фыркает:

– Конечно, ты сделаешь что-нибудь не то, ты еще сомневаешься? Гарри, это же ты, - Гарри обреченно выдыхает, нервно застегивая пуговицы на груди. Найл слезает со стула, подпрыгивая, подлетает к Гарри и начинает стряхивать невидимые пылинки с пиджака друга, - Не волнуйся и дыши. Если что, ты можешь написать мне, я буду на студии, но специально не выключу телефон, - Гарри кусает губу, и Найл трясет его за плечи, радостно подпрыгивая, - Да ладно тебе, Стайлс. Поработаешь, найдешь друзей, познакомишься с королевской элитой и все дела. Встретишь своего принца, залетишь, сделаешь меня крестным. Все будет круто.

Найл всегда был слишком болтливым, но сейчас это хотя бы помогает. Гарри улыбается и, обняв друга, спешит прочь из квартиры (он бы добавил _«на встречу своей судьбе»_ , но это звучит слишком сопливо даже в мыслях).

До пресс-центра ехать недолго, но Гарри все равно нервничает, когда попадает в пробку. Он добирается до Букингемского дворца в срок и с волнением проходит охрану, оглядывая богато украшенный коридор.

Его встречает милая темноволосая девушка и предлагает проводить до пресс-центра, на что Гарри благодарно улыбается, убирая свой бейдж, подписанной королевской ( _королевской!_ ) охраной в карман пиджака. Они идут по коридору в молчании, Гарри без стеснения задирает голову, рассматривая старинные портреты королевской династии и стоящие на комодах вазы, понимая, что это всего лишь обычный коридор. Он вспоминает тур по Букингемскому дворцу, который они с мамой и Джеммой брали, когда ему было семь, и думает, что, по сравнению с главными комнатами дворца, все вокруг выглядит еще довольно скромно.

Девушка провожает Гарри по коридору, внезапно останавливается и открывает перед ними огромные массивные двери из красного дерева. Тишина коридора тут же нарушается голосами и чьими–то спорами, на что Гарри приподнимает брови, заходя в открывшуюся комнату.

– Лиам? Лиам! Иди сюда! - Девушка рядом подзывает к себе кого-то, и с другого конца комнаты, спотыкаясь о стык между коврами и громко с кем-то переговариваясь, к ним подходит мужчина, поправляя свои очки. Гарри с интересом осматривает его вид и понимает, что его стиль слишком неформальный для королевской резиденции, в то время как на Гарри почти официальный костюм, если не считать узких джинс...

– Отлично, Соф, я как раз ругался из-за тебя, - мужчина закатывает глаза, и девушка рядом ( _Соф?_ ) возмущенно приподнимает свои изящные брови, подходя к мужчине слишком близко и отбирая у него из рук большую папку.

– Я сдала отчет еще на прошлой неделе, просто нужно смотреть внимательнее, - Гарри наблюдает, как девушка встряхивает своими волосами и проходит мимо, покачивая бедрами, а затем переводит взгляд на Лиама. Тот рассеяно улыбается Гарри, сжимая в руках кучу папок.

– Привет. Ты наш новый интерн, да?

– Гарри, - Гарри неуверенно кивает, и Лиам подзывает Гарри ближе к себе.

– Не обращай внимания, нам нужно сделать несколько статей, и мы как обычно ничего не успеваем.

Лиам перехватывает папки одной рукой и кладет вторую Гарри на спину, провожая его мимо заваленных столов к одной из дверей. Если предыдущая комната напоминала большой зал, то та, в которую Лиам приводит Гарри, больше походит на кабинет (но такой же огромный). Мужчина проходит до стола у стены напротив и скидывает все папки туда, падая на стул и жестом показывая Гарри на диван.

– На самом деле, ты удивишься тому, насколько мы непрофессиональная команда. Честно, не знаю, как нас еще держат здесь, но думаю это из-за Луи. Он, кстати, должен дать тебе первое задание, да? - Лиам болтает, раскрывая папки и выбирая оттуда несколько листов, - Сейчас он придет, у него проблемы с сестрой, и я слышал, как он ругал ее, на чем свет стоит. Слава Королеве, у меня две старшие сестры и нет стольких проблем, и - эй! - мой отчет по военному параду? Где он? София!

Гарри не успевает за потоком мыслей Лиама, это слишком быстро, а его акцент делает все в тысячу раз хуже. Лиам же выскакивает из-за стола, размахивая листами, и зовет Софию, но не успевает выйти из комнаты, как сталкивается с темноволосым мужчиной, и все бумаги оказываются на полу. Гарри, открыв рот, наблюдает, как Лиам подскакивает и начинает громко ругаться, собирая листы по папкам.

– Я же не виноват, что ты постоянно спешишь, Ли, - с извинением говорит мужчина, отдавая упавшие очки Лиама в его руки, и Гарри внимательно осматривает высокого и худого парня, чей вид больше напоминает какого-нибудь бэдбоя (а тату на руке? Тут что, все с тату? Значит, Гарри не будет выделяться).

Лиам стреляет убийственным взглядом:

– Зато я не как некоторые. Непонятно, что ты вообще забыл здесь, Малик, все равно ни черта не делаешь, - Гарри поджимает губы в улыбке, когда Лиам надевает очки и гордо удаляется, хотя кудрявый видит его покрасневшие кончики ушей.

Вообще-то, Гарри все еще не сообщили ничего о его работе, но с такой странной компанией он не против задержаться здесь подольше.

Темноволосый мужчина поворачивается к Гарри, улыбаясь:

– Привет. Не обращай внимания, он всегда такой перед важными неделями. Я - Зейн, - мужчина подходит ближе, протягивая руку, и мило улыбается Гарри, заставляя улыбаться в ответ.

– Я - Гарри. Новый интерн? - Гарри внезапно волнуется, и его голос становится выше, а все предложения больше походят на вопросы, - Лиам сказал, что мне должны сообщить мои обязанности и дать задание...

– Да, этим занимается Луи.

О, мифический Луи, точно.

– Да, эм. Кто это? Где я могу его найти? Хотелось бы сразу приступить, - вот теперь Гарри должен показать всю свою профессиональность, чтобы задержаться здесь подольше.

Зейн улыбается, присаживаясь на диван и приглашая сесть Гарри.

– Луи - наш начальник. Можно сказать, что он - глаза королевы здесь, - Зейн ухмыляется, - знает королевскую семью, как свои пять пальцев, и, вообще, прирожденный журналист и патриот, поэтому в пресс-центре важнее него только сама королева.

Гарри кивает, представляя себе невысокого лысого мужчину, больше похожего на мультяшных дворецких, и это заставляет его хихикнуть. Зейн с интересом осматривает Гарри и довольно поджимает губы:

– Сейчас он придет и все тебе расскажет. Ты ведь теперь его хвостик, знаешь? У нас важная благотворительная кампания в начале следующего месяца, и члены королевской династии обязаны присутствовать, так что тебя просто приставят к кому-нибудь. Походишь за ребятами, посмотришь, как работать, - Зейн дергает плечами и улыбается. Гарри кивает и думает, что согласен на все, потому что он встретится с членами королевского дома так быстро, и у него будет шанс познакомиться со всеми, и...

– Малик, хватит рассиживаться! Ты подготовил пресс-релиз о Кейт? - Гарри видит Лиама, который вновь стоит в дверях и выглядит нервным. Зейн рядом тихо вздыхает, поднимаясь, и плетется к двери, - Серьезно, ребята из Кларенс Хаус попросили нас отвечать за нерожденную малышку, пока идет конфликт. Мы должны делать все идеально, чтобы не распалять ссору крупного масштаба, а ты так безответственно относишься к этому. Хочешь вылететь с работы? – Лиам шипит на Зейна, который протискивается в проеме мимо него, и они оба исчезают, Гарри лишь слышит, как Зейн повышает голос, оправдываясь. Дверь почти закрылась, оставляя Гарри в одиночестве, когда снова резко открывается, заставляя замереть.

Парень в кремовом свитере, который явно на несколько размеров больше, проскальзывает в комнату, смотря назад, затем закрывает дверь и застывает с открытым ртом, когда видит Гарри. Гарри смотрит на татуировки, виднеющиеся из под рукавов, растрепанные волосы, а затем нервно подскакивает, наткнувшись на пронзительный взгляд серо-голубых глаз под стеклами очков.

Кто это?

Парень перед ним, кажется, задается тем же вопросом.

– Привет? Эм, - шатен снова оглядывается на дверь, а затем смотрит на Гарри, - А ты?..

– Я - Гарри, новый интерн, - говорит кудрявый уже в который раз за день, - мне нужен мой начальник Луи, чтобы, эм, проинструктировать меня?

Лицо парня напротив смягчается, словно он что-то вспоминает, и он улыбается, делая шаги навстречу к Гарри и протягивая свою руку:

– Рад знакомству. Я - Луи, ты ждешь меня, - теперь настает очередь Гарри удивленно моргать, пожимая руку парня. Это Луи? Тот самый Луи? Он не похож на лысого дворецкого средних лет, который знает все о королевской семье, на самом деле, он выглядел на возраст Гарри, возможно чуть старше, и он был очень-очень привлекательным. Гарри бы сказал, что даже слишком.

– Что? - Луи приподнимает брови, когда Гарри слишком долго на него смотрит, и тот краснеет, потому что, черт, он выставляет себя идиотом с самого начала.

– Ничего.

– Эм, хорошо. Присаживайся. Хочешь чего-нибудь? - Гарри вновь садится на диван и смотрит, как парень пересекает комнату и садится в кресло рядом со столом. Гарри думает, что хочет разгладить хмурую складочку, которая появилась, когда Луи увидел скинутые папки.

– Нет, спасибо, - запоздало говорит Гарри, ощущая себя слово в трансе, и мотает головой.

– Лиам? - Луи смотрит на Гарри и тычет в папки. Гарри не хочет подставлять Лиама, тот кажется милым, пусть и нервным парнем, но это же его начальник, так что он кивает, заставляя Луи фыркнуть, - Еще бы. Параноик.

Гарри улыбается:

– Он сказал, что вы что-то не успеваете и отчитал другого парня, Зейна, за то, что тот не сдал пресс-релиз о Кейт?.. - Гарри говорит медленно, пытаясь выразиться как можно более нейтрально, думая, что так он получит дополнительные очки, хотя кажется этому Луи все равно. Он усмехается и качает головой:

– Лиам драматизирует, поверь, ты успеешь убедиться в этом. Не знаю, как Зейн так долго его терпит, - Луи фыркает, аккуратно складывая бумаги на столе, пока Гарри следит за его пальцами.

– Терпит?

– Ну да. Они в браке уже... Лет шесть, я думаю? Честное слово, я бы повесился с ним в первую же неделю.

Гарри бы подавился, как Найл яблоком пару часов назад. Ну, если бы у него было яблоко сейчас.

– Они вместе? - Луи прерывается, и дружелюбная улыбка становится настороженной. Он облизывает губы и чуть хмурится, а затем решительно кивает и смотрит на Гарри прямо:

– Мы не просто работаем вместе, Гарри. Мы - семья и не скрываем друг от друга ничего, мы гордимся тем, что служим нашей стране, гордимся теми, кто мы есть. Поэтому тебе лучше не быть гомофобом или расистом, знаешь. Но если это так, то тебе лучше сказать сразу.

– Я... Нет, что ты, - Гарри широко распахивает глаза, напуганный этой речью, и качает головой, - Я абсолютно нормально отношусь, и даже... Да. Я уж точно не гомофоб.

Луи расслабляется и улыбается на этот раз открыто.

– Отлично, было бы плохо, если бы мой сотрудник меня ненавидел.

У Гарри не остается времени, чтобы размышлять над этой фразой, потому что Луи сразу переходит к делу:

– Итак, мы заканчиваем этот месяц и начинаем проводить благотворительные визиты вместе с членами королевской семьи. Кстати, пока не забыл, я лично отбирал победителя, разумеется, и читал твои работы, - Луи замолкает и одобряюще улыбается Гарри, - они очень впечатляющие, я бы сказал, что одни из лучших. Плавный переход от темы к теме, незаметные вставки. У тебя была бы неплохая карьера в области того же теневого маркетинга, почему ты вообще решил работать на королевский дом?

Гарри чувствует, как его щеки краснеют от смущения. Это были безумно приятные слова, ему всегда пророчили большое будущее в качестве известного журналиста, и пусть этого добиться слишком сложно в мире, где правят нужные связи, но Гарри готов идти до конца. Как и всегда.

Отвечать на вопрос Луи Гарри, конечно же, не планирует. В конце концов, то, почему он решил работать с королевской семьей, совершенно точно его личное дело. Поэтому он молчит.

– В любом случае, - продолжает Луи и подходит к Гарри с небольшой папкой. Отдав ее парню в руки, он возвращается к столу, - Твой испытательный срок две недели, хотя у меня есть ощущение, что мы сработаемся. В папке расписание мероприятий на следующий месяц и пометки Зейна, так что посмотри, хорошо? Пока мы не закроем месяц, ты нигде не нужен, так что можешь начинать писать свой первый пресс-релиз, - Луи оглядывается на Гарри и кивает в папку, – Пункт третий. Покажешь мне, как закончишь, и я подумаю, не поставить ли тебя на мое место и не уйти ли в отпуск.

Гарри смеется, утыкаясь лицом в папку и краснеет, потому что Луи абсолютно точно с ним флиртует, и, на самом деле, он милый. И смешной.

– Я должен сказать что-то еще? - Луи падает на стул, потягиваясь и зевая, а затем, снимая очки, смотрит на Гарри в ожидании. Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу:

– Я думаю, что смогу задать вопросы, если будет что-то непонятно?

– О, конечно. Походишь за мной до конца недели, поможешь, если что, а так ты свободен как птица, пока это не нарушает закон, - Гарри снова усмехается, вставая с дивана и прижимая к себе сумку и папку.

– Я могу идти?

– Да, - Луи кивает и затем указывает на дверь, - Поошивайся где-нибудь, лягушонок, у тебя пока нет своего рабочего места.

Гарри приподнимает брови - _лягушонок?_ \- и кивает, разворачиваясь и покидая кабинет.

Итак, его начальник едва ли старше него самого, а его манера поведения напоминает Гарри Найла, а все вокруг выглядят так, словно они не в резиденции королевы, а на университетской вечеринке. Нет, конечно, Гарри не представлял что-то супер защищенное и строгое, типа Пентагона, но, серьезно, как эти люди могли работать на королеву, одеваясь, как _Найл_ в свои самые худшие дни?

Гарри идет мимо чьих-то рабочих мест, ощущая себя неловко и не зная, куда деть свои вещи. Благо, он доходит до конца комнаты, проходит короткий коридор и набредает на небольшую кухню, где с чашкой кофе стоит София. Девушка улыбается Гарри и заводит с ним разговор о его учебе, так что неловкость быстро исчезает. Через пару минут София уже провожает Гарри до своего стола, разрешая оставаться у нее.

– Я все равно, в основном, на выездах, - улыбается девушка, присаживаясь на свое место. Гарри устраивает свою сумку на спинке, присаживаясь на стул, и с интересом осматривает рабочий стол Софии, задерживая внимания на рамке с фотографией. На ней все те, кого Гарри уже видел тут (Луи показывает в камеру язык, сидя на корточках снизу, Зейн и половина лица Лиама где-то наверху в правом углу, а Софию Гарри найти не может), а также людей, которых он видит вокруг и несколько незнакомцев. Гарри решает поинтересоваться о фотографии у Софии, на что девушка улыбается, пододвигая рамку ближе.

– Это вечеринка в честь Нового года в прошлом году. Здесь, помимо нас, еще ребята из Кларенс Хаус. Ну, пресс-центр принца Чарльза и его семьи, - поясняет девушка, хотя Гарри и так это знал, - мы поддерживаем с ними хорошие отношения, там работает много друзей Лиама.

– Кем работает Лиам? - Гарри ставит фотографию на стол и, облокотившись на руку, смотрит на Софию. Девушка изящно взмахивает волосами и улыбается Гарри:

– Редактор. Ну, и заместитель Луи. Отвечает за рабочий процесс и слишком много нервничает в конце каждого месяца, - София ухмыляется, находя глазами бритую макушку мужчины на другом конце комнаты.

– А ты и остальные?

– Ну, я - главный фотограф, несколько ребят в моем «подчинении», - девушка смеется над этим, – Фил - наш техник. Молли, вон та, рыженькая, такой же младший редактор, как и ты. Зейн - просто компьютерный гений, но он занимается опубликованием пресс-релизов и мониторингом социальных сетей, - Гарри думает об Интерполе и секретных правительственных взломах, потому что смотрит слишком много боевиков с Найлом, - в нашей команде не так много человек, и все мы очень близки, - София ободряюще улыбается, а затем склоняется, постукивая указательным пальцем по чашке, - Итак, какое задание дал тебе Луи?

Гарри ерзает на стуле, доставая из сумки листы и пыхтя:

– Написать подготовительный пресс-релиз о благотворительной встрече, где я должен упомянуть членов королевского дома и несколько известных селебрити, – лицо Софии вытягивается, и она обиженно дует губки:

– Но это же только через неделю. Я думала, он даст тебя мне, – София цокает, откидываясь на кресле, и поправляет свою черную блузку, – Луи никогда не давал новеньким так много времени на первое задание. День, два, но не неделя!

Гарри не знает, что думать по этому поводу, поэтому неловко пожимает плечами, неосознанно сминая листы в руках:

– Он сказал, что вы все равно заканчиваете, а я просто буду ходить с кем-то и помогать.

София лишь мычит в ответ, как-то оценивающе оглядывая Гарри, и тот чувствует смущение.

Сказать что-либо у девушки не получается, она слышит глухой оклик от Лиама и, закатив глаза, спешит к мужчине, потрепав щеку Гарри напоследок. Гарри вздыхает, оглядываясь, и устраивается в кресле поудобнее.

Тихое жужжание разговоров, писк от ксерокса и чье-то мычание под музыку (Гарри думает, что это Леди Гага?) заставляют расслабиться и почувствовать себя комфортно. Все вокруг приветливые и участливые, и, не смотря на свою занятость, помогают Гарри освоиться, когда тот бродит по коридорам с бумагами, разнося их по столам. Но, в основном, Гарри просто бездельничает.

Луи пару раз выходит из кабинета, выглядя слегка уставшим, и пьет с Гарри чай на кухне, болтая о небольших мелочах и озорно улыбаясь. Гарри чувствует себя легко.

Возвращаясь вечером, он кидает сумку на пол к коридоре, скидывает с себя туфли и скользит в носках по паркету до кухни, цепляясь руками за косяк, когда проезжает мимо. Найла нет, и Гарри озадаченно хмурится, пока не вспоминает. Точно, один из коллег ирландца попросил заменить его в вечернем эфире.

Поэтому Гарри идет за телефоном, пишет сообщение и включает радио, направляясь в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться. Громкий смех разносится по всей квартире, и на фоне какого-то известного всем-но-не-Гарри ремикса Хоран болтает о новом фильме.

– Да, слушай, это было ужасно. Два из десяти, если ты спросишь меня, - соведущая Найла в эфире, Сэм смеется и соглашается, они еще долго болтают, пока Найл не восклицает, - А вот и сообщение от моего друга Гарри! Я уже говорил в утреннем эфире, но повторяю, что у малыша-кудряшки сегодня был первый день на своей важной супер секретной работе. Итак, прочитаем, что он мне написал, – Гарри прикусывает губу, завязывая шнурки на спортивных штанах и направляясь на кухню, - Хороший день, Ни-Ни - _серьезно_ , Гарри? Тьфу, я сказал это в прямом эфире, ненавижу тебя - уже дома, ужин готовится. Расскажу все при встрече и поцелуй, поцелуй и длинная строка поцелуйчиков.

– Неправда, - Сэм смеется, и Найл фыркает:

– Ладно, их всего два. Но вы тоже это слышали? У моего малыша первая серьезная работа и хороший день, я так горд, сейчас снова расплачусь, - Гарри фыркает, ставя чайник на плиту, но все же начинает улыбаться, потому что да. Первый день не был таким страшным, как думал Гарри, и он встретил столько приятных и интересных людей, а его начальник просто солнышко.

Гарри думает, что эта работа принесет ему много удовольствия, опыта и, может быть, личной выгоды.

– Следующая песня от участников Икс–Фактора, Union J, посвящается моему бро Гарри. Чувак, поздравляю, ты знаешь, как я люблю тебя! Это «Еще раз», и я прошу моего друга приготовить пасту на ужин еще раз. Всем чао!

Смех Найла прерывается начавшейся песней, и Гарри улыбается, потому что его друг - идиот, и он любит его.

Гарри любит жизнь.

**ххх**

Найл кажется воодушевленным от рассказа Гарри вечером. Они полуразвалились на диване, и Найл доедает остатки пасты, разрываясь между жестикулирующим Гарри рядом и телевизором напротив. В итоге он выбирает Гарри.

– Серьезно, бро, это круто, но странно. Если твой испытательный срок две недели, почему тебе не дали задания?

– Луи сказал, что я буду мешаться, – Гарри неосознанно улыбается, пожимая плечами, и Найл ухмыляется.

– Ах, Лу-у-у-и. Твой начальник. Расскажи мне о своих новых друзьях побольше. Ты уже встретился с кем-нибудь из королевской семьи? Нашел привлекательного суженного?

Найл как никто поддерживал и одновременно издевался над всеми планами Гарри касательно его мечты. Он даже как-то пытался помочь, правда. Брал Гарри на одну крутую вечеринку селебрити, где должен был появиться один из троюродных племянников принца Гарри (а все, потому что Найл - знаменитый ди-джей, его все любят и знают, а еще он - хороший друг, как он сам утверждает), но это не помогло, потому что этот самый племянник не пришел.

И Найл продолжал поддерживать Гарри и его мечту, когда, казалось, никто вокруг не понимал, но... Да, он любил издеваться.

– Ладно, - сказал ирландец, закончив с пастой, - Первый пункт плана по завоеванию королевского титула выполнен - работу ты получил. Второй пункт, барабанная дробь!.. Список кандидатов на сердце Гарри Стайлса.

– Я - не твоя публика, Хоран, - Гарри терпеливо вздыхает, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке, но идет в сторону огромного шкафа и достает небольшой тетрадный лист с полки, - Вот.

– О, о, я тоже его составил!

И Гарри даже не удивлен, когда Найл копается и ищет у себя в карманах записку. Потому что Гарри уже видел этот скомканный лист, когда тот пришел с ним в первый раз. С ярко-красной надписью _«Суженые Гарри»_. Пронумерованный список, написанный кривым почерком ирландца. С двухлетним принцем Джорджем первым номером.

– Найл, если ты...

– Дай посмотреть, - Найл отбирает лист, раскладывается на диване с бутылкой пива, пробегаясь глазами по списку, и слегка улыбается, пока не начинает хмуриться, - Неплохо, не так много народу, хм. Что это за цифры сбоку? Пятнадцать, тридцать пять? Здесь ниже сорок и пятьдесят два... Фу, Господи, Гарри, это возраст?!

Найл давится пивом, подскакивая на месте и морщится, потому что жидкость попала ему в нос, пока Гарри посмеивается, прикрывая рот рукой.

– Серьезно, Стайлс? Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя посадили за совращение несовершеннолетних или кого-то за совращение тебя? - Найл морщится и чешет нос, в то время как Гарри садится рядом и, кривясь, забирает мокрый листок из рук друга:

– Это лишь крайние варианты. Тридцать пять не так много. Здесь есть почти мои одногодки, смотри.

– О, может, сразу попробуешь подкатить к принцу Гарри? Уверен, все его скандалы с женщинами полная чушь, и ты ему понравишься. Я даже дам вашей паре имя и буду продвигать вас в прямом эфире. Гарри в квадрате? Г–2? Ганри?

– Найл, заткнись! - Гарри шлепает друга по бедру и, вновь взяв листок, пробегается глазами по списку:

– Здесь все дальние и косвенные родственники, которые могут получить от королевы разрешение на беременность. Я перечитал этот гребанный закон миллион раз, Найл, провел столько времени, узнавая об их семейном статусе. Я уверен, что только мужчины из этого списка свободны и могут быть заинтересованы в своем поле.

– Гарри, ты больной, только не обижайся, - говорит Найл, - Я понимаю твою мечту, но почему бы тебе не попробовать где-нибудь за пределами Англии, пока не поздно? Дания там?

– Мы это же обсуждали. И до третьего поколения там все дети до восьми лет, – говорит Гарри, не задумываясь, и Найл удивленно приподнимает брови. Гарри пожимает плечами, – Я проверял. Даже в десятке наследования трона, семеро - это дети.

– Ты больной, - жалобно скулит Найл, падая лицом в диванные подушки. Гарри вздыхает:

– Я пойму, если тебе это не нравится. Я не прошу обсуждать это, правда. Если тебе некомфортно, я могу даже съехать и...

– Ну, уж нет, идиот. Ты - мой друг, Гарри, даже если бы мне это не нравилось, съезжать - это перебор. Мы платим за квартиру вместе.

– Ты - большую часть...

– Неважно, ты дашь мне сказать?! - возмущается Найл, снова садясь рядом, – Ладно. По какому принципу расположены имена?

– Да я как-то не расставлял их специально, просто выписал, - Гарри наклоняется и смотрит на лист, - Через две недели будет первый благотворительный вечер. На нем будут номера пять и семь. О, и второй. Я слышал, как Лиам зачитывал пресс-релиз с их именами, через пару дней он появится на сайте королевы, и мы сможем посмотреть.

– Ла-адно, - Найл задумчиво кусает губу, - Что ты хочешь сделать?

Гарри молчит некоторое время, раздумывая, а затем пожимает плечами:

– Я хотел просто познакомиться? Произвести приятное впечатление, а потом как–то...

– «Как-то», – Найл морщится, встает с дивана и поворачивается так, что Гарри утыкается взглядом в его пупок. Он поднимает глаза на лицо друга, – Именно, что _«как–то»_ , Стайлс. У тебя даже нет плана. Плана соблазнения, плана «Бэ», ты совершенно не подготовлен. Именно поэтому у тебя есть такой человек, как я.

– Ты поможешь мне флиртовать? – Гарри по-доброму улыбается другу, пытаясь не рассмеяться, и Найл фыркает:

– Я буду помогать, чем смогу. Выберу тебе одежду, например. Устрою романтичные встречи. А очаровать королевских особ в твоих же интересах.

И это было правдой. Найл вообще был прав изначально, Гарри ударился головой и придумал бред. Кто вообще в здравом уме додумался бы специально искать членов королевской семьи, мечтая выйти за него замуж и родить ребенка? Ну, то есть, ладно, Гарри видел эти передачи по АльбионЛайф про охотниц за богатством, но он говорил о мужчинах. То есть, хорошо, там были и мужчины, но они не хотели забеременеть. Гарри был единственным.

Но он уже решил все для себя. Это была его мечта, а их стоит добиваться, верно? Гарри дал Найлу обещание, что он просто попробует. Если ничего не получится, то он забудет об этом и будет жить спокойной жизнью, возможно, найдет милого парня, которого он полюбит, и они обязательно возьмут приемного ребенка...

Но пока у Гарри была хоть крохотная надежда, и он не собирался медлить.

**ххх**

– Ты должен быть внимательнее, лягушонок, - Луи несомненно видел, как Гарри подвернул ногу и упал на лестнице. Разумеется, это ведь Гарри Стайлс и его карма.

– Очень смешно, ежик, - бурчит Гарри, проходя мимо Луи, который развалился на кресле Софии и смеялся над Гарри.

– Почему ежик?

– Почему лягушонок?

– Один - один, - Луи улыбается, смотря, как Гарри плюхается на кресло рядом и резко дует на челку, от чего кудряшка на лбу подпрыгивает, - Мы тут с ребятами подумали. Ты уже неделю работаешь тут, а мы так и не узнали о тебе ничего. Ну, кроме того, что у тебя есть странный друг, который любит петь песни по телефону.

Гарри краснеет. В среду из студии ему звонит Найл и признается в любви в прямом эфире, а потом поет новую песню Карли Рэй Джепсен о своих чувствах и не то, чтобы у Гарри был включен громкоговоритель, просто даже динамики телефона не выдерживали Хорана и его голос.

Луи удивленно приподнимает брови, а Лиам, стоящий рядом кажется шокированным от того, что кто-то громко кричит в трубке, на что Гарри смущается и покрывается красными пятнами, потому что не все привыкли к его другу... В общем, да.

Когда он прощается с Найлом, сказав, что любит его, то кладет трубку, и Луи рядом каким-то странным голосом интересуется, кто это был. Гарри смеется, что это его лучший друг развлекается на работе, и тогда Луи тоже начинает посмеиваться, а Лиам лишь закатывает глаза и возвращает их к разговору об оформлении статьи.

– И что ты предлагаешь? - улыбается Гарри, наблюдая, как Луи вертится на чужом стуле.

– Не хочешь выпить? - выпаливает он, наконец, остановившись, и Гарри замирает, смотря на напряженное лицо Луи.

– Ох.

– Да, эм. Тут недалеко есть бар, мы часто туда ходим. Зейн сказал, что он либо устроит тебе допрос с пристрастием, либо разузнает все о тебе в интернете. Поэтому, тебе лучше принять предложение, потому что когда я отказался сидеть с их с Лиамом животными на их годовщину в прошлом году, он шантажировал меня моими детскими фотографиями, - Луи тараторит, что не сочетается с его уверенным взрослым видом, и Гарри с удовольствием наблюдает за его лицом, - до сих пор ума не приложу, где он их достал.

Гарри просто думает, что Зейн - хакер из правительственной разведки, другого объяснения нет.

– Так мы все пойдем туда? Не только ты и...

– О да, да. Все, - Луи мило улыбается, хотя выглядит неловко. Гарри мило улыбается ему в ответ.

– Договорились.

– Отлично, тогда не уходи вечером, - Луи облегченно выдыхается и встает, дотрагиваясь до плеча Гарри, – А теперь за работу, лягушонок.

– Идиот, - усмехается Гарри в ответ и смеется, смотря на бумаги в руках.

Он проводит остаток дня за столом Софии, редактируя новую статью, и отправляет ее на почту Луи, когда заканчивает. К вечеру многие уходят, но Гарри продолжает бродить по комнате мимо чужих столов, улыбаясь и прощаясь с уходящими. Он видит Лиама, надевающего на себя пальто, и тот улыбается:

– Готов, студент? - Гарри кивает, и Лиам провожает его на улицу, а затем они идут в бар. Через полчаса после их прихода в зале показывается Зейн, а за ним почти сразу, спотыкаясь, заходит Луи и смеющаяся София. Они устраиваются за столом, и Гарри оказывается зажатым между Луи и Лиамом.

Гарри нравятся эти ребята, правда, он узнает их поближе, но, в основном, рассказывает о себе и своей семье. О своей сестре, которая уехала путешествовать автостопом по Европе, маме и отчиме, что живут в Чешире, отце, отдыхающем в Испании, Найле, который не умеет готовить (Луи уже любит Найла), знает весь топ-140 Биллборда и поет в душе. В свою очередь, из незначительно брошенных фраз Гарри узнает, что у Лиама и Зейна есть маленькая дочка, а София помолвлена. Гарри чисто из интереса спрашивает о семейном статусе Луи, и тот, подмигивая, заявляет, что свободен. Гарри чувствует жар на щеках и лишь закатывает глаза.

Как-то их разговор заходит на прошлое, когда они были детьми, и Зейн рассказывает смешную историю о себе, а затем о своей дочери и развеселенная София по секрету сообщает о том, что она хочет забеременеть в ближайшее время. Гарри сразу становиться душно, весь алкоголь словно выветривается из тела, и он вспоминает о своем плане, чувствуя, как комната начинает кружиться. Крепкая рука на талии не дает упасть, лишь чуточку пошатнуться, и Гарри видит улыбку, серо-голубые глаза и красивые скулы, и, ох, они словно выточены из камня, а если дотронуться до них, они будут холодными, как мрамор?

Но нет, контур скул ровный, нет никакой щетины, а кожа теплая, даже горячая и она шевелится, потому что Луи начинает улыбаться. Гарри понимает, что слишком задумался и неосознанно дотронулся до Луи. Он хочет извиниться, убирая руки, но Луи ухмыляется и толкает его плечом, поднимая стакан в воздух и громко произнося:

– За нового члена семьи, Гарольда! - и все поддерживают тост, чокаются и отпивают немного. Они еще болтают и смеются, когда Лиам смотрит на время и говорит, что им нужно забрать дочь от бабушки. Все прощаются, Луи подвозит Софию и Гарри до дома, обнимая их напоследок, и Гарри думает, что он - замечательный руководитель, умеющий найти подход к своим сотрудникам, и хороший друг, являющийся душой компании. Его второй половинке значительно повезет, а Гарри уже счастливчик называть его своим приятелем.

Найл встречает его с дивана, интересуется, как прошел день, и Гарри, устало заваливаясь на диван, рассказывает о новом задании, похвале Луи и походе в бар с коллегами. Тот лишь одобрительно мычит, и Гарри, на самом деле, все равно слушал ли Найл его. Он сворачивается в кресле клубочком и засыпает.

Следующая неделя проходит довольно быстро, Гарри вливается в рабочий процесс и уже меньше думает о том, что он работает на саму королеву и почти забывает о своем изначальном плане. Напоминает Найл.

– Итак. Завтра благотворительный вечер, на котором присутствует кандидат под номером пять. Лорд Фредерик Виндзор, тридцать шесть лет, разведен. Банкир, – Найл торжествующим голосом зачитывает с листка имя и широко улыбается, - Кстати, милый тип. И кандидат под номером шесть, его брат, лорд Чарльз Виндзор, двадцать шесть лет, свободен. И, - Найл играет бровями, - модель и открытый гей.

Гарри фыркает и смеется над другом. Найл плюхается на диван:

– Номер два, - он заглядывает в список и затем кивает сам себе, - В стране не обнаружен, из пресс-релиза убран.

Гарри кивает:

– Государственный визит в Албании, кажется? Лиам говорил.

– Итак, Стайлс. Ты, моя крошка, должен очаровать Виндзоров своей изумительной улыбкой и смешными шутками. Я даже покопался в интернете и нашел список интересов этих королевских леди, вот.

Найл сует шершавую бумагу прямо Гарри в лицо, и тот морщится, распрямляя скомканный лист и просматривая напечатанные строчки:

– Спасибо?.. Да, это отлично. Думаю, мне стоит подготовиться.

– У тебя точно будет возможность познакомиться? Ты ведь по работе там, - Найл облокачивается на подушку и задумчиво смотрит на Гарри, который взял со стола ноутбук и принялся искать информацию о написанных на листе темах.

– Луи сказал, что ему нужно будет что-то согласовывать со всеми членами семьи, которые будут на празднике, поэтому он будет бегать по залу, так что, я должен буду слоняться поблизости от него, чтобы помочь, типа принести там что-нибудь и всякое такое, - Гарри уже увлеченно читает про экономическую ситуацию на мировом рынке, поэтому не обращает на Найла должного внимания. Тот закатывает глаза, но друга больше не трогает.

На следующий день Найл заставляет Гарри надеть полупрозрачную рубашку с рисунком розы под пиджак и узкие джинсы, а волосы он рекомендует оставить распущенными и Гарри мнется, стоя у подъезда, пока ожидает Луи, который должен его забрать.

Машина останавливается перед ним через пару минут, и Гарри запрыгивает внутрь, пристегиваясь, и поворачивается, замирая. Луи уложил челку вверх, надел поверх футболки пиджак и из-за сгорбленных плеч выглядит словно меньше, чем он есть, на самом деле. Гарри сражен необычной и завораживающей красотой друга. Да, теперь он вполне может звать Луи другом.

Луи, в свою очередь, также оценивающе осматривает Гарри, одобрительно поджимает губы и приветственно улыбается, когда натыкается на взгляд Гарри.

– Готов, стажер? - Гарри с готовностью кивает, и Луи едет по уже знакомой дороге в Букингемский дворец. Они проезжают через служебные ворота и останавливаются прямо возле дверей. Гарри вылезает, осматривая вечерний вид дворца сбоку, и оборачивается на Луи, который чуть ему улыбается.

Вместо привычного пути от главных дверей и до комнаты пресс-центра они идут в другом направлении, до главного банкетного зала (Гарри помнил), но заворачивают не доходя до него. Одна из вечно закрытых комнат во дворце, с табличкой «для персонала» теперь открыта и для Гарри, и он понимает, что никакие принцы и принцессы там не прячут свои секреты (как он мечтал когда-то в детстве), когда видит обычные столы, заваленные бумагами и шкафы с книгами.

Они с Луи проходят по комнате до одной из дверей и снова попадают в другой кабинет, Гарри чувствует волнение, потому что все эти тайные ходы, наконец, ему открыты. Он так мечтал об этом, будучи ребенком.

Гарри понимает, что они прошли через комнаты персонала в главный зал. Открыв дверь, Луи убирает плотную штору с пути, и Гарри видит перед собой колонну, из-за которой виднеются люди. Луи останавливается, потирая руки, и улыбается Гарри, чуть задирая голову:

– Мило улыбайся и старайся не вляпаться в неприятности, стажер. Можешь поболтать с кем-нибудь или найти Софию, она в кучке фотографов, а мне нужно срочно бежать. Я найду тебя, если что, - Луи ободряюще похлопывает Гарри по спине и спешит куда-то, передвигаясь по периметру зала. Гарри, на самом деле, не успевает ничего сказать в ответ, да ему это и не нужно. Он оглядывает толпу, сразу находя взглядом огромное количество камер рядом с беременной Кейт и принцем Уильямом, а затем достает телефон и жмет на кнопку вызова быстрого набора. Найл отвечает почти сразу же, словно все это время держал телефон в руках.

– Агентство знакомств «Хоран и купидоны», вас слушают?

– Очень смешно, - Гарри закатывает глаза и тихо бормочет в трубку, осматривая помещение, – Я внутри?

– Ты меня спрашиваешь? - удивляется Найл, и, ладно, Гарри немного волнуется, – Вперед. Ты видишь Фредди или Чарли?

– Мм, дай посмотреть, - Гарри отнимает телефон от уха, кладя его в карман пиджака, и, приветливо улыбаясь, медленно идет от одной колонны к другой, осматривая гостей. Он замечает принца Гарри в компании своей спутницы и маленького принца Джорджа рядом с родителями и кучей незнакомых людей. Видит сестру королевы со своим племянником (Гарри в детстве посещал их центр и хорошо помнил эту женщину), и, когда он доходит до колонны, его взгляд останавливается на небольшой группе мужчин у стола. Фредерик Виндзор. Это он мило болтает с мужчинами, которые, если Гарри правильно помнил речь Луи, были влиятельными спонсорами.

Гарри снова отходит за колонну, доставая телефон и наблюдает, как к Фредерику, словно из ниоткуда, подходит Луи и жмет руку, радостно приветствуя.

– Я вижу Фредерика. К нему подошел Луи и еще несколько мужчин рядом... Найл?

Слышится хруст и глухой стук, а затем Гарри слышит быстрые шаги и откашливающегося Найла:

– Я здесь, я здесь. Подожди, пока они все не уйдут, может, ммм, поймай его в баре? Заведи разговор, пофлиртуй. Я знаю, ты можешь, - Гарри вздыхает. Легче сказать, чем сделать. Да, он мог очаровывать даже самых непробиваемых к умилению людей, но сейчас было слегка страшно.

– Это все напутствия, мастер Йода?

– Не хочешь меня слушать, зачем вообще звонишь, - Найл звучит обиженно, и Гарри вздыхает:

– Прости, я нервничаю. Позвоню позже, да? Люблю, пока.

Гарри дожидается ответа от Найла и кладет телефон в карман, глубоко вздыхая. Он выходит из тени, медленно приближаясь к бару, где заводит разговор с двумя девушками из благотворительного фонда. Краем глаза Гарри наблюдает за Фредериком, когда к ним присоединяется герцог, чьего имени Гарри не запомнил. Хотя он безумно взволнован тем, что видит члена королевской семьи в непосредственной близости. В первый раз.

Он слушает рассказ одной из девушек о возможностях нового реабилитационного центра, когда случайно находит глазами макушку Луи. На этот раз тот далеко от лорда Виндзора, в противоположном углу зала, пожимает руки принцу Уильяму и нескольким спонсорам, очевидно рассказывая шутку, потому что вскоре все смеются, и Луи довольно улыбается, похлопывая принца по плечу и удаляясь. Гарри неосознанно улыбается, потому что это первый раз, когда он видит Луи на официальном мероприятии, и тот, словно зайчик-энерджайзер, прыгает по комнате, кажется, желая пообщаться со всеми. Он мило улыбается новой восходящей поп-звезде, которую пригласили выступать, а потом рядом с королевской элитой, а вот уже подмигивает члену команды из фонда помощи детям. Луи словно маленький ураган.

Он останавливается у Гарри лишь один раз, часто дышит и улыбается:

– Как тебе? Чуть лучше, чем сидеть в офисе, правда? - Гарри ухмыляется и кивает, скрещивая руки на груди:

– Ты знаешь здесь всех? Носишься так, словно не можешь задержаться на одном месте дольше, чем на пару минут, – Луи отвечает с заминкой, но Гарри видит, как изменяется его улыбка, и теперь она больше походит на натянутую.

– Я начальник пресс-центра Букингемского дворца, Гарольд. Я отвечаю за всех королевских особ здесь, исключая Кейт и Уилла. Я должен всех знать, - Луи чуть расслабляется и чуть ухмыляется, уже более искренне, - Иначе на моем месте был бы кто-то другой.

Гарри никак не комментирует это, вообще не желая больше затрагивать эту тему. В конце концов, его взяли сюда, чтобы познакомить с обстановкой, чтобы он не сидел без дела в офисе. Гарри не вправе жаловаться или приставать с вопросами.

Когда Луи исчезает, Гарри вспоминает о своей изначальной цели и ищет Фредерика Виндзора. И находит его за барной стойкой.

Он выдыхает, потому что чувствует себя неуютно в этом светском обществе с дурацкой музыкой, завывающей скрипкой, душной обстановкой и любезными улыбками. Никто не веселится по-настоящему, все слишком пафосно и помпезно, слишком тихо и фальшиво аристократично. Луи явно нравится, судя по его учтиво любезному лицу и потоку шуток и комплиментов для, кажется, всех присутствующих в комнате, кроме Гарри.

Будь Гарри здесь исключительно по работе, то спрятался бы в баре с бутылкой чего-нибудь покрепче, но...

Он встряхивается и собирается, оглаживая свой пиджак и запуская пятерню в слишком длинные волосы. Оглядывается, приветственно кивая, когда сталкивается с кем-то взглядом и, нацепив очаровательную улыбку, медленно идет в сторону бара.

Он останавливается рядом с лордом и, мило улыбаясь, просит у бармена стакан воды. Садится на высокий стул и благодарно принимает стакан, вздыхая, а затем немного отпивает и оглядывается на толпу сзади. Голос лорда раздается спустя несколько секунд.

– Кого-то потеряли, молодой человек? - привлекательный тембр заставляет Гарри повернуться и игриво улыбнуться, пожимая плечами:

– Возможно. Еще не определился.

– Ох, - мужчина открыто смеется, поворачиваясь к Гарри всем корпусом и чуть приподнимая свой бокал. Что это, коньяк? – Не хотите ли чего покрепче, чем простая вода? Я угощаю.

Гарри улыбается, склонив голову и осматривая лорда. Это высокий темноволосый мужчина, на самом деле, ничем не примечательный, кроме своих глубоко посаженных глаз и схожестью с принцем Уильямом. Гарри думает, что его улыбка очаровательная и располагающая к себе. Определенно симпатичный человек.

– Ох, нет, я не пью. Работа. Извините, – Гарри улыбается, пожимая плечами, и лорд вздыхает, звуча разочарованно:

– Работа? Вы - журналист?

Но Гарри отрицательно машет головой:

– Я работаю в пресс-центре Букингема.

– Так вы представляете мою семью! Я, определенно, должен относиться к вам уважительно. Не хочется портить свой имидж, – Фредерик смеется, и Гарри не может не усмехнуться в ответ. Веселый. Определенно ладит с детьми, верно? – Позвольте представиться, очень невежливо с моей стороны. Лорд Фредерик Виндзор. Как ваше имя, очаровательный юноша?

– Гарри. Я - Гарри, - Гарри пожимает предложенную руку, вздрагивая от шершавой ладони, и улыбается.

– Гарри. Вам так подходит это имя, очень красивое, - Гарри благодарно улыбается:

– Вам Ваше тоже. Должен заметить, очень величественно, - Фредерик усмехается, отпивая немного из своего бокала.

– Спасибо. Итак, Гарри, чем вы занимаетесь здесь? В Букингемском дворце? - лорд произносит имя Гарри медленно, словно пробуя на вкус, как-то задумчиво, и Гарри чувствует себя слегка неуютно, но встряхивается, пытаясь перебороть неловкость от этой искусственной обстановки вокруг.

– Я получил работу здесь как стажировку с университета. В основном, пишу статьи и разношу бумаги по столам, ничего серьезного, - Гарри слегка пожимает плечами, словно в этом нет ничего такого, но Фредерик качает головой:

– А я банкир, знаете? Никогда не понимал, как люди могут писать статьи или книги, столько всего придумывая. И, - Фредерик поднимает руку с бокалом в воздух, останавливая себя, – ...чтобы было интересно. У тебя наверняка талант, Гарри.

– Спасибо, но я думаю, в банковском деле тоже нужен талант. Без него никуда, - Гарри вспоминает список интересов и не знает, какой из них использовать. Домашние животные, картинг, поговорить об экономике? Гарри не силен вообще ни в одном из пунктов.

– Вы мне льстите, - Фредерик легко посмеивается, - Вы один, Гарри?

– О, нет, я здесь со своим начальником, – Гарри вспоминает о Луи, слегка оглядываясь и скользя взглядом по фигурам людей.

– А вообще, Гарри, вы одиноки? – лорд чуть склоняет голову, покачивая стаканом в воздухе, и Гарри медленно выдыхает:

– Смотря, в каком плане. У меня есть близкие друзья, семья, но я свободен, – Гарри пожимает плечами и слегка косит глаза в сторону лорда, – А вы, мистер Виндзор?

– Как официально, - Фредерик улыбается и качает головой, наклоняясь чуть ближе, - Знаете, я человек непостоянный. То тут, то там.

Гарри думает, что лорд флиртует с ним и они явно друг другу понравились, но, это все равно звучит странно. Он почти решает ненавязчиво обменяться с ним номерами телефонов, когда лорд неожиданно встает, похлопывая Гарри по плечу:

– Вы составили мне чудесную компанию, Гарри, благодарю, но я вижу, что моя спутница скучает в обществе неинтересных ей людей, и я должен спасти ее, как свою истинную возлюбленную. Приятного вечера и надеюсь, что мы еще увидимся.

Гарри улыбается, когда лорд уходит от него, но чувствует разочарование, и улыбка тут же исчезает, как только Виндзор пропадает из поля зрения. Гарри понятия не имел, что у лорда появилась новая пассия. Он даже специально проверял контактную информацию у Лиама за три дня до этого вечера, и у него точно не было второй половинки!

Гарри пишет Найлу _«отбой приятель, есть подружка х»_ и с чувством разочарования спешит пройтись по залу, оставаясь незамеченным. Он видит издалека, как Луи разговаривает с начальником охраны у главного входа, видит Софию, единственную девушку с камерой, стоящую в толпе папарацци в коридоре, и вздыхает, потому что да, это лучше, чем если бы он сидел в офисе и играл в морской бой с Лиамом, но это точно давит на него сейчас, когда у него даже больше нет цели. Он не может пожертвовать много денег, потому что его счет в банке хромает, у Гарри совершенно нет никакого дела по работе, потому что Луи с чего-то решил, что он должен просто «ходить вокруг и не мешать», когда сам неуловимо скользит по комнате, приветствуя всех и решая, как уверен Гарри, тонну проблем. У Гарри нет знакомых здесь, среди светской элиты, чтобы спокойно стоять и болтать, и уж точно он должен вести себя тихо и незаметно. И это слишком сильно давит на него.

Имея лишь призрачную надежду, Гарри пытается найти лорда Виндзора в толпе, мечтая, что не все потеряно, однако натыкается на Фредерика, когда тот пытается незаметно для камер положить руку на задницу своей спутницы. Гарри лишь закатывает глаза и возвращается к бару, где его точно никто не может заметить.

Принц Уильям толкает речь о благотворительности, когда Гарри пугают до смерти, слегка толкнув в бедро. Он испуганно оборачивается с глазами достойными Кота в сапогах, ну, или хотя бы олененка Бэмби, когда видит Луи. Слегка растрепанный, даже уставший он садится на стул рядом и рукой просит бармена принести выпить.

– Скучаешь, лягушонок? - Гарри прищуривается, потому что они на работе и пить запрещено, но успокаивается, когда Луи забирает у бармена стакан воды и выпивает его с громким вздохом облегчения.

– Возможно.

Луи ставит стакан, отодвигая его от себя, и кивает за спину, где Гарри видит толпу и вспышки камер:

– Поддерживать со всеми хорошие отношения тяжело. Запомнить о том, у кого именно бульдог, а у кого чихуахуа еще сложнее. Ты видел эту певичку в леопардовом? – Луи закатывает глаза и качает головой, – Она разговаривала с Кейт о кормах для собак, я не знаю, как та ее вытерпела. Никакого чувства такта.

Гарри улыбается, играя своими пальцами:

– Ты давал интервью? Я видел тебя рядом с камерами.

– Нет, я... - Луи замирает и хмурится, - Я просто давал им указания относительно их расстановки у выхода, но им нужно было сунуть свою камеру прямо мне в лицо. Не люблю папарацци.

– Тогда почему ты вообще решил с ними работать? - это заявление удивляет, потому что вся профессия Луи состоит из общения с прессой. Он сам – пресса. Королевская.

И вообще Гарри работает на королеву. Вау.

– Я не решал, это моя семья, - говорит Луи как-то задумчиво, - То есть я рад, что выбрал именно это, а не военную службу, мне нравится. Я знаю все о королевской семье и истории, даже самые грязные секреты, скрытые ото всех и то, чем я занимаюсь интересно. Просто мой отец считал, что я обязательно должен был занять именно этот пост и никакой больше. В какой-то степени я благодарен ему, но давление все равно было ощутимо.

– Ты мог стать рок-звездой или военным, или банкиром, но в итоге отвечаешь за представление британской монархии в прессе, - Гарри цокает, наигранно возведя глаза к потолку. Луи фыркает:

– Я не умею петь, - Гарри усомнился в этом, - И вообще, я устал и хочу спать. Скоро конец, за некоторыми уже подъехала машина, а остальные уединятся в гостевых. Поэтому мы можем быть свободны уже через полчаса.

Луи показывает Гарри на свои часы, и Гарри удивляется тому, что прошло уже почти пять часов. Он действительно устал, хотя не делал практически ничего, но был благодарен, что не был занят так, как Луи. Да и с Виндзором ничего не получилось. Сплошное разочарование за исключением знакомства с членами королевской семьи.

Луи предлагает ему пройтись, и они направляются в сторону папарацци. Он дает Гарри задание, и тот берет контакты всех порученных ему фотографов, а после незаметно направляется к двери, через которую они с Луи попали в зал. Луи появляется через некоторое время, когда Гарри уже снял пиджак, сидя на диванчике в коридоре и играл в приложение на телефоне. Он, кажется, еще более уставшим, и если тогда в зале он еще выглядел оптимистичным, то теперь парень просто валится на место рядом с Гарри и довольно стонет. Гарри спрашивает, не нужно ли им зайти в пресс-центр по дороге на парковку, и Луи кривит лицо, заявляя, что устал и не намерен появляться на рабочем месте до завтрашнего обеда, хотя, конечно, он шутит, Гарри успел выучить, что Луи никогда не опаздывает на работу.

Они устраиваются в машине и избавляются от своих пиджаков. Гарри хихикает, почти хрюкнув, когда видит, как Луи скидывает лакированные туфли и, распластавшись на своем месте, достает с заднего кресла конверсы. Луи в ответ лишь фыркает:

– Я не могу ходить так долго. Будь моя воля, я бы отправлял Лиама вместо себя и сидел в офисе, но мне за это платят, - Луи заводит машину, поправляя зеркало заднего вида, и Гарри кусает нижнюю губу, задумчиво рассматривая чужие татуировки. Большая птица и веревка, маленький смайлик и компас, глобус, чашка чая, гвозди. Почти такая же разбросанность и несвязность с первого взгляда, как и у Гарри, но явно в меньшем количестве. (А Гарри _очень_ любил татуировки.)

Луи заводит машину и выезжает со служебной парковки. Гарри тычет на кнопку прокрутки радио, ища что-нибудь, кроме рекламы, когда Луи говорит:

– Ты сегодня странный.

Гарри моргает, словно не совсем понимая, что обращаются к нему, а затем чуть хмурится, склоняя голову, и его волосы рассыпаются по плечу:

– Странный?

– Да, - Луи кивает, поворачивая на перекрестке. Гарри морщится и скептически поджимает губы:

– За пять часов ты был со мной от силы минут тридцать...

– Да, но я наблюдал за тобой все время, - на удивленный взгляд Гарри, Луи спешит объяснить, - Ты - мой подчиненный и новенький, я не могу бросить тебя на таком мероприятии без помощи. Будь там телевидение помимо папарацци, ты бы вообще прошел полный курс обучения.

– И что в него входит? - Гарри вообще первый раз о таком слышит, - В этот курс обучения?

– О, его проходят все, - Луи облизывает губы и начинает активно описывать Гарри все процедуры, - Специальные курсы, которые, помимо экстренных ситуаций, типа терактов или покушения, подготавливают также и к психологическим атакам от прессы, и, знаешь, выстраивают основную линию поведения при форс-мажорах, непредвиденных обстоятельствах, да и просто готовят выглядеть респектабельно перед камерами, - Луи ухмыляется, - Не будешь же ты улыбаться и корчить рожи, стоя за королевой на национальном приеме, верно? Мы все должны выглядеть профессионалами, даже если в реальной жизни такими не являемся.

– Это... интересно, - Гарри уже не терпелось пройти эти курсы или что это вообще, - А ты? Проходил их?

– Мы все, - Луи кивает и поворачивается к Гарри на светофоре, - Лучше всех сдал Зейн, - никто не удивлен, - Он просто прошел все с каменным выражением лица, и даже Лиам был в шоке, - Гарри и Луи смеются, а затем Гарри вздыхает:

– Хотел бы я это видеть.

Луи кажется недовольным и нетерпеливым:

– Да, это, конечно, было смешно, но мы отошли от темы.

– Какой темы? - Гарри совсем не хотелось об этом говорить. Луи заметил его попытки флиртовать с Фредериком Виндзором? Луи это не понравилось? Что если он уволит его за недопустимое поведение? Это вообще считалось недопустимым?

– Твое поведение, Гарри. У тебя точно все хорошо? - Луи раздраженно закатывает глаза, а затем поглядывает на Гарри с беспокойством, - Ты вел себя как-то необычно на приеме.

– Ммм, - Гарри мычит, пытаясь выглядеть беспечно, и решает продолжить искать хоть какую-то радиостанцию, - Все было нормально, Луи. Ничего необычного.

– Просто ты был сам на себя не похож, и я волновался, что тебе было некомфортно, - пытается оправдаться Луи, и Гарри моргает, пытаясь осознать смысл сказанного. Он, и правда, никогда намеренно не флиртовал ни с кем, даже никогда так не волновался, и такое поведение было для него неестественным.

– Все хорошо, Лу. Я просто устал, столько всего необычного в моей жизни сразу, - говорит Гарри тихо, подбирая каждое слово, и Луи выглядит не то, чтобы довольным ответом, но явно успокоенным.

– Хорошо, - он свободно улыбается Гарри и через пару минут снова говорит, - Мы подъехали.

Машина останавливается возле дома Гарри и тот благодарно улыбается Луи:

– Спасибо. Это большая удача для меня - иметь такого босса, - Луи мило смеется, когда Гарри, улыбаясь, вылезает из машины и бежит к дому.

**ххх**

_Он почти чувствует это._

Ведь так?

Да, точно, вот оно.

Гарри кладет руки на свой едва выпуклый живот, чувствуя слезы в глазах. Первые толчки его малыша.

– Ты чувствуешь его? Могу я потрогать?

– Ты не сможешь его почувствовать снаружи, он еще маленький, – Гарри закатывает глаза, мягко улыбаясь и поглаживая живот.

Голос рядом такой далекий и знакомый одновременно, имя крутится на языке, но Гарри не может его произнести, а значит и вспомнить. Он не контролирует свое тело, поэтому повернуться на незнакомца невозможно, и Гарри просто решает плыть по течению, поглаживая живот.

Еще один толчок, словно удар под дых, Гарри готов плакать, потому что он так долго этого ждал. Ощущения невероятные, словно твой живот изнутри аккуратно поглаживают маленькие пальчики. Так легко, так мило, так интимно.

Внутри Гарри живет плод великой любви и большой надежды.

– Это несправедливо, окей? Я - отец, и не могу почувствовать своего ребенка! - голос по-детски возмущенный, и Гарри запрокидывает голову, громко смеясь, от чего давление на живот тут же исчезает, словно Гарри испугал малыша:

– Я тоже отец, идиот. Потерпи еще немного. Месяц или два.

– Но это долго!

– Я ждал столько лет, чтобы этот малыш появился, - тихо воркует Гарри над своим животом, и разговор можно считать законченным.

Гарри жмурится, потому что очередной толчок приходится куда-то в район желудка, и усмехается, когда широко открывает глаза.

Он чувствует, как малыш внутри него переворачивается и притихает, но его тяжесть все равно ощущается, заставляя Гарри с трудом сглатывать комок в горле.

Он выдыхает, резко поднимая голову на внезапный писк, и видит перед собой голубую стену, возле которой стоит небольшая кровать для младенца. Что пробуждает ото сна.

Гарри открывает глаза, натыкаясь на свой потолок в полной темноте комнаты и судорожно выдыхает, прикладывая руки к лицу.

Он почти ощущал малыша, почти. Такие сны не были редкостью, первый раз это случилось, когда Гарри было девятнадцать. Сейчас, спустя три года, эти сны стали прогрессировать, Гарри почти чувствовал все словно в реальности. Он ненавидел это больше всего.

Обнявшись с Гарри на диване после благотворительного вечера, Найл просит друга не расстраиваться, потому что у них был еще целый список претендентов на его сердце, и Гарри почти улыбается.

Он приходит на работу на следующий день, приветствуя всех, пока на ходу снимает свитер. София на своем рабочем месте, и Гарри подсаживается к ней, кидая свитер на спинку стула, на что девушка улыбается:

– Что ты здесь делаешь? - Гарри удивленно моргает:

– Работаю?

– Я имела в виду на моем месте, - девушка закатывает глаза, вертя в руках флешку от фотоаппарата, - Луи выделил тебе стол вчера возле своего кабинета.

Гарри моргает и расплывается в улыбке, тут же подскакивая и оборачиваясь.

– Да? Где?

– Эй, свитер!

Схватив одежду, Гарри спешит мимо чужих столов и останавливается, с радостью смотря на полупустой стол. Две недели испытательного срока давно прошли, и Луи, наконец, выделил рабочее место для Гарри.

Гарри проходит и садится за стол, оглядывая комнату и видя легкие улыбки и кивки, посланные с разных сторон. На столе лишь обычные канцелярские принадлежности и небольшая папка посередине, подписанная слегка кривым узким почерком Луи _«Гарри»_. Гарри открывает папку и поджимает губы, чтобы не заулыбаться, потому что, черт возьми, ему предоставили личные дела и документы.

Гарри теперь по-настоящему младший редактор пресс–центра Букингемского дворца. Его мама должна гордиться.

Гарри проводит время до обеда на своем новом рабочем месте, а во время обеда идет на кухню, желая выпить кофе с Софией. Они в середине разговора о новых фотографиях недели мод в Париже, когда Гарри видит краем глаза, как из своего кабинета выходит Луи и на секунду останавливается возле стола Гарри прямо сбоку от своей двери. Луи выглядит странно, и Гарри думает, зачем он остановился, когда парень идет в направлении кухни, нервно играясь пальцами.

Луи заходит на кухню, громко приветствуя их с Софией чуть хриплым голосом, и Гарри чувствует, как уши резануло слишком звонким голосом в тишине кухни, а кожу покрыли мурашки и словно где-то по позвоночнику провели легким перышком, желая пощекотать, создавая приятную ломоту в спине.

София откашливается и исчезает, предварительно посмотрев на Гарри и слегка подняв стакан с кофе, будто поддерживая. Гарри переводит взгляд от девушки в проеме на Луи и улыбается:

– Спасибо за место. Мне нравится.

Луи смеется, размешивая сахар в кружке:

– Тебе бы все понравилось, Стайлс, ты в восторге от этой работы, - Гарри кривит лицо, и Луи ухмыляется, пока обходит стол и ставит стакан на барную стойку, прямо в нескольких дюймах от Гарри.

– Но все равно спасибо. Я вежливый, ладно? Прими это, - Луи отпивает немного из кружки и прищуривается, изучая Гарри:

– Спорю, ты не можешь отказать людям.

– Не могу, - Гарри пожимает плечами, облокачиваясь на стойку и от этого становясь ближе к лицу Луи,

– Моя сестра все время этим пользуется, ненавижу ее.

– О, если бы я дал своим сестрам послабление, они сели бы мне на шею, так что... - Луи пожимает плечами, хлюпая чаем, и Гарри с интересом склоняет голову:

– Сколько у тебя сестер?

– Семь, - Луи закатывает глаза, когда Гарри хрипит от неожиданности, - две старшие от первого брака отца и пять младших от моей мамы. Еще есть младший брат. У меня большая семья.

Гарри словно где-то уже слышал подобное, но он не мог припомнить где. Он лишь кивает, пораженный:

– Везет, в большой семье, наверное, весело жить?

– Ну, если бы было больше братьев и меньше маленьких монстров, ноющих о прическе, косметике и мальчиках... - Луи снова кривит лицо, слегка покачивая головой, и Гарри смеется, потому что у него была старшая сестра, фанатеющая по Джастину Биберу добрых пять лет, а здесь количество девочек превышало допустимую норму. Гарри понимал.

Они замолкают ненадолго, и Гарри вполне уютно в этой тишине, когда Луи снова подает голос, на этот раз, вертя в руках полупустой стакан:

– Я хотел спросить, - Гарри приподнимает брови, - Помни, что ты не можешь отказать людям, - напоминает Луи, и Гарри закатывает глаза:

– Ну же?

– Не хочешь сходить в кино? - выпаливает Луи, замирая и робко улыбаясь. Гарри моргает и хмурится. Луи поэтому нервничал? Но почему? Найл всегда звал Гарри в кино, и это нормально для друзей - а Гарри считал Луи другом, даже если тот все еще был его боссом.

– Конечно, - говорит Гарри, улыбаясь Луи, и тот выдыхает и усмехается:

– Отлично, я позвоню тебе, да? У меня есть твой номер. Сегодня... Нет, завтра, ладно? - Луи тут же поправляет себя, качая головой, - пятница, свободный вечер, и не нужно на работу на следующий день! - Луи ставит свою чашку на стойку, прекращая вертеть ее, и широко улыбается Гарри, - Я позвоню тебе. А теперь допивай и за работу, перерыв закончился!

Голос Луи превращается в наигранно строгий, и Гарри смеется, отпивая свой кофе, смотря, как он выходит из комнаты.

Странный, но определенно очаровательный.

Вечером Гарри падает в кресло и ждет Найла, который вновь предстает перед ним с небольшой стопкой листов и начинает зачитывать, важно расхаживая по гостиной:

– Итак! Наш номер один - Эдвард Виндзор, лорд Даунпатрик. Серьезно, – Найл останавливается и морщится, – Я даже не знал, что у нас такие существуют?

– Ты из Ирландии, тебе должно быть наплевать, – вздыхает Гарри и прикусывает нижнюю губу, – Здесь небольшая проблема...

– Стоп-стоп! - Найл топает ногой и недовольно машет рукой в сторону Гарри, - Дай мне дочитать до конца, я же не зря из-за тебя залезал в википедию.

Гарри закатывает глаза и лишь удобнее устраивается на своем месте, подкладывая подушку под поясницу.

– Отлично. Двадцать пять лет, не стоит в очереди на престол... – Найл продолжает зачитывать факты об очередной королевской особе, хотя, конечно же, Гарри уже знает это все, – ...любит пить горячий шоколад и длинные прогулки по пляжу.

– Стой, что? – Гарри удивленно смотрит на друга.

– Я просто проверял, слушаешь ли ты меня, – Найл пожимает плечами, – Он - наш следующий претендент, потому что стоит первым, а еще я нашел его инстаграм, и он в Лондоне, поэтому...

– Я не знаю, заинтересован ли он, - говорит Гарри то, что его волновало, - Я имею в виду замужество и ребенок. Я не знаю, хочет ли он этого, потому что в интернете о нем ничего практически нет.

– Кроме инстаграма, - Найл приподнимает брови и разводит руками, садясь на диван, - Да ладно, у тебя в списке есть пятнадцатилетний подросток и пятидесятилетний граф, ты серьезно волнуешься из-за этого парня?

– Я не знаю, заинтересован ли он в парнях... - еще раз неуверенно пробует Гарри, хотя это бессмысленно. В конце концов, именно он попросил Найла о помощи в начале, все это полностью его идея. Как он может теперь дать задний ход, когда уже начал.

– Чувак, просто попробуй. У тебя всегда есть тот открытый гей под номером шесть. Помнишь, моего соведущего Гримми? Я попрошу его вас познакомить, - Гарри смотрит на улыбающегося Найла и не может не улыбнуться сам этому энтузиазму друга. Вот у кого счастливая жизнь.

– Хорошо.

– Отлично, - Найл удовлетворенно откладывает листы на журнальный столик, - начнем искать его завтра?

– Я не могу, Луи пригласил меня в кино, - выпаливает Гарри и да, это то, что стоило сформулировать лучше, потому что лицо Найла вытягивается, он улыбается и, подскакивая, плюхается на свободное место на кресле рядом с Гарри:

– Луи? Твой босс? Твой босс пригласил тебя в кино? Это свидание? - Найл играет бровями и смеется, начиная обнимать Гарри, и тот недовольно толкает его на пол:

– Это не свидание! Ты уже забыл, чем мы тут занимались несколько минут назад? – Гарри кивает на стол с распечатанной страницей википедии.

– Нет, но одно другому не мешает? - Найл играет бровями, - Этот Луи довольно милый, судя по фото. Почему бы не убить сразу двух зайцев с этой работой, а?

Но Гарри недоволен словами Найла, потому что нет, это другое. Последние несколько недель были замечательными, Луи помог Гарри устроиться на рабочем месте и подробно познакомил с его обязанностями. Благодаря Луи, у Гарри появились друзья-коллеги, чем раньше мог хвастаться только Найл. Гарри уже думал об этом, и сейчас он мог сказать с уверенностью, что Луи являлся его другом даже больше, чем боссом (на роль босса подошел бы Лиам, вообще-то).

– Нет, Найл, я не хочу, чтобы ты мешал это, - Гарри хмурится, выпрямляясь, и складывает руки на груди, - Луи - мой хороший друг, и это обычная встреча, такая же, как у нас или у тебя с твоими звездными друзьями, ладно? Здесь нет ничего больше, и мы с тобой занимаемся ими, - Гарри чуть склоняется в сторону и тыкает указательным пальцем по листам на столике. Найл лишь ведет бровями и пожимает плечами, не выглядя убежденным, но Гарри все равно, это не его дело.

Гарри встает и направляется в свою комнату, желая Найлу спокойной ночи, однако почти у дверного проема, он слышит тихое бурчание друга:

– И все равно это свидание.

**ххх**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bit.ly/1Lyc0kF (здесь совсем немножко обо всем)
> 
> ' - Пресс-центром королевской британской семьи, за исключением принца Чарльза и его ветви, является (в основном) Букингемский дворец. У принца Чарльза и его ветви это Кларенс Хаус.
> 
> ' - Фредерик Виндзор - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Frederick_Windsor , в реальной жизни счастливо женат
> 
> ' - Чарльз Виндзор - выдуманный персонаж
> 
> ' - Эдвард Виндзор - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Windsor,_Lord_Downpatrick


	2. Chapter 2

**ххх**

– Так ты уверен, что это не свидание?

Голос Найла заставляет вздрогнуть. Гарри прекращает вертеться перед зеркалом и поворачивается к другу, закатывая глаза:

– Отвали.

Найл проходит в комнату, падая на кровать, и, скрестив руки на груди, оценивающе его осматривает. Гарри решил надеть рубашку с красивым узорчатым рисунком, одну из самых любимых в своей маленькой коллекции, и Найл это знает. Он теперь просто не даст ему жизни, хотя Гарри просто хочет произвести на Луи приятное впечатление, и ничего больше.

– Ладно, но чтобы к десяти был дома, - Найл цокает языком, - я нашел твоего лорда по его последнему посту в инстаграме. Он посещает библиотеку в десяти минутах от Лондонского глаза и постоянно пропадает в отделе французской литературы. Он ведь ее изучал, да?

– Ты у нас повелитель википедии, ты и скажи, - пыхтит Гарри, доставая с верхней полки джинсы. Найл хмыкает:

– Так вот, все фото и отметки сделаны после пяти, так что, думаю, если ты отпросишься пораньше, то Гримми отведет тебя и познакомит с ним. Они - друзья.

– Ник дружит с королевской семьей? - Гарри оборачивается на Найла, припоминая соведущего друга с нескольких вечеринок. Милый парень, постоянно флиртующий со своим бойфрендом и рассказывающий пошлые шутки.

– Только с Эдвардом, его кузиной, и этим, как его... Чарльзом. Я знаю, что он как-то сталкивался с ними на вечеринках, - Найл предупредительно поднимает руки, и Гарри вздыхает, натягивая на себя джинсы и поправляя ремень.

– Ладно, как только, так сразу. Я пошел?

– Вали, - Найл беспечно пожимает плечами, зевая, и Гарри спешит в коридор за ботинками, - На какой хоть фильм идете? - доносится глухой оклик из комнаты.

– Я не знаю, - кричит в ответ Гарри, застегивая молнию, - Луи должен был выбрать.

– Ага, ага. Луи значит, - Найл появляется в проеме, пока Гарри надевает пальто, берет с полки телефон и оглядывается на друга.

– Я ушел.

– Мне все равно… - ворчит Найл, но его голос прерывается, когда Гарри хлопает дверью. Он спускается вниз по лестнице и выходит на улицу, усмехаясь, потому что машина Луи как раз останавливается у подъездной дорожки.

– Привет, - Луи улыбается, смотря, как Гарри пристегивается, и тот улыбается ему в ответ.

– Уже виделись, но привет.

Луи смеется:

– Да, точно. Каких-то часа два назад. Но больше никакой работы.

Он переключает передачу, отъезжая от дома Гарри, и тот поворачивается к нему всем корпусом, с интересом рассматривая татуированную руку:

– Какой фильм мы будем смотреть? - Луи облизывает губы, слегка поворачивая к Гарри голову:

– Я подумал, что мы могли бы выбрать уже на месте? Я понятия не имею, что там сейчас идет, на самом деле, - Луи выглядит так, словно ему неловко, хотя обстановка между ними вполне уютная. Гарри лишь кивает с одобрением, потому что выбрать вместе всегда лучше (в отличие от его походов с Найлом, где выбирает фильмы всегда ирландец).

Мультфильм робко предлагает Гарри, и Луи с видом огромного облегчения кивает. Гарри даже думает, что Луи расцеловал бы его за такой безобидный выбор, потому что рядом с ними висела афиша, напоминающая порно-боевик. Они усаживаются на своих местах и сдавленно смеются, потому что вокруг них одни подростки и дети с родителями, и, да, это не то, чтобы совсем уж взрослый выбор, но он самый лучший.

Луи комментирует каждые пять минут начала сеанса, наклоняя к Гарри голову и шепча в ухо свои саркастичные комментарии. Поэтому, когда ему становится действительно интересно, и он замолкает, уставившись в экран, Гарри понимает, что он не помнит о чем мультфильм вообще. Они смотрят конец в тишине, а потом Луи тащит Гарри в соседнее кафе, и они заказывают себе три сорта мороженого, громко смеясь над историями друг друга.

Гарри был прав, Луи уже заочно любил Найла всеми фибрами души. Он нашел в телефоне их общую фотографию, желая показать «тот раз, когда Найл покрасил волосы в фиолетовый», когда Луи внезапно щурится и кивает:

– Я его знаю. «Утренник завтрак», да? Он брал интервью у... Некоторых из семьи, кажется, - Гарри сразу понимает, что тот говорит о королевской семье, потому что такое обращение используется в их работе сплошь и рядом. Он кивает:

– Да, он сказал, что его соведущий знает некоторых Виндзоров, - Луи кивает, облизывая ложку, и не то, чтобы Гарри смотрел, просто это прямо на уровне его глаз. Луи же слегка морщит нос, смешно сводя глаза на ложку:

– Не люблю радио.

– Почему? - Гарри отвлекается от своего занятия и смотрит Луи в глаза. В не очень хорошем освещении кафе они мутно серые и с черными точками, и Гарри думает, что на солнце они были бы небесно голубыми, а крапинки стали бы сероватыми.

\- Они вещают в прямом эфире, - Луи пожимает плечами, - большинство интервью или новостей нельзя переделать или исправить, это тот самый фактор, который портит мне все удовольствие от работы с ними... Чего ты улыбаешься?

– Просто ты говоришь о работе, а вначале сказал, что не будешь о ней вспоминать, - усмехается Гарри, и Луи досадливо супится, а затем смеется:

– Тяжело не говорить о работе, когда это все, что есть в твоей жизни.

И Гарри прекращает смеяться.

– А как же семья? Девушка? - этот комментарий его задевает, потому что и правда. На сколько Луи его старше? Три года? Четыре? Он уже является главой пресс-центра, благодаря своим выдающимся способностям, умело руководит теми, кто намного старше его, и добился всего этого в таком юном возрасте, что просто за гранью фантастики, но разве нет чего-то в его жизни... Помимо этого?

Луи хмурится.

– Моя семья - это другое. Я навещаю их на мероприятиях или выходных, но я уже не часть их, понимаешь? Мне пора завести свою семью, но этого нет, и... - Луи замолкает, как-то мило улыбаясь и закатывая глаза, - Я думал, ты понял, что меня не привлекает женский пол.

Гарри улыбается и кивает. Да, было несколько моментов, но ему нужно было словесное подтверждение.

– В любом случае, я - наивный романтик, - Луи, смеясь, откидывается на спинку стула и подмигивает Гарри, - верю, что мой принц на белом коне меня найдет. Ну, или я его, там по обстоятельствам посмотрим.

И Гарри понимает, потому что он был бы не против того, чтобы принц нашел его тоже.

Они мило болтают обо всем на свете. Даже когда кафе закрывается, увлеченные разговором, они просто медленно бредут по улицам, которые начинают освещаться фонарями. Луи выглядит так, словно он действительно обожает гулять по лондонским улочкам, словно, это именно то, чего он ждал после дня в офисе. Ну, в их случае, в замке. Когда стало прохладно, Гарри заставляет его надеть теплую толстовку из машины, и Луи выглядит полностью счастливым и даже шутит, что это его лучший вечер без работы и в приятной компании.

Гарри не замечает, что почти одиннадцать, когда телефон Луи начинает звенеть. Луи прерывает разговор о своей младшей сестре и хмурится, ища аппарат по карманам, а когда находит, то становится взволнованным и тут же отвечает, виновато смотря на Гарри:

– Алло? Да?

Гарри ожидающе смотрит на Луи, проводя невидимую линию по его лицу, и тоже начинает хмуриться вслед за ним.

– Ничего сделать нельзя? Как он, а София не может связаться? Я не знаю... - Луи осекается и тут же начинает вновь тихо и угрожающе, - Пусть Зейн взломает их, я не знаю, мы не можем допустить... Хорошо. Да, я... - Гарри приподнимает брови, когда Луи поднимает голову и смотрит на него, - Я сейчас буду, хорошо.

– Что-то случилось? - спрашивает Гарри обеспокоенно, скрещивая руки на груди, едва Луи отключается.

– Нет, не волнуйся. Это моя работа, - Луи смеется, - я же говорю, я никогда от нее не избавлюсь. Прости меня за это, но мне нужно в пресс-центр. Я подвезу тебя до дома, хорошо? Правда, прости.

Луи выглядит расстроенным и даже виноватым, но Гарри качает головой:

– Нет, я еду с тобой, ладно? Это тоже моя работа теперь. Расскажи, что случилось, вперед.

Луи все еще сомневается, когда Гарри делает шаг к нему навстречу, оставаясь всего в паре дюймов от его тела, обнимает за плечи и поворачивает обратно в сторону кинотеатра. Луи напряжен, но от рук Гарри он горбится, словно действительно виноват в этой непредвиденной ситуации.

Когда они добираются до машины и пристегивают ремни безопасности, Гарри все еще смотрит на Луи:

– Так ты скажешь, что случилось?

– На первой странице Дейли Мейл послезавтра будут снимки графа Сент-Эндрюса, развлекающегося с мальчиком по вызову, - выдыхает Луи устало, и Гарри словно ощущает, как волосы встают дыбом. _Джордж Виндзор, граф Сент-Эндрюс, пятьдесят три года, разведен, самый-самый крайний вариант_ , проносится в голове осуждающий голос Найла. Номер семь в его списке.

Что ж, видимо, он нашел более интересное занятие, нежели благотворительные приемы.

– Но как?

– Что? - Луи переводит непонимающий взгляд на Гарри и моргает.

– Фотографы, - Гарри хмурится, пытаясь объяснить, - разве они не должны были сначала связаться с вами, чтобы вы выкупили пленку подороже?

Луи качает головой, заворачивая на перекрестке, и Гарри видит Букингемский дворец.

– В конце прошлого года суд поставил запрет на приближение любого фотографа Дейли Мейл к королевской семье из-за того, что один из них напал на машину и поранил принцессу Беатрис ради фото, - выражение лица Луи выглядит мрачным, - я в нормальных отношениях с их редактором, но это было требование принца Эндрю, ее отца, никто не мог отказать. Он был тогда в бешенстве, - Гарри кивает, потому что он читал об этом и помнил небольшой синяк на щеке принцессы на некоторых фотографиях, - И все было бы нормально, но на место того мудака они взяли типа, который оказался еще большим моральным уродом, - Луи раздраженно закатывает глаза и начинает парковать машину.

Они вылезают и идут по освещенной парковке вместе, до служебного входа в замок, не нарушая тишину и слушая стрекотание из королевского сада рядом. Луи открывает перед Гарри дверь, пропуская вперед, и тот идет вперед по привычному темному коридору до крыла пресс-центра, собирая свои непослушные волосы в хвостик.

В главной комнате почти нет света, горят лишь некоторые настольные лампы на разных столах. Луи проходит мимо остановившегося Гарри, аккуратно придержав его за плечо, и идет прямо к своему кабинету. Парень, естественно, следует за ним, засунув руки в карманы пальто, и тишина комнаты слишком давит на его уши, оглушая.

– Зейн? - Гарри видит, как Зейн и склонившаяся над ним София поднимают голову от ноутбука и смотрят сначала на вошедшего Луи, а затем переводят взгляд на Гарри, - Ну как?

Луи идет по направлению к столу, где София вновь уставилась на экран монитора, а Зейн складывает руки на столе и как-то ожидающе смотрит на Гарри.

– Вы откуда?

– В кино ходили, - просто отвечает Луи, вставая с другой стороны от Зейна, и кивает на монитор, - Что он говорит?

Зейн дергает бровями, смотря на Гарри, а затем вздыхает и переводит взгляд на свой ноутбук:

– Я пишу, что у него есть два варианта, - Зейн забил пальцами по клавиатуре, - Либо мы подаем в суд после опубликования номера, либо он может перепродать фотографии нам, тогда Дейли Мейл не смогут это опубликовать, потому что это будет уже нелегально.

– Но второй вариант, конечно же, лучше, - хрипло говорит Гарри, делая медленные шаги вперед и оттягивая карманы пальто. Зейн кивает:

– Авторитет короны значительно упадет. Мы привыкли к тому, что всегда приходится волноваться за молодежь, когда настоящие проблемы нам создает взрослое поколение.

– Покажи мне хоть фотографии, там все так плохо? - мычит Луи, задумчиво прикусывая губу, и Гарри склоняет голову вбок, наблюдая за ним. На втором плане фыркает София:

– Словно они специально позировали у окна, все прекрасно видно и во всех подробностях. Но Виндзор клянется, что он ничего не знал, лишь развлекался. Бедный, наверное, потерял полжизни после нашего звонка.

Луи молчит, уставившись на ноутбук, и остановившийся напротив Гарри видит, как картинки на экране меняются в отражении его глаз. Внезапно Луи широко распахивает их и давится, начиная кашлять. Гарри склоняется над столом тоже, чтобы увидеть милого голого мальчика на старом графе с плеткой и креативным латексным костюмчиком.

– Это... Неожиданно. Боже, я теперь никогда не смогу смотреть ему в глаза нормально, - стонет Луи, и Зейн смеется. Он печатает что-то в установившейся тишине, а затем снова переключает ссылку на фотографии и мотает их до конца.

– Граф любит плохих мальчиков, - сухо говорит Гарри в тишину, больше разочарованный тем, что его список значительно сокращается, даже самыми незначительными вариантами.

София начинает смеяться первой, уткнувшись в волосы Зейна, пока тот широко улыбается, глядя в экран. Луи смотрит на Гарри с весельем в глазах и качает головой:

– Я бы предложил это как заголовок вместо красной надписи «сенсация», знаешь, - Гарри лишь улыбается, хотя чувствует, как все словно опустилось внутри.

Минус один пункт, да?

– Луи, позвони ему, - София нервно кусает губу, обнимая себя, словно спасая от холода. Луи спокойно дергает плечами:

– Номер?

– Мы должны решить это как можно быстрее, завтра макет идет на печать, - говорит Зейн и резко выпрямляется, - Вот номер фотографа.

Гарри отходит в сторону, давая Луи проход, и тот выходит из комнаты, прижимая телефон к уху. София вздыхает и идет к дивану, падая на него и зевая. Гарри решает присоединиться к ней.

– Давно вы здесь? - девушка пожимает плечами:

– Мы и не уходили? Я задержалась из-за редактирования фото, а Зейн как обычно шаманил над видеосистемой, - София смешно выпучивает глаза и изображает что-то большое руками. Гарри буквально чувствует усмешку Зейна, и, да, в его голове уже целая история, в которой Зейн спасает Британию от шпионов из враждебных стран, - …и потом раздался звонок от редактора. Он сказал, что знает Луи и не хочет потерять его доверие совсем, поэтому решил предупредить. Он не вправе остановить одобренный макет без извещения руководства и думал, что у нас получится связаться с фотографом. Судебный иск всех пугает.

– Мы не хотели беспокоить Луи, но ситуация вышла из-под контроля, - добавляет Зейн, отрываясь от экрана и вытягиваясь в кресле, - этот парень - псих, папарацци из настоящих акул. Его испугала угроза судом, но он все пытался добиться денег по почте. Надеюсь, Луи пошлет его.

Гарри смотрит на закрытую дверь, играясь пальцами, и с интересом спрашивает:

– Луи умеет запугивать?

– О, еще бы. У него есть рычаги давления, его многие боятся, - ухмыляется Зейн. Комната вновь погружается в мирную тишину и, когда Гарри поворачивается к Зейну, тот все еще на него смотрит. Гарри решает продолжить безопасный разговор.

– Лиам дома? - Зейн медленно кивает и начинает говорить, но зевает. Вытирая мокрые глаза, он делает вторую попытку:

– Сегодня была его очередь забирать малышку с занятий, поэтому я задержался. Мы собрались на пикник завтра, - Зейн усмехается, и Гарри чувствует, как сосет под ложечкой. Он тоже хочет мужа, хочет дочку и сына, и потом еще и еще. Проводить с ними выходные, быть ответственным, любящим и любимым. Он хочет такую же счастливую семью, как у Лиама и Зейна.

Их маленькая кнопка, как ее называет Лиам, биологическая дочь Зейна, но Гарри уверен, что у нее больше повадок и черт Лиама. Гарри отлично помнит их первую встречу.

Он работал вторую неделю, почти привык к общему режиму, когда Лиам приходит вместе с маленькой девочкой под ручку. Гарри, замерев, стоит посреди комнаты с кучей бумаг, смотря, как малышка несется в сторону Софии и вешается ей на шею, заставляя девушку смеяться. София обнимает ее, чмокает в волосы и отпускает обратно к отцу, когда та замечает Гарри и застенчиво просит отца их познакомить.

Гарри отчетливо помнит ощущение маленьких пальчиков в своих волосах и ладошки на своих щеках, когда юная Кэти рассматривала его вблизи. Это почти причиняет боль.

Гарри смотрит перед собой, пытаясь бороться со сном, Зейн тихо щелкает мышкой, а София рядом мило посапывает, уткнувшись носом в свое запястье, когда Луи возвращается, вертя телефон в руках. Гарри поднимает голову, и они с Зейном вопросительно смотрят на него, когда Луи слегка усмехается и кивает, кладя телефон на стол:

– Он отозвал свои фотографии, и их руководство пришлось разбудить под страхом иска. Не каждый день им звонят из пресс-службы королевы, - шепчет Луи и ухмыляется, смотря на Гарри. Тот мило и слегка сонно улыбается ему в ответ. Луи поджимает губы, подходя к нему ближе:

– Пойдем, лягушонок, я должен отвезти тебя домой.

Гарри поворачивается на Софию, но Зейн обещает отвезти ее, и Гарри встает, не имея больше возражений. Они выходят из кабинета и медленно бредут мимо столов, выключая работающие настольные лампы. Луи кажется задумчивым, но улыбается Гарри каждый раз, когда они встречаются взглядами.

Он подвозит Гарри до дома в уютной тишине, и тот поворачивается, едва останавливается машина:

– Ты потрясающий, знаешь?

Луи замирает с открытым ртом и удивленно моргает.

– Да?

– Да, - Гарри улыбается, - я давно хотел это сказать, но все не было повода, а тут ты показал себя настоящим боссом, и, я клянусь, ты не представляешь, как я рад, что оказался в вашей команде. Ты _потрясающий_.

Луи закрывает рот, смотря на Гарри, и тому кажется, что он может наблюдать, как розовеют щеки Луи, и вот он смущено моргает:

– Спасибо, я... Мне никогда не делали комплиментов и... - Луи облизывает губы, не зная, что сказать, но Гарри перебивает его, не веря:

– Никогда?

– Не таких, - уточняет Луи и начинает мило улыбаться, опустив голову и щурясь, - Спасибо, Гарри, ты...

Но Гарри зевает, и Луи прерывает себя, мягко ему улыбаясь:

– Иди домой. Поспи. Увидимся в понедельник.

Гарри улыбается Луи на прощание и вылезает из машины. Он медленно плетется домой, открывает дверь ключом и заходит в прихожую, чувствуя запах одеколона Найла.

– Я сказал быть дома в десять, Гарри. Не во втором часу ночи, - Гарри вздрагивает, поднимая голову, и видит в проеме гостиной Найла. Закатив глаза, он идет по коридору мимо друга, который зевает и скрещивает руки на груди:

– Итак, чем вы занимались все это время?

– Не твое дело.

– Вы спали вместе?

– Лучше принеси мне полотенце, Хоран, я в душ.

– Да, но вы спали?!

**ххх**

 

– Случилось, мои дорогие, то, чего я никак не ожидал. Мой малыш Гарри завел роман на работе.

– О-оу, - голос Ника звучит удивленно и заинтригованно, - я хочу знать все.

– Да, мой дорогой. Они ходили на свидание, и фильм закончился в девять вечера, а вернулся он домой, представляешь, когда? Во втором часу ночи! Я возмущен тем, что не знаю подробностей.

– Но я рассчитывал, что ты расскажешь, - Гримшоу фыркает, - мы могли бы устроить с нашими дорогими слушателями тотализатор и посмотреть, когда Гарри объявит о своей вселенской любви. И я знаю, какой будет приз! Новый альбом группы Little Mix эксклюзивно для победителя нашего нового конкурса!

– Отлично. Звоните и присылайте сообщения, мы хотим знать. Итак, - Найл делает драматическую паузу, - как скоро Гарри поймет, что это любовь!

Ник диктует номер, смеясь, но Найл резко его прерывает:

– А сейчас специально для наших очаровательных слушателей звучит Джеймс Блант и его новый сингл _«Когда я снова найду любовь»_. Посвящается моему лучшему другу Гарри. Мы вернемся после перерыва, и помните: правительство следит за вами. Чао!

Гарри проводит выходные дома в кровати. Утром в субботу Найл еще пытается вытащить из него хоть слово о том, почему он опоздал, но ничего не получается. За завтраком ирландец сообщает о том, что Гримми договорился встретиться с лордом Эдвардом и их друзьями в клубе, и это все, что он может сделать, потому что не знаком с Виндзором достаточно хорошо. Но для Гарри найти лорда свободным уже считалось удачей.

Найл оставляет его в компании вегетарианской пиццы и сериалов и уходит к своей подружке Эми на всю ночь, а возвращается домой только в воскресенье вечером, находя Гарри практически в той же позе, что и была, когда он уходил. Гарри заявлял, что прочитал много об основах интересов Эдварда Виндзора (лошади, скачки и экономика, как банально и скучно), но Найл лишь закатил глаза, сказав, что они будут _в клубе_ , и забрал себе последний кусок оставшейся пиццы.

Гарри готов убивать Найла после его утреннего эфира в понедельник, потому что рассказывать всей стране о его личной жизни, при этом искажая факты, неприемлемо. Конечно, одним из поводов для волнений был и факт, что после рассказа Гарри о Найле в их офисе часто играло BBC1, но в этот понедельник все были слишком заняты, чтобы включать музыку вообще, и Гарри молился, чтобы Луи, сидя в своем кабинете, не слушал радио тоже.

Они мило болтают о просмотренном фильме во время обеденного перерыва, когда на мини-кухню заходит София со свежим выпуском Дейли Мейл, и на развороте не старый распутный граф, а кричащая надпись «Поющая собака обворовывает соседей». Шутя, Луи лезет за газетой, говоря, что это сенсация, и он должен прочитать об этом, за что получает от Гарри смешок и закатывание глаз (в самом нежном и дружески-поддерживающем смысле).

Гарри волнуется перед встречей с Эдвардом. Весь вторник он поглядывает на часы, мечтая о конце рабочего дня, и это замечает Луи. Он вообще словно видит Гарри насквозь.

– Все хорошо? - беспокоится он во время обеденного перерыва, когда Гарри крутит телефон в руках. Ему должно прийти сообщение от Ника с точным временем, и он волнуется, что пропустит его, хотя впереди еще почти целые сутки.

– Все прекрасно, - широко улыбается Гарри, и Луи, задержав взгляд на нем чуть дольше, все же кивает и возвращается к документам в руках, рассевшись на кресле рядом со столом Гарри. Он вообще в последнее время сидит у рабочего стола Гарри чаще, чем в собственном кабинете.

Луи исчезает через полчаса в кабинете с важным телефонным разговором, и телефон Гарри тут же пищит, оповещая о новом сообщении. Гарри смотрит на имя Ника и время рядом и облегченно выдыхает.

Он решает как можно скорее оказаться дома с Найлом и почти уходит - надевает свое пальто и ищет резинку для волос, - когда его окликает Луи.

Гарри оборачивается и видит Луи в потертой белой футболке и джинсах, рваных на коленях и выцветших на бедрах, идущего со стороны кухни с бумагами в руках. Он легко лавирует между столами и останавливается возле Гарри, улыбаясь:

– Уже уходишь?

– Да, - Гарри улыбается Луи в ответ, потому что тот всегда так мил с ним, и это очаровательно, никто никогда так не помогал ему. Гарри испытывает лишь теплые чувства к этому парню, - мне нужно домой. Ты что-то хотел?

– Да, я хотел спросить, эм, пойдем, я провожу тебя тогда до выхода? Мне нужно… В ту сторону, - Луи кивает, перекладывая бумаги из руки в руку и как-то взволнованно улыбается. Гарри отворачивается от него и наклоняется, проверяя нижние ящики. Да, вот небольшая резиночка, точно, - Я хотел предложить, знаешь. В Сохо есть небольшой бар, известный в кругах акустических исполнителей, и у моей старшей сестры случайно оказалось два билета на завтра, я подумал, что, не хочешь ли ты...

Гарри отрицательно мычит, делая хвостик.

– Я не могу, занят завтра. Прости, - Луи замолкает, облизывая губы, и быстро кивает, пока Гарри берет свою сумку и идет по направлению к выходу.

– Хорошо. Занят с Найлом? - Луи медленно идет за Гарри чуть сзади и тому приходится чуть повернуться и отрицательно покачать головой.

– У меня свидание или типа того, знаешь, - Гарри уже поворачивается обратно, но успевает отхватить боковым зрением то, как Луи спотыкается. Гарри думает, что тот следует за ним, поэтому продолжает идти, но останавливается, когда тишина начинает казаться слишком подозрительной. Обернувшись, он видит, как Луи стоит, замерев в довольно смешной позе, и удивленно смотрит на Гарри с чуть приоткрытым ртом. Гарри хмурится:

– С тобой все в порядке? Ты ушибся?

Луи словно отмирает, выпрямляется и качает головой, поджимая губы и как-то озадаченно хмурясь:

– Свидание?

– Ну да, - Гарри скромно пожимает плечами, складывая пальцы в замочек, - а что?

Луи молчит, смотря куда-то вниз, а затем поднимает голову, улыбаясь:

– Да ничего. Просто неожиданно. Поздравляю. Будет слишком нагло спросить с кем? - ухмылка Луи кривая и чем-то отличается от обычной улыбки, но Гарри слишком занят продумыванием своего внешнего вида на завтрашний день, и, правда, это же Луи, кто знает, что на его уме. Поэтому он выкидывает это из головы и вновь пожимает плечами, неловко топчась на месте:

– Ты его даже знаешь, - Луи приподнимает брови, - Лорд Даунпатрик.

Тишина.

– Подожди, кто? Эдвард? - Луи делает шаг вперед и словно налетает на невидимую стену. Он удивленно смотрит на Гарри и открывает рот, но как будто не знает, что сказать, - Эдвард Виндзор?

– Угу, - Гарри смущенно мычит. Почему-то он слишком смущается обсуждать это с Луи. Тот же кажется удивленным, выпуская легкий смешок:

– Да, я... Знаком с ним. И как долго... - Луи снова замолкает, облизывая губы, и Гарри думает, что это определенно его самая отвратительная привычка, - Как долго вы встречаетесь?

– Мы не встречаемся. Мы даже не знакомы, понимаешь? Друг Найла просто решил устроить нам свидание в слепую или что-то типа того и пригласил в клуб. Я думал, будет весело, поэтому согласился.

Луи как-то слишком долго смотрит на Гарри, а затем кивает:

– Значит завтра, да? Удачи. Ты ему понравишься.

– Спасибо, - растроганно говорит Гарри и смотрит, как Луи перебирает пальцами документы.

– Мне, эм, надо идти, сижу с документами допоздна, - Гарри становится беспокойным, потому что Луи выглядит каким-то слишком потерянным и озадаченным. Но это быстро проходит, вскоре тот уже кивает и широко улыбается, - Пока, лягушонок. И удачи тебе с Эдди. Помни, у него аллергия на томатный сок, поэтому не позволяй ему пить «Кровавую Мэри», а он любит ее заказывать, когда сильно пьян, - Луи выглядит вполне серьезно и нахмуренно, словно что-то вспоминая, - и от табаско он начинает задыхаться и плакать, поэтому осторожнее с напитками.

Гарри кивает, благодарный Луи за совет, и смотрит, как тот поворачивается и исчезает в своем кабинете. Определенно печальный. Нужно будет выяснить, что с ним такого случилось, не мог же он обидеться на отказ Гарри? В конце концов, у Луи наверняка полно друзей, которые сходят с ним. Но Гарри все равно решает купить что-нибудь милое, чтобы он не обижался.

На следующий день Луи и София отсутствуют на рабочих местах из-за какой-то важной встречи, и Гарри скучает, потому что у него нет никакого занятия, нет Софии, чтобы поболтать, и нет Луи, чтобы отвлекать его от работы. Еле досидев до конца дня, он на всех порах спешит домой, долго выбирает, что надеть, а затем звонит Нику, который должен забрать его в клуб.

Ник выглядит мило, здоровается с Гарри и делает ему комплимент, а также не задает ненужных вопросов, что очень на руку, хотя Гарри гадает: рассказал ли Найл Гримшоу всю правду или придумал что-нибудь? В любом случае, Ник ничего не говорит, и Гарри чувствует себя благодарным.

В клубе много народу, танцующего под странные повторяющиеся биты, и Гарри никогда не был сильным любителем такого, но здесь ему однозначно нравится. Ник обнимает его за плечи, пока ведет сквозь толпу в вип-секцию и громко кричит «Ду-у-ги», когда видит симпатичного парня. Гарри оставляет целующуюся парочку наедине (насколько это вообще возможно в клубе) и идет вперед к большой компании, среди которых он видит смеющихся друзей Найла и веселого Эдварда Виндзора, сидящего с краю с бутылкой пива в руках.

Одна из девушек в компании, Сэм, кричит, когда видит Гарри и лезет его обнимать. Они хорошо знакомы, возможно, лучше всех здесь, потому что Найл любит брать Гарри на вечеринки своего радио, и тому приятно видеть ее снова. Сэм явно навеселе и представляет его всем по очереди, доходя до лорда последним. Тот заинтересованно смотрит на Гарри шальным взглядом и пододвигается, чтобы освободить ему место. Гарри с облегчением присаживается и усмехается, когда ему тут же приносят странный напиток, который стоит рядом с каждым вторым в клубе.

Гарри всегда удавалось быть душой компании - его все любили, - и этот раз не был исключением, он покорил всех буквально одной улыбкой и даже обменялся с лордом парой любезностей. Они мило болтают, и Виндзор делает комплименты об улыбке Гарри, заставляя того глупо хихикать и пить чуть больше, чем тот себе обещал. Как-то получается, что люди вокруг исчезают спустя некоторое время, и Ник кричит, что им пора на танцпол. Гарри, на самом деле, не помнит, как он оказался зажат между каким-то парнем и обнимающим его лордом, который явно пьян, возбужден и взволнован, но это, очевидно, был очень неплохой тактический шаг с его стороны. Даже если непродуманный и на пьяную голову.

Слишком душно и тесно, музыка давит, а от толпы вокруг слишком жарко, Гарри не против, когда Виндзор шепчет комплименты и ведет его в сторону от танцпола, но определенно против, когда они поворачивают к туалетам.

– Что мы... - Гарри морщится, спотыкаясь о кого-то, и Виндзор хихикает, обнимая его за талию и утыкаясь носом в ключицы. Он прикусывает одну, проходясь рукой по прессу Гарри, и тот напрягается, чувствуя неприятие, вдруг резко трезвея. Не так он себе представлял знакомство с мужем.

– Идем, малы-ыш, - поет лорд сквозь музыку и тянет Гарри к двери туалета, но тот вырывается и качает головой, разводя руки в стороны.

– Прости, красавчик, не в день знакомства.

Лорд дует губы, совсем как маленький, и Гарри похлопывает его по плечу, давая парню второй шанс, потому что они понравились друг другу, не стоит упускать такую возможность.

– Иди за столик, ладно? - кричит Гарри, - Я принесу нам напитки.

– Я буду тебя ждать, - лорд фыркает и целится на поцелуй в губы, но он выпил явно больше, чем Гарри, поэтому промахивается и целует того в подбородок. Гарри вздрагивает.

Оттянув потную рубашку от тела, он сбегает в туалет, как только лорд исчезает в толпе, и умывает лицо холодной водой. Он долго думает, что ему делать со всем этим, просто стоя перед своим отражением в зеркале, но в итоге собирается и идет к бару. Он ведь дал второй шанс, верно? А Виндзор просто пьян.

Гарри мило улыбается бармену, подзывая его, и тот показывает, что подойдет через минуту. Гарри оглядывается, ища глазами вип-секцию, и его словно прошибает, когда он видит Виндзора в темноте коридора с каким-то мужчиной. Лорду, кажется, все равно к кому приставать, он ведет нового парня к своему столику и устраивает его на своих коленях, что-то говоря ему на ухо и хихикая.

Гарри прищуривается:

– Да ладно? Я начинаю разочаровываться в порядочности семьи нашего монарха.

– Простите? - Гарри резко поворачивается и видит бармена, который непонимающе ему улыбается.

– Ох, эм, - Гарри смущается и хихикает, понимая, что говорил вслух.

– Вы чего-то желаете? Ради такого красивого парня один напиток за счет заведения, - Гарри вздыхает, улыбаясь, когда его словно щелкает.

– «Кровавую Мэри». За четвертый столик в вип-секции на имя Эдварда, хорошо? - бармен прищуривается, улыбаясь, и кивает.

И Гарри хочет уйти со спокойной душой, уже поворачивается от стойки, вот только не может. Он ведь не такой. И это не вина Виндзора, просто Гарри слишком горит осуществлением своей мечты. То, что он хотел сделать, неправильно и аморально.

Тяжело вздохнув под гнетом мук совести, Гарри поворачивается и устало улыбается бармену:

– Простите? Я знаю, что вы иногда используете заменитель томатного сока, не могли бы вы и в этот раз, ну... - Гарри мнется, но бармен усмехается ему и кивает. Гарри улыбается напоследок и спешит на выход из клуба.

Лучше бы он согласился на предложение Луи, и они провели тихий вечер за музыкой вдвоем, чем так. А теперь Гарри, кажется, еще его и обидел.

Он заваливается домой в слегка депрессивном состоянии. Всю дорогу с грустью думает о том, как список сокращается имя за именем, и даже самая маленькая надежда на исполнение его мечты исчезает. В какой-то момент в голове проносится, а зачем это вообще? Но потом Гарри вспоминает о своем желании, о бессонных ночах и слезах, о куче сайтов и книг, и письмах с просьбой рассмотреть отмену закона. А затем маленькая крохотная надежда, появившаяся из приступа отчаяния.

Гарри плетется в гостиную, и Найл, естественно, сидит на диване, увлеченно смотря матч. Увидев Гарри, он удивленно выпрямляется и наблюдает, как друг падает рядом с ним на диван и утыкается носом в его плечо.

– Гарри? - Найл осторожно приобнимает его за плечи, - Ты чего так рано?

– Вычеркивай его из списка, - бурчит Гарри. Найл вздыхает:

– Пойдем, я уложу тебя спать.

И Найл укладывает. Он раздевает Гарри, отправляет его в душ и разбирает постель. Накрывает Гарри одеялом и присаживается рядом, спрашивая, не нужно ли чего-нибудь. Самый настоящий, самый лучший друг детства, и Гарри обнимает подушку, устало вздыхая:

– Когда ты сделаешь Эми предложение, я буду жить с вами, и вы будете обо мне заботиться, как о своем ребенке, - Найл лишь ухмыляется, вставая и направляясь к двери:

– Всего трое, Гарри. Забудь о своих беспокойствах и отоспись, тебе все еще на работу завтра.

Гарри следует его совету и засыпает, предварительно поставив будильник на час раньше, а просыпается лишь с легким головокружением и усталым видом. Он выпивает любезно оставленные другом таблетки и спешит принять душ.

Букингемский дворец встречает его, приветливо мигая. Все готовятся к очередному благотворительному балу и развешивают красивые гирлянды и украшения на парадный вход. Гарри идет в пресс-центр, слушая очередной эфир Найла через наушники, и улыбается Филу, который стоит в проходе с огромной стопкой бумаг и озадаченным видом.

– Следующая песня Джеймса Бланта _«Сердцем к сердцу»_! Посвящаю ее всем влюбленным в этом городе и моему бро...

– Что происходит? - Гарри вытаскивает наушники, складывая их в карман, и удивленно кивает на бумаги в руках Фила. Тот вздыхает и дергает плечами насколько может:

– Луи.

И кажется этого объяснения достаточно.

Гарри снимает с шеи шарф, идя до своего стола, а затем замирает и с опаской заглядывает через приоткрытую дверь в кабинет напротив.

Луи, в своих спортивных штанах и большом свитере, выглядел так, словно вернулся со спортивной прогулки, а в его ногах лежали огромные стопки из листов и документов, как будто он раскладывал их всю ночь. Гарри делает несколько шагов к кабинету и останавливается в проеме, приоткрывая дверь.

– _Лу_? - Луи резко оборачивается и как-то растерянно улыбается, видя Гарри:

– Привет, Гарри, - Гарри кивает и тычет пальцем на пол:

– Ты что, здесь всю ночь работал?

– Не будь как Зейн, я немного спал, - Луи корчит лицо, и Гарри смеется, - Я просто не мог уснуть вчера и решил, что стоит съездить на работу и разложить документы для каждого, если вам, ну знаешь, будет скучно.

– Действительно, - улыбается Гарри и заходит в кабинет, - Что из этого для меня? - Луи оглядывается, мыча, и тычет на небольшую стопку на столе, и, по сравнению с Филом, это не так уж и много. Гарри надеется, что сможет разобраться со всем хотя бы до конца этого года.

Внезапно до него доходит.

– Ты ходил вчера в тот музыкальный бар? - Луи отрицательно мычит, рассматривая свои стопки, - Но я думал, что ты пойдешь?

– Я отдал билеты Зейну и Лиаму, там была тематика любви, да и места были в зоне для парочек, своеобразный подарок для них, не находишь? - Луи пожимает плечами, словно в этом нет ничего такого, и Гарри пытается переварить информацию, поднимая свои документы и прижимая их к груди. Зона для влюбленных, значит?

– Ох, ясно.

В комнате устанавливается тишина, и Гарри просто рассматривает спину Луи, пока тот не поворачивается и не улыбается ему:

– Ты как? Как прошло свидание? - Гарри морщится и качает головой, направляясь на выход из кабинета. Луи направляется за ним, - Что? Эдди был настолько плох?

Гарри роняет бумаги на стол и поворачивается к Луи, наконец, снимая свое пальто:

– Скажем так, я больше сторонник продолжительных семейных отношений, чем разовых перепихов в клубе. И я слегка разочарован, на самом деле. Все молодые члены королевской семьи такие? - Гарри чешет нос, садясь за стол, и смотрит на Луи снизу вверх, пока тот стоит перед ним, замерев.

Это, наверное, странно, но Гарри видит, как Луи начинает расплываться в улыбке, в два больших шага оказывается возле его стола и плюхается на соседний стул. И Луи действительно лучезарно улыбается. Гарри уже не раз про себя замечал, что у него очень красивая улыбка. Только не сочтет ли Луи это странным, если Гарри вдруг признается об этом вслух?

– Ты не знал о нем, верно? Боже, я такой идиот, - на вопросительный взгляд Гарри, Луи хихикает и качает головой, а его щеки слегка розовеют или это освещение? - Эдвард славится репутацией очень... Любвеобильного парня. Обычно мы скрываем его похождения, ну, он молодой и любит повеселиться, и об этом никто, кроме приближенных, не знает. Когда ты сказал, что идешь с ним на свидание, я совсем забыл, что ты - новенький, и подумал, что ты хочешь просто переспать с ним.

Гарри тут же кривит лицо, и Луи рядом снова _хихикает_ , закрывая рот ладонью и опираясь подбородком на колено задранной ноги:

– И как тебе тусоваться в королевском обществе?

– Я тебя сейчас ударю, - предупреждает Гарри и закатывает глаза. Луи улыбается, - Это было не то, чтобы ужасно сначала, но потом он... Теперь, когда ты говоришь о его любвеобильности, я понимаю, что это его верное описание.

– Оу, прости. Я должен был думать головой лучше, - Гарри качает головой и наклоняется к своей сумке.

– Ничего, моя вина, - он открывает сумку и аккуратно достает небольшой бумажный пакет. - Но я хотел извиниться за то, что отказал, поэтому испек тебе кексы. Ты любишь кексы? - Гарри слегка трясет пакетиком перед собой.

Луи замирает на полуфразе и удивленно, даже пораженно смотрит на Гарри, а затем переводит взгляд на небольшой пакет в его руках.

– Извиниться?.. За то, что у тебя были планы? - Гарри смущенно молчит, потому что реакция Луи такая милая и приятная и он сам чуть-чуть идиот, и не хочет говорить ничего, на самом деле, - Гарри Стайлс, - выдыхает Луи, чуть склонив голову, - Ты самый странно потрясающий человек, которого я _когда-либо_ встречал. И мы разделим эти кексы на двоих, хорошо?

Голос Луи тихий и слегка хриплый, даже скрипящий, и в нем слышится чистое восхищение, если не благоговение, и Гарри чувствует жар, приливающий к щекам:

– Договорились.

**ххх**

– ...я должен более очевидно сказать о своих намерениях?

– Вы о чем?

Гарри заходит в кабинет без стука со стопкой фотографий, которые сделала София на последней встрече королевы и премьер-министра и улыбается Луи и Лиаму, которые сидят на диване и удивленно смотрят на него.

– София просила передать, - Луи берет фотографии, благодарно улыбаясь, и идет к столу, чтобы вложить их в папку, - Так о чем вы? - Гарри садится на место Луи и с интересом смотрит на Лиама. Тот пожимает плечами.

– Да так, ничего необычного. Я рассказывал о семейной поездке к моим родителям.

– О, - Гарри морщится, - Спасибо, что напомнил.

Луи тихо смеется, усаживаясь в своем кресле поудобнее, и Гарри хочет было спросить его говорит ли Лиам правду, когда тот встает со словами:

– Ладно, у меня еще много работы, - и уходит.

Гарри смотрит, как Лиам выходит из комнаты, закрывает дверь, а затем поворачивается к Луи, приподняв брови:

– Наши планы еще в силе? - Луи расплывается в улыбке:

– Да. С нетерпением жду, это обещает быть потрясающим, верно?

Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать и расплывается в улыбке, потому что энтузиазм Луи настоящий и неподдельный, его глаза буквально сияют.

Найл приходит к Гарри с планом. Их следующий «кандидат в мужья» - двадцатиоднолетний Сэмюэль Чатто, двадцать третий в списке на престол, свободный и милый юноша с любовью к симфонической музыке и катанию на коньках. Поэтому, когда Найлу и Гримми приносят бесплатные билеты на открытый концерт лондонского симфонического оркестра, как звездным ди-джеям, Найл сразу же забирает два билета и спешит отдать их Гарри.

– Ты можешь ненавязчиво начать говорить на эту тему с Сэмом, и он скажет типа, «Ох, я так люблю симфоническую музыку», и ты такой: «Да ладно, а у меня есть билеты на концерт лондонского оркестра, ну тот, в честь благотворительности. Не хочешь сходить со мной?» и пожалуйста, он - твой, - Найл улыбается полностью собой довольный, вот только Гарри предпочитает компанию Луи больше, чем своего нового «потенциального жениха».

Из-за этого они с Найлом выходят из придуманного графика, когда вместо того, чтобы идти на главный каток Лондона и познакомиться с Сэмюэлем, Гарри спит дома, потому что за день до этого он поздно вернулся после их похода в кино с Луи и Софией. Найл говорит, что не понимает, почему Гарри такой безответственный, и спрашивает, неужели тот передумал и перестал надеяться?

Конечно, Гарри не перестал. Просто после трех разочарований сразу, это выглядело не слишком перспективным делом, и его боевой дух чуть упал. И Гарри решает отвлечься ото всего и, выглядя чуть взволнованным, идет приглашать Луи на концерт.

Луи стоит на кухне и улыбается ему, когда доливает воду в кружку с кофе. Гарри выдыхает и преувеличенно энергично улыбается:

– Лу, я хочу сделать тебе предложение.

Луи как раз отхлебывает немного из своей чашки и давится, и, черт, на бумаге Гарри лучший оратор, чем в жизни. Или просто это так собеседник на него действует.

Он аккуратно забирает из рук парня кружку, ставя ее на стол, и делает шаг к Луи, желая помочь. Тот мотает головой, выпучив покрасневшие глаза, и хрипит:

– Ты - писатель, Гарри, ты должен уметь формулировать свои предложения по-другому.

– Ох, ты думал, я опущусь на одно колено? - Гарри улыбается, и Луи прищуривается, делая глубокий вдох:

– А что, это слишком постыдно для тебя? Или ты не собираешься делать предложение руки и сердца вообще? - Гарри пожимает плечами, ожидая, когда Луи возьмет свою чашку, и они выходят из кухни, направляясь в сторону кабинета Луи.

– Нет, я просто уверен, что в наших отношениях, предложение должен делать ты, - Луи, выпучив глаза, смотрит на Гарри и хрипит:

– Я тебя ненавижу, - Гарри довольно улыбается, однако улыбка становится еще больше, когда Луи щурится, словно что-то просчитывает, и кивает, - Хотя, вообще-то, ты прав.

– В любом случае, как ты смотришь на предложение сходить со мной на открытый концерт симфонического оркестра? Они собираются исполнять свои лучшие произведения под открытым небом весь вечер и...

– О Боже, Гарри, - Луи почти задыхается, он ставит свою кружку на стол к Гарри, и они усаживаются как обычно - Гарри за свой стол и Луи на кресло сбоку, - Я _обожаю_ классическую музыку, я был в филармонии столько раз, когда был маленьким. Конечно, мы пойдем.

Гарри кажется недоверчивым:

– Ты, правда, любишь классику? – Луи задорно ухмыляется:

– А что не похоже?

Гарри приподнимает брови, оценивающе осматривая Луи и, видимо, слишком засматривается, потому что тот щелкает прямо перед его глазами. Гарри закатывает глаза:

– Ты больше похож на панк-рокера, которого заставили прилично одеваться, - Луи смеется и машет руками перед собой:

– Внешний вид очень обманчив, Гарольд. Я даже немного умею играть на фортепиано.

– Правда? - снова удивляется Гарри.

– Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, лягушонок, - ухмыляется Луи, и Гарри склоняется над столом, опираясь подбородком о руку.

– Расскажи мне о себе, - Луи приподнимает брови, и Гарри чуть улыбается, - Хочу узнать о тебе.

И Луи смущается, он опускает глаза на стол и хватает свою чашку с чаем, вся его напускная бравада и сарказм исчезают. Он немного отпивает и вытирает мокрые губы рукавом, Гарри может видеть появившиеся волоски над верхней губой и представляет разные вариации Луи с легкой щетиной. Когда губы начинают двигаться, Гарри моргает и пытается сосредоточиться на голосе:

– В доме моих родителей коллекция раритетных игрушечных автомобилей. Папа собирал их всю жизнь с разных стран, когда путешествовал. Он рассказывал, что был слегка разочарован, что у него две дочери подряд и был счастлив, что появился я, потому что я считаюсь его главным наследником, продолжателем рода и всякое такое, - Луи закатывает глаза, - Коллекция принадлежит мне, и мы выставляем ее иногда на аукционы для благотворительности. Моя самая старшая сестра говорила, что ненавидит эти машинки, потому что ей приходилось выслушивать все истории отца о них, - Гарри смеется. Он оглядывается, и с радостью замечая, что на них никто не обращает внимания, спрашивает:

– А твои сестры?

– О, это наказание, - Луи качает головой и улыбается, - Особенно, когда пытаешься собрать всех на семейный портрет. Это маленькие монстрики, бегающие вокруг в платьях, и взрослые гарпии, прихорашивающие остальных, - Луи корчит лицо, изображая писклявый голос, - «Луи! Дай, я причешу тебя! Кто-нибудь видел мои тени? Моя тушь пропала, Шарлотта! Мама, Лотти запрещает мне красить глаза-а», и, кхм, все в таком же роде, - Гарри смеется над слегка смущенным самим собой Луи, уткнувшись в ладони, и качает головой:

– А твой брат?

– Ну, ему два года, так что, думаю, он явно не на моей стороне в этом деле.

Гарри улыбается. Луи рассказывает о своих разновозрастных сестрах и брате, и он такой счастливый, просто светится, и в уголках глаз милые морщины, Гарри, на самом деле, впечатлен. Из уставшего и серьезного он превращается в очаровательного щеночка с искренним интересом и живыми глазами.

– Ты очень любишь их, - заключает он с нежностью, потому что Луи, на самом деле, такой идеальный, и Гарри не видит ни шанса на то, что этот человек вообще реален.

– Да, - Луи усмехается, - я вообще люблю детей и жду, когда старшие сестры родят. Хочу понянчиться, а они даже замуж не планируют, - Луи грустно выпячивает губу, и Гарри прикусывает свою собственную, ощущая мурашки, бегущие по спине, и не совсем уверенный, чем они вызваны.

– Не думал завести свою семью? - более тихо спрашивает Гарри, переводя свой взгляд на стол перед собой. Когда он поднимает глаза, то встречается взглядом с Луи и не может не замереть. Луи лишь слегка приподнимает уголки губ, наблюдая за реакцией Гарри:

– Хочу семью. Но думаю, я никогда до этого момента не встречал никого, кого смог бы любить так сильно и навсегда. А до этого момента не вижу смысла строить бесполезные одноразовые отношения, - Гарри внимательно следит за Луи, и тот кажется таким серьезным и уверенным в этот момент, и словно они абсолютно одни в тишине и в здании, и в мире… - А ты?

_Бам._

Гарри вздрагивает и подскакивает на своем месте, когда рядом с ними на полу растягивается Лиам. Он стонет и кряхтит, и Луи моргает, а затем встает, помогая мужчине подняться. Лиам хнычет, поправляя очки:

– Я ненавижу эту работу. Мне нужен отпуск, Луи, мне нужен отпуск... - Луи улыбается и, приобнимая Лиама за плечи, ведет его в кабинет, напоследок подмигнув Гарри, который продолжал сидеть на своем месте полностью растерянный.

Едва дверь закрывается, Гарри резко выдыхает, опуская голову вниз и уставившись на свои руки под столом.

Луи идеальный.

Вот дьявол.

**ххх**

 

– Раз мы упустили Сэма в этот раз, следующий, кого мы можем найти это... Коламбус Тейлор, одного с тобой возраста и, ух ты, мы опускаемся по лестнице престижа все ниже и ниже. Он сорок второй на престол, - Найл, громко чавкая брокколи, перелистывает страницу блокнота и смотрит поверх него на Гарри, - Чувак, если я скажу, что хочу устроить горячую оргию с парнями с твоей работы, ты как на это отреагируешь? Или мы можем, как свингеры, с той женатой парочкой? Это вообще считается свингерством, если мы не женаты? Как это вообще устроено?

– Что? - Гарри моргает, возвращаясь в реальность, и с удивлением смотря на Найла, который полулежал на диване, теперь озадаченно морщась, - Ты что-то говорил?

Найл вздыхает:

– Ты понимаешь, на какие жертвы ради тебя я иду? Ем здоровую пищу, трачу свой отпуск на поиски твоих женихов себе во вред. Гарри, выходи за меня замуж, серьезно, - Гарри закатывает глаза и, наконец, убирает телефон в карман, - Кто там был?

– Луи, он... Прислал некоторые вопросы по статье, которую я сейчас пишу о принцессе Кембриджской.

– О, твой босс, с которым вы стали супер-друзьями. Чувак, ты летаешь в облаках, - говорит Найл очевидные вещи. Гарри решает сменить тему:

– Ты ищешь моих женихов себе во вред? Серьезно, Хоран? Ты сам виноват в случившемся, - Найл бросает в Гарри подушку.

Это случается в первую пятницу месяца. Найл давно хотел сходить в отпуск, и вот, наконец, у него проявилась такая возможность. Пару дней он лежал дома, зависая в интернете, и это были точно такие же дни, как и в последние несколько лет до этого момента. Только потом Найл все же просыпается и решает начать активные поиски «женихов Гарри», что расшевелить того на действия.

Гарри ничего не знал. Он пришел домой сонный и уставший, они мотались с Лиамом за город по делам, и после до дома его подвез Луи, дав выходной день, так что Гарри, действительно, не обратил внимание на отсутствие Найла в квартире.

Наутро его телефон разрывается. Когда он подскакивает и видит имя Луи на экране, сердце чуть ли не пропускает удар от волнения, однако озадаченный голос парня вводит его в состояние конфуза:

– Прости, что? - Гарри тупо моргает, смотря на электронные часы. Час двадцать дня, Луи не мог быть пьян так рано.

– Найла держат в полиции по обвинению в преследовании, - повторяет Луи, выдыхая. Гарри открывает рот, как рыба, и вновь его закрывает.

– О, Боже, - выдыхает он и в шоке садится на кровать в одних боксерах, - Что он сделал?

– Преследовал, эмм, члена королевской семьи. Может, ты знаешь? Чарльз Армстронг, ему пятнадцать. Он возвращался из частной школы со своим братом. Охрана заметила, словно Найл следил за ними и возле школы и рядом с домом, и они... - Луи мнется, - Применили к Найлу силу. И вызвали полицию.

Гарри не может поверить.

Луи говорит, что Найл пытался дозвониться до него, но Гарри не отвечал, поэтому он решил позвонить другу на рабочее место, удачно наткнувшись на Луи. Лишь краем уха улавливает слова Луи о том, что тот заедет за ним через пару минут, и они отправятся в участок вместе.

Гарри этого не ожидал. Он, на самом деле, вообще не ожидал ничего подобного. Он носится по квартире, собираясь, и уже почти выходит за дверь, когда видит на тумбочке лист. Со своим почерком. Он берет его и видит список имен мужчин королевского рода, некоторые зачеркнуты, напротив некоторых поставлены знаки вопроса или плюсы и одно из пяти оставшихся имен обведено красным. _Чарльз Армстронг-Джонс, пятнадцать лет_.

Гарри думает, что Найл - идиот. Нет, он уверен в этом. Придурок, когда Гарри сказал, что они попробуют от самых безнадежных вариантов к самым вероятным, он не имел в виду слежку за ребенком! Он вообще внес этого мальчика в список только из-за его открытой поддержки однополых пар.

Найл - идиот.

Это заявляет и Луи, который смеется, когда взъерошенный Гарри залетает в его машину.

– Доброе утро, соня, - Луи лучезарно улыбается, и Гарри зависает, рассматривая его. Луи красив, бодр и весел как никогда. На нем впервые рабочий костюм и белая рубашка с двумя расстегнутыми пуговицами, и Гарри переклинивает, когда он видит кусочек чернил на почти бронзовой коже, и все, о чем он может думать, это попросить Луи раздеться и показать ему все тату.

Они с Найлом друг друга стоят.

Луи довозит Гарри до участка в считанные минуты, и они направляются внутрь, Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда подходит к дежурному на входе. Луи представляется и объясняет ситуацию, и слишком взволнованный Гарри благодарен ему настолько, что и представить сложно. Их направляют к детективу, и Луи, обнимая Гарри за локоть, ведет его внутрь участка.

– Вы ведь понимаете, что я не могу просто так его выпустить. У меня есть заявление от мистера Армстронга-Джонса. Он был в шоке, что за его ребенком следят, пусть это и странная ситуация, на мой взгляд. Этот парень ездил в машине просто так, не выглядя как маньяк? Но обвинение у меня на руках, - мужчина средних лет пожимает плечами, и Гарри выдыхает, морщась:

– Его можно выпустить хотя бы под залог?

– Подожди, я... - Луи дотрагивается до руки Гарри и подходит к детективу, - Я знаю семью мистера Армстронга, являясь главой пресс-центра Букингемского дворца. Можно ли выпустить парня под мою ответственность? - обворожительно улыбаясь, Луи шарит руками по карманам и достает небольшое удостоверение с королевской печатью. Гарри прищуривается, пытаясь рассмотреть маленькую фотографию Луи и прописные буквы, но его зрение слишком слабо.

Детектив кажется удивленным, он переводит взгляд на Гарри, а затем тяжело вздыхает:

– Вы же понимаете, что я лишусь работы, если у меня не будет разрешения от мистера Армстронга? - Гарри чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам и начинает кружиться голова от всей абсурдности этой ситуации. Это конец, ничего не получилось.

Луи кажется недовольным, он вздыхает, словно что-то решая для себя, затем смотрит на Гарри, ободрительно улыбаясь, и поворачивается к детективу:

– Не могли бы мы пройти до телефона, детектив? Пожалуйста? - детектив кивает, и Гарри просто стоит на месте, наблюдая, как Луи следует за мужчиной по коридору и исчезает за углом.

Гарри выдыхает, чувствуя полную безысходность и вину. Нет, конечно, это не он виноват в том, что Найлу предъявили обвинение, это целиком и полностью вина самого ирландца, но ведь он сделал это из самых лучших побуждений, чтобы помочь своему лучшему другу осуществить его мечту (пусть и не подумал головой прежде).

– Кто в здравом уме преследует ребенка? - стонет Гарри, запрокидывая голову и морщась. Ответа Гарри не получает, он на него и не рассчитывал, вообще-то, но через несколько секунд его окликает молодой полицейский, и Гарри в волнении следует за ним.

Луи стоит прямо на пути Гарри, он улыбается ему и отходит в сторону с дороги, но Гарри подходит к нему:

– Что случилось? Найла отпустят под залог?

– Нет, его... Все-таки отпустят под мою личную ответственность, - Луи слегка улыбается и пожимает плечами. Гарри полностью растроган, он открывает рот, чтобы поблагодарить, но слышит шаги, а через секунду видит детектива и идущего за ним Найла, который, увидев Гарри, улыбается. Гарри краснеет, чувствуя стыд перед Луи.

Тот же проходит мимо Гарри к детективу, кивая и насмешливо улыбаясь Найлу, на что тот невинно улыбается в ответ и идет к другу.

– Привет? - неуверенно начинает Найл, подходя ближе, и Гарри выдыхает:

– Найл...

– Слушай, это не то, что ты подумал, просто я захотел посмотреть на этого паренька и поехал к школе, я не думал, что у него такая охрана, серьезно, он даже не сын принца и титула не имеет, - Найл выглядел слегка смущенным, почти таким же каким чувствовал себя Гарри.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, как мне стыдно перед Луи? - тихо негодует Гарри, - Что он теперь обо мне думает?

– Да ладно тебе, он же выглядит нормально...

– Нет, Найл, мне так стыдно перед ним, - Гарри тычет друга в грудь и складывает руки на груди. Найл вздыхает:

– Почему бы не сказать ему правду?

– Что ты - идиот?

– Нет, умник. Про всех твоих женихов, и то, что я сглупил, - Гарри прищуривается, смеривая друга ледяным взглядом, и переводит взгляд на Луи, который благодарит детектива в стороне, - Я уже давно об этом думал, вы ведь так хорошо сдружились, и, ну, он мог бы тебе помочь, верно?

– Нет, - рычит Гарри недовольно. Найл приподнимает брови:

– Но почему?

– Потому что это Луи, - и для Гарри большего объяснения не надо, но, кажется, оно необходимо для Найла. Тот лишь стоит с едва приподнятыми бровями, как будто видит то, чего никто не замечает, пока не переводит взгляд на подошедшего Луи:

– Ну, ребята, могу сказать, что нам лучше отсюда смыться,- Луи озорно улыбается и пожимает Найлу руку, - Рад знакомству, чувак. Ты странный.

Найл вспыхивает:

– Спасибо.

– Это не был комплимент, - ворчит Гарри, но Луи улыбается еще ярче.

Он подвозит их, болтая по дороге с Найлом, и все, что может делать Гарри, это просто смотреть на него. Когда они останавливаются возле дома, и Найл выпрыгивает из машины, Гарри поворачивается к Луи:

– Спасибо тебе. Честное слово, Найл ничего плохого не хотел, просто все вышло против него...

– Гарри, я понимаю и не спрашиваю, - просто говорит Луи и слегка усмехается, - Завтра не опаздывай.

И Луи, видимо, думает, что разговор закончен, но Гарри наклоняется и крепко обнимает его. Парень теряется лишь на секунду, но обнимает Гарри в ответ, и лишь тогда тот отстраняется и идет домой. Найл, стоящий под фонарем, лишь закатывает глаза.

Так что, да, несмотря на угрызения совести Гарри, виноват все еще Найл, а Луи - их личный Супермэн. Ну, или как-то так.

– Ты опять меня не слушаешь, - Гарри, словно отходит от воспоминаний, и вот он снова в квартире с Найлом. Тот кривит лицо, - Я тебя ненавижу.

– Прости, я... Рассеянный в последнее время. Много работы, - Гарри пытается оправдаться, но его прерывает звук входящего сообщения, и Гарри не нужно гадать мама это, Джемма или университетские друзья. Луи.

_зейн сказал, что они пойдут с кэти в гайд парк на фестиваль в эти выходные. предлагал присоединиться. пойдем???_

_Конечно, с удовольствием хх_

Гарри растеряно смотрит на Найла, чувствуя себя странно и потеряно. Ирландец же округляет глаза, когда картинка экрана телевизора сменяется.

– Джесси Вэр! Недавно брал у нее интервью, обожаю эту песню, - Найл продолжает жевать брокколи и, отвлекаясь от телевизора, смотрит на Гарри, - Помнишь Кару? С дня рождения Ника в прошлом году?

Гарри кивает:

– Всемирно известная модель? Как же, забудешь, - Найл фыркает.

– Так вот, я проверял нашего открытого гея под номером шесть, - Найл трясет смятым листком. Чарльз, думает Гарри, - Оказалось, что они во Франции участвуют в одном шоу, и я написал ей, а она сказала, что возвращается домой через две недели, предложила сходить в клуб, и, в общем, не суть. Она сказала, что Чарльз возвращается в Лондон через месяц, потому что его контракт дольше, и я спросил у нее, ну без намеков на тебя, конечно... - предупреждает сразу Найл, - ...«а он сейчас в отношениях или нет?». И представляешь, она сказала, что «нет», и что он очень порядочный и хочет, чтобы все было серьезно. Она в шутку предложила свести вас, и я такой: «А давай! Гарри такой одинокий, они были бы отличной парой». Короче, я попросил у нее замолвить за тебя словечко перед Чарльзом, ай да Найл? - Найл улыбается, и Гарри едва выдавливает улыбку в ответ, чувствуя вибрирующий телефон в руке.

Луи.

Гарри не говорит ни слова, и Найл, сунув в рот очередную порцию брокколи, улыбается:

– Так что, если вдруг не получится с остальными, у нас есть дела в конце месяца. А пока мы займемся оставшимися.

Гарри молчит.

– Как я уже сказал, у нас остались Сэмюэль, Коламбус и, ээ, секунду... Кристиан Моватт, двадцать два, пятьдесят пятый в рейтинге достаточной крутости для престола. Ты нашел кого-нибудь из них? Гарри?

Но Гарри не нашел никого из них, на самом деле, он даже не искал никого, потому что постоянно был занят. У всех прибавилось работы, когда принцесса Кейт родила, а потом официальные визиты королевских особ и благотворительные вечера пошли один за другим, а свободное время Гарри старался проводить в компании Луи. На самом деле, они провели так много времени вместе, Гарри мог сказать, что они близки почти так же, как с Найлом, но, все равно, это было как-то по-другому. Что-то не совсем то.

И Гарри думал, что, эй, после долгого времени он нашел настоящего друга, и Луи был таким. Потрясающим и честным, веселым и раскрепощенным, помогающим Гарри в любое время, и он просто понимал и слушал, не был крутым боссом, а был маленьким чертенком, который готов был схватить тебя и отвезти на край света, и Луи был единственным, кто аккуратно проведет по его запястью и посмеется пусть и над самыми несмешными шутками, но точно с Гарри, а не _над Гарри_. И почему-то всего этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, но Гарри упорно не видел маячивший последние полтора месяца сигнал перед его глазами о полной капитуляции корабля.

– Гарри? - Найл чуть хмурится, выглядя обеспокоенным. Гарри, чуть улыбаясь, смотрит на друга и думает, что, _вау_ , он не чувствовал ничего к этим лордам и графам, лишь желая осуществить заветную мечту (пусть и некрасиво использовав этих людей и их титулы), но как так получилось, что за последние месяцы он успел испытать весь спектр эмоций от одного человека прямо у себя под носом?

– Гарри, ты скажешь, что происходит?

Найл уже сидит перед Гарри и осторожно его осматривает, и Гарри смотрит на друга, понимая, что, возможно, все стало слишком сложно по его собственной глупости.

И он просто говорит:

– Мне нравится Луи?

– Ох, - выдыхает Найл и как-то странно грустно улыбается, понимая всю трагедию этого прекрасного начала, - Наконец-то.

**ххх**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' - Джордж Виндзор, граф Сент-Эндрюс - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Windsor,_Earl_of_St_Andrews
> 
> ' - When I Find Love Again by James Blunt
> 
> ' - Heart To Heart by James Blunt
> 
> ' - Сэмюэль Чатто, в реальной жизни 1996 года рождения (на два года младше) http://www.cbsnews.com/pictures/britain-line-of-succession/22/
> 
> ' - Коламбус Тейлор - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/774124911335109/
> 
> ' - Чарльз Арсмтронг-Джонс - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Armstrong-Jones
> 
> ' - Кристиан Моватт - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/572027590145095665/
> 
> ' - Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware


	3. Chapter 3

**ххх**

– Он не может мне нравиться, нет, - Гарри подскакивает и поворачивается к Найлу, готовясь удариться в панику, - понимаешь, как это все усложнит? Это ужасно.

Найл вытягивает губы трубочкой и отводит взгляд в сторону, давая Гарри понять, что он не при делах, и Гарри чувствует себя полностью потерянным и обессиленным.

– Слушай. Я, конечно, понимаю, что это сложно, но, на самом деле, все легко. Ты хочешь ребенка? – Найл выжидающе приподнимает брови, и Гарри кивает, - Ты… Влюблен в Луи?

Гарри молчит, раздумывая, а затем робко и неуверенно кивает. Найл вздыхает:

– Значит, ты должен продолжать следовать за своей мечтой. Слушай, я всецело «за», и вы двое мне нравитесь, а Луи - прикольный парень, но у тебя есть огромная возможность, что все получится, и неизвестно, что случится с вашими отношениями с Луи, верно? Вы можете расстаться через год, и ты все потеряешь. Ты не можешь так рисковать нашей целью и твоей возможной беременностью.

Гарри сглатывает, чувствуя комок в горле и не зная как поступить. Что он наделал, почему он так все усложнил?

Найл вздыхает:

– Я попробую найти Сэмюэля снова, хорошо? А ты иди, отдохни, подумай. Гарри, взвесь все хорошо, только ты можешь решать за свое будущее.

Но Гарри уже нечего решать, потому что Найл прав. Он мечтал о ребенке слишком долго, чтобы отказываться, даже из-за своих чувств, которые могут быть мимолетными. Они ведь мимолетные, верно?

Он проводит день у себя в комнате в обнимку с подушкой, а в понедельник возвращается на работу и первым делом натыкается на Луи, который лучезарно ему улыбается и машет рукой, выглядывая из кухни.

Гарри чувствует некое волнение, когда здоровается с ним и спрашивает как дела, и все, на самом деле, как обычно, но уже совсем по-другому. Теперь у Гарри словно появляется паранойя, и ему кажется, что Луи все знает, что каждое его предложение имеет скрытый смысл, а он сам слишком глуп, чтобы его понять. Доходит до смешного, когда Гарри просто тупо смотрит в одну точку, пытаясь думать о работе, а не о Луи. Выходит не то, чтобы очень.

Во вторник Найл пропадает где-то, а вечером заявляется домой и радостно объявляет:

– Я нашел Кристиана! Спасибо тебе и твоей базе данных. Мы случайно столкнулись на ступенях библиотеки. Очень милый и скромный парень, тебе понравится, - Гарри приподнимает брови.

– «Случайно»? - Найл подмигивает, снимая свою кепку и падая в кресло, и Гарри улыбается, - И как я с ним познакомлюсь?

– Нет нужды. Я пролил его кофе и купил ему новый, а пока мы ждали заказ и болтали, он рассказал, что сейчас занимается каким-то сбором денег для кафе, в котором работает, и организует концерт. Он предложил мне сходить на один такой вечер, и я спросил, могу ли я взять друга. Он сказал типа: «Конечно, будет здорово, познакомишь нас!», так что, все схвачено. Кто король? Найл - король, - Гарри закатывает глаза.

– Ты - гений, - Найл наигранно смущенно прикрывает глаза, отворачиваясь:

\- Да перестань. Итак, концерты идут в субботу и в воскресенье. Я пишу ему, что мы придем в субботу?

– Нет, это... - Гарри прерывает друга и замолкает, начиная чувствовать себя неловко. Наконец, он выдыхает, - Мы с Луи идем в Гайд Парк на фестиваль семьи.

Найл вздыхает.

– Гарри, я же шутил, когда говорил про двух зайцев. Ты не можешь сразу...

– Нет, слушай, нас пригласили Лиам и Зейн, мы идем туда с ними и их дочерью, ничего такого.

– Ну да, конечно, семейная вылазка, как мило, - Найл закатывает глаза, и Гарри качает головой, выглядя серьезно.

– Пожалуйста, Найл, я с самого начала просил тебя не смешивать и напортачил сам, так что... Не нужно. Это поход с друзьями, и ничего больше.

Гарри надеется на это.

– Ладно, тогда я пишу, чтобы он ждал нас в воскресенье, и не вздумай продинамить меня, - Найл угрожающе прищуривается, - это нужно тебе, а не мне.

Гарри кивает, стараясь убедить друга и, прежде всего, самого себя.

Так он и проводит неделю в совершенно подвешенном состоянии, не зная, куда деть себя и свои мысли, а в субботу надевает два теплых свитера и прогуливается в тишине до Гайд Парка.

Зейн бегает за Кэти по детской площадке, измазанный в грязи и траве, а чистенький Лиам сидит на качелях с Луи и о чем-то тихо беседует, иногда прерываясь на подбегающую дочь. Гарри подходит к ним сзади, дотрагиваясь до их плеч и заставляя вздрогнуть. Луи поворачивается и улыбается Гарри, освобождая место на своих двойных качелях, и Гарри, благодарно улыбаясь, присаживается рядом.

Они наблюдают за детьми вокруг, а вскоре Лиам уходит к семье, желая им удачи, и Гарри чувствует себя крайне неуверенно по поводу того, что ему делать дальше. Луи же выглядит расслабленным и спокойным, улыбаясь солнышку, которое лишь слегка грело их под прохладным ветром.

– Думаю, нам стоит чаще выбираться из офиса, мы проводим там слишком много времени, - смеется он, и Гарри улыбается, потому что теперь Луи кажется намного важнее и авторитетнее, чем был раньше. Намного более ответственным и занятым, чего сам Гарри никак не хотел осознавать, а Луи показывать.

Он понял это недавно. Гарри не был на рабочем месте с самого утра, мотался в Кларенс Хаус с документами, которые нужно было срочно доставить (хотя он дольше ждал нужного редактора), и когда он приезжает в Букингемский дворец ближе к полудню, пресс-центр почти пустой.

Гарри идет к своему месту, осторожно заглядывает в кабинет Луи, не находя там никого, а затем оглядывается и идет к Лиаму, сидящему на своем месте и, кажется, единственному во всем дворце вообще:

– Лиам? Привет. Где Луи? - Лиам оборачивается от компьютера, задумчиво трет нос, словно что-то вспоминает, а затем кивает и он так сейчас похож на своего мужа.

– Он у королевы на официальной встрече.

Гарри моргает:

– У королевы?

– Ну да. Какие-то важные переговоры по работе, - Лиам, наконец, моргает и осознанно улыбается, - Ты что-то хотел?

– Да, я... - Гарри кивает куда-то в сторону, - отвез документы, которые он просил этой женщине из Кларенс Хаус, - Лиам кивает.

\- Значит все, можешь заняться... Чем-нибудь. У тебя ведь есть работа?

Гарри кивает, выглядя действительно впечатленным, и возвращается на свое место. Это было действительно неожиданно. Возможно, раньше он и правда не осознавал того, что Луи является буквально вторым человеком Букингемского дворца, что работает на королеву и знаком с ней очень _близко_ , что сам Гарри работает на ее Величество. Это было лишь размытое представление о том, чем на самом деле занимается Луи, и тот никогда не говорил о своих обязанностях, а Гарри словно принимал все это за шутку. Интересное и волнующее приключение с графом, который развлекается с мальчиками по вызову, взрослые встречи с членами королевской семьи... Гарри, правда, не думал о том, сколько ответственности несет на себе Луи за имидж британской короны, королевской семьи и всего их народа. А слова Лиама словно ударили по голове, возвращая к реальности.

Луи встречался с королевой Великобритании по делам. Чтобы обсудить важные вопросы, как сказал Лиам. Ух ты.

Гарри не говорит Лиаму о своей свободе, вместо этого он сидит, уставившись на экран, и ищет информацию о своем «женихе», а ближе к вечеру просто делает вид, что работает, пока играет с Найлом в морской бой онлайн. Луи возвращается, когда все уже уходят. Он прощается с Лиамом кивками где-то в дверях, что-то говорит проходящему мимо Филу и идет в сторону кабинета, выглядя усталым и задумчивым, а Гарри не может отвести от него глаз, потому что Луи в костюме, с идеально белой рубашкой и черным галстуком, такими растрепанными волосами, по-настоящему статный, величественный и захватывающий. Гарри пытается вспомнить, как дышать.

Луи улыбается, когда видит Гарри, а тот неловко машет рукой в ответ, чувствуя некое подобие страха и благоговения.

С того момента он не мог не думать о Луи, как о важном и таком взрослом, ответственном и авторитетном, и от этих мыслей было одновременно приятно, тепло и даже волнующе.

Но сейчас не было тепло, на самом деле, ветер был холодным, и Гарри не понимал, как люди вокруг не мерзнут, потому что его пальцы уже похожи на сосульки.

Луи замечает это тоже, он улыбается, когда достает из карманов своего пальто перчатки и сам одевает их на Гарри. Кудрявому лишь остается смотреть на чуть прикусившего губу Луи и чувствовать слабость в коленях.

Луи берет его за руку и ведет на выход из парка мимо места проведения семейных эстафет, где они машут Зейну, Лиаму и Кэти, а затем, медленно, все так же, не расцепляя рук, Луи показывает Гарри дорогу до кафе, где они заказывают горячий кофе и маленькие кексы.

– Они не похожи на твои, - морщится Луи, и Гарри чувствует, как кровь приливает к его щекам.

– Нет?

–Нет. Сухие и безвкусные. Твои в тысячу раз лучше, - Луи широко и счастливо улыбается, отчего его глаза превращаются в щелочки, и Гарри осторожно следит, как Луи откусывает маленький кекс еще раз, а затем отодвигает тарелку в сторону, - Бесполезная трата денег. Важных гостей нужно кормить по-королевски!

Гарри давится и смеется:

– Так, ты - важная персона?

– Конечно, мы с тобой очень важны, - Луи отпивает свой кофе и пожимает плечами, - я вижу королеву чаще, чем своих родителей. Или бываю в кафе вообще.

Гарри снова смеется, оглядываясь вокруг, и Луи довольно улыбается, словно радуясь, что ему удалось рассмешить кудрявого.

– Ты согрелся?

– О да, спасибо, это... - Гарри замирает, чувствуя неловкость и не зная, что сказать. Луи улыбается:

– Отлично. Не хочется, чтобы ты себе что-нибудь отморозил, потому что у меня ощущение, что Найл убьет меня, - Гарри моргает.

– Почему?

– Он странный, - Луи пожимает плечами, комично приподнимая брови, - то есть, зачем ему преследовать мальчика? Нет, я, конечно, не спрашиваю, я уже говорил, что это не мое дело, но все равно это смешно выглядит со стороны, - Гарри виновато морщится, слегка улыбаясь, - Королева думает также.

– Что? - Гарри удивленно смотрит на Луи и тот пожимает плечами.

– У нас была встреча недавно, и она упомянула это, как странную ситуацию, и вообще сказала, что теперь боится заговоров и слежки. Кому она нужна, - Луи закатывает глаза, и Гарри ухмыляется, потому что почти также пару лет назад Джемма говорила об их бабушке, которая утверждала, что за ней следят. Насмешливо, но нежно и с заботой.

– Ей-то уж точно ничего не угрожает, - бормочет Луи и громко вздыхает, - в любом случае, расскажи, как дела у твоего друга.

– Найла? - уточняет Гарри

– У тебя что, есть еще друзья? - Луи приподнимает брови, и Гарри выглядит возмущенным:

– Вообще-то, у меня много друзей.

– Но я знаю только Найла, поэтому это был глупый вопрос, лягушонок, - Луи слегка щелкает Гарри по носу, и тот краснеет, закатывая глаза.

– Все прекрасно, спасибо.

– Я хотел предложить, знаешь. Небольшая работа, - Луи улыбается, и Гарри фыркает. Ну, конечно, сплошная выгода. (Хотя он думает об этом слишком нежно, и _нет-нет-нет, нельзя_ ), - я работаю, завтра на пресс-конференции Елизаветы, и мне нужен будет свой корреспондент среди остальных, только на вечер. Хотел спросить, не хочет ли Найл помочь и, знаешь, похвастаться потом, что стоял рядом с королевой в эфире.

– Оу, - Гарри выдыхает, чувствуя себя странно, потому что завтра они идут на концерт в кафе к этому парню, Кристиану, и Найл отчетливо дал понять, что идет с ним ради своей уверенности в действиях Гарри, - я спрошу у него, ладно? Но ничего не обещаю.

Луи озадаченно хмурится.

– Он занят завтра?

– Да, очень, - Гарри чувствует себя плохо, потому что ему приходится врать Луи, и он уверен, что это закончится плохо.

– Совсем никак не может? Ему заплатят, если ты волнуешься об этом...

– Нет, он... - Гарри качает головой, - личное дело. Я спрошу, но думаю, он, правда, не может.

Луи вздыхает и кивает:

– Хорошо. Придется просить Софию, - внезапно он широко раскрывает глаза и качает головой, - О, она это ненавидит.

Гарри пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно, но поддерживает Луи, когда тот решает сменить тему.

Он возвращается домой через пару часов. Найл, прищурившись, интересуется, как прошел фестиваль, и Гарри рассказывает ему обо всем, включая предложение Луи. Найл выглядит слегка обиженно:

– Черт, это реально было бы круто. Но нет, даже не смотри на меня, мы идем в кафе, и ты от меня не убежишь, - Найл качает головой и, пытаясь избавиться от тут же начавшего протестовать Гарри, скрылся на кухне.

На следующий день Гарри собирается на... «Свидание».

Когда они заходят в почти наполненное кафе, Найл тут же тянет его к барной стойке и усаживает рядом с собой, оглядываясь. Гарри пытается улыбнуться, почувствовать себя свободнее, но он буквально ощущает напряженность Найла, и это ужасно раздражает.

– Серьезно, можешь ты успо...

– Кристиан! - слишком радостно говорит Найл и посылает Гарри выразительный взгляд. Тот оборачивается, улыбаясь.

Кристиан милый. То есть, есть три степени этого понятия, и Кристиан определенно относится к «он такой слишком милый, аж скулы сводит» степени. Парень обнимает Найла, зовет их к столику своих друзей и уделяет внимание Гарри, выглядя явно заинтересованным новым знакомством. Гарри счастливо улыбается и соглашается на любые предложения, поэтому примерно через два часа они сидят с Кристианом чуть особняком ото всех остальных и болтают о музыке, Гарри, правда, чувствует себя уверенным в этом направлении, однако он лишь открывает странных местных музыкантов, чьи номера сопровождаются тихими комментариями от нового знакомого.

Найл выглядит довольным, он очаровывает девушку, сидящую рядом с собой, и уводит всю компанию к барной стойке, оставляя Гарри и Кристиана наедине. Это не похоже на все те предыдущие разы, Гарри ловит себя на мысли, что Крис – добропорядочный, и явно не позовет его в туалет, словно все знакомство заключалось лишь в этом. Парень лишь смеется и шутит по любому поводу, словно пытается произвести впечатление (и его чувство юмора почти такое же, как у Гарри, такое же нелепое и неуместное, на ему это даже нравится).

– А кем работаешь ты? - Крис приподнимает брови, отпивая немного из своего стакана, и Гарри замирает. Оу, об этом он не подумал.

– Младший редактор, но больше мальчик на побегушках. Ну, знаешь, пишу статьи, ношусь по городу с документами, приношу всем кофе, - Гарри усмехается, проводя рукой по волосам, и он ведь не соврал, просто не договорил и преуменьшил. Кристиан смеется в ответ.

– Понимаю, все мы начинаем с низов. У меня есть мечта и стремление, - Гарри смотрит, как парень вдохновлено смотрит куда-то на сцену, проводя рукой в воздухе, - Хочу помогать этому миру искусством, хочу, чтобы у всех бездомных был дом в музыке, а у артистов - возможность творить. Чтобы люди ни в чем не нуждались, находя гармонию во взаимопомощи.

Гарри приподнимает брови, выглядя впечатленным:

– Типа хиппи?

– Нет, - Кристиан смеется, - Семья учила меня помогать всем и заниматься благотворительностью, но многие не понимают истинного смысла этого и делают пожертвования лишь ради публичности. Я стараюсь оградиться от этого.

Да, думает Гарри, в интернете почти ничего нет об этом парне и его деятельности, он смог найти информацию лишь в базе данных пресс-центра.

– Хочу помогать бездомным, детям и старикам безвозмездно. Я закончил учиться в прошлом году и сейчас работаю в больнице, ты бы видел маленьких малышей, которых туда привозят. Это разбивает мне сердце, - Кристиан качает головой, и Гарри замирает, чувствуя непреодолимое тепло.

– Ты любишь детей? - тихо спрашивает он, затаив дыхание, и, кажется, готов упасть в обморок, когда парень напротив кивает:

– Конечно, кто их не любит? Я хочу большую семью и много детей.

И Гарри улыбается, чувствуя, как настрой поднимается, и он словно воспрянул духом после этих слов, что почти пропустил вопрос:

– А ты?

– Я? - Гарри моргает, смотря на кивающего Кристиана.

– Да, ты. Готов ли ты взять приемного ребенка, чтобы дать ему воспитание. А двоих? Больше?

– О, ээ, я готов, - Гарри чувствует себя озадаченно, не зная, как относиться к этому предложению, поэтому лишь соглашается, ведь дело касается детей. Кристиан улыбается. Кажется, Гарри выбрал правильный ответ.

– Думаю, мы найдем общий язык, Гарри.

И Гарри смеется вместе с парнем, и беседа перетекает на более безопасную тему, чему сам Гарри внезапно невероятно рад.

Они вместе еще некоторое время, за которое Кристиан просит у Гарри его номер телефона, и тот старается выглядеть беспечным и спокойным, нажимая на экранные кнопки. Все кажется сюрреалистичным, но Гарри это нравится, к тому же он ни разу не вспоминал о Луи за эти часы, а значит, справился отлично и, _черт_ , он только что это испортил, да?

Кристиан на середине рассказа про спасение Африки, когда подходит Найл и забирает его, выглядя нетерпеливым. Гарри почти облегченно, но все еще удивленно прощается с новым знакомым, который обещает позвонить ему, и идет за Найлом на выход.

– Почему мы ушли? - спрашивает Гарри, едва они переходят через дорогу на другую сторону.

– И тебе и мне завтра на работу...

– Но у тебя отпуск?

– Гримми звонил, - Найл закатывает глаза, - Просил подменить его, потому что у него съемки того музыкального проекта или что-то такое. К тому же, в тебе должна быть загадка, ты не должен рассказывать этому парню все в первый день, - Найл идет с Гарри в ногу, ища по карманам телефон, и Гарри фыркает на подобное заявление:

– Такое говорят девушкам, Хоран, - но Найл лишь пожимает плечами:

– В данном случае, ты - девушка, а он - самец, который думает, словно охотится на тебя. Хотя, на самом деле, это он - цель, да? Ну, жертва. Значит, по идее, это ты - охотник, но у тигров ведь охотится самка? Ты - тигрица, Гарри, - Гарри косится на Найла, пытаясь понять, пьян тот или нет, - В любом случае, как все прошло?

– Он милый, - говорит Гарри, и это все, что приходит ему на ум. Найл скептично приподнимает брови, выключая сигнализацию своей машины.

– Это все, что ты можешь о нем сказать?

Гарри молчит и медленно продолжает, залезая в машину раньше Найла:

– Он любит детей и хочет большую семью?

– Ты что, сразу быка за рога? – вновь не выдерживает друг, поворачиваясь к Гарри и забывая про ремень безопасности. Гарри закатывает глаза:

– Он сам начал эту тему. Хиппи. Хочет мира во всем мире, пристанища для всех детей и бездомных, музыки, чтобы творить. Я удивлен, что один из кровных родственников королевы вообще может быть настолько невинным и добросовестным, - Гарри понижает голос, выпучивая глаза, и Найл ухмыляется:

– Отлично. Надеюсь, вы обменялись контактами?

– Разумеется, - вздыхает Гарри и откидывается на кресле, закрывая глаза.

Он молчит всю дорогу домой, а в квартире принимает душ и падает на кровать, бездумно валяясь, пока не засыпает. Проснувшись от будильника, Гарри все еще чувствует маленькие ручки на своем лице и детский смех где-то над ухом.

С утра в офисе все слишком сонные, и каждый с чашкой кофе рядом. Гарри приходит последним, потому что стоит в пробке у самого дворца, и он как можно быстрее вылетает из автобуса, спеша к замку и одновременно набирая номер Лиама. По прибытию тот дает Гарри новую папку с пометками, и это статья о визите королевы в Канаду, которую нужно проверить в ближайшее время. Гарри лишь кивает и с глубоким вздохом спешит на свое место.

Он еще проверяет текст на помарки, когда дверь кабинета сбоку открывается, и к ним в общую комнату выходит Луи. Он выглядит спокойно, статно (пусть даже на нем всего лишь тот розовый свитер, что Гарри уже видел), и даже невинно, и Гарри не может отвести глаз.

Гарри уже готов сказать поздороваться, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, но Луи проходит мимо него, даже не взглянув, и идет к рабочему месту Зейна. Там, в самом углу, словно другая вселенная или параллельная реальность, где правит техника и машины. Шесть разных мониторов в два ряда, шкаф рядом и ноутбук на рабочем столе в завалах бумажек, клочков и папок. Порой Гарри представляет, что Зейн - секретный технический аналитик Ми-5.

Он как-то обиженно и непонимающе смотрит на Луи, стоящего над Зейном и говорящего так тихо, что с места Гарри не слышно даже и звука голоса, когда обычно Луи слышат все. Встряхнув головой, Гарри упрямо утыкается в свою статью и исправляет одно из предложений, стараясь не поднимать глаза.

Он не уверен, сколько времени прошло, но это казалось длинным сроком, поэтому, когда Гарри ощущает, что над ним кто-то стоит, он выдыхает и задирает голову. Это смешно, но голова Луи закрывает лампу и ореол вокруг его волос делает его похожим на ангела.

– Привет, - выдыхает Гарри. Поняв, что он его увидел, Луи обходит стол и садится на свой стул справа от стола, небрежно закидывая ногу на ногу и подпирая рукой щеку.

– Личные дела, Гарольд?

Гарри не понимает.

– Что? - он что, не видит светящийся статьей экран перед Гарри?

– Найл, - Луи слегка улыбается, словно готов ко всему этому, - Водил тебя на свидание. Это его личное дело, по которому он отказался от работы?

Гарри готов умереть.

– Откуда ты... Знаешь? - Гарри поворачивается к Луи всем корпусом, хотя чувствует себя так еще более неуверенным и это не самая выгодная для него позиция, - Ты же не следишь за мной?

– Нужен ты мне, - закатывает глаза Луи, словно ему действительно смешно с этой абсурдности, - Сам Найл и сказал.

Гарри смотрит на Луи в замешательстве и растерянности. Найл сказал? Что?

– По радио, я имею в виду. Говорил, какая вы - милая пара и как болтали весь вечер, - Луи раздраженно дергает плечами и поджимает губы, но спустя пару секунд качает головой и слегка обиженно смотрит на Гарри, - Серьезно, Стайлс, почему ты мне просто не мог сказать об этом? Это даже не свидание Найла, а твое, я не понимаю.

Гарри выпрямляется на кресле, играясь пальцами, а Луи смотрит как-то устало, словно его действительно утомляет все это.

– Найл пошутил, он говорил, что это «свидание в слепую», хотя это было просто знакомство с его другом, - неловко начинает он, - Он бы не отказался от встречи, да и... Это не то, чтобы твое дело?

Под конец голос Гарри даже повышается, он чувствует обязанным сказать это, но слова слишком задевают Луи, и Гарри знает, что не прав, но не может по-другому.

Лицо Луи вытягивается, и он кивает:

– Я знаю, что не мое, но я думал, что мы... Кхм, друзья, по крайней мере, - Гарри не успевает ничего сказать, а Луи и до этого сидел как на иголках с прямой спиной. Он подскакивает и засовывает руки в карманы своих джинс, выглядя так, будто услышал не самые приятные для себя новости, - Ладно, неважно. Удачи тебе с твоим «парнем».

Луи разворачивается, и Гарри просто смотрит, как тот слишком быстро исчезает за дверью. Он чувствует себя виноватым, а еще задетым ( _друзья, да?_ ), и два противоречивых чувства буквально раздирают его на кусочки. Проклиная Найла и его болтовню на чем свет стоит, Гарри пытается возвратиться к статье, но лишь бездумно смотрит на буквы даже не пытаясь разобрать слова.

Найл вечером кажется удивленным хандрой Гарри. Тот проверяет телефон, но ни в групповом чате с коллегами, ни в его личных сообщениях имя Луи не высвечивается уже второй день, и, на самом деле, это ведь не вина Гарри, верно? Это его личная жизнь, которая Луи никак не касается, но что-то заставляет его думать о разрушении надежд и лжи, и о том, что еще одной порцией кексов прощения уже не выпросить.

Во вторник София подходит к Гарри с документами и где-то в середине разговора резко переводит тему:

– Так вы поссорились с Луи?

Гарри моргает, не совсем понимая к чему это, они ведь только что обсуждали принца Эндрю, но пронзительный взгляд Софии показывает, что сменить тему не получится.

– С чего ты взяла? - Гарри опускает голову на документы, бросив взгляд на дверь кабинета Луи, и снова поднимает глаза на девушку перед собой. Та закатывает глаза:

– Луи второй день в главном крыле? В костюме? Гарри, с тех пор, как ты тут работаешь, он почти не появлялся там, - Гарри моргает:

– А раньше появлялся?

– Он только там и был, - София пожимает плечами, - Почти восемьдесят процентов своего времени на работе он проводит с королевой. Последние месяцы Елизавета провела дома из-за болезни, поэтому приемов, где он должен был обязательно присутствовать, не так много, но все равно, - девушка пожимает плечами, едва оглядываясь на дверь за ней, - С тех пор как ты стал тут работать, он почти всегда здесь, помогал тебе освоиться и вдруг снова исчез? К тому же Фил видел, как вы разговаривали.

Гарри пытается уложить полученную информацию по полочкам, но ничего не получается, и он лишь пожимает плечами, решая сказать причину:

– Я не то, чтобы соврал, но не сказал всю правду? - лицо Софии вытягивается, словно она все поняла, и девушка закатывает глаза, - И он узнал об этом от третьего лица, и теперь, видимо, обижается на меня. Но я защищал свою личную жизнь...

– Гарри, я не скажу, что здесь с нами у тебя нет личной жизни, но в нашей работе итак много постоянного обмана, и ты сам это видел, - девушка осторожно кладет руку на плечо кудрявого и гладит его, тихо и заботливо продолжая, - Луи ценит честность, и тебе бы стоило сказать. Он бы понял. Ты ведь знаешь, что мы как семья.

Гарри кусает губы, словно раздумывая спросить или нет, а затем выдыхает:

– Даже если это чувства?

София нежно улыбается и, наклонившись, целует Гарри в щеку.

– Особенно, если это чувства.

И Гарри хочет найти Луи, хочет извиниться за то, что не дал честного ответа, и сказать о том, что он делает все это ради мечты всей своей жизни и ради того, чтобы не глазеть на самого Луи с маленькой надеждой. И противоречие чувств сводит его с ума, на самом деле, за такой короткий срок, он понял, что почему-то запутался, и не знает, что именно внесло в его планы разруху.

Кристиан звонит вечером и приглашает встретиться в выходные. Гарри настолько погружен в свои мысли, что соглашается даже не пытаясь узнать, куда они пойдут. Найл видит его несобранность и задумчивость, когда Гарри не может сосредоточиться на фильме, но прокомментировать решается лишь ближе к концу фильма и осторожно.

– Почему ты изводишь себя? Просто скажи ему правду. Он может тебе помочь со всем этим, в конце концов. Кто, как не Луи, знает всех этих особ голубых кровей лучше? Он - твой друг, он поймет, - Гарри лишь раздраженно смотрит прямо перед собой.

– Я не думаю, что он захочет помочь мне в этом, - Найл приподнимает брови, почесывая живот сквозь свою футболку:

– Ты не думаешь, что он захочет тебе помочь или это ты не хочешь, чтобы он помогал тебе, если вдруг предложит?

Гарри морщится.

– Есть разница?

– Да, есть, и еще какая, учитывая, что ты запал на него, - и Гарри хочет было возразить, но сказать ему нечего.

Он проводит вечер на нервах, пытается составить свой план действий, но что он вообще может сделать. Плохо спит ночью и подскакивает в половине шестого утра без будильника, собирается, пытаясь прокрутить в голове всевозможные варианты развития событий, однако чувствует, как начинает стучать в висках и отбрасывает эту затею.

Он подъезжает к Букингемскому дворцу один из первых, но на служебной парковке видит машину Луи, и он, что, _ночует_ здесь?

Гарри доходит до пресс-центра, оставляя свои вещи, здоровается с их охранником Альберто, который выглядит удивленным его ранним визитом, но все таким же приветливым, и идет по служебному коридору. Вокруг тишина, когда он доходит до двери в конце коридора и открывает ее, попадая из закрытой служебной части замка в центральную зону. Гарри тихо и почти бесшумно передвигается по огромному коридору, доходит до восточного крыла и чувствует, как сердце стучит, чуть ли не в два раза сильнее. Ладно, он не подумал. Он только знает, что Луи находится где-то в пределах зоны конференц-зала, но о точном местоположении он и понятия не имеет. А вдруг он встретит королеву случайно, и тогда Луи точно его убьет, сделает выговор, уволит или чего еще хуже...

Гарри даже думать перестает, когда видит приоткрытую дверь конференц-зала и слышит чьи-то голоса. Он замирает, почти не дыша, но его охватывает облегчение, когда из кабинета выходит Луи. В строгом черном костюме, уложенными волосами, с черной папкой в руках. Он отворачивается от двери, закрывая ее, и замирает, увидев Гарри.

– Гарри?

Окей, Гарри не продумал план конкретно и не знал, что сказать.

– Привет, - Гарри неловко улыбается, чувствуя, как Луи осматривает его с ног до головы, неуверенно спрашивая.

– Что ты делаешь... Здесь?

– Пришел к тебе, - честно заявляет Гарри, и честность - всегда лучшая политика, а Гарри итак слишком много врет. Луи кажется удивленным, он делает несколько шагов от двери ближе к Гарри, перекладывает папку из одной руки в другую и останавливается напротив.

– Ко мне? Что-то случилось?

Гарри смотрит на Луи, задержав дыхание, и кивает:

– Я хотел извиниться...

Луи моргает.

– Почему ты все время извиняешься передо мной, Гарри, это твоя жизнь и...

– Но я должен был быть с тобой откровенным с тех пор, как ты стал мне не просто чужим человеком! - Луи хочет снова перебить, но внезапно замолкает и приподнимает брови, выглядя приятно удивленным:

– Серьезно?

– Да, - Гарри закатывает глаза, словно это было очевидно ( _так и было_ ), и продолжает, - Не то, чтобы я обязан рассказывать тебе все детали, но я должен был объяснить, а ты узнал все совершенно случайно, да и... По радио. Это не круто, знаешь.

Луи смешно выпячивает губы, кивая и соглашаясь с Гарри. Тот вздыхает, чувствуя, как нервозность исчезает.

– Я прощен?

– Я даже не обижался, - мило улыбается Луи, хотя Гарри не думает, что это правда. Он облизывает губы, чувствуя странный подъем, и все вроде улажено, но он решает спросить, чтобы убедиться.

– Так ты вернешься?

Луи уже сделал шаг в сторону, но удивленно замер:

– Куда?

– Ну, в центр... - Гарри вдыхает и начинает тараторить, - Просто ты начал отсутствовать, а София сказала, что это из-за меня, и я, правда, не хотел всего этого, я просто очень хочу, чтобы ты вернулся к нам обратно, ко... Мне, потому что без тебя это не то. То есть, черт, я понимаю, что это твоя работа, просто подумал, что мне стоило это сказать, и, вообще, заводить весь этот разговор было глупо, - Луи прищуривается, делая шаг ближе к Гарри и наклоняясь к нему, пока тот взволнованно бормотал, - С тех пор, как это вышло за рамки понимания близкой дружбы, я просто стараюсь держать все под контролем, но, знаешь, как-то слабо получается, я просто надеюсь, что больше ничего не изменится, потому что я обещаю быть честным с тобой, как с боссом и... Другом.

Гарри замолкает, чувствуя, как сухие губы неприятно покалывает, и пытается осознать, что он успел сказать не так, и все это было не так, дьявол. Луи кажется ошарашенным тем, что Гарри вообще способен на подобные тирады, потому что между ними всегда, в основном, Гарри предпочитал слушать, а говорил именно Луи.

Гарри поднимает взгляд, натыкаясь на его взгляд, и Луи внимательно смотрит, словно обдумывая что-то серьезное, пока Гарри молится о том, чтобы тот все забыл. Ему нужно держать язык за зубами. Постоянно.

– Я вернусь, - говорит Луи медленно и как-то странно, словно выдавливая из себя хоть что-нибудь, - На следующей неделе. Хорошо?

Гарри заворожено кивает, притихнув. Луи продолжает:

– Просто… Королева пошла на поправку и требует быть в курсе всех дел, поэтому я сейчас с ней и... - Луи замолкает, словно решаясь, а затем неуверенно уточняет, - Чувства вышли за рамки, Гарри?

Гарри молчит, ощущая повисшую неловкость.

– Все под контролем, - кажется, что выдавливает он из себя, но, тем не менее, это звучит довольно уверенно и твердо. Луи смотрит на странный симметричный рисунок из фигур на его рубашке и кивает:

– Хорошо. Под контролем.

**ххх**

Гарри встречается с Кристианом два раза в неделю. Он приходит в тот бар, где они познакомились по вечерам, и слушает артистов, выступающих там, хотя ни один из них ему, на самом деле, не нравится. Это не его музыка, думает он, слушая завывания под расстроенную гитару или какие-то пугающие содержанием романсы, но Кристиан лишь смеется, говоря, что это «музыка души». Гарри старается не показывать своего ужаса.

Найл смеется над ним почти постоянно, а когда Гарри жалуется, что нужно сделать что-то с продвижением их отношений, то лишь пожимает плечами:

– Пригласи его на свидание. Он ведь любит музыку, я слышал от Гримми, что в Гайд парке есть несколько музыкантов, почему бы тебе не сводить его туда?

Гарри вспоминает, как он ходил с семьей Пейнов-Маликов и Луи на фестиваль, как они сидели на скамейке, а потом пили горячий шоколад и чувствует мурашки по спине. Он не хотел идти туда с Кристианом. Не туда.

– О, да ладно тебе, - Найл отнимает у него пульт и зевает, - Иначе ты никогда не продвинешься дальше, Гарольд.

Гарри приглашает Кристиана в кино вместо этого. Слегка банально, но мило, он думает, что они могли бы провести время вдвоем, только Кристиан приводит с собой своих друзей и весело болтает с ними, на что Гарри теряется, сидит в темноте зала, смотря фильм, который ему даже не нравится. Тогда он решает потратить эту встречу на попытку рассказать немного правды о себе и такая возможность предоставляется, когда Гарри в шутку начинает требовать бонусы от постоянного присутствия на концертах в баре, а Кристиан смеется, говоря, что не требует от Гарри того же. Стараясь выглядеть беспечным, Гарри лишь пожимает плечами и легко смеется:

– Вряд ли Букингемский дворец делает какие-то льготы и бонусы посетителям.

Смех Кристиана обрывается, он удивленно смотрит на Гарри и настороженно спрашивает:

– Букингемский дворец? - Гарри уверенно кивает и продолжает, наверное, слишком активно.

– Да, я работаю там в одном из отделов интерном, я же говорил тебе? Мне ничего не доверяют, кроме того, чтобы разнести бумажки, - _ему должно быть стыдно_ , - поэтому я не особо важная персона, знаешь. Даже уборщики имеют хотя бы официальный статус, пока я все еще в зависимости от своего университета и должен сначала получить диплом, прежде чем смогу работать на полную ставку, - Гарри смеется громко и слишком заразительно, и Кристиан наконец расслабляется и начинает смеяться тоже. Гарри чувствует облегчение от того, что все получилось.

Он решает попробовать встретиться еще раз, когда у Кристиана дела где-то в центре, и они пересекаются в обед. Гарри уходит из офиса прогуляться до торгового центра рядом, и они встречаются возле входа, Кристиан держит стаканчики с кофе и приветственно улыбается ему, заканчивая разговор по телефону.

– Одну из наших групп пригласили выступать в торговом центре, и они очень взволнованны, да и я тоже, - Гарри, рассматривая дорогу перед собой, идет с парнем по улице, лишь тихо утвердительно мыча, подбадривая собеседника к продолжению. На самом деле, эта тема с музыкальными группами и благотворительностью уже преследует его, - В это время там будет член парламента со своей семьей, и они исполнят песню, призывая его к пожертвованию денег на новое оснащение для йоркширской школы искусств.

Гарри поднимает голову, выглядя удивленным:

– Выступление против члена парламента? Кристиан, ты серьезно? - тот лишь пожимает плечами:

– А что? Это ради будущего детей, Гарри, ради тех, кто не может развиваться, и, вообще, ты должен понимать, что я занимаюсь...

– Благотворительностью, да, я понял. Это все, что остается членам королевской семьи без власти, - Гарри закатывает глаза, усмехаясь, и почти спотыкается об асфальт.

Кристиан приостанавливается, смотря на Гарри как-то пораженно:

– Гарри? - Гарри замирает и моргает, осознавая, что он сказал, и выдыхает, пытаясь совладать с собой, хотя буквально ощущает, как лицо покрывается красными пятнами. Кристиан лишь продолжает, - Как ты узнал?

Конечно, актер из Гарри отвратительный, но он умеет быть убедительным, когда захочет.

– Твоя фамилия показалась знакомой. Я видел ее, когда ты принимал продукты в кафе и не мог отделаться от жужжащей в голове мысли. В гугле запрос выдал твою фотографию рядом с королевой и подробную информацию.

Кристиан хмурится, словно пытаясь что-то решить, а затем он, осторожно подбирая слова, интересуется:

– Это ведь ничего не изменит, да? Нашей дружбы? - Гарри чувствует неприятное липкое ощущение где-то в районе желудка от последнего слова, но кивает:

– Ничего, - и Кристиан спокоен. Он становится даже более уверенным и с веселым «я тебя провожу, друг» провожает Гарри на выход из торгового центра. Они идут по улице, и Гарри старается слушать, но в основном, он думает о работе и словах Луи о новом благотворительном детском бале, что кажется куда более интересным, чем неизвестная инди-группа, нарушающая общественный порядок. Кристиан провожает Гарри до ворот, хотя тот и против, но Кристиан настаивает, поэтому они идут мимо огромной толпы туристов, пробираясь к задней части территории дворца и прощаются. Он обнимает Гарри, похлопывает по спине и, повернувшись, прогулочным шагом уходит, скрываясь в толпе. Гарри как-то облегченно вздыхает от того, что это закончилось и поворачивается, замечая вдалеке у служебного входа Луи.

Гарри старается выглядеть как можно беспечнее, подходя к двери, даже пытается не смотреть на Луи, пока не доходит ближе, а когда все же бросает взгляд на парня, то видит, как тот стоит с пачкой сигарет в руках и как-то озадаченно смотрит в сторону ворот. Луи стоит прямо перед дверью, мешая, и Гарри останавливается, чувствуя себя слегка взволнованно, и машет рукой перед лицом друга, привлекая внимание.

– Луи? Что-то случилось? Ты куришь?

Луи переводит озадаченный взгляд на Гарри, затем на сигареты и на парковку, после чего кивает, что не совпадает с его ответом:

– Фил попросил, но... Это Кристиан? - глаза Гарри расширяются, а рот слегка приоткрывается и черт, Луи все-таки увидел это, хотя они стояли в толпе. Он совсем об этом не подумал.

– Эм...

– Я... Я же не мог ошибиться, ты знаком с Кристианом?

– Да. А что с ним не так? - Гарри думает, что это отвратительно. Со всем этим планом он постоянно врет и выворачивается, ему никогда не очиститься от этой лжи. В ближайшее столетие точно.

– Ничего, просто он - член королевской семьи. Внук кузины королевы… - Луи, будто что-то для себя решил, он засовывает руки в карманы своей толстовки и смотрит на Гарри как-то слишком пронзительно и внимательно, словно решая что-то и одновременно оценивая ситуацию. Самому Гарри это ужасно не нравилось.

\- О, - он моргает и уверенно смотрит прямо Луи в глаза, - Он сказал мне об этом сегодня.

Луи смотрит на Гарри молча, оглядывается на дверь, а затем, сглотнув, спрашивает:

– Давно знакомы?

Луи открывает дверь, приглашая Гарри внутрь, и тот заходит, благодарно кивая, и отвечает, не подумав:

– Пару недель может? Немного. Помнишь, Найл отказался быть среди журналистов на встрече? Мы ходили в бар Кристиана в тот день, - Гарри старается подбирать слова, хотя он не уверен, может ли упоминать этот случай, и то, что было потом. Гарри ждет продолжения от Луи, но тот молчит, а когда Гарри замедляет шаг и равняется с ним, то парень выглядит задумчиво:

– Это с ним было твое свидание?

– Свидание?

– Ну да, помнишь, Найл сказал? По радио, - Гарри тихо охает, когда вспоминает об этом, но качает головой:

– Не свидание, мы просто познакомились, и Кристиан оказался хорошим другом. Это же Найл, человек, который преследовал ребенка, как ты можешь доверять его словам, - Гарри смотрит, как Луи смеется, запрокинув голову, и кивает:

– Резонно. Ответ принят.

Они в комфортной тишине доходят до офиса и идут в разные стороны - Гарри на свое место, а Луи - к Филу, и Гарри не может отделаться от ощущения, что он идиот. Он так сильно погряз в этом, что просто перестает думать и забывает добрую половину. Он ненавидел врать, это было ужасно неправильно, но понимание того, что по-другому нельзя, иначе все его мечты - мечты о маленьких ножках и детском смехе, - пропадут, не давало ему поступать по-другому. Гарри не мог допустить провала, когда был почти так близко к осуществлению мечты.

Он чувствует упадок сил и апатию из-за пасмурной погоды, все вокруг заняты или отсутствуют, Луи закрылся в своем кабинете, и у Гарри нет нетерпящих отлагательств дел, из-за чего он скучает в одиночестве. Он сидит на своем месте, пытаясь работать с новой статьей, но за час до конца рабочего дня все же встает с места и идет к Зейну, чтобы посидеть немного у него.

Он почти уходит, это был длинный день, за который он пережил весь спектр возможных эмоций, но удача всегда была на его стороне - Луи окликает его, когда он надевает пальто. Гарри поворачивается, смотря, как Луи идет к нему, размахивая листовкой, и, подойдя ближе, отдает ее кудрявому. Тот сразу узнает дизайн, хотя, если он не ошибается, что-то на картинке было изменено.

– Бал Золушки? Мне нужно написать пресс-релиз?

– Поздно, лягушонок, это сделал Лиам, - Луи улыбается, - Я хочу сделать тебе предложение.

Гарри прищуривается, на что Луи ухмыляется и кивает:

– Ладно, не получилось, признаю. Но, - Луи разворачивает листовку у Гарри в руках, задевая своими пальцами его, и у него такая теплая и мягкая кожа, что Гарри хочет схватить его за руку, - Я буду вести программу для детей.

Гарри улыбается, потому что имя Луи написано маленькими красными буквами внизу рядом со словом «ведущий», и сознание подкидывает картинки парня в короне вокруг детишек, но Гарри лишь поднимает голову и смотрит прямо Луи в глаза.

– Это так мило. Ты будешь принцем Луи или феечкой? - Луи прищуривается, а затем закатывает глаза.

– Костюмированный бал, молодец, Гарри, читать ты умеешь. Я буду принцем, - Гарри ухмыляется, на что Луи хмыкает, - Ты слишком груб со мной, не думаю, что так поступают, когда тебе хотят сделать предложение. Поэтому я пойду и сделаю его Софие.

Лицо Гарри вытягивается, он хмурится и дергает Луи за рукав толстовки, когда тот уже поворачивается.

– Эй, сделай мне свое предложение, ну же.

Луи поворачивается и ожидающе приподнимает брови. Гарри дует губы:

– Ну же, Лу.

Кажется, это именно то, чего Луи хотел, потому что он довольно поворачивается и стряхивает с себя невидимые пылинки.

– Итак, мистер Гарри, все должно быть по высшему этикету, ведь мы во дворце королевы, - Гарри не может сдержать широкой улыбки. Луи похож на очаровательного эльфа. В офисе никого нет, и свет везде выключен, поэтому его лицо освещает лишь единственная небольшая лампа где-то сбоку, отражая маленькие огоньки в его глазах, и тишина вокруг приятно обволакивает обоих. Гарри ничего не может поделать со своими мыслями и сравнениями, но Луи кажется таким теплым и домашним, близким, и отчего-то внутри все словно замирает в предвкушении. Гарри сглатывает, слыша каждый шорох, каждый вздох и может лишь удивиться, насколько Луи тихий. Они почти одного телосложения и роста, но Луи кажется Гарри намного аккуратнее и осторожнее его самого, со своей манерой себя вести и это так завораживающе, что Гарри теряет связные мысли, наблюдая за движениями парня.

Хотя Луи даже и не старается выглядеть элегантно. Он крутится на месте, проводит руками по свои бедрам и, наконец, останавливается, выглядя так торжественно, словно он не в кедах и толстовке, а в красивом смокинге на приеме у самой королевы.

– Гарри, не окажете ли вы мне честь и не посетите ли со мной бал Золушки в качестве моей принцессы? - голос слегка хриплый и отдается эхом в ушах, Гарри просто замирает, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, но этого не получается, потому что Луи поражает его до глубины души, и это просто потрясающе. Он невероятный.

– Принцессы? - уточняет Гарри, широко улыбаясь, и он видит, как Луи смотрит на его ямочки, аккуратно улыбаясь тоже.

– Да. Тебя это не устраивает? - Луи наигранно задумчиво хмурится и пожимает плечами, - Можешь быть принцем, но я все равно главнее.

И Гарри смеется, долго и не переставая, хихикает, кивая головой, и смотрит прищуренными глазами на Луи:

– Я согласен. Быть принцессой в смысле. Только я не буду надевать платье, ладно? - Луи ухмыляется и кивает, Гарри видит, как его плечи опускаются, словно он расслабился от его согласия, - Предложение руки и сердца ты тоже будешь делать с такой важностью?

– Да, - кивает Луи и улыбается, - В стихах.

Гарри приподнимает брови.

– Что-то вроде _«когда я закрываю глаза, звезды выстраиваются в ряд, и ты оказываешься рядом со мной, любовь моей жизни»_ , - тихо и хрипло говорит Луи, смотря куда-то в потолок, и Гарри улыбается.

– Ты - безнадежный романтик, Луи.

– Ох, возможно, - Луи лишь смешно морщит нос и кивает, - Ладно, не буду тебя задерживать больше. Увидимся завтра, - Гарри моргает и кивает, вспоминая, что уже поздно.

– Увидимся завтра.

Когда он возвращается домой, то застает Найла за телефонным разговором. Гарри переодевается в домашнюю одежду, а когда возвращается в гостиную, застает друга, танцующим под стерео-систему.

– Это самый неудачный альбом Джесси Джей, но ты будешь слушать его до пенсии, да?

– Ты слышал этот ритм? Это классика, детка, - Найл поворачивается к Гарри и делает смешные движения головой, на что тот смеется, садясь на диван.

– Он ужасный, Найл.

– Иди в задницу, - Найл закатывает глаза, - Ну, красавчик, расскажи, как поживает твой будущий муж? - Гарри морщится, убавляя звук маленьким пультом. Найл приподнимает брови, - И?

– Я... - Гарри не знает, как начать, - Луи нас увидел, когда Кристиан провожал меня. Думаю, ему это не понравилось.

– Ну, вы, типа, ходили на свидания, а потом ты переключился на королевских парней, так что с одной стороны я его понимаю, - Найл усаживается рядом, игнорируя недовольного Гарри, - Но ты пригласил Кристиана на свидание? Как мы договаривались?

Гарри качает головой, и Найл наигранно раздраженно стонет, но Гарри спешит объяснить:

– Я решил начать говорить ему правду и сказал, что работаю в Букингемском дворце, хотя и преуменьшил свою должность, но это, по крайней мере, не вызовет подозрения и непонимания в будущем, - Гарри вздыхает, закончив говорить, а Найл кажется впечатленным, что Гарри до этого додумался:

– Умно. И что дальше?

– Я встречусь с ним еще раз и приглашу на свидание. Две недели - это достаточный срок, чтобы действовать дальше?

– Я пригласил Эми на свидание...

– В первые минуты знакомства, ага, в курсе, _ауч!_ \- но это должно быть правильно, верно? - Гарри трет руку от щипка Найла, - В будущем нас будут спрашивать об этом.

Гарри с волнением представлял то будущее, о котором мечтал столько лет и заботился о его воплощении. Он - идеальный кандидат на роль члена королевской семьи. Даже у герцогини Кейт репутация не была такой чистой, а Гарри... Просто самый наилучший вариант.

– Ладно, с Кристианом все понятно, я рад за вас, а что насчет Луи?

– Что насчет него?

Найл закатывает глаза, потому что его не проведешь, а слишком быстрый ответ Гарри служит явным знаком того, что не все в порядке.

– Ты сказал, что он вас видел. Это тебя беспокоит?

Гарри молчит, пытаясь сформулировать свои мысли. Да, это его беспокоит, потому что Луи видел его в компании с еще одним членом королевского дома вне работы, а сам Гарри работает на них, и если один раз - случайность, а два - совпадение, то дальше это может быть опасным. Гарри думал, что да, он будет сожалеть и корить себя за то, что не был осторожным, что из-за его глупости мечта всей его жизни сорвалась, но больше этого беспокоила мысль о том, что Луи мог в нем разочароваться или обвинить в обмане. Гарри не хотел этого.

– Если он подумает что-то не то… Он меня уволит или никогда не заговорит со мной вновь, это ужасно, - Найл пожимает плечами и осторожно предлагает:

– Скажи ему сам раньше.

– Что? Нет! Почему ты говоришь об этом?

– Да мне все равно. На самом деле, было бы хорошо, если бы Луи исчез из твоей жизни, потому что он только мозолит тебе глаза и мешает сосредоточиться на цели, но он может помочь тебе.

– Я не буду его использовать, - голос Гарри холодный и уверенный, он буквально испепеляет друга взглядом, на что тот кивает, примирительно выставляя перед собой руки.

– Я просто сказал, ладно? Не слушай меня.

Гарри устало выдыхает, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, и тихо говорит, прикрыв глаза:

– Он спросил, не ходил ли я на свидание с Кристианом тогда, когда ты отказался от работы, и я сказал нет, - Найл ничего не говорит, и Гарри продолжает, - я сказал ему, что мы друзья, и я понятия не имел, кто он. А потом, перед уходом, он остановил меня в дверях и спросил, не хочу ли я присутствовать на балу Золушки вместе с ним. Это танцы и представление для больных детей, его устраивает принц Эндрю с женой, и Луи что-то вроде ведущего там? - Гарри поднимает голову, открывая глаза, и пожимает плечами, звуча как-то грустно и жалко, - Он спросил, не хочу ли я быть его принцессой. Найл, я не знаю, что мне со всем этим делать.

Найл молчит и, когда Гарри смотрит на него, то выглядит сочувствующим. Это совсем не помогает.

– Ты не можешь отказаться от такого шанса, Гарри, понимаешь...

– Я знаю, - перебивает он быстро и кивает, - Я не отказываюсь, это то, чего я хотел так долго, просто... Я вспоминаю слова Робина об этом? Он спросил меня тогда, готов ли я быть с человеком, которого совсем не люблю взамен на исполнение своей мечты, - Гарри думает, как бы правильнее сформулировать свои мысли, но из этого мало что выходит, - Кристиан милый и хороший, добропорядочный и... Детей любит. Хороший вариант, да? Только я не чувствую к нему ничего, кроме дружеской симпатии. Я был готов жить с этим тогда, готов был и сейчас, но что делать теперь, когда появились определенные обстоятельства? - Гарри усмехается, быстро моргая, потому что чувствует, как глаза начинает щипать. Найл грустно смотрит перед собой, и Гарри выдыхает через рот, стараясь сохранить самообладание. Это не хорошо.

– Ты откажешься от нашего плана, если ты действительно любишь его? - Найл не осуждает и не возмущается, лишь спокойно и тихо интересуется, Гарри хочет взглянуть на его лицо, но даже не может пошевелиться. Он качает головой и усмехается, наконец, найдя в себе силы поднять голову:

– Нет. Я не могу, я _так_ хочу ребенка, Найл, я не могу. Я не знаю.

И Найл больше ничего не говорит, он мягко шикает, притягивая Гарри к себе, и приобнимает его за плечи, поглаживая волосы.

– Все будет хорошо, - говорит друг, но Гарри это не успокаивает, - все будет хорошо.

Он выгоняет Гарри спать через пару часов. Тот плетется до кровати и падает на нее, даже не удосуживаясь укрыться одеялом. Лежит с закрытыми глазами, прокручивая весь день в мыслях, а когда сверху раздается топот, то он резко открывает глаза, уставившись на будильник. Малышка соседей сверху бегает по комнате родителей и убегает, топот прекращается, заставляя прикусить губу.

Он так и представлял себе это. Маленького неуклюжего человечка, похожего на него, бегающего по дому и призывающего поиграть. Такой родной и свой, вымученный и выпрошенный годами, Гарри лелеял бы своего ребенка, был бы самым лучшим отцом, которого можно себе представить, потому что это был бы его ребенок. Гарри сумасшедший, он всегда это понимал, кто в здравом уме пойдет на такое ради ребенка, но _никто_ не понимал, что это значит для Гарри.

Это значит все.

В идеале, ребенок имел бы двух родителей, которые любили бы его и друг друга. Гарри понимал, что такое возможно лишь в самых смелых мечтах, но... Он не мог об этом не думать.

Он готов биться за эту возможность. Ему нужно составить хорошую партию для члена королевского дома, и Гарри уверен, что он идеальный кандидат для кого бы то ни было.

Когда мысли переходят от Кристиана ко встрече с Луи и его предложению, Гарри хнычет, зарываясь носом в подушку со всей силы. Это убивало его.

Луи разрывал его на кусочки, он ударил по его защите и стал трещиной сомнения во всем плане, и Гарри понятия не имел, как ему теперь быть. Он начал четко осознавать интерес Луи к нему, он видел его и чувствовал, он был рад и _жаждал_ его. Самым печальным было то, что он откликался на него. И это делало всю ситуацию сложнее, потому что если Гарри даже на миг подумает о Луи и их будущем, это даст еще один сильный разлад в его мыслях, и он не сможет. Он просто ничего не сможет.

Пригласить Луи на свидание. Он хочет пригласить Луи на свидание, погладить его скулы и запустить пальцы в волосы. Сказать о том, как сильно он хотел ребенка последние годы, и как он извиняется за то, что эта потребность, это желание иметь свою крошку важнее, чем собственные чувства.

Гарри бы украл поцелуй Луи, единственный _их_ , и сказал о чувствах, о том, как тот ему близок, как сильно он ему нравится, и как ему жаль. Сказал бы, что в других обстоятельствах Гарри бы не делал этого, он сделал бы все, не будь чертового правительства и дурацких законов, чтобы Луи был его.

Но Гарри не мог.

Он поступал так эгоистично по отношению к Луи, обманывая его об этом, давая ложную надежду, Гарри так сильно извинялся, но ничего не мог поделать с собой, желание иметь все и сразу разрывало его

Он чувствует себя так ужасно, когда продолжает улыбаться и мило флиртовать с Луи, когда идет с ним в кафе на выходных и в то же время старается проводить с Кристианом больше времени, пытаясь делать вид, что их общение - лучшее для него.

Но ему надоедает. Найл не понимает резкого отношению Гарри к парню, но тот хочет уже перейти к действию, хотя друг говорит, что так нельзя. Этот парень может оказаться его будущим мужем, он не может быть таким раздражительным и нетерпеливым.

Гарри так хотел пригласить Луи на свидание, но вместо этого он собирается попросить Кристиана об этом.

Сказать прямо и открыто, начать ухаживать за парнем, сделать еще один шаг, раз доверие получено, и ему предоставляется возможность - они не виделись неделю, потому что Лиам таскал Гарри по редакциям журналов с важными документам - и вот он, наконец, свободен и готов к встрече. К решающему моменту.

Найл, улыбаясь, смотрит, как он вертится перед зеркалом, пытаясь придать себе идеальный вид, и выдыхает «удачи» на прощание.

Гарри собирается приехать в бар прямо перед началом выступлений (он помнит по расписанию, что сегодня должна была выступать единственная группа, которая ему нравится), но пробка на мосту у здания мэрии нарушает его планы. Он опаздывает, и его волосы растрепались от ветра, шумно дыша, Гарри доходит до бара и усаживается за стойку. Бармен видит его и сразу уходит на кухню, очевидно за Кристианом, думает кудрявый, но нет. Он лишь приносит лед.

Проходит десять минут, пятнадцать, спустя полчаса сидения у Гарри почти начинается нервный тик. Кристиан всегда в это время в зале, и сейчас его нет.

Он достает телефон и ищет его номер, прикладывает телефон к уху и выходит из бара на улицу, останавливаясь в дверях. Кристиан берет после шестого гудка.

– Гарри?

– Кристиан? Привет, эм, я хотел спросить. Тебя нет на рабочем месте? - Гарри пытается вслушаться, но на другом конце слишком шумно, и кто-то говорит на втором плане. Гарри не понимает.

– Оу, да, я... Занят? - голос Кристиана неуверенный и виноватый, - Прости я не думал, что ты придешь к нам сегодня.

– У меня свободное время, - говорит Гарри и морщится, когда в трубке кто-то окликает Кристиана, - Я просто хотел спросить тебя кое о чем. Это очень важно. Я могу тебя найти?

– Гарри, не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я занят по личному вопросу.

– Что-то случилось? Проблемы? - каким-то отдаленным участком сознания Гарри понимает, чем все кончится, но он никогда не прислушивается к своей интуиции и попадает в неловкие ситуации. Как и в этот раз.

– Да, я... - голос Кристиана затихает, а через секунду он начинает тихо и возбужденно шептать, - мой бывший парень приехал с учебы и сказал, что ради меня закончил ее раньше, - Гарри застывает, - Я… я не знаю. Гарри, ради тебя когда-нибудь делали что-то подобное?

Гарри молчит, пытаясь осознать. Парень?

– Гарри?

– О. Нет. Не делали, но это так... потрясающе, - выдыхает Гарри, наконец, - Вы снова вместе?

– Я не знаю, я не планировал заводить отношений вообще, а тут он... Просто приехал. Боже, Гарри, мне стоит его простить? Ты бы простил?

Гарри не знает. Его эмоции настолько противоречивы, то ли он хочет облегченно засмеяться, то ли разочарованно вздохнуть, и это вводит его в ступор.

– Гарри? - голос Кристана взволнованный и тихий. Его окликают еще раз, и он снова зовет Гарри по имени, кажется, слишком взволнованный.

– Прости его, - тихо говорит Гарри и начинает медленно отходить от кафе в сторону автобусной остановки, - Уверен, у вас все получится.

– Да, я, ладно. Спасибо? Я так и сделаю, мне нужно было мнение со стороны. Мы можем встретиться позже?

– Да, не волнуйся об этом, уже не важно.

– Правда?

– Правда, - Гарри закатывает глаза, - Пока, парень, - он успокаивает Кристиана и вешает трубку, как-то грустно усмехаясь.

Гарри доезжает до дома за час и проходит в квартиру, набирая номер Найла, когда не видит его. Тот отвечает ему достаточно быстро, Гарри может слышать голос Гримми и понимает, что друг решил наведаться на работу, видимо, не ожидая Гарри так рано.

– Гарри? - Найл удивлен, он идет куда-то и фоновой шум пропадает, - Ты чего? Как Кристиан, согласился?

Гарри грустно улыбается, сидя перед выключенным телевизором.

– Листок со списком у тебя?

– Эм, - Найл молчит пару секунд, - Да, а что?

– Вычеркивай Кристиана, ладно?

Тишина.

– Господи, - шепчет тихо Найл после секундной заминки, и Гарри жмурится, мысленно соглашаясь.

**ххх**

– Это будет потрясающе. Пред-показ, почти пустой кинотеатр, - Луи засовывает себе в рот еще один рогалик и активно жует, чтобы продолжить говорить. Все, что делает Гарри - это просто смотрит на его рот, - Вот они прелести работы, знаешь? Королеве и семье предоставляют привилегии, которые достаются нам, если они не хотят.

– Например? - Гарри отрывается от своего занятия и смотрит на стопку документов перед собой. В фильмах преуменьшают, когда говорят о крутых заданиях по спасению принцесс. Все, что видит Гарри в последние дни, это куча бумажной работы, которую Луи скинул на него с улыбкой Чеширского кота. Команда королевской семьи была огромной, и почти за всю бумажную работу отвечал именно пресс-центр. Что за кошмар.

– В прошлом году Лиам и Зейн летали с принцем Чарльзом и Камилой на Багамы. На свой отпуск, - Луи широко улыбается, поправляя свои очки, и Гарри щурится:

– Это вообще разрешено? За это не увольняют?

– Гарри, я их туда отправил, и я являюсь главой пресс-центра. Солнышко, мне никто не может перечить, - Луи игриво улыбается, и Гарри не может сдержать улыбки, чувствуя, как внутри становится тепло и приятно. Луи такой чудесный.

– У тебя слишком много привилегий, это нечестно.

– Королевская семья живет на деньги налогоплательщиков, поверь, уж я могу иногда сделать коллегам что-нибудь приятное, - Луи закатывает глаза и переводит взгляд на свои бумаги, - черт, надо все это разобрать, не хочу оставлять на потом, чтобы подготовиться к балу.

– Ты можешь...

– Гарри!

Гарри и Луи одновременно поворачиваются, и кудрявый удивленно приподнимает брови. Найл стоит в дверях рядом с Альберто и машет ему рукой. Гарри кивает и с удивлением смотрит, как Найл, слегка подпрыгивая, идет к нему.

– Привет, мистер спаситель.

– Привет, нарушитель спокойствия, - улыбается ему Луи, смотря снизу вверх со стула, и протягивает свободную руку. Найл ухмыляется, отвечая на рукопожатие, и смотрит на Гарри, улыбаясь:

– Чувак, стоит иногда включать звук на телефоне.

– Я... Что ты здесь делаешь? - Гарри удивлен появлением друга и не понимает, как его пустили в замок вообще. Найл в Букингемском дворце. Даже звучит смешно.

– Ладно, не буду вам мешать, - Луи встает со стула, что Гарри встречает с сопротивлением и начинает возражать, но прерывается, видя _«я же говорил»_ лицо Найла. Гарри иногда его так ненавидел.

Найл машет Луи на прощание, смотря вслед, и затем садится на то же самое место, смотря на Гарри.

– Он - ботаник?

– Что?

– Очки. Он выглядит, как ботаник, - Гарри молчит, поджимая губы в улыбке, потому что Луи, на самом деле, выглядит довольно сексуально и похож на молодого учителя, так что Найл не прав. Черт.

– Зачем ты здесь? - спрашивает он вместо этого. Найл почти подпрыгивает.

– Я нашел твоего жениха, - Гарри почти давится, слыша слова друга, и тут же поднимает голову с широко раскрытыми глазами. Все хорошее настроение пропадает разом.

– Ты мог подождать и не рассказывать мне об этом здесь? И как тебя вообще пустили?

Найл пожимает плечами.

– Ваш охранник, Альберт?..

– Альберто, - машинально поправляет Гарри и Найл кивает:

– Он узнал мой голос и сказал, что любит, когда я говорю о тебе по радио, поэтому разрешил пройти под своим наблюдением. Я был всего в двух кварталах ниже и решил сразу тебе рассказать.

Гарри молчит, раздумывая, а затем смотрит поверх Найла и встает со своего места, похлопывая друга по плечу:

– Давай выйдем, пожалуйста.

В офисе почти никого нет, как обычно, но Гарри чувствует неприятное щемящее чувство, потому что Луи находится рядом. Гарри почти чувствует, как тот стоит в дальнем конце офиса у чужого стола и раскладывает папки, что-то напевая под нос и иногда поднимая взгляд на Гарри. Это сводит с ума.

Найл идет за ним, и они выходят из комнаты, идут по коридору в тишине и останавливаются в небольшой приемной у запасного выхода. Гарри поворачивается к Найлу, остановившись у окна, и морщится, тихо интересуясь.

– Кого ты нашел?

– Номер два, - Найл достает помятый листок из кармана своей куртки и раскрывает его, - Сэмюэль Чатто, двадцать один год. Сорок второй в списке на престол, достаточно далеко для тебя?

Гарри устало кривит лицо, и Найл ухмыляется:

– Знакомая Эми работает с девушкой, чья мама дружит с женщиной, которая работает домработницей в доме Чатто по выходным. Сэмюэль часто бывает у них дома из-за болезни матери. Он работает в пресс-центре консервативной партии, так что, в чем-то у вас совпадают интересы, - Найл выдыхает, заканчивая тараторить, и выжидающе смотрит на Гарри. Тот лишь качает головой:

– Откуда ты это знаешь?

– Тебе лучше не знать, - Найл хмыкает и плюхается на старомодное кресло у стены, - я планировал уехать в отпуск на острова и спать там до обеда, но из-за тебя пришлось остаться, поэтому играть Шерлока Холмса, бегая по Лондону интереснее, чем лежать дома. Что скажешь, сможешь организовать с ним встречу? - Гарри кивает после заминки, раздумывая над последствиями, и Найл видит нерешительность с его стороны. Он вздыхает, - Серьезно, Гарри, мы уже говорили об этом. Это твой будущий ребенок, да? У нас осталось всего два кандидата из списка, и я нашел еще пару лордов, которые не являются членами семьи королевы, но носят титул. Я пытался найти в интернете о законе и лазейках, но там ничего об этом не сказано толком и... Мы, конечно, можем попробовать и с ними тоже, но основных вариантов два, и если ничего не получится, то все было зря, понимаешь? Ты вообще хочешь ребенка? Или тебе уже все равно?

– Конечно, я хочу, - слишком громко и резко говорит Гарри, подскакивая и судорожно вздыхая. Он чувствует, что задыхается, горло сдавливает, и хочется плакать, едва он представляет маленького малыша. Он почти чувствует толчки внутри себя, почти _ощущает_ это. Найл с беспокойством смотрит на него, медленно поднимаясь.

– Прости, я не хотел, ладно? Гарри, прости, - голос друга тихий и извиняющийся, он медленно выставляет ладони вперед, словно пытается дотронуться до Гарри, но тот лишь опечаленно смотрит прямо на него и начинает говорить.

– Я просто не понимаю, почему ты все время... такой?

– Потому что я знаю, что ты можешь не выдержать и кому-то нужно быть твердым и жестким в этой ситуации! – выкрикивает Найл, оправдываясь, но Гарри качает головой:

– Знаешь, как это сложно, когда ты больше не знаешь, что делать дальше?..

– Гарри, не заводись, я же...

– Но я должен. И я познакомлюсь с этим Сэмюэлем Чатто так же, как и остальными, хорошо? Я помню ради чего все это, - Найл в панике смотрит за Гарри, затем на него, пробегаясь по его лицу взглядом, и пытается перебить, начинает говорить с ним одновременно, но Гарри лишь повышает голос, - Найти себе мужа из королевской семьи, не правда ли здорово?

– Гарри! - кричит Найл, и они оба замирают, уставившись друг на друга с широко раскрытыми глазами. Гарри открывает рот в беззвучном крике, ощущая боль под ребрами, и его буквально ударяет молнией, когда в гробовой тишине комнаты слышатся мягкие шаги по ковру, и вскоре звучит голос Луи, очень близко к нему, почти за самой спиной.

– Найл, тебе лучше покинуть дворец немедленно.

Секунда.

– Блять, - выдыхает ирландец, закрывая глаза, и Гарри не может пошевелиться. Он не закрывает глаз, но комната словно начинает качаться и в ушах слышится звон, который нарушается глухим голосом Найла.

– Я буду ждать дома, я... Извини, Гарри. Я не хотел.

Гарри закрывает глаза, потому что они начинают болеть, словно он только что посмотрел на солнце, и ему кажется, что он и правда качается из стороны в сторону, он почти падает, когда тело начинает наклонятся вперед.

Он не думает, просто поворачивается к Луи, и тот стоит с нечитаемым выражение лица напротив, прижимая к груди одну небольшую синюю папку. Гарри открывает рот, облизывает пересохшие губы, и пытается прохрипеть, но не получается. Сглотнув, он пробует еще раз, пытаясь не говорить умоляюще:

– Я не ради этого устроился на работу. Я не использовал тебя и никогда не хотел. То, что ты услышал, хотя я не знаю, сколько ты услышал, но ты не знаешь всего, это лишь вырвано из контекста, ладно? Луи, я _прошу_ тебя, я должен объяснить все это тебе.

Луи болезненно морщится и кивает, выглядя слишком непонимающим и раненым, и Гарри кажется, что это наказание - видеть его таким.

– В мой кабинет, - говорит он задумчиво, не поднимая на Гарри взгляда, и разворачивается, медленно отдаляясь. Он бы выглядел абсолютно нормальным задумчивым парнем, если бы Гарри не знал, что это ненастоящий Луи. Осознание этого заставляло руки дрожать.

Они идут в тишине, но каждый приглушенный шаг отдается звоном в голове, и Гарри чувствует, как его руки вспотели и стали слишком холодными одновременно. Он прикладывает их к горячим щекам и пытается сдержать мурашки по телу.

Луи заходит в кабинет, швыряя папку на стол, но промахивается и она, проехавшись по гладкой поверхности, падает на пол. Гарри закрывает дверь, отделяя их от тихого пиликанья принтера и чьего-то разговора, и замирает у двери. Было бы лучше, если он рассказал об этом сам, если бы Луи узнал об этом от него не с середины, а с самого начала, понял бы, чего хочет Гарри, о чем так давно и отчаянно мечтает, а теперь он наверняка думает что-то не то. Найл был прав.

Луи пару секунд смотрит на стол, а потом поворачивается и смотрит прямо на Гарри:

– Ты один из этих... Охотниц за титулом? Ты устроился сюда и... Пользовался своим положением, чтобы узнать конфиденциальную информацию. Чтобы познакомиться с членами королевской семьи? – выдыхает, наконец, Луи, и Гарри чувствует себя плохо, потому что из его уст это звучит ужасно. Он пытается подобрать слова, сглатывает, чтобы выглядеть уверенным, но Луи ломает его, тихо шепча с блестящими глазами, - Гарри, _умоляю_ , не заставляй меня разочаровываться в тебе.

– Нет, - отчаянно, но уверенно качает головой Гарри и уверенно шагает к Луи, останавливаясь всего в нескольких дюймах. Он видит, как лицо Луи покраснело, глаза бегают где-то по линии груди, но все же поднимаются и Луи смотрит прямо в его глаза, - Луи, я не охотник за титулом. Мне не нужен титул, хорошо? Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, я сделал это не для того, о чем ты думаешь.

– Знаешь, - тараторит Луи, быстро моргая и кивая, - Я понятия не имею, понял ли ты, что я как бы влюблен в тебя, но это так, и я надеюсь, что у тебя есть достойное оправдание этого... Разговора, потому что я... - голос Луи срывается, и он снова быстро вдыхает, - Я не вижу в твоих словах никакого смысла, и это выглядит очень плохо со стороны, Гарри. Очень плохо.

И Гарри больше не знает, что сказать, потому что ох, Луи влюблен в него, и он - в Луи тоже, он уверен в этом, только когда Гарри расскажет все, это усложнит его жизнь.

Но Гарри рассказывает. Начинает с самого начала, как когда-то рассказывал Найлу, о своей любви к детям, о странных чувствах и заботе, о подростковых мечтах и желаниях, сравнивал свое желание с помешательством, плавно переходя на законы страны и, может быть, странный план, который он придумал, и как Найл помогал ему. Гарри быстро перешел на то, как получил эту работу и встретил Луи, и до этого притихший парень напротив, поднял на него задумчивый взгляд, внимательно слушая. Гарри почти перешел на шепот, когда рассказывал о списке и входящих в него, и Найле, который почти с самого начала предлагал рассказать Луи, когда едва понял, что он стал близким человеком для Гарри, но Гарри упрямился. Он не упоминал причину, потому что слова застревали в горле, он, правда, боялся признавать это вслух, _не сейчас, не в этот момент повествования_ , и Гарри продолжал рассказывать с нервным смешком о своих попытках, но лишь кратко и без особых подробностей. Он словно был на исповеди, но это Луи, его Луи, который должен понять его. Гарри не мог по-другому. И он говорит.

– Я так боялся, что ты узнаешь об этом не так, потому что я... - Гарри молчит, ощущая слезы в глазах и это так сложно, - Это так сложно. Ты - тот единственный, которого я встретил первый раз в жизни, и куда это привело меня? Я так... Сильно влюблен в тебя, но стараюсь не думать об этом или о тебе вообще, потому что ребенок - это то, ради чего я живу последние годы, ради чего это все. Я не могу просто так от этого отказаться, пойми, - Гарри просто стоит напротив Луи, чувствуя бессилие и лишь желая объяснить, чтобы Луи _понял_.

Луи смотрит ему прямо в глаза, словно думает над чем-то, а затем приоткрывает рот.

– Ты, правда?.. - Луи замолкает, пожимая плечами, - Хочешь этого так сильно? Хочешь сам родить ребенка и... Даже если ты не любишь его отца?

– Лу, - тихо просит Гарри, - Я знаю, это может казаться странным, но это так. Я хочу иметь своего ребенка, хочу почувствовать это сам. Ты можешь назвать это помешательством или психозом, но... - Гарри продолжает, не смотря на отрицательно мотающего головой Луи, - Я так этого хочу. Ты не представляешь. Я готов пожертвовать своими чувствами ради этого.

Луи сохраняет молчание, думая над чем-то, а затем говорит:

– Ты знаешь, что это одно из первых дел, которыми Уилл хочет заняться, когда взойдет на престол? Хочет, чтобы закон отменили. Мы и так не в лучшей экономической позиции, а этот закон отбрасывает нас на пятнадцать лет назад по сравнению с другими странами. Уилл хочет его полной отмены.

– Но Уилл не знает, когда именно он станет королем, Лу, - замечает Гарри слегка грустно. Надо же, он бы мог подождать всего пару лет, если бы был уверен в словах Луи, - Никто не знает. Королева правит, и есть Чарльз, которого нельзя просто взять и скинуть со счетов.

Луи снова молчит, словно пытаясь уложить все в голове, и Гарри чувствует себя уставшим. Он почти падает на маленький диванчик, где сидел миллионы раз, и чувствует, что силы покинули его. Он закрывает глаза, лишь мечтая о том, что Луи поймет, или, если не поймет, то хотя бы не уволит его и позволит... продолжить. Возможно, захочет разговаривать с ним, даже если и начнет чувствовать отвращение за обман, но его мысли прерываются, когда он ощущает дуновение ветерка и, открыв глаза, видит, как Луи садится перед ним на колени и замирает, осторожно поднимая руки и дотрагиваясь до пальцев Гарри. Он начинает говорить тихо, и как-то слегка усмехаясь:

– Тебе, правда, следовало сказать мне, чтобы вдруг не было недопонимания, но я также понимаю, почему ты этого не сделал. И я хочу сказать, что понимаю тебя. Гарри, я, - Луи замолкает и нерешительно переплетает их пальцы, едва, но Гарри тут же сжимает их, желая остаться так навсегда, чувствовать тепло чужого тело, тепло Луи, и больше ничего в этот момент.

Луи молчит, словно подбирая слова, а когда говорит, то улыбается с какой-то болезненностью:

– Я бы все отдал, чтобы у меня был такой муж и отец моих детей, как ты, правда.

Гарри поднимает пораженный взгляд, и Луи немного улыбается:

– Мне обидно, что все это время ты меня обманывал, но я переживу это, хорошо? Я просто хочу сказать, что не сдамся.

Гарри не понимает, он чуть морщиться, пытаясь высвободить свои руки:

– Что, Луи, это не игра...

– Нет, ты не понимаешь, - перебивает его Луи и выглядит слишком приободренным чем-то, - Все это время я боролся с какими-то невидимыми противниками за твое внимание, но теперь я знаю, в чем дело! Я понимаю твои чувства, и почему ты это делаешь, я не буду тебе мешать, потому что ты, правда, мне нравишься, и за такое короткое время, ты... Стал значить для меня очень много, - Луи берет передышку, глубоко вздыхает и продолжает, сжимая пальцы Гарри, - Но Гарри, я не сдамся, до самого конца, я обещаю. Я буду бороться за то, чтобы заполучить твое сердце, и, возможно... Может быть, в конце тебе этого будет достаточно? - Луи выдыхает, замолкая, и смотрит прямо на Гарри с нежностью и ранимостью, и от этого хочется прижаться к нему и зарыться носом в грудь, цепляясь, словно за спасательный круг. Гарри хочет всплыть вместе с ним, - Возможно, если я, ты... Если ты влюблен в меня, то, может быть, моей любви будет достаточно для тебя. Чтобы остаться со мной.

Гарри хочет скулить, потому что жизнь несправедлива, хочет забиться в уголок и пожалеть себя, но больше он хочет попросить Луи не мучиться из-за него. Потому что это все так неправильно, и он поступает ужасно эгоистично, когда позволяет Луи ухаживать за ним, бороться за него. Ждать его.

– Я не сказал тебе этого, когда предлагал, потому что, вообще-то, вся моя жизнь состоит из работы и обязанностей перед кем-то, у меня никогда не было серьезных отношений. Я не знаю, как это должно быть, но, - усмехается Луи, - Но наш поход в кино - это свидание, ладно? Вообще-то, мы уже сходили на много не свиданий, но теперь... Это свидание, хорошо? Настоящее.

– Ты понимаешь, о чем ты меня просишь? Кем я себя чувствую по отношению к тебе? - шепчет Гарри, и Луи качает головой:

– Со мной все будет хорошо, я - взрослый мальчик. Мой отец в детстве говорил мне, что за любовь нужно бороться, и я _буду_ бороться за тебя. Но еще он говорил, что нужно наслаждаться каждой секундой, поэтому даже если ничего из этого не получится, то… Я хотя бы буду с тобой все это время.

Луи улыбается, и Гарри не может ничего поделать со своим эгоизмом и маленькой радостью внутри, трепещущим сердцем и быстрым потоком мыслей в голове о том, какой Луи потрясающий, открытый и настоящий, о том, что он бы отдал все, чтобы, такой как Луи, именно _Луи_ был тем, кто подарил бы ему ребенка в будущем, тем, кто будет с ним всю жизнь.

Он просто кивает, ничего не говоря, и Луи кивает в ответ, медленно от него отстраняясь и поднимаясь на ноги.

– Ты можешь вернуться к работе, я полагаю? - теперь Луи выглядел нерешительным, словно не знал, куда себя деть, хотя минутой ранее был таким уверенным и властным, и в его взгляде все еще виднелась нежность. Гарри поднимается на ноги, смотря на Луи пару секунд, глаза в глаза, а затем разворачивается и выходит из кабинета, доходя до своего места и падая на стул.

Он так влюблен и запутан, что это даже не смешно.

Он просто хотел ребенка, как это обернулось одной огромной катастрофой всей его жизни?

**ххх**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' - Once in a Lifetime by One Direction


	4. Chapter 4

ххх

Гарри оглядывает себя еще раз и поворачивается к Найлу.

– Это нормально, если я чувствую волнение и вину одновременно? - Найл немного улыбается и кивает, сидя на подлокотнике кресла.

– Это нормально. Он тебе нравится. Это нормально.

Гарри выдыхает, бросая на себя взгляд в зеркало в последний раз.

После разговора с Луи он сидит на своем месте, словно его ударили по голове. Долго смотрит перед собой на стол, заполненный папками, и никак не может сосредоточиться, ощущая, словно грудную клетку сдавливает от чувств. То, что Луи сидит в своем кабинете все оставшееся время, уверенности тоже не прибавляет.

Гарри сбегает за полчаса до конца рабочего дня, потому что не может больше находиться там. Он доезжает до дома за час, тихо заходит в холл, устало снимая обувь, и замирает, когда Найл показывается из своей комнаты. Он выглядит таким виноватым и сочувствующим, что Гарри, сдерживающийся до этого, не выдерживает, и они падают в объятия друг друга. Гарри всхлипывает, пока друг медленно гладит его по спине и успокаивающе шикает.

Найл доводит его до дивана в гостиной, усаживает и освобождает от пальто и шарфа. Готовит чай и молча выслушивает, а когда Гарри заканчивает, то виновато выдыхает:

– Прости меня, это моя вина. Я должен был тебя послушаться, но я был так взволнован, - Гарри качает головой:

– Все хорошо. Рано или поздно приходится платить, да?

Найл лишь вздыхает, выглядя таким провинившимся, но Гарри хочет успокоить его.

– Найл, это я начал кричать на тебя, так что это моя вина. Прости, и все нормально, правда.

Найл слабо улыбается, а затем как-то задумчиво спрашивает:

– Он в тебя влюблен. Какого это, Гарри? Знать это?

Гарри нерешительно молчит, не зная, как ответить, сказать ли честно или промолчать, но это же Найл. Поэтому он выдыхает, улыбаясь дрожащими губами и выглядя невероятно грустно:

– Это потрясающе. Но...

И Найл понимает без слов, притягивая Гарри ближе к себе.

Они долго обнимают друг друга, и Найл отправляет его отдохнуть после тяжелого дня, но все, что может делать Гарри, это неподвижно лежать на кровати, смотря в потолок. Ему как-то нужно пережить завтрашний рабочий день, и он понятия не имеет, как быть.

Но, казалось, ничего не изменилось. Гарри приходит на работу как обычно и замирает, когда видит Луи, идущего со стороны кухни с чашкой. Он поднимает глаза с пола и натыкается на Гарри, улыбается ему широко и кивает, выглядя таким счастливым, что нежная улыбка расползается по лицу Гарри, и он чувствует, словно его окунули в тепло. Они оба очень заняты, поэтому пересекаются лишь пару раз и по работе, но Гарри все равно не может избавиться от ощущения легкой нервозности, которое все же присутствует, однако, Луи ведет себя как обычно, и Гарри думает, что просто слишком беспокоится.

Вечером Луи пишет, что едет за ним, и Гарри подскакивает с дивана, давно одетый и причесанный, и начинает ходить по квартире, чем изрядно смешит Найла.

Очередное сообщение заставляет его резко остановиться и, глубоко вздохнув, идти на выход. Найл кричит, желая удачи, и Гарри думает, что это, возможно, будет неловко для обоих. Но он видит, как Луи поднимает голову от руля, когда тот садится на пассажирское место, и широкая счастливая улыбка расползается на лице парня, словно он действительно рад, и Гарри не может перестать улыбаться тоже. Это не одолжение и не принуждение, это их первое официальное свидание, и оно так волнует Гарри. Он так его ждал, на самом деле, что теперь просто не хочет выбираться из этих волн тепла и счастья.

– Привет, - говорит он тихо, искренне улыбаясь, и Луи смотрит на него с сияющими глазами и слегка смеется, опуская голову.

– Привет, - он вновь смотрит на Гарри и усмехается, - мы поедем в кинотеатр, но на той же улице есть одно хорошее кафе, поэтому мы можем сходить туда позже, если хочешь.

И Гарри хочет.

Они подъезжают почти к самому началу сеанса, устраиваются на своих местах и ждут начала, но уже через десять минут фильма Гарри понимает, что комментарии Луи на ухо слушать интереснее, чем непонятный американский юмор. Он сидит в темноте, ощущая дыхание Луи и его едва слышный голос над ухом, и чувствует, как по всему телу бегут мурашки, когда тот почти дотрагивается до мочки его уха своими губами, на пределе шепота говоря, что «королеву бы хватил приступ от такой картины». Гарри думает, что приступ сейчас будет у него.

Они выходят из кинотеатра в уютной тишине и медленно бредут вниз по улице. Гарри слушает бессмысленную болтовню Луи и не может перестать хихикать, жмурясь, словно от солнца.

Луи придерживает перед ним дверь, и Гарри попадает в уютную маленькую сказку со спокойной акустической музыкой на втором плане и запахом выпечки.

Луи чувствует себя комфортно и спокойно, они встают в очередь, и он начинает подпевать песне спустя пару секунд, и все, чего хочется Гарри, это прижать этого парня к себе и никогда с ним не расставаться. Как глупо.

– Я продолжаю свой путь к месту, которому принадлежу, - голос Луи хриплый и чуть срывающийся, едва слышный за оригинальным исполнителем, но Гарри стоит рядом и слышит его. Он поворачивает голову, встречаясь с Гарри взглядом, и улыбается, - когда ты думаешь, что сам по себе, я все равно возвращаюсь _домой_.

Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу, опуская взгляд вниз на свободно висящую руку Луи, и медленно закрывает глаза. Это важно. Глупо, но так важно для него, поэтому он медленно выдыхает и, открыв глаза, дергает своей рукой вбок, дотрагиваясь до пальцев парня и сжимая их. Луи прекращает подпевать, и Гарри хочет возмутиться, чтобы тот продолжал, но он лишь сжимает его руку в ответ, и они остаются стоять, держась за руки в тишине.

Это так трепетно и мягко. Гарри чувствует, что его рука подрагивает в теплой ладони Луи, и он хочет умереть, когда Луи переплетает их пальцы.

Гарри чувствует себя таким невероятно живым.

Они - следующие в очереди, и, сделав заказы, все также не рассоединяют руки, на самом деле, они замечают это только, когда Луи целенаправленно тянет Гарри к свободному столику и сажает его, присаживаясь рядом и улыбаясь, выглядя довольным. Гарри чувствует приятное тепло, окутывающее его тело.

– Королеве бы точно не понравилось, - говорит Луи, не придавая значения их сплетенным рукам, и Гарри перестает чрезмерно анализировать и волноваться. Хотя бы на один день.

– Не понимаю, почему ей вообще достаются подобные вещи.

– Привилегии или поход в кино? - Луи приподнимает брови.

– Поход в кино. Типа... Они думают, что пожилой женщине понравится такой юмор? Более важный вопрос, они вообще уверены, что она поймет его? - Гарри кривит лицо, - Даже я половины не понял.

– Ты вообще слушал? - лукаво улыбается Луи, и Гарри чувствует, как щеки начинают _гореть_. Чертов Луи.

– Пытался, - говорит он, играясь с пальцами Луи, и никто из них не комментирует это, потому что иначе все будет слишком неловким.

Когда приносят заказ, Гарри думает, что все так, как и должно быть. Официантка ставит тарелки со сладкими пончиками и чашки с кофе на стол перед ними. Гарри берет свою чашку, принюхиваясь.

Луи продолжает быть тем, кто много говорит, и Гарри просто вслушивается в его голос, слегка хриплый и возмущенный из-за рассказываемого случая, осматривая обстановку кафе и переводя взгляд на улицу. На долю секунды он задерживает взгляд на крупном мужчине, похожем на Альберто, и усмехается, встряхивая головой, когда слышит осуждающий голос Луи:

– Гарри.

– Что? - Гарри поворачивается и улыбается, пытаясь очаровать Луи. Хотя где-то на задворках сознания Гарри думает, что Луи уже очарован, и это заставляет его покрыться мурашками. Но милая улыбка помогает, и взгляд Луи смягчается:

– Я спросил, готов ли ты к балу, лягушонок. Но тебе кажется совсем неинтересно.

– Нет, - говорит Гарри и, чувствуя себя смущенно, продолжает, - мне еще никогда не было так хорошо, на самом деле. Здесь уютно, и ты... Я просто заслушался твоим голосом и пропустил всю суть. Прости.

Луи как-то внимательно смотрит на него, словно Гарри, сам того не осознавая, сделал ему приятный комплимент, и Гарри вновь чувствует себя смущенно, решая закрыть тему.

– Лягушка из другой сказки, Луи. У Золушки была туфелька, - но Луи качает головой, и его челка падает на глаза, привлекая все внимание. Он поправляет ее под пристальным взглядом кудрявого, а затем чуть склоняется над столом и мягко улыбается:

– У нас своя сказка, лягушонок.

Гарри склоняется над столом тоже, всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Луи, тихо и игриво говоря:

– Хорошо, ежик.

– Окей, - Луи усмехается, опуская голову, а затем поднимает ее, смущенно улыбаясь, и чуть наклоняет вбок, - Ответь мне, почему ежик? Зейн как-то сравнивал меня с лисой, но я не особо похож на нее. А еще София любит говорить, что я - баран, но не думаю, что она это серьезно, - он приподнимает брови, и Гарри хихикает, утыкаясь лицом в свой рукав. Его плечи трясутся, и он действительно не может перестать улыбаться, хотя это глупо, и вообще Луи _глупый_ , и его юмор _тоже_ , - ну же, Гарри. Я сделаю все, что захочешь. Скажи.

Гарри насмешливо приподнимает брови:

– Все?

– Да, я буду тебе должен, - Луи нетерпеливо выпрямляется и стучит пальцами по столу, - ежик? Потому что я маленький? Я убью тебя, если это так.

Но Гарри качает головой. Он даже никогда об этом не думал.

Облизав губы, он, все так же склонившись над столом, тихо говорит:

– Когда я впервые тебя увидел, у тебя была такая милая небрежная прическа, и волосы торчали во все стороны, - Луи внимательно слушает, - и когда ты надеваешь свой бледно-розовый свитер, ты кажешься таким домашним и… элегантным, так держишь спину и ведешь себя… Лу, ты, словно, - _настоящий_ принц. Но эта домашняя аура окружает тебя и напоминает мне о маленьких ежиках с их очаровательными лицами, которые так же, как и ты, вертятся по жизни и постоянно спешат, постоянно в работе. Ты был таким очаровательным. Особенно когда надеваешь очки, мне хочется смотреть на тебя вечность, - Гарри усмехается, отводя взгляд, и он не может видеть лица Луи, но он такой притихший и неподвижный, внимательно слушающий, - и это сначала не укладывалось в голове, как можно быть таким разным, но идеально гармоничным. С одной стороны, ты такой свой и домашний, понимающий и честный, верный, Лу, и с другой, ты - решительный и уверенный в себе, такой грозный и авторитетный на работе, и тебе просто... хочется подчиняться? Во всех смыслах, - _о, святая королева, куда его понесло,_ \- как ты можешь быть таким? - Гарри смотрит Луи прямо в глаза и чуть улыбается, хотя и чувствует смущенность, - Как ты вообще реален, Лу?

И Луи смотрит на Гарри с каким-то испугом и благоговением в глазах, словно боится, что все это иллюзия, и не шевелится, вообще не двигается, и Гарри действительно краснеет, потому что он не планировал говорить ничего из этого _вообще_.

– Гарри, - выдыхает Луи, - Это не то, о чем я спросил тебя.

– Не то, - все же медленно соглашается Гарри, хотя нисколько не чувствует себя виноватым за свои слова, хотя бы сейчас, но Луи, наконец, качает головой.

– Нет, это... Лучше. Я... Намного лучше. Господи.

Луи шумно выдыхает, его щеки красные, и он выглядит совершенно точно сраженным и пораженным. Из-за Гарри.

– Я хочу поцеловать тебя, - говорит Луи на выдохе, и Гарри не может понять, уверен ли Луи в этом предложении или нет, но он лишь краснеет, начиная нервно играть своими пальцами, потому что вина снова дала о себе знать.

– Не думаю, что в нашей ситуации это будет правильным, - Луи лишь смотрит перед собой, никак не реагируя на это предложение. Глубоко вздохнув, он закрывает глаза, а через пару секунд, открывает и оглядывается на кассу, пытаясь перевести тему:

– Ты все еще не сказал, готов ли ты к балу.

Гарри моргает.

– Что я буду там делать?

– Ты мой «плюс один», - уверенно говорит Луи, и Гарри поднимает свои глаза на него, - Ты ведь читал пресс-релиз Лиама? Принц Эндрю и его семья подготовили потрясающее представление для детей из реабилитационного центра. Каждый из них будет принцем или принцессой в этот вечер и сможет ощутить себя настоящим будущим правителем, - Луи ласково улыбается, - мы приготовили несколько развлекательных программ, и я буду вести часть для детей, а принц Эндрю будет занят аукционом для спонсоров и папарацци. В любом случае, у нас с тобой есть, по крайней мере, один медленный танец.

Гарри улыбается.

– А на следующий день мне предстоит разобрать с финансовым отделом все бумаги, подписанные спонсорами и, вдобавок, проверить все статьи об этом мероприятии на цензуру перед их выходом, - Луи морщится, - воскресенье будет долгим.

– Но разве я или Зейн не можем помочь тебе с этим? - Гарри хмурится, потому что это несправедливо, пусть даже и является частью работы Луи. Тот лишь пожимает плечами, вторя мыслям Гарри:

– Да ладно, я привык. У меня все равно нет особых планов.

– У тебя их никогда нет, - Гарри закатывает глаза, - ты вообще прекращал думать о работе после того, как стал главой центра?

Луи молчит и картинно морщится, потому что Гарри сделал его.

– Ну уж нет, ответь мне, - требует Гарри, внимательно смотря на Луи, и тот лишь пожимает плечами:

– Я со средней школы мечтал о работе здесь, а теперь я знаю буквально все, и мне нравится это. Нет ничего такого, что могло бы расстроить меня в этой работе или, тем более, отвлечь от нее.

– Даже твоя личная жизнь?

– У меня ее нет вообще, - хохотнул Луи и внезапно притих, выглядя неуверенным, - то есть... Я хотел сказать, что... В школе и институте мне нравились люди, но это была просто симпатия. У меня был серьезный разговор с моим отцом о моем будущем, и я должен был посвятить себя учебе полностью, если я не хотел... Я имею в виду, наоборот, если я хотел работать при королевской семье. Звучит смешно, но у каждого здесь действительно чистая репутация, и все, что можно найти из недостатков это... Курение Фила. Или пристрастие к татуировкам, - Луи усмехается. Гарри чувствует себя странно, - это не имеет ничего общего с физической стороной отношений, но эмоционально... Никто не был важным настолько, а потом… - Луи запинается, и Гарри закрывает глаза, просто зная.

– Потом?

Луи молчит всего секунду и как-то нерешительно и настороженно добавляет:

– Потом появился ты.

Гарри открывает глаза и смотрит на Луи с нежностью и грустью во взгляде, потому что он не заслужил его. Это было тем, чего он так боялся в начале, когда все не было таким серьезным. То, о чем предупреждал его Найл еще в начале составления плана. Настоящие чувства могут помешать. Сможет ли Гарри пренебречь ими ради мечты всей своей жизни в таком случае?

Гарри всегда был уверен, что да, готов, но тогда он не чувствовал любви или симпатии к кому-то, тогда он еще не встретил Луи, «тогда» было словно в другой жизни.

– Извини, - говорит Луи, выглядя действительно виноватым, - я не имею права давить на тебя и говорить тебе это. Я обещал...

– Нет, ты честен со мной, - прерывает его Гарри и усмехается, - Лу, ты - единственный человек, который всегда честен со мной. И я просто люблю это в тебе, - признает Гарри на выдохе, и Луи выглядит таким задетым, он осматривает стол, двигает чашку с остывшим кофе и поднимает на Гарри свои глаза, такие красивые, чистые и яркие, что Гарри просто хочет остаться здесь и смотреть в них всю оставшуюся вечность. Глупое клише.

Луи лишь широко улыбается Гарри, выглядя таким теплым и мягким, и Гарри буквально тает от этого взгляда. Они смотрят друг на друга, не говоря ни слова, и тишина, окружающая их, комфортная для обоих, вселяющая уверенность хотя бы в настоящем.

Когда они заканчивают и расплачиваются, Гарри встает со стула, наблюдая, как Луи медленно покачивает головой в такт песне, а его пальцы порхают в воздухе, словно по клавишам фортепиано. Гарри не может не усмехнуться, подхватывая свое пальто, и Луи поворачивается к нему со счастливой улыбкой, ловя его руку в воздухе и поднимая ее вверх. Гарри не думает, ощущая легкость, и делает поворот вокруг своей оси, скорее всего, выглядя, как самая неловкая балерина в мире, но это Луи заставляет чувствовать эту легкость, и он ничего не может поделать с приливом нежности. Гарри чувствует, как Луи слегка оглаживает его пальцы.

_Я - лишь певец, а - ты целый мир,  
И все что я могу дать тебе - это слова любви._

– Какая грациозность, принц Гарри. Сочту за честь пригласить вас на первый танец, - Луи улыбается, когда Гарри согласно смеется, выходя из кафе, все еще ощущая покалывание.

Они идут по улице слишком близко друг к другу, но так и должно быть на свидании. Гарри рассматривает витрины магазинов, иногда вмешиваясь в истории Луи и переводя разговор на другую тему. Они возвращаются к кинотеатру, и едва Гарри залезает в машину, то понимает, что уже довольно поздно. Он медленно выдыхает, наверное, слишком грустно смотря на Луи с уставшей, но такой довольной, улыбкой, и Луи просто не может не улыбаться Гарри в ответ.

– Отвезу тебя домой, лягушонок, - говорит он доверительно, похлопав Гарри по бедру, и тот кивает, чувствуя приятные мурашки, пробежавшие по спине.

– Отвези меня домой, принц.

Гарри предпочитает не замечать печальную улыбку Луи.

**ххх**

– Вычеркивай Сэмюэля из списка, - раздраженно выдыхает Гарри, падая на диван и с остервенением расстегивая пуговицы мокрой рубашки.

Лицо Найла вытягивается.

– Что... Случилось? Я думал, вы понравились друг другу при первой встрече?

– Он пролил на меня сок и закричал, когда я начал с ним флиртовать, а я даже ничего такого не сказал! - Гарри раздраженно дует на упавшую кудряшку, лезущую в правый глаз, и расстроено фыркает, - Мне пришлось изобразить из себя возмущенную невинность и сказать, что я просто дружелюбен и совершенно в нем не заинтересован. Он сначала не поверил мне, а потом стал извиняться за пролитую воду, но мы обоюдно договорились больше не пересекаться.

– Оу, эм. Это... Неожиданно.

Найл кажется удивленным. Он медленно садится на диван рядом с Гарри, который скидывает на пол рубашку и остается обнаженным по пояс, выглядя уставшим и измученным.

– То есть, мы можем сделать вывод, что он натурал? - Гарри бросает пронзительный взгляд на друга.

– _Наверное_.

Найл усмехается:

– Ладно, не злись. Прости.

Гарри выглядит растерянным. Он смотрит в пространство перед собой как-то потерянно, а затем поворачивается к Найлу, который слегка посмеивается. На взгляд Гарри он лишь усмехается:

– Просто представил из тебя возмущенную невинность, ау! – Найл получает подушкой по лицу и морщится, хотя все еще посмеивается. Гарри качает головой.

– Остался последний, да? Самый вероятный вариант, с которым нужно быть осторожнее, - Найл непонимающе смотрит на Гарри. Тот объясняет, - Ну, тот. Открытый гей. Модель. Коллега Кары.

– О, - Найл вытягивает губы трубочкой, вспоминая, и морщится, - Точно. Я совсем забыл с Кристианом, что он должен был уже приехать, - ирландец, вытаскивает из кармана свой айфон, ищет в нем что-то и подскакивает, прикладывая трубку к уху, - Сейчас я все решу. Иди, прими душ, что ли.

Гарри смотрит вслед уходящему другу и со вздохом подхватывает мокрую рубашку с пола и идет в свою комнату. Он слышит громкий смех Найла, радостные возгласы и понимает, как тот старается изо всех сил, помогая Гарри, на самом деле, и становится так приятно от осознания, что твои друзья - лучшие.

Найл говорит, что Кара ждала его звонка уже давно, и они могут устроить свидание, как только она договорится с Чарльзом Виндзором, и Гарри благодарно сжимает улыбающегося друга в объятиях. Он хочет найти в интернете информацию об этом парне, но Найл останавливает его и просит подождать.

– Узнайте друг друга при встрече, - Найл отпускает руку Гарри и пожимает плечами, - это единственный парень, кто действительно сам хочет познакомиться, будь с ним честным с самого начала, - и Гарри находит в этом рациональное зерно, соглашаясь и оставляя все на волю случая в этот раз. Все равно это никогда особо не помогало.

Они ждут два дня до звонка Кары. Девушка в трубке весело смеется и говорит, что она, как хорошая и заботливая подруга, устроила Чарли свидание в слепую с очаровательным парнем, который Виндзору очень понравится, и Гарри действительно надеется на это. Это его последний шанс, и он должен сделать все правильно.

Найл играет свою роль, болтая с девушкой по телефону, а когда вешает трубку, говорит:

– На следующей неделе в Сохо, в том ресторанчике, где мы были, помнишь на день рождения королевы в прошлом году? - Гарри медленно кивает, вспоминая небольшое аккуратное кафе в домашнем стиле, где Найл оставил всю свою зарплату, угощая весь бар в честь национального праздника. Истинный патриот, - Ну вот, у вас будет типа свидание в слепую, романтика и все дела. А еще Кара сказала, что показала Виндзору твою фотографию, и ты ему понравился.

– Ч-что? - Гарри смотрит на Найла круглыми от удивления глазами, - Откуда у _Кары_ моя фотография?

– Я дал, но не волнуйся, я выбрал твою самую милую физиономию, - Найл натянуто улыбается и снова начинает говорить, как ни в чем не бывало, - в любом случае, это действительно наиболее удачный вариант. Надеюсь, ты додумаешься применить к нему все свое очарование и спросишь номер телефона до того, как он исчезнет, - Гарри ежится, ощущая себя неловко от этих слов. Он обманывает и притворяется ради достижения своей цели, это так некрасиво. Мама бы им точно не гордилась.

– А теперь ты можешь идти и дать мне досмотреть матч, да? - Найл смотрит на Гарри с приподнятыми в ожидании бровями, и тот фыркает, вставая и направляясь на кухню.

Как-то так у Гарри и оказывается еще одно запланированное свидание.

Они больше не говорят об этом, и Гарри совсем ничего не упоминает, но не может перестать думать об этом. О королевской семье, Чарльзе Виндзоре и о Луи. Большей частью о Луи.

Луи не знает ничего о свидании, и Гарри собирается молчать об этом, но, конечно же, ничего подобного не случается.

Найл звонит ему, уточняя время и место еще раз, и Гарри действительно старается говорить еще тише, потому что рядом стоит Луи с неизвестным мужчиной из западного крыла, просматривая какие-то документы. Луи кивает в последний раз, и мужчина исчезает, а Найл все еще продолжает пересказывать слова Кары, поэтому Гарри замирает с телефоном в руке, не зная куда деться от ожидающего взгляда Луи.

– Я все помню, Найл, пока, - с нажимом шипит Гарри и тут же кладет трубку, чувствуя, как в голову ударило, и все вокруг начинает кружиться. И слишком жарко.

– Что, Найл устраивает очередное свидание? - Луи, ухмыляясь, наконец садится рядом, и Гарри благодарен за его тактичность, очень.

– Ты же знаешь, что мне неловко обсуждать это с тобой? Вообще обсуждать, - выдыхает Гарри, не поднимая взгляд из-за чувства стыда. Он ненавидел это. Как Луи еще не уволил его?

– О, да ладно, я же должен знать с кем конкурирую, верно? - улыбка Луи слегка натянутая, но все еще насмешливая, и когда он смотрит на Гарри, а тот поднимает глаза в ответ, взгляд становится теплее, и цвет радужки похож на темно-синее море с бликами от настенных светильников. Гарри вздыхает, испытывая непреодолимое желание встать перед Луи на колени и обнять, уткнувшись носом в живот. В последнее время его часто посещают подобные мысли, и он больше не может останавливать себя постоянно, поэтому чувствует еще большее смущение в присутствии парня. Он хочет слишком много и все сразу. А так никогда не получается.

– Ну же, Гарри, - Луи чуть склоняется, чтобы поймать взгляд Гарри, выглядя нетерпеливым, - расскажи. Я могу помочь, если хочешь.

– Нет, - Гарри буквально застывает, чувствуя ужас от этого предложения. Луи приподнимает брови, и Гарри облизывает пересохшие губы.

– Давай же, скажи, - Луи тянет руку и дергает Гарри за подол его рубашки, от чего тот качается на стуле в сторону и останавливается, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от Луи. Луи спешит предупредить, выглядя самоуверенным и даже игривым, - я не ревную или что-то типа того, мне, правда, интересно.

Гарри выдыхает.

Ладно.

– Чарльз, - он смотрит, как выражение лица Луи застывает, и милая улыбка попрошайки сползает, оставляя место гримасе, - Виндзор.

Луи думает над чем-то пару секунд, а затем переводит взгляд на Гарри и усмехается:

– Самый вероятный вариант? - Гарри вопросительно смотрит на него, - Ну, из всех тех, про кого я думаю, были твоей... Целью, Чарльз наиболее вероятный претендент на роль... Мужа. Он очень любит детей.

– Мило, - говорит Гарри, чувствуя исходящую от Луи неловкость, но, кажется, тот перебарывает себя, потому что начинает тут же быстро говорить.

– И вы похожи, так что это отличный вариант, Гарри.

– Похожи? - Гарри с замиранием сердце смотрит, как тот кивает, выглядя безумно очаровательным и растерянным.

– Да, я имел в виду по характерам тоже, хотя, конечно, вы оба выглядите как супер-модели, так что внешне это тоже неплохой союз, - Гарри действительно удивленно смотрит на Луи, но тот, видимо, решает рассказать о Виндзоре все, - Он милый и любит животных. Ну и детей. Очень любит. И я думаю, что вы бы сошлись в плане музыкального вкуса, я знаю, что у него есть связи со всеми этими инди и панковскими группами, которые ты слушаешь.

– Это фолк!

– Мне плевать, Гарри, - Луи насмешливо закатывает глаза, - это все равно ужасно.

Гарри дует губы, и Луи смеется.

Когда смех прекращается, наступает тишина. Это почти начинает казаться неловким, но Луи встает и обходит стол, направляясь в свой кабинет и улыбаясь Гарри по пути:

– Произведи впечатление на королевскую особу и не облажайся, Стайлс. Удачи.

Гарри ничего не говорит, потому что не знает, что на это ответить. Ситуация в корне неправильная, и он поступает до ужаса эгоистично, а Луи слишком открыто поддерживает это безобразие своими действиями. И Гарри это убивает.

В пятницу вечером он моет волосы, надевает одну из своих лучших рубашек, передумывает, моет волосы во второй раз, а затем так ничего и не решив, собирает их в хвостик и одевается в свитер и джинсы, потому что погода за окном, кажется, ухудшается, хотя совсем скоро должно наступить лето и хоть какое-то подобие жары.

Автобус довозит его до конечной остановки и три квартала Гарри идет пешком, вполне успевая, поэтому он удивляется, когда заходит в кафе раньше на десять минут и видит Чарльза Виндзора, сидящего у окна в компании книжки и чашки с чаем.

И Гарри совсем не знает, что делать.

Нерешительно он делает пару шагов вперед, почти доходит до стола и чувствует, как сердце буквально останавливается, когда парень за столиком его замечает и поднимает свой взгляд.

– Привет! - Чарльз поддакивает, откладывая книгу на стол и протягивая руку для рукопожатия, выглядя на секунду застигнутым врасплох.

– Привет, - улыбается Гарри и жмет теплую ладонь, понимая, что этот парень правда милый.

– Прости, я не привык опаздывать и всегда прихожу рано, а тут я слишком волновался и приехал за час до назначенного времени. И увлекся книгой, знаешь, - Чарльз смеется, садясь в кресло обратно и наблюдая, как Гарри садится напротив.

Когда Виндзор снова смеется на шутливое разрешение Гарри, тот понимает, что означает слово _фотогеничный_. Чарльз улыбается, щурится, трясет головой и выглядит при этом ни капли не хуже, чем на своих профессиональных снимках, и даже намного живее и интереснее.

– Я подумал, что мы могли бы узнать друг друга, прежде всего, - улыбается Гарри в ответ, чувствуя к Виндзору-младшему большее расположение, чем к его старшему брату. Чарльз кивает.

– Да, я тоже так подумал. Хочу узнать тебя. Не расскажешь немного?

И под конец вечера Гарри должен признать, что впечатлен. Модели никогда не вселяли доверие, лишь Кара спустя время смогла избавить его от предвзятости к миру моды и его обитателям. Чарльз был похож на свою подругу. Саркастичный и интересный, он умел заставлять слушать себя, с удовольствием отвечал на флирт и не стремился затащить Гарри в туалет, поэтому Гарри складывает о нем самое лучшее мнение из всех, которые его когда-либо посещали о членах королевской семьи.

Они обмениваются телефонами в конце, когда Чарльз говорит, что ему действительно понравилась встреча, и он хотел бы продолжить общение. Он в шутку благодарит Кару, и Гарри смеется, записывая в его телефоне свой номер. Чарли звонит через пару часов, когда Гарри уже дома, и приглашает его на еще одно свидание, на что Гарри радостно соглашается, прикусывая кончик большого пальца.

Он зовет его в парк, погулять со своей собакой, потому что сидеть в кафе слишком скучно, и Гарри, правда, готов, он мило прощается, благодаря за прекрасную компанию, а когда линия разъединяется, устало падает на кровать лицом вниз и пытается не обращать внимание на грустное чувство где-то на задворках сознания.

Неделя протекает медленно, но так двояко, что Гарри кажется, словно он живет двойную жизнь в лучших жанрах фильмов о спецагентах.

Луи носится по офису, выглядя возбужденным, постоянно на кого-то натыкается и не отрывается от своего телефона. Зейн смеется, что Луи взвалил на себя слишком много обязанностей относительно бала, на что тот смеряет мужчину выразительным взглядом и в очередной раз исчезает со звенящей блютуз-гарнитурой. Гарри в какой-то степени благодарен балу и всей этой подготовке, потому что Луи больше не спрашивает у него ни о чем, а в свободные минуты Гарри избегает его почти постоянно, так что у них совершенно нет возможности даже поговорить нормально. В какой-то степени, Гарри рад. В какой-то, действительно чувствует печаль и желание быть с Луи все время.

Прогулка в парке в среду проходит хорошо. Это больше похоже на выгул собаки двух друзей, чем на свидание, но Гарри рад, что все так непринужденно, и в компании Чарльза он чувствует себя уютно и комфортно, словно они старые добрые друзья. Виндзор угощает Гарри кофе, а тот рассказывает не все, но достаточно о своей работе, немного о друзьях и лишь упоминает семью. Чарльз кажется взволнованным из-за этого, хотя Гарри готов поспорить, что Кара уже все тому о нем рассказала. В любом случае он благодарен, что тот вообще старается, ведь Гарри не особо интересная личность.

А вот рассказы Чарльза о его карьере слушать интереснее. Он рассказывает немного, не расписывая подробности, но это все также смешно, и Гарри думает о том, где же этот парень был раньше.

Такие мысли часто заводят его на то, что все было бы значительно легче, на то, что Гарри не терял бы немного надежды каждый раз, на то, что не разбивал бы сердце Луи так сильно.

Луи приглашает его на выставку в Британский музей, когда Гарри собирается уходить домой, и тот просто не может отказать ему.

Они мило беседуют, рассматривая картины об австралийской цивилизации, и только чуть позже Гарри видит фотографов, а позже и членов королевской семьи, включая принца Чарльза в отдельном павильоне. Луи невинно ему улыбается, а Гарри легко толкает его в плечо.

– Ты сделал это намеренно!

– Не совсем, - тут же идет на попятную Луи, но Гарри улыбается, не выглядя задетым.

– Ты пригласил меня, чтобы тебе было не скучно тут, работая, да?

– Я пригласил тебя, потому что соскучился, Гарри, - Луи широко раскрывает глаза, выглядя недовольным этим заявлением, и Гарри начинает улыбаться еще шире, - просто я, правда, не мог избавиться от этого мероприятия и решил, что было бы неплохо использовать его в личных целях.

Гарри лишь усмехается и снисходительно качает головой, но Луи не отступает.

– Что, ты же на меня не обижаешься? Я знаю, что это не лучший способ завоевать твое сердце, но с этой работой у меня не получается по-другому, и...

– Луи, - Гарри резко прерывает Луи и поворачивается к нему. Они прямо перед картиной неизвестного автора, вокруг них ходит высший свет, среди которого Гарри чувствует себя неловко, но на них никто не обращает внимание, и это хорошо, - я не злюсь. Честно. Я лишь беспокоюсь о тебе. Кажется, словно ты всегда в работе, и у тебя вообще нет личной жизни.

– Я стараюсь ее иметь, - Луи в намеке приподнимает брови, и Гарри, правда, старается не краснеть.

– Тебе стоит научиться находить рамки.

– В королевской семье больше шестидесяти членов, и это только те, кто может претендовать на трон, Гарольд. Хвала королеве, я не отвечаю за Уилла и Кейт, но работать с остальными просто жуть, - Луи усмехается, - прошло три года, как я стал главой, и семь лет с тех пор, как я подростком стал ошиваться в пресс-центре вообще. И я все еще не знаю, как Альфред справлялся с этим до ухода на пенсию, - он морщится, поправляя свою челку, и добавляет, - и у него уже семеро внуков. Когда все, что имею я, это пустая квартира.

Гарри впервые думает о том, каково это для Луи - приходить в пустую квартиру каждый день, после тяжелого дня, работы с кучей людей, и находиться в оглушающей тишине. Со стороны для кого-то это звучит как благословление, но Гарри слишком хорошо успел изучить Луи и все его привычки. Он любил находиться среди людей, ему было это необходимо.

– Все так плохо? - интересуется он мягко, и Луи начинает говорить, словно ему это и нужно было услышать.

– С июля Букингемский дворец будет открыт для посетителей после реставрации, и все готовятся, приводят все внутри в порядок, и каждый день у них меняется дата открытия, я просто устал согласовывать это с прессой! А в начале июня у нас парад на День Основателей, годовщина Битвы за Британию, и после королева отправляется в Берлин и хочет, чтобы я поехал вместе с ней. И это не считая нашего бала и ежедневных выходов членов семьи в свет, а теперь еще и проблем с посольством Америки. Принцесса Беатрис отказывается сотрудничать с нами и не отвечает на мои звонки, расхаживая по Нью-Йорку со своим новым бойфрендом, который не внушает особого доверия, и по законам штатов я не могу на нее никак повлиять, - Луи раздраженно фыркает, - приедет на летние каникулы, и я запущу в нее чем-нибудь. А теперь еще и эта выставка про несокрушимых австралийцев, которую я должен курировать первые две недели, хотя я планировал пригласить тебя поужинать. В любом случае, это хотя бы удерживает меня от вопроса о том, как поживает Виндзор, так что не то, чтобы я недоволен совсем, - Луи закатывает глаза, выглядя так, словно ему некомфортно.

Гарри не может сдержать улыбку, потому что Луи выглядит таким очаровательно раздраженным, таким занятым и усталым, что внутри появляется острое ощущение обнять его, только Гарри все еще почему-то помнит о том, что вокруг фотографы, а у него свидание с Чарльзом, и когда-нибудь в будущем, по закону подлости, это обязательно всплывет против него. Но Гарри не может сдерживаться, поэтому он тихо выдыхает, цепляется пальцами за рукав пиджака Луи и ведет его к выходу. Луи не сопротивляется, лишь задумчиво и как-то устало смотрит на Гарри, а, остановившись у служебного выхода за поворотом, буквально падает в его объятия, устраивая руки на талии, когда Гарри обнимает его за плечи.

Он ничего не говорит о своем порыве, когда отстраняется, и они слегка улыбаются друг другу, словно понимают друг друга без слов.

– Ты замечательно справляешься со своей работой, Лу, - Гарри хочет прикусить язык, но он чувствует, что должен быть честен с Луи до конца, - и с завоеванием моего сердца тоже.

Луи смотрит на Гарри в ожидании, словно надеясь на продолжение, но Гарри ничего не говорит, поэтому они просто стоят друг перед другом, рассматривая, пока телефон в кармане Луи не пиликает, и он не начинает оглядываться. Его зовет девушка в один из павильонов, и Луи поворачивается к Гарри, выглядя извиняющимся.

– Мне, на самом деле, нужно домой, - улыбается Гарри приободряюще, - иди.

– Напиши мне, как доедешь, - просит Луи, выглядя слегка разочарованным, и уходит после ответного обещания. Гарри вздыхает, оглядываясь на картины еще раз, и идет на выход.

_Я не прошу второго шанса,  
Я кричу во весь голос:  
Дай мне разум, но не давай мне выбора,  
Потому что я снова совершу ту же самую ошибку._

Гарри недовольно щурится, потому что BBC1 не должны пускать в ротацию такие печальные песни в такие пасмурные и холодные дни, нагнетая обстановку. Он неуютно ерзает на своем месте в автобусе, мечтая добраться до дома и снова искать в Найле поддержки. Найл всегда его понимал.

_Смотрю, как падают звезды, и спрашиваю себя,  
Где же я свернул с верного пути._

Он выходит из автобуса на остановку раньше, потому что подвывающий подросток рядом его пугает, и идет пешком, бездумно смотря под ноги. Найл встречает его на кухне, он как раз заканчивает готовить спагетти и смотрит на Гарри с выжидающим выражением лица от чего Гарри морщится:

– Мы можем встретиться с Чарльзом и Карой где-нибудь?

– Конечно, - говорит друг, вытирая мокрые руки полотенцем, и берет телефон со стола, - Мы можем сходить в то кафе, где Кара иногда играет, подойдет? Было бы мило и, знаешь, романтично.

Гарри улыбается и кивает, играясь пальцами.

Он ни разу не задумывался о серьезности отношений, которые собирался иметь. Все время это было лишь слабое представление и уверенность в том, что он справится и сможет, ведь это все ради его малыша, его ребенка, но реальность ударила его слишком внезапно.

Это их с Чарльзом четвертое свидание, и тот признается, что это так идеально и правильно для него, это то, о чем он иногда позволяет себе думать. Говорит, что правда рад встрече с Гарри. Гарри лишь улыбается, думая, что это тот член королевской семьи, кто по-настоящему достоин своего благородного титула, кто по-настоящему добр и честен, хотя и принадлежит светскому обществу. В интернете на Чарльза не было много информации, потому что о себе он всегда отказывался говорить, и Гарри пришлось искать закрытые пресс-релизы и документы о Чарльзе Виндзоре, чтобы узнать о его увлечениях и хобби. Гарри вынужден признать, что этот парень тот, о котором говорят «не то, чем кажется», потому что настоящий Чарльз Виндзор - не ведущая модель из последней коллекции Живанши, не лицо Джулиена Дэвида Настоящий Чарльз без камер и прессы - был просто хорошим человеком. Он занимался благотворительностью наравне с членами королевской семьи, но действовал не открыто; он был разносторонне развит и был тем милым парнем, который тратил свои деньги на книги. Гарри даже не думал, что такие еще существуют.

Поэтому, когда Чарльз целует его в конце их четвертого свидания, Гарри буквально замирает и полностью теряется. Это даже не поцелуй, едва заметное касание губ, и Гарри шарахается назад, удивленный таким поворотом событий. Чарльз тут же начинает растерянно извиняться, а Гарри несет чепуху о том, что все нормально, он лишь действительно хочет быть уверенным, что это «то самое», а тут он просто не ожидал. Чарльз смеется, выглядя неловким, и Гарри печально вздыхает.

– Прости, Чарли, я... Я, правда, растерялся. Я все испортил, да?

– Нет, все хорошо, - Виндзор улыбается и выглядит слишком молодым для своих лет, чуть ли не похожим на подростка, - я не хотел ставить тебя в неудобное положение. Моя вина.

Гарри молчит пару секунд, а затем протягивает ему руку в знак примирения:

– Начнем все заново, да? Этого не было. Выберем другой подходящий момент, - Чарли смеется, пожимая руку, и они расстаются на слегка неловкой ноте.

Гарри в ужасе.

Он рассказывает Найлу о том, как он сглупил, и тот смеется, а когда Гарри толкает его в бок, то тот лишь фыркает от смеха:

– Как ты собрался иметь ребенка, придурок? Секс предполагает больше физического контакта, чем недопоцелуй. Тебя там что, инфаркт хватит посреди зачатия?

– О Боже, заткнись, - Гарри недовольно смотрит на друга, но тот лишь смеется и качает головой, - Ты почти расплакался после поцелуя с Эми, я помню.

– Но она мне нравилась, Гарри, она была и остается моей первой любовью, это нормально, - глаза Найла словно действительно смеются над ним, - тебе нравится Чарли, да? Но ты не подумал о физическом контакте после стольких неудач. Ты серьезно разрушил ваш первый поцелуй. Я буду рассказывать это вашим внукам.

Гарри вздрагивает, но ничего не говорит, лишь поднимается и идет на выход из гостиной в сторону своей комнаты.

Он и правда не подумал о зачатии. Совсем.

– Единственное, что оставляет меня радостным в этой ситуации, так это то, что спать придется не со стариком Фредериком и не с ребенком, да? - говорит Гарри по пути сам себе, но Найл слышит его и взрывается громким хохотом.

Гарри проводит с Чарльзом время так часто как может. Тот лишь рад подобному, он действительно воспринимал их начавшиеся отношения всерьез, поэтому устраивает настоящие свидания, и Гарри приятно удивлен.

Но это время также является и последней неделей перед балом. Дата уже назначена, спонсоры дали подтверждение своего визита, а подарки детям прибудут за день до мероприятия, и Луи выглядит почти довольным, но все еще перепроверяет все по несколько раз на дню.

Гарри почти приходит в ужас, когда Чарли спрашивает не хочет ли тот сходить с ним на закрытое афте-пати в пятницу в честь дня рождения какого-то супер известного ди-джея, что предполагало кучу папарацци с качественными снимками, которые будут по всему интернету. Прямо в день бала.

Гарри отказывает, и тот выглядит действительно разочарованным. Гарри предполагает, что тот хотел представить его своим друзьям, но он твердо решил, что вечеринка совсем не то, ради чего стоило рисковать доверием Луи и работой. Не так.

– Понимаешь, это очень важно для моей работы, - Гарри старается выглядеть печальным, но, чтобы Чарльз его понял, - я не могу сказать тебе больше, чем рассказал уже, потому что я связан корпоративным правом, но если я появлюсь на подобном мероприятии открыто, это нанесет непоправимый вред моей репутации.

– Я понимаю, да, прости, - Чарльз улыбается, стоит пару секунд, замерев, а затем слегка подпрыгивает, целуя Гарри в щеку и похлопывает его по плечу, - я уважаю твою работу и прекрасно понимаю, что это значит. Кто я сам, в конце концов, - Виндзор закатывает глаза, и Гарри неестественно улыбается, - но тогда завтра я хочу сходить с тобой на выставку в Британский музей, там уже побывали члены моей семьи, и им понравилось. Что скажешь на это? Обещаю, я договорюсь, чтобы не было фотографий. А потом мы сможем съездить в ресторан. Светское свидание.

Гарри широко раскрывает глаза, думая _«о нет, нет, нет, нет»_ , и Чарльз сникает, видя это.

– Что, ты не любишь выставки?

– О, нет, - Гарри смеется, быстро моргая, и усмехается, уже предвещая ужас, - я согласен. Выставки - это хорошо. Поддерживаешь образ светского льва?

– Я и есть светский лев, Гарри, - Чарльз выразительно смотрит на Гарри, от чего тот чувствует холодок, и они продолжают свою «романтичную» прогулку по парку, пока большой ретривер носится вокруг них с громким лаем.

Гарри очень сильно об этом пожалеет.

Он так сильно нервничает в четверг, буквально место себе не находит, ему кажется, что все вокруг знают о том, какой он плохой человек, а Луи... Он просто есть рядом, и постоянно перед глазами, такой открытый и заслуживающий честности, лучшего человека, в которого бы он мог влюбиться.

Гарри благодарен, когда Лиам, замещающий Луи, отпускает его с работы пораньше, и Гарри спешит домой, чтобы поменять одежду и подготовиться к свиданию. Найл звонит ему из студии и желает удачи, рассказывая, что они устанавливают рекорд по самому длинному эфиру, и что Гарри может не ждать его в ближайшие три дня дома. Прекрасно.

Он сидит в коридоре на полу, и ему плевать на свой внешний вид, он лишь мечтает о том, чтобы Луи не было в галерее, хотя понимает, что это что-то из области фантастики. Чарльз приезжает через полчаса, широко улыбается своей вечной сияющей улыбкой, и Гарри улыбается в ответ, чувствуя непреодолимую симпатию к этому парню. Он действительно такой хороший. И Гарри его использует.

Они доезжают до галереи за час, из-за пробок, и Гарри позволяет Чарльзу рассказывать какие-то новости из жизни и о предложениях от дизайнеров, и что модно в следующем сезоне, а что не устраивает великих критиков. Гарри все равно пропускает все это мимо ушей.

Чарльз проходит фотографов один. Гарри проходит вход для обычных и подходит к концу дорожки, где Чарли как раз прощается с фотографами и исчезает из их поля зрения, подходя к Гарри и слегка кривя лицо:

– Какой кошмар.

И Гарри согласен.

Они без слов начинают рассматривать картины - даже если Гарри уже их все видел, - проходят метра четыре, когда Гарри слышит щелчок сбоку и буквально замирает на месте, ощущая накатившую его панику. Его не должны фотографировать, не сейчас, не до бала. Потому что там тоже будут фотографы, а он все еще является «парой» ведущего бала, и он будет светиться на некоторых фотографиях, и ему не нужно, чтобы пресса сопоставляла этот выход с балом. Иначе обе его «жизни» полетят крахом.

Чарльз натыкается на него, удивленно смотрит, а затем понимание отражается на его лице.

– Твоя работа, черт, прости. Подожди здесь, хорошо? Я все решу сейчас, - Гарри смотрит на Чарльза, но тот уже отпустил его руку и потерялся среди остальных посетителей. Гарри моргает, пытаясь высмотреть его.

Он отходит от картины, чтобы не мешать, когда рядом оказывается пожилая пара, и останавливается возле статуи полуголой женщины. Выдыхает и оглядывается, натыкаясь взглядом на то, как Чарли показывает на него пальцем, что-то тихо говоря Луи.

Гарри стоит, не шевелясь, потому что Луи, такой красивый и прекрасный, смотрит прямо на него, не отрываясь, и Гарри хочет застонать или заплакать, а лучше просто исчезнуть, потому что с волнением о присутствии Луи в галерее вообще он совершенно забыл, через кого Чарльз должен был решать свои возникшие проблемы.

Луи отрывает взгляд от Гарри, смотрит на Чарльза и кивает, улыбаясь, похлопывает по плечу, а затем направляется через зал в сторону папарацци, поправляя свой бейдж на груди с королевской печатью.

Чарльз возвращается к Гарри, выглядя спокойным и Гарри чуть склоняет голову:

– И как?

– Проблемы решены, - Чарли смеется и Гарри чувствует, как его губы дрожат, искажая улыбку.

– Что ты сказал?

– Сказал, что нахожусь на свидании со своим бойфрендом и очень не хочу прессы, - Чарльз обнимает Гарри за талию и ведет в следующий зал, - не волнуйся, это парень все решит, я знаю его многие годы.

Гарри сглатывает, не спрашивая больше ни о чем, и лишь вздыхает, решая перевести тему.

Они почти час здесь, и Чарльз кажется заинтересованным, но Гарри не впечатлен новыми картинами во второй раз, хотя изображает интерес. Их не трогают, папарацци вообще исчезли из залов, и Гарри с усмешкой думает, что _это же Луи_.

– Хэй, - Чарльз привлекает внимание Гарри от одной из репродукций, и Гарри улыбается ему, - хочешь еще тут остаться? Столик нас ждет, - Гарри вздыхает.

– Да, было бы неплохо, - он улыбается, когда Чарльз провожает его к выходу, все еще оставляя руку на его спине и заставляя их идти вплотную друг к другу. Гарри лишь мельком оглядывается, замечая Луи в углу первого зала, разговаривающего с местным экскурсоводом, и как его взгляд поднимается, когда Чарльз проходит перед ним. Гарри почти уверен, что Луи видит, как Виндзор наклоняется к нему на выходе и шепчет благодарность за терпение. Гарри вздрагивает, улыбается и легко смеется, когда они выходят, говоря, что все было прекрасно.

Он не помнит ничего из поездки, кроме вопроса о своем самочувствии после долгой тишины, и Гарри поворачивается, начиная бессвязно бормотать о том какими впечатляющими были картины, и как все это выглядит потрясающе в живую, и что он сам - из маленького городка, и для него это кажется чем-то новым. Чарльз верит ему и вновь берет иницитативу разговора в свои руки.

Гарри улыбается весь оставшийся вечер, его щеки уже болят от напряжения, но он не может позволить себе действовать по-другому. Он должен получать удовольствие от этого, наслаждаться компанией и очаровывать своего потенциального будущего мужа, а не чувствовать себя виноватым и печальным, думая о Луи.

В какой-то момент он отводит от такого идеального Виндзора взгляд и смотрит на соседний столик. Мальчик лет трех-четырех, с прилизанной челкой и натянутой улыбкой сидит, позируя ради семейной фотографии, и его мать рядом выглядит такой идеально кукольной, пока малыш оттягивает воротник, тяжело дыша, и это не то, чего ребенок заслуживает. Это не та жизнь вообще.

Чарльз довозит Гарри до дома, и тот видит явное намерение на первый поцелуй, но Гарри чувствует такое отвращение к себе, что притворяется кашляющим, и Чарли смеется, желая спокойной ночи. Гарри смеется, вылезая из машины, и быстро скрывается в подъезде, тут же переставая играть расслабленного парня и выглядя таким уставшим, словно он не спал последние недели.

Он скидывает с себя туфли в коридоре и идет до гостиной, зовя Найла. Лишь спустя пару секунд, он морщится, вспоминая, что Найл бьет рекорд на радио, но ему так нужно выговориться, Гарри просто не может терпеть.

_Я отдала тебе всю свою любовь, а все, что отдал ты мне - было притворством._

– Алло?

– Алло?

– Привет, вы в прямом эфире радио BBC1! Как ваше имя? - Гарри слышит женский голос под притихающую музыку в старом приемнике и шум в трубке у уха.

– Эдвард.

– Прости, тебя не слышно. Выключи радио, приятель, - говорит голос Найла, и Гарри вырубает приемник, садясь на диван в тишине, уже в домашней футболке, которая, кажется, была ирландца, - отлично, как твое имя? Тебя было не слышно.

– Эдвард, - говорит Гарри свое второе им, которое он обычно использует для звонков в прямой эфир.

– Ох, привет, Эдвард, - Гарри понимает, что Найл его узнал, и сглатывает, сгибая и разгибая пальцы, - Как твои дела?

– Не очень.

– Что-то случилось, Эдвард? Ты можешь рассказать нам, ты ведь знаешь, - соведущая Найла, Сэм, интересуется действительно взволнованно, и Гарри вздыхает.

– Я только что был на свидании, и все было бы прекрасным, но... Я встретил человека, который мне действительно очень нравится. И это был не мой спутник.

– О, - Найл почти пищит и наигранно смеется, - это хреново, приятель.

– Да, - соглашается Гарри тихо, рисуя пальцем невидимые линии на своем колене.

– Тебе бы следовало позвонить в нашу специальную рубрику, посвященную…

– Как ты себя чувствуешь сейчас, Эдвард? И теперь ты передумал встречаться с тем человеком из-за этого? – Найл резко прерывает Сэм, звуча довольно напористо. Гарри понимает, о чем он спрашивает, и он лишь тихо хрипит в трубку, мечтая поговорить с Найлом наедине, а не рассказывать о своих проблемах в прямом эфире:

– Я не знаю, но я почувствовал себя очень плохо и... Эти отношения очень важны для моего будущего. Я, в каком-то смысле, некрасиво их использую? Я не знаю. Это изначально было плохой идеей, и...

– Окей, Эдди, мы понимаем, - Найл перебивает его, и Гарри замолкает, - Слушай, приятель, я понимаю какого тебе. Ты должен сделать все по совести...

– Не мучай себя, Эдвард, - говорит Сэм, в конце концов, и Гарри закатывает глаза. Найл продолжает.

– Следующая песня Тейлор Свифт специально для тебя, а пока оставайся на связи, и тебя ждет утешительный презент от нашего радио. Никто не должен грустить сегодня!

Гарри закатывает глаза еще раз и просто ждет, пока голос Найла и начинающиеся аккорды музыки не сменятся на пиликанье. Через пару секунд снова слышится голос Найла.

– Я должен быть с тобой. Прости.

– Ты ничего мне не должен, - усмехается Гарри, - Ты - взрослый человек, и у тебя есть своя жизнь. А я поступил глупо. Изначально. Влюбить в себя члена королевской семьи? Под чем я был, когда придумывал это? Почему ты меня не остановил?

– Эй, но это был удачный план вообще-то, не надо преуменьшать. У тебя получилось, да? Я видел, как мило вы смотрелись с Чарли. Кара сказала, что он благодарил ее за знакомство с тобой.

Гарри усмехается.

– Я обманываю его, играя заинтересованность. Я просто обманываю его, в конце концов. Я обманываю Луи, и я уверен, что после сегодняшнего он просто... Просто разочаруется во мне, - Гарри останавливается, понимая, что ему тяжело дышать, - Найл, я должен что-то сделать, я не могу так больше.

Его голос сходит на шепот и в горле образовывается комок. Он скрючивается на диване, обнимая колени.

– Ты уволишься?

Гарри молчит. Найл вздыхает. Конечно нет.

– Ты продолжишь встречаться с Чарли? Строить серьезные отношения?

Гарри молчит. Найл ждет. Наконец он тихо и сокрушенно говорит.

– Я не могу. Не могу постоянно чувствовать это, - Гарри случайно всхлипывает и замолкает, - Робин был прав, когда отговаривал меня, а мной руководило лишь желание заполучить то, чего я так хочу, но я не могу обманывать людей, Найл.

– Я знаю, малыш, - говорит Найл с печальной улыбкой в голосе. Гарри замолкает, выпрямляется и садится на диване, поджимая под себя ноги. Свободной рукой он приподнимает край футболки и просто смотрит на свой почти плоский живот, пока перед глазами стоит картинка из прошлого. Его кузина показывала им с мамой фотографии своего живота каждый месяц. Как он увеличивался неделя за неделей, как на коже проступал слабый отпечаток, когда малыш толкался.

Гарри опустил футболку, прижимая колени к груди и смотря на ковер.

– Все бесполезно, да? Я такой глупый.

– Ты попытался осуществить свою мечту, Гарольд, это достойно уважения, - Найл звучит серьезным, и Гарри грустно улыбается, благодарный другу.

– Глупо было даже надеяться. В любом случае, у меня осталась работа, да? И ты.

– Всегда, - подтверждает Найл и спустя время добавляет, - И Луи.

Гарри усмехается.

– Не думаю.

– Но ты ведь все еще собираешься на бал, верно? Ты должен решить. Если ты не можешь продолжать встречаться с Чарли из-за своих… Моральных соображений, то это нормально, но ведь ты можешь попробовать с Луи, верно? Если вы что-то чувствуете друг к другу. Теперь-то ты свободен. Ну, вроде как.

– Свободен, - медленно и задумчиво говорит Гарри, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

– Реши, Гарри, ладно? Ты - мой лучший друг, и я поддержу тебя в любом случае. Хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, - в голосе Найла забота, и Гарри имеет самого лучшего друга на свете.

– Я подумаю, - усмехается он, чувствуя себя неловко, и Найл на другом конце смеется.

– Борись за своего принца, - он запинается, а затем неловко выдыхает, - прости, я больше не буду шутить об этом.

Гарри лишь смеется, прощаясь и вешая трубку.

Он должен решить.

Он не может думать ни о ком, кроме Луи, в последние месяцы. Не может не думать о том, как тот добровольно отдает свою жизнь на служение стране, о том, насколько он искренен и честен в своих чувствах с самого начала, о том, как он знает, чего хочет и говорит об этом. О том, что он хочет Гарри, и Гарри так сильно любит это, каждую его черточку, каждый поступок, всего его, и чувствует себя таким плохим человеком за то, что так поступает с ним. И все, что может соперничать с его долгой и давней мечтой - это Луи. И Гарри знает, что важнее.

Что тут вообще решать.

**ххх**

_Ты знаешь, любовь освободит тебя._

Гарри рассчитывает встретить Луи в офисе с утра, потому что тот точно должен был быть здесь, но уже полдень, и Луи нет. И, на самом деле, глупо, но Луи не отвечает на звонки Гарри и, вообще, кажется, пропал со всех радаров. Зейн на волнение Гарри лишь закатывает глаза и говорит, что у Луи важное мероприятие, и это нормально. Но Гарри в этом не уверен.

Он пишет Найлу, и тот пытается его успокоить, но у него слабо получается. Гарри даже не работает, просто слоняется по пресс-центру, мозоля Филу и Лиаму глаза, а Зейн как-то странно на него посматривает из-за своих компьютеров, и все, чего хочется Гарри, это попросить того найти Луи.

Он должен был заехать за Гарри, чтобы отвезти его на бал, и они должны были договориться об этом с утра, но теперь Гарри остался без какой-либо информации вообще.

В обед Лиам отправляет Гарри с тремя огромными папками до офиса The Independent, сказав, что тот свободен, и Гарри едет до здания журнала, где проводит почти полтора часа, слоняясь от одного редактора к другому, пока ему это не надоедает, и он не звонит в офис. Он тратит на дорогу обратно полтора часа, застряв в огромной пробке из-за аварии, и появляется в офисе ближе к четырем вечера, хотя, как выясняется его никто не ждет.

– Лиам.

Лиам отрывается от разговора с Зейном, облокачиваясь на его стол, и удивленно смотрит на Гарри, приподняв брови.

– Гарри? Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Я думал, вы с Луи вместе на балу?

Гарри моргает на такие вопросы.

– Я здесь работаю. Но я пришел спросить у вас точный адрес и время бала.

– Когда я говорил, что ты свободен, я думал, ты поймешь, что это относилось к балу, - говорит Лиам, и почти сразу за ним говорит Зейн:

– У тебя память, как у рыбки, знаешь. Сент-Джеймсский замок. А начало... - Зейн оглядывается на часы, - представление и бал для детей начнутся... А, вообще-то, уже минут десять, как дети должны были прибыть? А потом будет аукцион принца Эндрю для спонсоров. Ты совсем не слушаешь, что Луи тебе говорит?

Гарри нерешительно останавливается, потому что ему нужно было шевелиться раньше, черт возьми. Его костюм лежал на его кровати, и это займет, по меньшей мере, часа два добраться до дома в пробки, когда Сент-Джеймсский дворец находится всего в десяти минутах ходьбы...

Гарри осматривает свои черные джинсы и белую рубашку со смешным рисунком байков и смотрит на Зейна и его идеально сидящий пиджак. Ладно.

– Снимай пиджак, - выдыхает Гарри.

Лиам удивленно приподнимает брови, а Зейн непонимающе моргает.

– Чего?

Гарри делает шаг вперед, поднимает Зейна за рукав и начинает стягивать с мужчины пиджак, хотя тот не особо и сопротивляется, удивленно оборачиваясь на Гарри.

– Мне некогда возвращаться домой за костюмом, я совсем забыл о времени. А мы с тобой почти одной комплекции.

– Что, я… я надеюсь, ты вернешь его мне! - Зейн возмущенно дуется, смотря, как Гарри надевает пиджак и поправляет свои волосы, направляясь в сторону выхода.

– Зачем он делает это? - интересуется Лиам у мужа, и Гарри оглядывается на них, почти спотыкаясь. Зейн все еще негодующе хмурясь, пожимает плечами. Оставшись в одной рубашке, он нерешительно оглядывается, словно его раздели догола.

– Может, наконец, признались?? В любом случае, у нас еще работа, где финансовый...

Гарри вылетает из Букингемского дворца и направляется по аллее на северо-запад, пробирается сквозь туристов по Мэлл и почти свободно идет по Марлборо Роуд. Он кричит «королевская пресс-служба» на выходе, тыкая охранникам в бейджик Зейна, прицепленный к пиджаку, и идет быстрым шагом в сторону массивных красиво украшенных золотом дверей у восточной стены. Гарри едва приоткрывает дверь, заглядывая, и с облегчением проскальзывает внутрь, сливаясь со взрослыми, стоящими у стен. Он оглядывается, когда слышит смех Луи, усиленный динамиками, и как завороженный смотрит на то, как Луи что-то говорит в микрофон двум девочкам в платье, и все вокруг смеются и хлопают. Гарри проходит мимо компании подростков, направляясь к противоположной стене и не желая мешать.

Одна из женщин, оглядывается на него, смотрит сначала на Гарри, потом на бейдж Зейна и приветливо улыбается ему, оборачиваясь обратно к сцене. Гарри чувствует, как горят щеки. Он так готовился к этому, а в итоге пришел в таком неподходящем костюме и смотрится, наверное, слишком глупо.

Луи еще общается с маленькими детьми без микрофона и его соведущий - Патрик? Падди? Гарри точно не помнил,- толкает небольшую речь в микрофон, а затем оглашает медленный танец и призывает всех юных принцев пригласить дам на танец.

– Прошу считать бал открытым!

Гарри закатывает глаза, когда к девочке рядом с ним молча подходит мальчик и тянет руку в знак предложения без слов. Они уходят танцевать, и даже взрослые присоединяются. Гарри оглядывается и замечает в углу принцессу Евгению и принцессу Шарлотту, разговаривающих со своими кавалерами, принца Эндрю, сидящего за столом позади с влиятельного вида мужчинами и о чем-то мило беседующих. Гарри здесь абсолютно лишний.

Он медленно идет вдоль стены к сцене и подходит к Луи со спины, наблюдая, как тот, попрощавшись со своим соведущим, достает свой телефон и, замирая, смотрит на экран.

– Прекрасно выглядишь, - решается сказать он, заставляя Луи вздрогнуть и обернуться. Гарри нерешительно улыбается, и взгляд Луи тут же теплеет, Гарри уверен, что слышал тихое «ох».

– Ты опоздал, - говорит Луи, не улыбаясь, но и не выглядя враждебно или печально. Гарри виновато прикусывает губу.

– Я думал, ты мне позвонишь, замотался, знаешь? Когда вспомнил было поздно. Я все пропустил, да?

– Мою часть - да, я был великолепен, знаешь, - говорит Луи и смеется, неловко засовывая руки в карманы брюк. Гарри еще раз оглядывает его: идеальный черный костюм, галстук и красиво уложенные волосы, прямая осанка и поднятый подбородок. Настоящий величественный принц.

– Не сомневаюсь, - говорит Гарри, и Луи замолкает, оглядывая его.

– Пиджак Зейна. Серьезно? - Гарри усмехается вместе со смеющимся Луи и сглатывает, решаясь.

– Я просто хотел тебя увидеть и поговорить. Это очень важно.

Луи бросает взгляд на танцующих детей, а затем вздыхает, снова смотря на Гарри, и он больше не выглядит преувеличенно радостным, как был на сцене, скорее безмерно уставшим с печальной улыбкой на устах.

– Не думаю, что у нас есть темы для разговора, Гарри. Мы с тобой уже все обсудили.

– Не все.

– Все, вообще-то. Я сказал тебе... Подожди, - Луи прерывается, когда мимо пробегают хихикающие девочки, и Гарри умилительно смотрит на эту малышку, которой не больше трех лет. Луи улыбается девочкам и смотрит на Гарри с легкой усмешкой:

– Пойдем, не будем мешать королевским особам веселиться.

Девочки хихикают, а Луи, подмигнув им, разворачивается и идет мимо танцующих пар к дверям. Гарри следует за ним в тишине, сначала по коридору до лестницы, на второй этаж, а затем в одну из комнат в конце небольшого коридора.

Гарри оглядывает старые семейные портреты, видя королеву в окружении детей, чьи-то вещи на старинной кровати и несколько папок с ручками и листам на столе в углу комнаты.

– Мы в чьей-то комнате? Это… Разрешено?

– Не важно, - Луи поворачивается, смотря, как Гарри закрывает дверь, а затем вздыхает и разводит руки в стороны.

– Я действительно думаю, что тебе лучше...

– Нет. Нет, нет, нет, не вздумай, - Гарри быстро прерывает Луи, подходит к нему и останавливается всего в паре дюймов. Луи поднимает свои глаза, встречаясь с его взглядом. Гарри приподнимает указательный палец, - Гарри говорит, Луи слушает. Хорошо?

Луи поджимает губы, скрывая улыбку, но кивает, складывая руки на груди, и отводит взгляд в сторону, хотя почти сразу же возвращает его к Гарри. Тот выдыхает, чувствуя дрожь. Он понятия не имеет, что сказать, чтобы Луи его понял.

– Всю жизнь я так хотел иметь своего ребенка. Самому почувствовать это, все... Все прелести и неприятности беременности. Клянусь, я - не сумасшедший, но можешь называть это помешательством… - Гарри качает головой, когда Луи открывает рот, - я был уверен, что смогу добиться этого. Я был так уверен. Меня заботила лишь мечта, и я придумал этот глупый план и подумал, может быть, все получится?

Гарри останавливается, подбирая слова, и он не знает, как говорить об этом. Он теряет все слова при виде такого внимательно слушающего Луи.

– Я задумывался и о физической части этого вопроса, и том, что если все получится, то вся моя жизнь станет огромной ложью. Я думал, что смогу пересилить себя. Луи, я ненавижу врать, - Гарри выдыхает, смотря прямо в серо-голубые глаза внимательно, так, чтобы Луи понял, - И я не думал о форс-мажорах и непредвиденных ситуациях, тем более о чувствах. Я, правда, был настроен на то, что это будет легко для меня, но так и было. Было легко.

Луи смотрит на него с жалостью, печально и выглядит так, словно его тоже ранят слова Гарри. Гарри усмехается, шмыгает носом и начинает снова говорить. Осторожно, подбирая слова и стараясь не расплакаться. Почему он такой эмоциональный, когда дело касается Луи?

– Появился ты. Я даже не рассчитывал, и это... Ты был везде. Всегда рядом. Ты был тем другом, которого хотел бы себе любой, но иногда я ловил себя на мысли о том, что хотел бы большего? Это глупо, я знаю, - Гарри усмехается и качает головой, чувствуя, как его волосы разметались по плечам, - Я был таким непостоянным и отрицал очевидное, когда ты чуть ли не открыто высказывал свою заинтересованность, но я просто был поглощен идеей беременности, пока реальность не ударила меня, и Найл просто не... Сказал о том, что я ничего не вижу? Довольно глупо.

Луи опускает свои руки и находит пальцы Гарри. Гарри посещает чувство дежавю, и он переплетает их пальцы, облизывая губы.

– Лу, посмотри на меня, - просит он тихо, и Луи поднимает взгляд от их переплетенных рук и Гарри просто не может не сказать этого сейчас, - Я люблю тебя.

Луи усмехается, опуская голову, качает ею из стороны в сторону и тихо смеется, смотря на Гарри исподлобья.

– Отличное время сказать это, Гарри, - Гарри улыбается тоже.

– Я - мастер признаний.

– Это точно, - улыбка покидает лицо Луи, и он кивает головой в сторону двери, выглядя слегка опечаленным, - Там... Все равно ничего не изменится. Ты заслуживаешь того, чего хочешь, и я уверен, ты будешь прекрасным отцом, Гарри. Я разговаривал с Чарльзом этим утром, он настроен серьезно, так что это твой счастливый билет. - Луи усмехается, - Поздравляю. Вы выглядели действительно красивыми вместе.

– Нет, ты не понял, - Гарри игнорирует укол печали, потому что он почти добился своей мечты, верно? План сработал. Только это больше не то, чего он хочет, - Чарли хороший. Лу, он добрый, и не похож ни на кого. Он любит детей и животных тоже, и он смешной и милый, и красивый.

Луи просто слушает, никак не комментируя, и лишь кивает в конце речи Гарри, выглядя так, словно ему неудобно, и Гарри улыбается, потому что он думал об этом всю ночь и, наконец, может сказать. Чувство освобождения накрывает его.

– Я скажу ему об этом. Завтра, может быть. О том, как мне повезло познакомиться с ним, но… Он не то, чего я хочу, - Луи поднимает на Гарри непонимающий, слегка скептический взгляд, и Гарри пожимает плечами, сжимая его пальцы сильнее, - Я люблю тебя. Я могу пережить потерю своей мечты, если это значит, что ты будешь со мной. Это был долгий путь для меня, чтобы понять это, и я хочу сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты все это время ждал. И дал мне понять это самому.

Луи моргает, словно не может поверить, он дергает рукой, хмурится и спрашивает:

– Ты расстаешься с Чарльзом?

– Я с ним и не встречался, если совсем официально, - Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу. Луи моргает.

– Ты выбираешь меня? Между реальной возможностью иметь ребенка или быть со мной, ты все еще выбираешь меня? Ты... Идиот? Ты выбираешь меня?

Луи, правда, не может понять.

Гарри вздыхает и пробует в последний раз.

– Здесь никогда не было выбора, Лу. Это был вопрос, построенный на том, смогу ли я оставаться верным самому себе, даже если это было мечтой всей моей жизни, - а так и было, - У меня был бы ребенок, и мой дурацкий комплекс помешанной мамочки исчез бы, но вина и совесть преследовали бы меня всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я бы никогда не смог радоваться ребенку, вспоминая, как пошел наперекор своим принципам, как переступил бы через себя. Я хотел быть счастлив, и это не тот путь.

Луи потихоньку понимает, его взгляд все еще неверяще блуждает где-то на уровне груди Гарри, и тот вздыхает, осторожно поглаживая костяшки Луи:

– Я могу испытывать грусть от того, что я так и не... Почувствовал своего малыша, - на лице Луи, словно отражение всей его собственной боли, - Но я никогда не буду сожалеть об этом поступке. Потому что это важнее, чем выбор. Это вопрос могу ли я быть достойным человеком в своих глазах.

– Гарри, - выдыхает Луи, складывая губы в растроганной улыбке. Гарри смотрит на него и словно в замедленной съемке видит, как тот сокращает расстояние между ними, прижимается своими губами к его, и это то, о чем Гарри так давно мечтал, о чем так давно думал, и, наконец, это реальность.

Он рассоединяет их пальцы, и Луи тут же поднимает свои руки, устраивая ладони на его шее, проходясь пальцами по теплой коже. Он захватывает губы Гарри, пройдясь языком по зубам, и Гарри чувствует, как внутри что-то покалывает и щекочет, и это так прекрасно, так очаровательно, так впервые, и он задыхается, открывая рот и позволяя чужому языку проскользнуть внутрь, но Луи отстраняется с шумным вздохом и шепчет «так горжусь тобой», и Гарри чувствует, как глаза начинает щипать.

Он сжимает подол пиджака Луи, прижимаясь к его губам вновь, и Луи позволяет ему ненадолго взять инициативу, и Гарри не может поверить, в ушах словно звенит колокол, а пол под ногами уходит, и он цепляется за Луи из последних сил.

– Люблю тебя, придурок, - говорит Луи, отстранившись в очередной раз, и Гарри смеется, мешая Луи целовать его, отчего тот кусает его за нижнюю губу, и Гарри жалобно стонет, ведя пальцами по спине Луи и поднимаясь к его волосам.

– Стой, стой, - Луи отстраняется, выглядя слегка покрасневшим и взъерошенным, и Гарри слегка расфокусированным взглядом, смотрит на его губы, - Мы должны выйти из здания и доехать до... Хоть куда-то. Внизу дети, помнишь? Там целая королевская семья.

– Найла не будет дома в ближайшие двое суток, я... Но... Ключи в офисе, - Гарри тихо стонет, потому что он готов упасть без сил, на самом деле, ему плевать, чья эта комната, он хочет остаться здесь с Луи и не выходить никуда в ближайшую неделю, и Луи, уверенно сжимающий его талию, аккуратно целующий за ухом и прижимающий его к себе, нисколько ему не помогает. Он однозначно станет главной причиной смерти Гарри.

– Мы заедем, да, у меня все еще есть машина, - Луи сумасшедше улыбается, и Гарри смеется над его формулировкой, пока тот не хватает его за руку и не тянет на первый этаж. Гарри покорно следует за ним, проходит мимо каких-то гостей, стараясь выглядеть адекватным, но он не может сдержать широкую улыбку, как и Луи, в принципе, и это так прекрасно, что Гарри даже не задается вопросом, когда видит в дверях дворца Альберто, который провожает их закатыванием глаз.

Гарри сидит на пассажирском сидении, просто рассматривая профиль Луи, пока тот доезжает до Букингемского дворца, останавливается у служебного входа, наклоняется к нему за еще одним поцелуем, а затем на всех порах несется внутрь, что это выглядит слишком комично - Луи дает забег в костюме, - и Гарри громко смеется, запрокинув голову.

Пока его нет, он смотрит на серые стены дворца, и думает, что чувствует себя правильно. Наконец.

Он думает, что, возможно, это любовь так влияет на людей, что это, внутри него и есть любовь, о которой он никогда не думал и не мечтал, и что ради того, чтобы выстроить эти отношения в крепкий союз, он готов забыть обо всех своих желаниях, даже если это будет слишком болезненно.

Поэтому когда они доезжают до квартиры Гарри и Найла, идут по коридору с переплетенными руками, украдкой даря друг другу ласковые улыбки и усмешки, Гарри чувствует себя правильно.

Он притягивает к себе Луи, целуя его со всей нежностью, раздевает его и укладывает на свою кровать, покрывая поцелуями каждый участок голой кожи, заставляя того выгибаться и угрожать увольнением, на что Гарри лишь улыбается.

Луи смотрит в его глаза, устраиваясь между его ног, проводя руками по его животу, и Гарри замирает, чувствуя щемящее чувство в области груди вместе с заболевшими глазами.

– Даже если придется забыть о своей мечте, - как-то благоговейно говорит Луи, словно не может поверить, и Гарри слишком мягок, слишком раним сейчас и испытывает всего слишком, поэтому он находит руку Луи, переплетая их пальцы, заставляет того лечь на него, и тихо бурчит в его губы, словно в этом нет ничего такого.

– Мы ведь можем удочерить кого-то, в конце концов.

И Луи едва слышно стонет, прижимаясь свои лбом ко лбу Гарри, и целует его, шепча в рот.

– Обожаю, когда ты говоришь о детях. Не вздумай менять этого в себе.

Гарри лишь улыбается, вовлекая Луи в еще один поцелуй.

Возможно еще слишком рано. Вероятно, потом будет больно, но ему все равно. Гарри нравится говорить об _их_ детях тоже.

**ххх**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' - Running by James Bay
> 
> ' - Bella Luna by Jason Mraz
> 
> ' - Same Mistake by James Blunt
> 
> ' - Take a Bow by Leona Lewis
> 
> ' - Love Will Set You Free by Kodaline


	5. Chapter 5

**ххх**

  
  
– Четыре месяца - это достаточный срок, чтобы знакомиться с родителями?  
  
– Подожди, я думал, Луи уже знаком с твоей матерью? - Зейн морщится, словно пытаясь припомнить диалог трехмесячной давности, а лишь Гарри нервно кивает.  
  
– Я с его - нет.  
  
– Оу, - понимает Зейн, и его глаза расширяются, - оу. Луи решил познакомить тебя со своей семьей? Это серьезно, - Гарри морщится, - Ты - первый, знаешь об этом?  
  
– Ну, спасибо, а ты думаешь, почему я так нервничаю? - Гарри бросает на Зейна действительно возмущенный взгляд и, взяв свою чашку с кофе, выходит из кухни. Зейн спешит за ним.  
  
Тогда, четыре месяца назад, Гарри даже не думал о том, как все будет легко и правильно, как чувство вины покинет его, и придет эта легкость и спокойствие, эти правильность и гармония. Будто Гарри нашел путь домой.  
  
Это все произошло словно вчера. Он помнит, как просыпается в своей кровати голый и одинокий. Морщится, оглядываясь, но не спешит паниковать. Заметив приоткрытую дверцу шкафа, парень поднимается и плетется в коридор, зевая.  
  
Луи полулежит на диване и сразу же переключает канал, когда видит Гарри. Они смотрят друг на друга пару секунд и начинают улыбаться, как идиоты. Потом Луи привстает и подзывает Гарри к себе:  
  
– Доброе утро.  
  
\- Однозначно, доброе, - говорит Гарри, с удовольствием садясь рядом, и кладет голову Луи на грудь, обвивая его талию руками, - что ты смотришь? - спрашивает он тихо, и звучит таким счастливым, что его сердце сейчас остановится от подобного поворота событий. Кого он обманывает, оно бьется как безумное от того, что это _реальность_.  
  
– Федеральные новости, - Луи дергает плечами, - ничего интересного, на самом деле. Лиам прекрасно со всем справился.  
  
– Отлично, - Гарри улыбается, - сегодня воскресенье, - поднимает голову и смотрит на Луи довольным взглядом, - никакой работы по выходным, Луи. Больше никакой.  
  
– Ты видишь недовольных? - бормочет Луи в ответ и, наклонившись, прижимается к губам Гарри, а затем отстраняется и мило улыбается, - У вас в холодильнике ничего нет, так что завтрак получился не сильно разнообразным. Но сначала в ванную.  
  
– Моя задница ноет и не хочет двигаться, так-то, - Гарри хнычет, пытаясь удержать Луи за руку, когда тот выбирается из его объятий и собирается на кухню.  
  
Луи смеется:  
  
– Но я планировал, что мы... - он останавливается в проеме, замолкает, облизывая губы, и задумчиво качает головой, - а хотя, не важно. Вперед.  
  
Гарри стонет:  
  
– Ненавижу тебя, - но улыбается, пытаясь изобразить бурчание, и Луи смеется снова. Гарри нравится этот звук.  
  
На Луи футболка, изъятая из шкафа Гарри, и, хотя, изначально она принадлежала Найлу, все равно была слишком большой еще при покупке. Гарри утопал в ней, хотя выигрывал за счет широких плеч, а вот Луи походил комплекцией на Найла, поэтому плечи висели ниже, чем положено, и разрез оголял его ключицы. Позже Гарри никак не мог перестать смотреть на них на протяжении всего завтрака и довольно улыбаться, потому что там, над «это то, что есть», татуировку украшала небольшая цепочка покраснений с посиневшим засосом чуть выше, у основания шеи. Но сейчас ему очень хотелось посмотреть на себя, к чему же обманывать, поэтому он несется в ванну, чувствуя себя таким безмерно счастливым и бодрым.  
  
Он осматривает себя в зеркале, выглядя довольным, как Чеширский кот, завязывает волосы в пучок и одевается. Луи на кухне как раз наливает чай в кружки и ставит их на стол. Они усаживаются напротив друг друга, перекидываются взглядами и нежными улыбками, а их ноги сплетены под столом, и от каждого соприкосновения с чужой кожей пробегают мурашки.  
  
На самом деле, Луи ничего не планировал, и единственное, чем он хотел заниматься - это _Гарри_ , и тот более чем рад этому. Они проводят весь день в квартире, а под вечер все же удосуживаются выбраться в магазин за продуктами, не желая держать руки далеко друг от друга, и постоянно соприкасаются ими, заметно это или нет.  
  
Гарри практически умоляет его остаться на ночь, и Луи приходится надевать костюм с бала на работу. У Гарри, как и в первый раз, перехватывает дыхание от того, каким величественным он выглядит, и как хочется прикоснуться к нему, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.  
  
Он запоздало интересуется к каким последствиям привел уход Луи с бала, и тот лишь закатывает глаза, сказав, что единственным страшным поступком было то, что они пропустили их первый танец. Гарри мысленно обещает это исправить.  
  
Они приезжают на работу вместе. Не собираясь скрывать, но и не собираясь выставлять их отношения напоказ, они почти ничего и не сделали, просто шли рядом, возможно чуть ближе, чем обычно, но этого хватило, чтобы все вокруг заулыбались, а Лиам закатил глаза и в шутку возвел руки к небу со своим «Ну наконец-то!», проходя мимо. Гарри прищуривается, когда Луи качает головой, но оба улыбаются, ведь они, правда, счастливы, однако не забывают, где находятся, и спешат на свои рабочие места. Но, в любом случае, они переписываются весь день.  
  
У Найла вечером почти такая же реакция. Луи уезжает в обед в одно издательство и заезжает домой, поэтому вечером, уже в свободной одежде, он подвозит Гарри до дома и заходит ненадолго к нему. Они останавливаются у двери и болтают, пока Гарри открывает дверь ключом, а потом Луи целует его, не сдерживаясь, и тот хихикает в поцелуй, открывая дверь, и _«а я знал, что так и будет»_ физиономия Найла - это не то, что Гарри хотел бы увидеть в тот самый момент. Он закатывает глаза, когда друг улыбается Луи и пожимает его руку, но Хоран ничего не говорит о них, словно это не большое дело, лишь начиная активно жестикулировать:  
  
– Мы побили рекорд. Все чуть не сорвалось, представляете!.. - и Гарри искренне ему благодарен за то, что тот принял Луи и его решение. Найл - потрясающий друг.  
  
Так что, почти ничего не меняется, за исключением того, что Гарри безумно счастлив и любим.  
  
Он знакомит родителей с Луи в начале второго месяца их _официальных_ отношений. Энн пыталась выведать у Гарри о его второй половинке, потому что, _конечно же_ , она – мать, и ей не терпелось узнать, кто делает ее сына таким счастливым и постоянно занятым. Гарри ничего не говорит им о Луи, их постоянных свиданиях и сюрпризах друг другу, лишь о том, что они все узнают, когда наступит удачное время.  
  
Он неловко мнется перед тем, как спросить об этом у Луи. Тот видит нервозность Гарри на протяжении дня, а вечером, когда они у него дома, наконец, притягивает его к себе и спрашивает о том, что случилось. Гарри чувствует, как щеки краснеют.  
  
– Ты не хочешь познакомиться... - Луи приподнимает брови и Гарри выдыхает, - ...с моими родителями?  
  
– Ох, - Луи выглядит удивленным секунду и Гарри просто ждет, наблюдая, как на лице Луи расплывается благодарная улыбка, - это будет честь для меня.  
  
– Правда?  
  
– Конечно, - Луи легонько щелкает Гарри по носу и по-доброму усмехается, - я буду очень рад познакомиться с твоими родителями. Ты представишь меня, как своего бойфренда?  
  
– Разумеется, - бормочет Гарри, склоняясь, и целует Луи, а затем радостно подскакивает и бежит к своему телефону, слыша теплый смех за спиной.  
  
Гарри взбудоражен. Энн приглашает их на выходные в Холмс-Чапел, и Луи выглядит взволнованным, но радостно взволнованным. Он торопит Гарри с утра, чтобы собрать вещи максимально быстро и не опоздать к его семье к обеду. Гарри же хочется запустить в него чем-нибудь, зарыться в подушки и захрапеть дальше.  
  
Они подъезжают к небольшому двухэтажному дому к часу дня, Луи паркуется на подъездной дорожке и шумно выдыхает, первый раз показывая _настоящее_ волнение. В знак поддержки Гарри целует его в щеку, поглаживая запястье, и они, улыбнувшись друг другу, вылезают из машины и спешат к дверям.  
  
Гарри подозревал, что Энн и Робин будут ждать королевскую особу у себя на пороге. Он действительно был счастлив, и родители могли подумать, что его план сработал. Когда Энн открывает дверь, она улыбается, протягивая имя сына, и обнимает его, однако, почти тут же отстраняется, с любопытством рассматривая Луи и лучезарно улыбаясь ему. Луи неловко мнется и кивает.  
  
– Здравствуйте.  
  
– Это Луи, мам, - тут же говорит Гарри, делая шаг назад и переплетая их с Луи пальцы. Энн внимательно рассматривает Луи, пропуская их в дом, а Луи старается показать себя еще более уверенным.  
  
Робин показывается из гостиной и встает рядом с женой, Гарри представляет их друг другу, а затем Энн проводит их в гостиную, и они не расстаются, играясь с пальцами друг друга и сидя рядом, близко, но не открыто, потому что Луи все еще слишком джентльмен, и уважает родителей своего парня.  
  
Робин выжидающе поглядывает на Гарри, и тот знает, чего отчим ждет, а Энн как-то задумчиво смотрит на Луи, словно вспоминает о чем-то, но в итоге решает начать свой допрос, и Луи дает им все ответы.  
  
– Расскажи нам о себе, Луи, - Энн чуть ли не подпрыгивает в возбуждении, - как вы с Гарри познакомились?  
  
– Оу, - Луи запинается и смеется, - мы работаем вместе. В Букингемском дворце. Вообще-то… - Луи стреляет на Гарри взглядом и улыбается, - вообще-то я - его босс, если быть честным.  
  
Энн приподнимает брови и удивленно улыбается, а Гарри видит боковым зрением Робина, который переводит взгляд на него и словно спрашивает, но тот не думает, что хочет отвечать.  
  
Возможно, это все, что требовалось, потому что дальше Луи рассказывает о своей работе и некоторые детали из жизни, не вдаваясь в подробности, но он абсолютно точно очаровывает Энн, которая уже через некоторое время смотрит на него с искренней заботой. Гарри рад.  
  
Луи решает отойти в туалет, когда Энн покидает их и отправляется на кухню, поэтому Гарри знает, что предстоит, и не дышит, смотря любимому в спину. Когда слышится хлопок двери, Робин выдыхает тоже.  
  
– Гарри?  
  
– Да? - он настороженно смотрит на отчима, и тот улыбается.  
  
– Ты влюбился? - Гарри шумно выдыхает, плечи опускаются, и поза теряет всю напускную враждебность. Он кивает с легкой улыбкой, потому что уверен, что Робин все понимает, и тот в ответ похлопывает его по плечу, выглядя действительно растроганным.  
  
– Хорошо. Видел бы ты вас со стороны. Я рад.  
  
И это слишком похоже на благословение.  
  
Так Луи очаровывает его родителей, а еще соседку из дома слева, и продавщицу в супермаркете, которая знает Гарри с трехлетнего возраста, и его кузена Мэтти, живущего вниз по их улице. И Гарри задумывается о том, что его больше не ожидают эмоциональные горки, и все будет размеренно и спокойно.  
  
А потом Луи приглашает его на свидание в парк, и Гарри рад, потому что они давно там не были, было бы хорошо провести время, ни о чем не думая, но Луи открывает рот и все портит.  
  
– Я тут подумал, - Гарри отрывает взгляд от бегущего к маме малыша на аллее с западной стороны, поворачивается, одаривая Луи внимательным взглядом, и тот улыбается, не выдерживая, - я люблю тебя, ты знаешь?  
  
Гарри не может не улыбнуться. Они сидят на скамейке перед небольшим озером, и он склоняется к Луи, бережно целуя его в район нижней губы, и улыбается, отстраняясь.  
  
– Знаю.  
  
И это то самое волшебство, фейерверки, радуга и что там еще есть в песнях.  
  
Гарри наблюдает, как Луи прикусывает свою нижнюю губу, а затем говорит, осторожно, подбирая слова.  
  
– Знаешь, можно решить, что еще слишком рано, но я просто не могу ждать, и... эти отношения очень важны для меня, - Луи поднимает взгляд на Гарри и слегка ему улыбается, - я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько любимым и… эм… живым. Думал, что с моим положением это будет тяжело и не надеялся на что-то, но ты и последние месяцы доказали, что это все, чего я когда-либо хотел. Поэтому я просто скажу, что я счастлив, потому что эта серьезность взаимна, - Гарри крепче сжимает его пальцы, - Я очень тебя люблю.  
  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, - говорит он нежно.  
  
– И я хочу познакомить тебя со своими родителями.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются. Ох, Луи и правда это сказал, да? Ему не послышалось?  
  
– Родителями? - переспрашивает он еще раз, как-то задушено, буквально пищит, потому что он знает, как много это значит для Луи, который всегда говорил о строгих, слегка консервативных, но доверительных отношениях в своей семье. Гарри так не хотел оплошать! О, нет, что ему делать?  
  
– Да, - Луи выглядит серьезным, но запинается и говорит чуть мягче, - я… я поговорил со своим отцом об этом, и он хочет познакомиться с тобой, - Гарри кажется, что где-то внутри он умирает от этих слов, - и я предупредил мать, что мы не планируем жениться в ближайшие полгода точно, поэтому, я думаю, давление будет меньше.  
  
Гарри, на самом деле, пискнул, ощущая, как сердце бьется, где-то в горле.  
  
Луи смотрит на него с разной степенью вины, ожидания и страха, но все же облизывает губы еще раз и решается спросить.  
  
– Но только если ты не против.  
  
– Я согласен, - кивает Гарри нетерпеливо, энергично и выдыхает, а затем замирает, непроизвольно закатив глаза и чихнув в подтверждение своих слов. Луи счастливо улыбается ему в ответ на согласие, склонившись, быстро целует его в нос, а затем Гарри устраивается в его объятиях, и они возвращаются к рассматриванию озера перед ними.  
  
Гарри начинает волноваться лишь на следующий день. Ведь все из того, что он знал и слышал о родителях Луи от него самого, это то, что у них был довольно свободный взгляд на вещи, они были милыми, однако, как и любые другие родители, заботились и волновались о своем чаде и, казалось, вдвойне переживали за своего самого старшего сына.  
  
– Ты все еще можешь попросить Луи перенести встречу на следующий раз, когда ты будешь готов, - голос Зейна врывается в подсознание, заставляя вздрогнуть, и Гарри растерянно смотрит на коллегу, осознавая, что слишком отвлекся на свои мысли.  
  
– Я готов, - говорит он, взяв свой бокал и отпивая из него немного кофе, - просто это так волнительно. Первые серьезные отношения и... Каковы вообще шансы?  
  
– Мои родители познакомились в школе, - Гарри поднимает на мужчину взгляд, - были первыми друг у друга, и до сих пор вместе. Иногда любовь бывает единственной. Так что, тебе пора перестать волноваться по этому поводу, потому что это точно ваш с Луи случай, - Зейн как-то слишком мило улыбается, пожимая плечами, а затем поправляет галстук и отпивает немного кофе, - вы идеально друг другу подходите.  
  
Это заставляет Гарри тихо выдохнуть, ощущая накрывающие его волны счастья и спокойствия, хотя, конечно же, это ненадолго. Он все равно начнет волноваться о будущей встрече, но сейчас он дает себе возможность побыть мечтателем и почувствовать гордость за то, что он сделал правильный выбор, потому что Луи - лучшее, что могло с ним случиться. Пусть когда-нибудь в будущем он и ощутит некую пустоту, грусть и, возможно, тоску, хотя точно не сожаление, но сейчас он так готов ко всему, что их ждет. И он переживет встречу с родителями Луи.  
  
Как-то получается, что время бежит вперед, Гарри не замечает того, как дни проходят слишком быстро, когда, казалось, маленькие моменты длятся вечность. Он замечает, как иногда легко просто _быть_ , как Луи - тот идеально подходящий огромный кусочек в паззле его жизни. Тот, кто перекрывает все его недостатки, кто делает все лучше, заставляет забыть и не жалеть. Гарри бы не смог жалеть, только не с Луи.  
  
Конечно, он просыпается посреди ночи, но лишь пару раз.  
  
Широко раскрыв глаза, он резко садится на кровати и замирает, прислушиваясь к тишине темной комнаты сквозь шум в ушах и неприятному ощущению часто бившегося сердца где-то в горле. Он выжидает пару секунд, выдыхает, оборачиваясь и смотря вниз. Луи лежит на боку, до этого закинутая на Гарри рука упала на одеяло, а лица не было видно. Что Гарри успел выучить, так это то, что Луи умел безумно очаровательно зарываться носом в подушку и оставаться так, проваливаясь в сон.  
  
Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Гарри ложится на кровать обратно, устраивает свою голову рядом с Луи, уткнувшись носом в его теплую кожу чуть выше локтя, и обхватывает руками небольшую подушку между ними, костяшками пройдясь по оголенному прессу. Он медленно моргает и закрывает глаза, вызывая в сознании пережитые картины, от которых становится _тяжело_. Потому что там, во сне, Луи улыбается и смеется, говоря:  
  
– Давай.  
  
И Гарри хихикает.  
  
– Девочка.  
  
– Повтори еще раз, - Луи выжидающе приподнимает брови, и Гарри закатывает глаза, когда снова ощущает толчки и охает от слишком сильного удара. Нахальный вид Луи меняется, он взволнованно смотрит на живот Гарри и хмурится:  
  
– Что-то случилось? Малышка, не обижай папу.  
  
– Она сильнее своих предшественников, - смеется Гарри, поднимая голову, и чуть морщится, потому что его глаза болят. Луи слишком мутный, и Гарри словно смотрит на солнце: яркий свет, рваные края и радуга, - чувствуется неестественное тепло, а земля словно слегка покачивается.  
  
– Гарри, я жду.  
  
– У нас будет девочка. Девочка, доволен? - Луи тоже смеется, целуя Гарри в губы, хотя, как такового поцелуя не получается, а затем гладит живот рукой, и Гарри закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как все вокруг переворачивается с ног на голову, а голос Луи звучит словно он под водой.  
  
_– Наша дочь._  
  
Поэтому Гарри вздрагивает и подскакивает в ужасе: все было таким реалистичным, а затем резко непохожим, размытым, далеким. Но желанным.  
  
Наутро он сонно целует Луи в предплечье, но ничего не говорит о своем сне, предпочитая забыть это. Луи выглядит обеспокоенным по мере приближения намеченного знакомства, и Гарри чувствует мстительную радость за это, хотя притворяется равнодушным.  
  
– Серьезно, ты не передумал? - Луи падает на свою сторону кровати, захватывая подушку руками и зевая. Гарри отрывается от письма, которое ему прислал его университет, и качает головой, посматривая Луи в ответ:  
  
– Нет. А ты?  
  
– Конечно, нет. Просто это очень важно для меня, и я хочу быть уверенным, что не заставляю тебя, - Луи скрещивает ноги, садясь, и слегка хмурится, пробегаясь задумчивым взглядом, - это может все изменить, и...  
  
– Луи, - Гарри вздыхает, кидая листочки куда-то в сторону тумбочки, но, кажется, промахиваясь. Он выпрямляется тоже, чуть наклоняясь к Луи, и бережно целует его, едва надавливая губами на щеку, - ты понимаешь, что ничего не может изменить моих чувств к тебе?  
  
– Я не боюсь за чувства, лягушонок, - Луи как-то умиленно усмехается, а затем находит руку Гарри, переплетая пальцы, - я боюсь, что ты можешь неправильно понять меня и... Я не хочу все разрушить. Просто сильно волнуюсь, понимаешь?  
  
Губы Гарри растягиваются в нежной улыбке.  
  
Шкаф Луи наполовину принадлежит Гарри. На верхней полке лежат его теплые свитера и шапки, и, хотя, до зимы еще очень далеко, но Гарри просто нужны были они именно у _Луи_. На тумбочке лежат их бейджики, украшенные королевской печатью, они прицеплены друг к другу, чтобы не потерять. В холодильнике появилось множество диетических продуктов, которые Луи никогда не ел, а Гарри не может различить, кому принадлежат чеки и записки, лежащие на барной стойке. Он почти не появляется у себя дома, а его диплом лежит на рабочем столе в гостиной Луи. И, видимо, поэтому Найл очень непрозрачно намекает на то, что им нужно официально съехаться, ведь Гарри всего лишь придется перевезти пару вещей и освободить им с Эми квартиру.  
  
Энн звонит Луи, чтобы поинтересоваться о благотворительном вечере, а Робин абсолютно точно переписывается с ним, дискутируя о политике, пока Гарри занят, нагруженный редактированием пресс-релизов. Луи пару раз пробалтывается об этом и, хотя, Гарри строго настрого запретил это делать, потому что у Робина слабое сердце, и он не выдержит сильных переживаний, Луи просто не может отказать отчиму своего бойфренда.  
  
И, может быть, пара мелочей, вроде того, что Луи постоянно вертится, дергает ногой, когда пытается заснуть каждый вечер, проверяет ленту новостей перед сном, а еще у него глупая песня на будильнике - _«Майли Сайрус, Луи? Это ужасно!»_ \- и слишком романтичная песня Westlife на звонке Гарри о том, что он хочет постареть вместе с ним. А эта милая родинка чуть ниже уха, и еще его легкий храп по ночам… Гарри слишком нравится все это, они слишком удачно подходят друг другу, и он знает о Луи все.  
  
Не было ни шанса, что Луи может что-то разрушить. Это было то самое навсегда.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что почти не волнуется, когда ложится спать в своей кровати без Луи, слыша приглушенный голос Найла из гостиной, однако на следующее утро он раскрывает глаза широко и испуганно смотрит в потолок, пытаясь прийти в себя. Голова болит, и приходится выпить таблетки, тщательно подобрать одежду на работу, потому что Луи лишь посмеялся над ним и сказал, что никаких поблажек, он не отпустит Гарри пораньше, чтобы приодеться, потому что для его родителей важна естественность. Поэтому Гарри выбирает пусть и не лучшую, но самую любимую рубашку: красную полупрозрачную, с рисунком роз, - а поверх свой единственный черный пиджак. Найл показывает ему большие пальцы перед тем, как выбежать из дома, опаздывая, и Гарри осматривает себя в зеркало, проверяет, все ли он взял, нервно выдыхает и, не выдержав, выходит из дома раньше запланированного времени.  
  
К обеду Гарри не знает, почему Луи издевается над ним.  
  
Сообщение, висящее в списке действий сразу после пятнадцати исходящих звонков в Кларенс Хаус, гласит, что Луи занят и не появится в пресс-центре, поэтому Гарри придется добираться до родителей Луи самому. И Луи сильно извиняется за это. Гарри не против, что он и сообщает ему, сразу же позвонив, однако он не ожидает, что день повернется так. Лиам замещает Луи и проводит в восточном крыле с королевой все утро, поэтому доверяет всю редакцию Гарри, строго инструктируя его перед уходом и незаметно, как он думает, сигнализируя Зейну, прося о присмотре. Гарри все еще не возражает.  
  
Он начинает устало хныкать, когда, закончив новые поручения Лиама, возвращается к старым, и это не сидение в офисе, а разъезды. Гарри совершенно забыл, о том, сколько всего просил его сделать Лиам, когда договаривался о дате встречи с родителями Луи.  
  
Так он разъезжает по Лондону: от издательства к галерее, чтобы забрать забытые вещи, от Букингемского дворца, вернувшись, до другого издательства, и еще раз по кругу, больше походя на слишком разодетого почтальона, чем на младшего редактора. И когда часовая стрелка подходит к четырем, Гарри облегченно вздыхает, потому что осталось два с половиной часа до встречи, и он все успеет, если поспешит. Он ищет в своей сумке небольшую папку, которую Лиам отдал ему в последний момент и садится в такси. Пишет сообщение Луи: _«последнее место и я приеду»_ , и сразу же вдогонку: _«пришли адрес твоих родителей, я потерял его !»_ , звонит Лиаму _«я все сделал, могу я умереть спокойно?»_ и откидывается на сидении, пока водитель везет его в Беркшир до Королевского Домика.  
  
Ему удается расслабиться и прикрыть глаза на сорок минут, пока такси едет по трассе за город. Они подъезжают к огромному огражденному замку, и Гарри закатывает глаза, потому что это абсолютно точно не «домик». Водитель недовольно шмыгает носом, когда Гарри просит его подождать, но кивает, и тот спешит к воротам огромной резиденции, мечтая побыстрее закончить здесь. Ему еще нужно разобраться, где находится дом родителей Луи.  
  
Он обходит дом по аллее, ища запасной выход для персонала, потому что появляться на пороге королевской резиденции простому редактору было бы просто смешно, и когда он видит отдельное крыло справа, уходящее в деревья, то тут же спешит туда. Когда он видит дверь, абсолютно точно ведущую на кухню, то подходит к ней и настойчиво стучится. Однако, следующие четыре минуты стука ничего не дают, зато водитель настойчиво сигналит, и его гудок нарушает тишину и спокойствие местности, заставляя птиц на деревьях взмыть в воздух.  
  
Гарри качает головой, пытается обойти дом и посмотреть, открыт ли гараж, но терпит неудачу, поэтому возвращается обратно и взбегает по лестнице к центральному входу. Хорошо. Он сможет это сделать.  
  
Он стучит в дверь и почти тут же слышит стук каблуков внутри, словно его ждали, хотя, это странно. Гарри оглядывается назад на такси за ограждением и поворачивается, натыкаясь взглядом на женщину, которую он уже видел и, кажется, знает.  
  
– Привет? Ты - Гарольд, да? Проходи, - женщина средних лет, значительно меньше, чем Гарри, в скромном темном платье выглядит действительно величественно, но так очаровательно улыбается, что у Гарри на секунду перехватывает дыхание от всего великолепия. Он вляпался, да? Это же абсолютно точно герцогиня Йоркская. Ему нужно было быть настойчивее у этого чертового входа для персонала, потому что, если он помешал, ему же попадет, да и Луи тоже.  
  
– Г... Гарри. Просто Гарри. Я... - Гарри запинается и чувствует, как щеки начинают слегка гореть от смущения, когда мысли в голове разбегаются, пытаясь придумать хоть что-то, - Это честь познакомиться с вами, Ваше Высочество.  
  
И женщина мило смеется, чуть склоняя голову, и закрывает за Гарри:  
  
– Спасибо, милый, но не думаю, что это так важно. Меня предупредили, что ты должен был что-то привезти.  
  
– Эм, да, - Гарри спохватывается и дергает рукой вверх, привлекая внимание к обычной синей папке с королевским гербом. Такая же, как и все те бесчисленные завалы на столе Гарри в пресс-центре, - расписание для принца Эндрю и его семьи на ближайшую неделю и реквизиты нужно вручить в руки официального представителя семьи Йоркской или принца Эндрю... - Гарри выдыхает, - Или Вас.  
  
Герцогиня приподнимает брови, добродушно улыбаясь, и Гарри думает, что это выражение лица было таким же, когда она смотрела на него тогда, пару месяцев назад, на благотворительном бале для больных детей.  
  
– Думаю, не стоит доверять ее мне, я в этом не сильна. Ты можешь подождать, пока кто-нибудь не освободится? - Гарри заторможено кивает, потому что не хочет отказывать члену королевской семьи, хотя, именно сейчас, он находится в крайне подвешенном состоянии. В любом случае, у него еще есть полтора часа.  
  
– Меня ждет такси, мне нужно только сказать им, что...  
  
– Все будет хорошо, я попрошу кого-нибудь из дочерей оплатить и отправить мужчину обратно, - герцогиня машет рукой в сторону и улыбается, - думаю, ты не скоро освободишься.  
  
Гарри совершенно растерянно моргает:  
  
– Простите?  
  
Но герцогиня уже направилась по огромному коридору резиденции внутрь, зовя Гарри за собой. Гарри не знал, что происходит. На самом деле, все это вводило его в состояние смущения, но не смел перечить королевской особе и, чувствуя себя неуютно, отправился за ней.  
  
Женщина пропадает всего на секунду, заглянув в одну из комнат и успев изрядно испугать Гарри, но он чувствует себя еще страннее, когда она вновь появляется в коридоре и предлагает Гарри пройти в огромный кабинет-библиотеку, скрытую, как понимает Гарри, от главного зала массивными деревянными дверьми на стене, напротив.  
  
– Не хочешь чего-нибудь? Чай?..  
  
– Нет, я... - телефон Гарри мертвый последние полчаса, Луи прислал ему адрес своих родителей, но на последующий вопрос Гарри не ответил, и тот мог бы действительно злиться на Луи за игнорирование перед такой важной для них встречей, если бы Гарри не знал, насколько тяжелая была у его бойфренда работа. Что если случилось что-то непредвиденное? Очередной поход графа к молоденьким мальчикам или непослушное поведение принцессы, или наследственные споры... В любом случае, отменять встречу уже поздно, и они, что, вот так оба пропадут, без связи? Луи мог написать хотя бы одно слово, как он уже делал раньше, чтобы Гарри знал, что он занят. Но нет, ничего.  
  
Гарри извиняющее смотрит на герцогиню:  
  
– Мне действительно неловко от того, что я Вас потревожил, но дело в том, что я… Я не совсем понимаю, почему мне нужно ждать, когда я могу дать документы Вам на сохранение, - женщина смотрит на Гарри удивленно, и тот старается оправдаться, - поверьте, не хочу проявить неуважение к Вам, Ваша светлость, но я, правда, очень тороплюсь по личному делу, и мне еще нужно разобраться с адресом, а я не… не очень хорош в географии.  
  
– Хорошо, юный Гарри, зачем ты извиняешься? - женщина обходит небольшой диванчик посреди кабинета, возле которого неловко стоял Гарри, и присаживается на него, - Всего две минуты, разрешишь? Принц скоро закончит, я уверена.  
  
Гарри безнадежно кивает и неловко присаживается на тот же диван сбоку. Герцогиня Йоркская улыбается.  
  
– Куда ты так спешишь, милый? Что-то важное? Это свидание?  
  
– Не хочу Вас обидеть, но разве Вам это интересно?  
  
– Гарри, прекрати, - женщина смеется, - я такая же, как и ты, конечно, мне интересно!  
  
Гарри смотрит на герцогиню и понимает, почему ее и принца Эндрю так бесконечно любит народ. Эта выглядящая так по-домашнему женщина с добрыми глазами и заботливым выражением лица, в котором угадываются знакомые черты, напоминает о доме, и Гарри действительно вспоминает свою маму, именно сейчас. Он скучает по ней. И он решает рассказать все, потому что... Почему бы и нет? Он счастлив, он может себе это позволить.  
  
– Через... час у меня первая встреча с родителями моего бойфренда.  
  
Герцогиня внимательно смотрит на Гарри, и на ее губах играет мягкая улыбка. Женщина откидывается на спинку дивана, скрещивая руки на груди, и искренне интересуется:  
  
– Волнуешься?  
  
– Еще бы, - Гарри хмыкает, встряхивая головой, и его повисшие кудряшки слегка трясутся, - мой бойфренд очень сильно волнуется, и я с ним… надеюсь произвести правильное впечатление, потому что хочу...  
  
Гарри прерывается, когда понимает, что тараторит, а герцогиня лишь весело улыбается ему, склонив голову вбок:  
  
– Хочешь?..  
  
– Хочу связать жизнь с ним, - неуверенно доносится от Гарри, однако, он скорее неуверен в правильности ситуации: с каких пор разрешено рассказывать члену королевской семьи о том, что их подчиненные встречаются? - чем в своих словах.  
  
Улыбка герцогини великолепна:  
  
– Уверена, ты произведешь наилучшее впечатление, Гарри. Твой бойфренд прожужжал про тебя все уши.  
  
– Откуда вы знаете? - Гарри мило улыбается, потому что женщина очень добра с ним, и это просто дружеский жест, на такое не каждый может рассчитывать. Герцогиня смеется:  
  
– Поверь, малыш. О тебе стоит рассказывать.  
  
В комнате повисает тишина, в течение которой Гарри теребит корешок папки, осматривая ковер под ногами, и, наконец, они все же слышат шум захлопывающейся двери, отчего герцогиня встает.  
  
Гарри встает следом, подхватывая свою сумку с полки.  
  
– Ваша светлость, я могу идти? Мне действительно нужно спешить. Но я так рад познакомиться с вами, это большая честь.  
  
Герцогиня смеется, качая головой, и пожимает руку Гарри, хотя, выглядит так, словно что-то знает:  
  
– Прошу, зови меня Джей, хорошо? Без титулов. Я разрешаю. Меня зовет так семья, и теперь будешь ты, - Гарри замирает, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от женщины напротив и, ух ты, надо же:  
  
– Я... Хорошо, Ваша... Джей.  
  
– Отлично, - женщина улыбается, и Гарри внимательно в нее вглядывается, словно пытаясь понять что-то. Джей хитро улыбается, - я думаю, что мы с тобой однозначно подружимся, милый Гарри.  
  
Гарри хочет спросить, что происходит, но ему не дают и слова вставить. Голос сзади звучит осуждающе, но мягко:  
  
– Не смущай его.  
  
Гарри поворачивается и замирает, прижимая к себе папку и пытаясь осознать, что он чувствует: облегчение, раздражение или недоумение.  
  
– Луи? - тот стоит у открытой двери именно в том, что Гарри выбрал ему на встречу с родителями: белая рубашка под пиджаком и классические брюки. Великолепный. На лице Луи слабая улыбка, больше похожая на неловкую, а руки сцеплены в замок перед собой. Гарри, правда, не понимает, хотя он безмерно рад видеть его рядом, - Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, мы встретимся у дома твоих родителей.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, прикрывая дверь, и, повернувшись, медленно обходит диван, останавливаясь рядом с Гарри.  
  
– Мы на месте. Я отправлял тебе этот адрес и рассчитывал на то, что ты со своей ориентацией в пространстве не вспомнишь об этом, пока я тебе не скажу. И я оказался прав, - Луи ухмыляется, но выглядит это как-то настороженно, хотя Гарри все равно пропускает это мимо.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Все, чего хотелось Гарри прямо сейчас, это сбежать из этой комнаты, полной неловкости и неуверенности. Он, черт возьми, в доме с членами королевского британского дома, а Луи вздумал шутить? Что он там сказал про адрес? Гарри слишком растерялся, чтобы запомнить.  
  
– Гарри, - начинает Джей за спиной Гарри, и тот вновь поворачивается к ней, однако застывает на месте, словно пригвожденный, когда Луи бесцеремонно прерывает герцогиню:  
  
– Мама, позволь мне.  
  
Джей замолкает, облизывая губы, и кивает. Гарри открывает рот, но не произносит ни звука.  
  
_Что происходит? Это шутка?_  
  
– Луи, тебе лучше сказать, что твое чувство юмора в этот раз дало слабину, - пытается выговорить Гарри, но получается как-то слишком задушено, и Луи смотрит на него с такой жалостью и виной. О, отлично. Это не шутка.  
  
Луи выдыхает и делает еще один шаг ближе к Гарри, хотя ближе уже почти некуда, еще пара дюймов, и он будет в личном пространстве Гарри. Его, на самом деле, никогда особо и не было для Луи, но сейчас, кажется, он решил предоставить свободу, хотя Гарри чувствовал, как руки напротив осторожно приподнимались, желая сцепиться с его собственными.  
  
И Гарри просто ждет.  
  
– Я говорил, что это важно для меня, потому что это было единственной вещью, которую ты не знал обо мне все время, - Луи облизывает губы и продолжает слегка хриплым голосом, - я никогда никого не знакомил со своим родителями и никогда не хотел. Гарри, я хотел рассказать тебе о себе все с первой же минуты нашего знакомства, - Луи усмехается, и Гарри наблюдает, как он бросает взгляд назад на герцогиню Йоркскую. На Джей. На свою маму.  
  
Неважно.  
  
– Лу, - тихо просит Гарри и слишком громко выдыхает в тишине комнаты, - скажи мне. Давай.  
  
Луи поднимает глаза на Гарри, и тот ободряюще кивает ему. Он готов. Готов ведь? Он примет все. Слишком много невероятных вещей случилось за последние полгода, и даже больше, чтобы он мог чему-то не поверить или чему-то удивиться.  
  
Кажется, Луи решил действительно удивить его.  
  
Он почти спокойно протягивает Гарри свою руку и переплетает их пальцы. Проходит мимо, поворачивая Гарри к Джей, и останавливается, оставляя их вот так, близко друг к другу:  
  
– Гарри, перед встречей с моей до ужаса огромной семьей, я хотел бы познакомить тебя с важным человеком в моей жизни, который всегда поддерживал меня и вдохновлял идти дальше до того, как появился ты...  
  
– Эй, - насмешливо тянет герцогиня напротив, и Гарри выпускает нервный смешок. Может быть это не то? Но Луи улыбается, выглядя таким счастливым и спокойным:  
  
– Гарри, это моя мать – Джоанна, герцогиня Йоркская. Мама, это _мой_ Гарри, - и Джей очаровательно улыбается и машет Гарри рукой.  
  
– Боже, храни королеву, - выдыхает тот слабо, и Джей хихикает, действительно хихикает, как маленькая девочка, улыбаясь так, что в уголках глаз лучики и милые морщинки вокруг носа:  
  
– Да, думаю, моя свекровь будет здоровее всех живых. Кажется, она одна и тянет всю возрастную статистику Англии, тебе не кажется? - и подмигивает Гарри.  
  
Он переводит взгляд на взволнованного Луи и спрашивает тихо, словно уже смирился с этой мыслью, ведь Гарри, на самом деле, смирился, это открытие просто не значило ничего важного, а может он не совсем понимал то, о чем ему пытаются сказать:  
  
– А ты?..  
  
Луи отвечает ровно и уверенно, крепко держа руку Гарри в своей руке - символ их продолжающегося будущего, на которое не повлияет ничего из сказанного:  
  
– Принц Луи Уильям Йоркский, будущий герцог Йоркский, - Луи замолкает, а затем добавляет, словно Гарри еще не понял, - шестой в списке на британскую корону.  
  
– Седьмой, милый, - говорит Джей, и Гарри все же удается перевести внимательный взгляд от Луи к его... Маме? Джей улыбается, весело смотря на него, - никак не может смириться с тем, что родившаяся принцесса сместила его на ступень ниже.  
  
– Я просто все время забываю, - как-то раздраженно-насмешливо говорит Луи, но тут же притихает, переводя все внимание на Гарри. А тот просто не может понять.  
  
– Принц? - еще раз спрашивает он. Луи - принц Британии?  
  
– Принц, - подтверждает Луи кивком, и вот оно.  
  
_Ох._  
  
Луи - принц Британии. Королева - его бабушка.  
  
_Господи._  
  
Гарри моргает, пытаясь осознать, пытаясь вспомнить все кусочки и подсказки, все слова Луи о его семье. Сестры. Гарри знал весь британский дом, но было то, в чем Луи был прав, когда рассказывал ему о преимуществах своей работы. Он контролировал прессу, он все время буквально выбирал то, о чем нужно думать общественности, и никто точно не должен был думать о нем, потому что Луи этого не хотел. И он сделал все, чтобы страна забыла о старшем сыне принца Эндрю, когда есть его любящие публичность дочери. И это было легко, потому что Луи не входил в первую пятерку наследования и не был любящей вечеринки принцессой.  
  
И Гарри купился на это тоже.  
  
– Ты чертовски хорош в своем деле, верно? - выдыхает он первое, что приходит ему в голову, и на лице Луи проступает облегчение, потому что, как очевидно, самое страшное для него прошло. Он ухмыляется, кивая, и отвечает:  
  
– Всегда приятно слышать это от тебя.  
  
Гарри молчит. Тишина затягивается, но ни Джей, ни Луи не жалуются, давая Гарри возможность прийти в себя, а тот просто не может сформулировать ни одной связной мысли. Наконец, Джей произносит:  
  
– Пойду, посмотрю приготовления к столу. Мы все будем в гостиной, хорошо, милый? У вас есть время, пока Эндрю разбирается с этими документами, - Джей кивает на папку в руках Гарри, и тот просто приподнимает ее. Джей все же берет ее в руки, хотя, до этого так нелепо отказывалась, и Гарри просто не знает, что сказать, когда женщина целует сына в щеку и исчезает из комнаты, оставляя их с Луи наедине.  
  
Тот вновь поднимает взгляд на Гарри, смотрит недолго, а затем спрашивает:  
  
– Гарри?  
  
– Расскажи мне, - просит Гарри, не до конца понимая, что все это значит. Почему Луи говорит об этом сейчас? Почему он решил познакомить Гарри со своими родителями сейчас?  
  
Луи лишь слегка приподнимает уголки губ и кивает:  
  
– Мы можем пройти в мою комнату? Не хочу, чтобы нам мешали, а сестры могут.  
  
– Близнецы? - как-то наигранно спокойно интересуется Гарри, позволяя Луи вести себя из комнаты по огромному, богато обставленному коридору к широкой лестнице с резными перилами. Гарри теперь даже не знает, как вести себя. Это Луи, его Луи, который оказался наследным принцем Британии? Что ему теперь делать с этой информацией?  
  
– Если бы, - продолжает их игру Луи, фыркая, - Беатрис и Лотти. Иногда взрослые хуже маленьких.  
  
Гарри ничего не отвечает, и между ними повисает тишина, нарушаемая лишь глухим стуком подошв о деревянный пол. Он оглядывает стены особняка, увешанные портретами семьи принца Эндрю в разном возрасте, и спотыкается, когда проходит мимо портрета десятилетнего мальчика с голубыми глазами, которые кажутся ярче из-за детского красного мундира с голубой лентой на груди, так выразительно оттеняющего глаза. Это был Луи. Его Луи. И Гарри вспомнил, как смотрел один из парадов ко Дню Основателей, когда был маленьким, и этот малыш был рядом с другими детьми на балконе королевской семьи. Гарри всегда знал его, всегда считал его милым и красивым мальчиком, он знал, что Луи существует, что у принца Эндрю есть старший сын, ведь он, черт возьми, входил в десятку претендентов на престол. Как Гарри мог просто забыть об этом?  
  
Луи останавливается возле одной из дверей, открывает ее и пропускает Гарри вперед. А все, что остается тому, это пройти внутрь со странным чувством в животе, осмотреть комнату: большую кровать и позолоченный шкаф, старый диван в итальянском стиле и огромную старую люстру, - и повернуться к Луи, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. Луи останавливается напротив Гарри и, кажется, не знает с чего начать:  
  
– Хочешь присесть? Подышать и подумать? Можно выйти на балкон...  
  
– Луи, - голос Гарри едва громче шепота, но Луи резко затыкается, словно спотыкаясь, и сглатывает, облизывая губы.  
  
Итак, да, Луи - принц Великобритании.  
  
Это ведь ничего не меняет?  
  
– Прости. Никогда так не волновался. Никогда не скрывал это ни от кого, если быть честным, - Луи виновато улыбается, и Гарри качает головой. Он берет его за руку, едва переплетая их пальцы, делает пару шагов к кровати, присаживаясь, и крепко сжимает холодные пальцы Луи в своих руках, пытаясь хоть как-то их согреть.  
  
– Расскажи мне о себе, - Луи как-то слишком затравлено смотрит на Гарри, и тот улыбается, хотя все так же находится в смятении, - хорошо, снова неправильно выразился. Расскажи об этой части своей жизни.  
  
И Луи кажется довольным этой поправкой. Гарри знал его настоящего.  
  
– Ты не сердишься на меня? - тихо и осторожно уточняет он, и Гарри медленно качает головой, подбирая слова:  
  
– Конечно, нет. Я понимаю, почему ты не рассказывал мне. Ты не хотел, чтобы твой титул мешал нашим отношениям. Ну, и потому, что тебе надо было проверить настоящие ли мои чувства, и это тоже, - Гарри шутливо закатывает глаза, и Луи слегка усмехается, кивая. Его щеки розовеют, и он выглядит таким смущенным, каким Гарри его редко видел, - я просто растерян. Почему ты решил рассказать мне об этом сейчас? Не раньше и не… Позже?  
  
– Я... - Луи начинает, не разрывая с Гарри зрительного контакта, но затем вздыхает и качает головой. Гарри понимает и вздыхает:  
  
– Ладно, забудь, что мы сейчас в… резиденции принца. Мы у нас дома, ясно? Иди сюда, – Гарри стягивает с себя пиджак, бросая его на диван рядом, скидывает ботинки и, под удивленный взгляд Луи, залезает на кровать, явно не выглядя очаровательно или грациозно. Он ложится на правую сторону кровати и хлопает по месту рядом, потому что это то, что они с Луи всегда делят вместе в их квартире.  
  
Луи расстегивает пиджак и бросает в сторону тоже, залезает на кровать и пристраивается рядом с Гарри. И тот бы закатил глаза, потому что под туфлями на Луи были носки в разноцветную полоску _идиот_ , но он лишь спускается на кровати ниже, оборачивает руку вокруг талии возлюбленного и устраивает голову на его груди. Так, как они обычно лежат дома, просто разговаривая.  
  
– Расскажи мне об этом, - просит Гарри снова и поднимает голову вверх, натыкаясь на взгляд Луи, - как тебе удалось буквально удалить себя из общественной жизни?  
  
Луи слегка грустно улыбается:  
  
– Моя бабушка.  
  
– Тв... - Гарри обрывает себя, смотря перед собой скептично, и затем осторожно произносит, - Королева?  
  
– Да, Гарри, королева - моя бабушка, - Луи закатывает глаза в своей привычной манере, и Гарри рад, что он может заставить Луи перестать переживать. Ему нравится то, как они влияют друг на друга.  
  
– Хорошо. Королева помогла тебе. Как?  
  
Луи молчит немного, словно раздумывая с чего начать, и Гарри ничего не говорит, не желая давить. Он не думает ни о чем, потому что это тяжело: погрузиться в это сейчас и настроить предположений, когда он не знает ничего. Когда Луи говорит, он звучит так, словно ужасно устал, и, наконец, освобождается от непосильного груза.  
  
– Знаешь, мой отец был так рад, когда я родился. Он развелся со своей первой женой всего за год до того, как женился на моей маме, но, фактически, они никогда не были семьей. Та женщина не любила ни его, ни девочек, хотела лишь титул и деньги. Словно они у нас были. Пыталась привязать отца к себе, когда дважды оказывалась беременной, но, в конце концов, он не выдержал. А потом познакомился с моей мамой, и они влюбились. Честное слово, до сих пор, как влюбленные школьники, - Луи хмыкает, и Гарри улыбается ему в бок, потому что это первый раз, когда Луи говорит о семье. Гарри готов слушать его заботливый чистый голос вечно, - так что, мое рождение было настоящим праздником. И родился я до принятия закона о наследовании без доминирования мужского пола, так что, я стал не четвертым в нашей семье на престол, после отца, Беатрис и Евгении, а сразу вторым. Автоматически ближе к короне. Больше обязанностей и должностей, которые я должен был соблюдать, и я так это ненавидел.  
  
– Тебе не нравились приемы? - искренне удивляется Гарри, потому что… как это могло ему не нравиться? Это ведь так волшебно. Он слышит улыбку в голосе Луи:  
  
– Я однозначно не стал бы королем Британии, поэтому мне доставались важные обязанности из-за дипломатической работы отца и своего титула. Я должен был посещать все мероприятия, быть постоянно в центре внимания. Я не любил это, и не люблю до сих пор. Беатрис или Лотти, или даже Физзи, все они могут быть на виду у папарацци двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но я бы сошел с ума. - Луи останавливается на пару секунд и продолжает, - Когда мне было пятнадцать, отец заговорил со мной о том, как я пойду по его стопам учиться в колледж военно-морского флота, и мое терпение просто иссякло. Я сказал, что не хочу быть на виду у всей страны и, тем более, нести военную службу. Но главный вопрос состоял в публичности. Конечно, я сгладил углы, сказав, что мне это нравится, но больше как бы... Закулисная работа? Мне действительно это нравилось, и я мечтал быть журналистом долгое время. Просто это было невозможно из-за моей родословной, - Луи усмехается. Гарри слушает тихо и внимательно, вспоминает, что Луи говорил раньше, и в его голове складывается картинка о том, как подросток Луи, наследный принц, правда, без короны, бунтует против своих родителей и своего статуса с рождения, не хочет подчиняться этому и восстает.  
  
Луи в это время нежно гладит руку Гарри:  
  
– Отец думал, что это подростковый максимализм, что я еще передумаю, но я уже твердо вознамерился пойти против короны. Моя мать может терпеть публичность ради него, но я свою жизнь портить не собирался. Мы ругались, пока в наш спор не вступила бабушка, - Гарри почувствовал мурашки, потому что Луи говорил о королеве Великобритании, как о своей родственнице, и Гарри собирается, нет, уже строит свое будущее с Луи, ему же придется знакомиться с королевой, верно? Через пару минут он должен будет познакомиться с принцем. И, вообще, его бойфренд - принц.  
  
Гарри мельком думает о том, чтобы позвонить Найлу.  
  
– И что решила твоя бабушка?  
  
– Ну, она сказала, что может найти компромисс, выгодный для всех, - Луи как-то слишком саркастично хмыкает, - конечно, она его нашла. Эта женщина просто титан. Я обращался к ней, как к королеве уже в пять лет, потому что боялся, что направлю на себя ее гнев, - Луи фыркает, и Гарри улыбается, - я заканчивал учебный год тогда, и она сказала, что я могу получить все, что хочу в обмен на... Назовем это пожизненной работой на Букингем.  
  
– У тебя нет возможности уволиться? - уточняет Гарри просто для себя, и Луи кивает.  
  
– Да. Но я и не хочу. Меня действительно все устраивает, это хорошо оплачивается, и я живу так, как я хочу. Конечно, я использую меньше денег налогоплательщиков, чем остальные, но это просто потому, что у меня еще не было свадьбы. Уж ее мама сделает с огромным размахом.  
  
Гарри чувствует жар в щеках от разговоров о свадьбе, и это так приятно, что у него перехватывает дыхание. Он садится на кровати и поворачивается к Луи, нерешительно приподнимая брови:  
  
– Мы, наверное, должны спуститься? Ты представишь меня... своей семье?  
  
На лице Луи расплывается счастливая улыбка, да такая, что глаза напоминают щелочки пару секунд. Он рывком подается вперед, заключая Гарри в крепкие объятья, и зарывается носом в его шею, расслабляясь. Гарри обвивает его спину своими руками, держа крепко, так, чтобы Луи не упал обратно, но тот целенаправленно падает на подушки, утаскивая за собой своего бойфренда, и они смеются. Луи проводит рукой по лицу любимого, поправляя кудряшки, и останавливается подушечкой большого пальца на нижней губе, улыбаясь, словно ребенок:  
  
– Поверить не могу, что ты так спокойно это принял. Черт, я думал, что все испорчу, - Гарри смеется куда-то в его рот, оставляет поцелуй на скуле и качает головой.  
  
– Помнишь, что я говорил? - Луи кивает. Он помнит все, - Ничего не может изменить этого. Нас. Луи, _мы несгораемые_.  
  
– Звучит, как строчка из песни. Ты цитируешь мне кого-то? - голос Луи кокетливый, и, на самом деле, он всегда такой, просто в этот раз еще и преувеличенно насмешливый, поэтому Гарри фыркает:  
  
– Себя. Но, Лу, думаю, нам, правда, лучше спуститься. Иначе твоя семья будет не очень приятного мнения обо мне.  
  
– Я соврал, - прерывает его Луи и поясняет на непонимающий взгляд Гарри, - насчет времени встречи. Официальное представление тебя семье, как моего бойфренда будет примерно через полчаса, я думаю? - Луи поворачивает голову в сторону тумбочки с электронными часами у кровати, отчего Гарри проводит губами по его щеке и, затем, обратно, - Двадцать минут, неважно. Я просто думал, что нам стоит поговорить перед тем, как я огорошу тебя таким знакомством. Хотел открыть тебе дверь и объяснить все там, чтобы у тебя была возможность уехать, если ты вдруг не захочешь... - Луи прерывается и продолжает снова, - но меня буквально парализовало, когда ты позвонил. Мама не выдержала и поспешила тебе открыть.  
  
Гарри опирается на колени и садится рядом, освобождая Луи от своего веса. Луи садится тоже, выглядя тихим и ожидающим.  
  
– Так у нас еще есть время?  
  
– Да. Я думал, у тебя есть вопросы? Много вопросов, - Гарри пожимает плечами. Все, что у него на уме, может и подождать, на самом деле, - Ну же, Гарри.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, поднимая на Луи взгляд:  
  
– Зейн и Лиам? Остальные? Они все знали и не сказали мне? - Луи улыбается:  
  
– Я никогда не говорил им о том, кем являюсь, - Луи насмешливо улыбается, - но, в отличие от тебя, они знали сами, как я выгляжу, и кто я, когда мы познакомились. А с замашками Зейна на взлом правительственных баз, я бы сказал, что он знает обо мне больше, чем я сам. Так что, это только ты невнимательный. Я столько раз боялся, что ты будешь рядом, когда ко мне обратятся по титулу.  
  
Гарри молчит немного, раздумывая:  
  
– Тот раз, когда у тебя брали интервью? Ты соврал мне по поводу камер? Или табу на новостные каналы дома? И то, что Альберто - твой охранник, а не дворцовый, да?  
  
Луи кивает и виновато улыбается:  
  
– Упс?  
  
– Ладно, но почему именно сейчас? Я понимаю, что... Раньше было рано, но именно сейчас, после всего, ты просто рассказываешь мне это. Я думаю, что знаю, просто хочу услышать это от тебя.  
  
На лице Луи небольшая улыбочка, которую Гарри так любит. Луи думает, что он не замечает ее, но это не так. Когда Гарри играет с Кэти и Зейном во время обеденного перерыва, Луи сидит рядом с ними с бумажками, на которые даже не смотрит, потому что полностью занят рассматриванием профиля своего бойфренда. А еще она появляется, когда Гарри постоянно таскает что-нибудь с их стола с утра, чтобы прошлепать через всю гостиную босиком, открыть дверь на лестничную площадку и позвать соседскую кошку, которая только рада подаркам.  
  
Гарри так любит это, когда узкие губы Луи сначала плотно смыкаются и чуть кривятся в полуухмылке, а затем лицо расслабляется, и улыбка становиться искренней и теплой, а когда он с щетиной, это придает ему такой красивый вид, что Гарри хочется запечатлеть это на камеру, но вокруг слишком много людей, поэтому он оставляет свои желания до дома. А там Луи отдает ему свое тело, свою душу. Они, словно единый организм, существуют в пределах одной небольшой квартирки в спальном районе Лондона, где каждое утро Найл по радио шлет привет своему другу Гарри и его мужу Луи, заставляя их обоих хихикать и многообещающе переглядываться, а соседская кошка растягивается на балконе, царапая ковер когтями. Гарри бы отдал многое, чтобы запечатлеть это утро, этот легкий изгиб любимых губ и гитару из радиоприемника навсегда.  
  
Когда Луи говорит, Гарри просто не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, что от его голоса веет теплом и спокойствием, потому что Луи - прирожденный певец и целитель, и его голос создан для наслаждения и смакования.  
  
– Я хотел рассказать тебе о том, кто я, вообще, все о себе, еще в тот день, когда встретил тебя, Гарри. Странное чувство. Но я знал, что это будет правильно, - на выдохе заканчивает Луи, и Гарри знает, что умрет за него, правда. Он готов на все, и это слишком сильное чувство, - но ты меня не узнал, чему я был не то, чтобы удивлен, скорее, обрадован, потому что ты принимал меня таким, какой я есть. Я поговорил с матерью на следующий день после нашего знакомства. Она сказала не торопиться, и что это прекрасный способ узнать друг друга, чтобы деньги и статус не играли важной роли. Поэтому мне лучше повременить, и если ты вспомнишь меня или случайно узнаешь сам, то здесь не будет ничего страшного. И я ненавязчиво ухаживал за тобой, а ты никак не противился этому, и я был так рад...  
  
_Но всегда есть какое-то «но»._  
  
– ...а потом я стал замечать за тобой некоторые странности, и позже ты, ну, рассказал мне о своем плане.  
  
_Конечно же._  
  
Гарри замирает, чувствуя, как внутри все буквально опускается, когда он понимает, какого Луи приходилось. Это была не очень красивая ситуация с его стороны. Но Луи не выглядит печальным, потому что сейчас Гарри сидит рядом, и он весь принадлежит ему, но между ними не должно остаться никаких преград, если они хотят, чтобы их мечты стали реальностью.  
  
Гарри не знает, хочет ли он услышать продолжение или нет, хотя, Луи продолжает выдыхать предложения все быстрее и быстрее:  
  
– Я был готов тут же рассказать тебе, но я вспомнил мать и подумал, что она была права. Я бы сам построил отношения, которых пытался добиться ты. Без любви, - Луи усмехается, и Гарри грустно улыбается ему в ответ. Луи лишь качает головой, - а я хотел твоей любви.  
  
Он берет руки Гарри в свои, крепко сжимая их, подносит к своим губам и аккуратно целует одну из костяшек, а затем говорит:  
  
– Я пытался добиться твоего расположения, на самом деле, пытался, но, когда ты с одной стороны так активно принимаешь это, а с другой - пытаешься найти себе жениха, я просто... Потерялся в этом. И понял, что не имею права разрушать твою мечту, особенно когда ты так близок, - Гарри хочет возразить, но Луи качает головой, - я видел, как Чарли относился к тебе. Я знал, что у вас может все получится, а я лишь смущаю тебя и сбиваю. Я был готов уйти, не рассказав тебе правду, потому что думал, что у вас возникнут взаимные чувства, и я не ожидал, что это будет так больно, но это было, - Гарри совсем не нужны такие подробности, это слишком неприятно, и задевает, он чувствует себя таким виноватым, но Луи, кажется, решает быть предельно откровенным в этот раз. Он сжимает его руки в своих и говорит чуть громче шепота, - Гарри, я готов был плакать от облегчения, когда ты заявил, что любишь меня. Я не мог поверить, что ты просто так отказываешься от своей мечты. Из-за меня. Считая меня простым и зная, что так ты лишишься такой большой возможности.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри снизу вверх, склонившись к пустому месту между ними и рассматривая их руки. Гарри не может усидеть, поэтому поддается вперед и прижимается к Луи, чувствуя тут же обвивающие его руки:  
  
– Почему сейчас?  
  
Это просто поддразнивание. Его шепот звучит глухо, потому что он уткнулся в рубашку Луи и слегка улыбается, потому что знает ответ, но, на самом деле, нет.  
  
Луи решил убить его, потому что он отстраняется и, смотря прямо ему в глаза, говорит:  
  
– Потому что, с самого начала, я был уверен, что это то самое, Гарри. Я лишь ждал, когда мы придем к этому вместе. И я долго ждал подходящего момента, но я не могу больше. И, вообще, по принятым нормам, я должен сначала познакомить тебя с родителями, а потом уже говорить о помолвке, а ты знаешь, что я очень-очень хочу выйти за тебя замуж в будущем.  
  
Гарри моргает, стеклянными глазами смотря прямо на Луи. Кажется, будто весь воздух выбили из легких. Все это было, потому что Луи Уильям какой-то там Йоркский - безумно влюбленный романтик, который говорит с ним об их будущем уже сейчас, потому что за все это время прошла словно целая вечность, и Гарри уверен, что они готовы тоже. Ко всему.  
  
– Я тебя действительно люблю, - говорит он, растроганно улыбнувшись, и Луи такой прекрасный, когда на его губах расцветает искренняя улыбка, а глаза снова щурятся. Он, как сошедший с небес ангел, и намного лучше всех греческих Аполлонов и принцев, и принадлежит Гарри.  
  
– Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается и, наклоняясь, целует Луи. Сначала один раз, коротко, потому что их улыбки мешают, а затем еще раз, в нижнюю губу, и остается так, прижимаясь к чужим губам, пальцами пройдясь по скулам Луи и оставляя руку на его шее.  
  
– У нас впереди все, - говорит он уверенно и отстраняется, улыбаясь, потому что никогда он не чувствовал такого полета души. Он планировал с Луи так много, и это все случится в будущем, их общем, на двоих. Луи кивает и, не глядя, находит пальцы Гарри, сжимая их.  
  
– Гарри и Уилл будут нашими свидетелями, - глаза Гарри расширяются, когда он об этом думает, но он клянется, что видит в глазах Луи чертят, поэтому просто кивает, соглашаясь.  
  
– Свадьба, свидетели, фотографы. Все, что будет нужно.  
  
– Дом, собака, дети, - улыбается Луи слегка сумасшедше, и Гарри кивает, чувствуя себя опьяненным. Он же сейчас будет знакомиться с королевской семьей, в конце-то концов.  
  
– Да, много, обязательно, - он наклоняется, оставляя смазанный поцелуй на щеке Луи, и ему никогда не надоест говорить об этом. О семье с Луи, - В Холмс-Чапел есть приют. Я всегда мечтал о девочках.  
  
Луи словно налетает на стену, дергаясь, и моргает, непонимающе смотря на Гарри:  
  
– Ты хочешь взять приемных детей?  
  
И, возможно, Гарри чего-то не понимает тоже. Он неловко дергает плечами:  
  
– Я думал об этом в последние месяцы. Понимаешь, ты часто говорил о детях, и я просто не мог не думать? - Гарри взволнованно смотрит на Луи, - Что-то не так?  
  
Луи, кажется, понимает и легко хмыкает, качая головой:  
  
– Гарри.  
  
– Что? Почему ты смеешься?  
  
Но Луи лишь снисходительно качает головой, посмеиваясь:  
  
– Для человека, который соблазнял моих дальних родственников ради того, чтобы иметь своего ребенка, ты действительно не видишь ничего, что лежит у тебя прямо перед носом. Никогда, Гарри. Зейн не зря смеется над тобой.  
  
_Лежит под... Что?_  
  
Гарри словно парализует, когда до него доходит смысл сказанных слов. Он смотрит на Луи, потому что, на самом деле, не знает, что сказать, и в голове такая пустота, что он просто впивается взглядом в одну точку.  
  
_Иногда он – настоящий тормоз._  
  
Любые мысли о собственной беременности были полностью блокированы еще пару месяцев назад, когда он решил, что Луи - его судьба, что их отношения - это то, чего он хочет больше всего, даже больше своих давних мечтаний. Он забыл об этом и не вспомнил сам даже сейчас, когда первый шок после знакомства с герцогиней… с Джей прошел. Он действительно не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Луи, и уж тем более о самокопании и сожалении.  
  
И сейчас, когда Луи выглядел слегка неловко в установившейся тишине, Гарри смотрел на него и понимал, что, на самом деле, значило для Луи это признание именно сейчас, а не раньше. Его собственный вопрос теперь казался крайне глупым.  
  
Луи рассказал ему о своем статусе, и собирается познакомить со всей семьей. Сейчас, когда они в отношениях, а Луи знает, что для Гарри значит беременность, он говорит Гарри о том, что это возможно, о том, что у них будет семья, он буквально дает Гарри обещание. _«Навсегда»._  
  
Гарри никогда не любил кого-то так сильно.  
  
Он смотрит прямо Луи в глаза с маленькой улыбкой и ощущением покалывания в глазах. Притягивает к себе его и обвивает руки вокруг чужой талии, ощущая поглаживающие пальцы на своем позвоночнике. Гарри не знает, сколько они сидят так. Им вполне комфортно, пусть Гарри и чувствует неприятное натяжение своей рубашки, но через некоторое время Луи начинает двигаться и, когда Гарри поднимает голову наверх, убирает кудрявые волосы за ухо, целуя в подбородок:  
  
– Думаю, мы должны спуститься, малыш.  
  
Гарри сглатывает. Он медленно встает с кровати, обувается и распрямляет свою рубашку:  
  
– Мне нужно надеть пиджак? Причесаться? Что мне сказать? Луи, что мне делать? - Гарри замирает, смотря на своего бойфренда нерешительно, и Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
– Моя мать тебя уже любит, а отца ты знаешь, и ты ему нравишься. И сестрам ты тоже понравишься. Тебе нечего волноваться, это лишь формальность.  
  
– Да. А еще ты принц, _Господи,_ а они - королевская семья, и я должен вести себя в соответствии с их ожиданиями, и, вообще, выглядеть прилично, - Гарри хмурится, кусая внутреннюю сторону правой щеки. Луи делает два плавных шага в его сторону и притягивает Гарри к себе за руки:  
  
– Ты выглядишь более чем хорошо, - Луи проводит рукой по его волосам, поправляя кудряшки, и удовлетворенно кивает, усмехаясь, - мне нравится, что ты надел эту рубашку. Люблю ее.  
  
– Люблю тебя, - говорит Гарри и приподнимает брови. Они вернулись в привычное русло, и это ему нравится. Луи смеется:  
  
– Люблю тебя, лягушонок, а теперь, пожалуйста, вперед. Покорять мою семью.  
  
Он хватает с дивана свой пиджак, берет Гарри за руку и тянет его за собой к выходу. Гарри снова глазеет на картины на стенах, огромные массивные перила лестницы и сверкающие люстры. Луи ведет его через небольшой коридор, затем через холл, гостиную и останавливается недалеко от деревянных дверей, ведущих, как Гарри предполагал, в столовую. К его семье. Ох.  
  
Луи оглядывается, они в последний раз оценивающе осматривают друг друга, и он взволнованно спрашивает:  
  
– Ты готов?  
  
– Никогда не был так готов, - врет Гарри, чувствуя вспотевшие ладони, но отступать поздно. Он сможет пожаловаться Луи и отругает его за эту ужасную ситуацию и позже, дома.  
  
Луи ободряюще улыбается в последний раз и открывает дверь, когда Гарри просто леденеет рядом с ним. Рядом с огромным накрытым столом он видит принца Эндрю с маленькой девочкой на руках. Рядом за его штанину держится мальчик практически идентичной девочке внешности, и Гарри отвлекается на них, что не сразу замечает в разных позициях всех остальных сестер Луи: две близняшки сидят за столом в платьях, мотая ногами из стороны в сторону; две младшие девушки стоят в углу комнаты у шкафа с книгами, еще одна сидит на небольшом диванчике, и самая старшая из всех, Беатрис, стоит посреди комнаты и резко оборачивается на звук открывающейся двери. Гарри действительно ощущает на себе внимательные и заинтересованные взгляды, от чего чувствует неуверенность, но рядом с ним его Луи, который делает несколько шагов вперед и мило им улыбается.  
  
– Моя дорогая семья. Сегодня я позвал вас всех ради старой традиции, которую я бы очень хотел соблюсти, - Луи поворачивается, все так же крепко сжимая руку Гарри в своей, как обещание, и улыбается самой лучезарной улыбкой из всех, которые Гарри видел у него в последнее время: – знакомьтесь, это Гарри. Гарри, это моя семья: мои родители - Эндрю и Джоанна, мои сестры и брат, чьи имена, я думаю, ты знаешь. Потому что если нет, то я уволю тебя.  
  
И одна из близняшек хихикает, а остальные подхватывают этот смех, и Гарри улыбается широко-широко, чувствуя, что да, немного времени и он сможет назвать это место своим домом.  


 

**ххх**

  
  
– Я думал, что мы уже все решили, - Гарри недовольно морщит нос, оглядывая комнату для гостей, и поворачивается к Луи, который кажется слегка сонным, потому что на часах всего девять утра, они стоят в новом доме за городом, а Луи, вообще-то, планировал поспать в свой выходной хотя бы до десяти.  
  
– Ты не сказал, какой оттенок здесь будет, и я взял первый попавшийся, потому что они все равно похожи, и, Гарри, это же комната для гостей, какая разница? Ты все равно можешь позвонить и исправить заказ, - Луи мило улыбается, и Гарри смотрит на него чуть дольше, чем планировал, понимая, что он прав.  
  
– Ладно, я просто переволновался, - вздыхает он и как-то насмешливо добавляет, - надо же мне о чем-то заботиться, верно? - и Луи смеется, хватая своего жениха за руку и направляясь обратно в коридор:  
  
– Ты можешь поволноваться о других вещах. Например, о костюме Найла?  
  
О Боже, Найл.  
  
Гарри печально вздыхает, потому что Луи задел больную рану.  
  
Его милый, нежный ирландский цветочек уехал в Африку с программой Юнисеф помогать детям два месяца назад, и с тех пор ни разу не выходил на связь. Гарри так скучал по другу, потому что за последние шесть лет они ни разу не расставались дольше, чем на полторы недели, и даже теперь, почти два года не живя вместе, но Гарри все еще чувствует эту утрату.  
  
Но еще более удручающей деталью было то, что Найл был одним из друзей жениха, _свидетелем_ Гарри, и до свадьбы оставалось всего две недели. А Найл просто не выходил на связь. Гарри не знал, за что ему это.  
  
– Лотти сказала, что, если тот не появится в ближайшую неделю, она убьет его, потому что больше никто из остальных друзей жениха ей не подходит по внешности, и только с Найлом они будут «сочетаться», - бурчит Гарри, пока они спускаются по лестнице на первый этаж. Небольшой, но просторный коридор. В их доме.  
  
Луи лишь смеется, засовывая руки в карманы своей зеленой толстовки, и Гарри хочется еще раз съязвить о том, кто из них является принцем и должен одеваться соответствующе даже в выходные, особенно сейчас, когда им приходится быть публичными.  
  
– Прости меня, я не хотел, - говорит Луи в машине, пристегиваясь и устраивая руки на руле. Он смотрит на Гарри с умилением во взгляде, и тот качает головой:  
  
– Все хорошо. Найл скоро вернется, он обещал.  
  
– Вообще-то, я извинялся за неправильно выбранный цвет стен, но ладно, за Найла тоже, - Луи озадаченно хмурится, и Гарри начинает громко смеяться, от чего Луи улыбается, довольный собой.  
  
Гарри прекрасно все понимает. Луи не хочет, чтобы он волновался, но тот просто не может ничего с собой поделать.  
  
Когда Луи приглашает Гарри на ужин, тот ожидает их очередное романтичное свидание, которое должно закончиться в их квартире, на их кровати, но никак не в Королевском Доме с обеими семьями вокруг них. Гарри бурчит, потому что Луи никогда ни о чем его не предупреждает, и так происходит и в этот раз. Он просто дает Гарри отгул, и того сразу забирает себе Найл. Они едут в их с Луи квартиру и долгое время выбирают Гарри, что надеть, а потом за ним заезжает Луи и непривычно медленно едет до Дома. Они добираются за час, хотя обычно это занимает до сорока минут максимум.  
  
Луи, весь такой красивый и презентабельный, улыбается, когда они вылезают из машины, в то время, как Гарри ругается, потому что он не был готов к внеплановому визиту к семье своего парня. С того момента, как Гарри познакомился с ними, Джей звонит ему чаще, чем Луи, и даже неважно то, что Луи всегда рядом, а его чаты с сестрами Луи напоминают его диалог с Джеммой, только в пятикратном размере, потому что близняшки пишут с одного телефона и всегда подписывают свои ответы. А королева, которую Гарри видит не часто, но все же видит, обращается к нему, называя «милым» или «сыночком». Он знакомится с ней на официальном визите королевского двора через месяц после знакомства с семьей Луи, и, если честно, то он почти умер там, в зале Букингемского дворца, когда видел знакомые лица дальних родственников Луи вокруг. Это было слегка неловко, но Луи крепко держал его за руку, представляя Елизавете, и та выглядела довольной, даже призналась, что рада тому факту, что Гарри работает на них.  
  
С тех пор Гарри и пугают такие внеплановые визиты.  
  
Когда они заходят внутрь, и Гарри видит в гостиной не только семью своего бойфренда, но и Джемму, которая вернулась из путешествия в прошлом месяце, Энн с Робином и его отцом Десом у камина, Найла рядом с малышкой Кэти и Лиамом, то он останавливается, потому что это могло означать только две вещи. И если он абсолютно точно не забыл об их с Луи годовщине, которая была пару месяцев назад, или о чьем-то дне рождения, то оставался лишь один вариант. И все начало складываться в его голове, но он просто молчал, ощущая чужие радостные взгляды на себе.  
  
Гарри думает, что Луи такой придурок, когда тот проводит его за руку вглубь комнаты, и Гарри здоровается со всеми, кажется, обнимает тоже всех, правда, запоминает он больше теплые объятия Зейна и его насмешливый взгляд, а остальное плывет как в тумане.  
  
Луи приглашает всех за стол, занимая почетное место рядом со своим отцом и вместе с Гарри, они выпивают и обмениваются последними новостями, пока Луи не привлекает всеобщее внимание, заставляя его медленно умирать:  
  
– Я должен... Гарри? - он встает из-за стола, от чего все выжидающе смотрят на него, но Луи не замечает никого, - Можем мы выйти, малыш?  
  
Гарри чувствует себя неловко, он отрывается от игры с Дорис и встает, направляясь за Луи и один раз оглядываясь на притихший стол. Все за ним начали шептаться, и Гарри представлял себе, что последует за этим. Он ждал этого два долгих года.  
  
Луи тут же берет его за руку, ведет Гарри в стеклянный сад в восточной стороне дома, и там слишком большой контраст между белым снегом снаружи и зелеными растениями внутри. Гарри останавливается вслед за любимым, и тот поворачивается к нему с нежной улыбкой, без слов целует, и Гарри бы рад продолжить, но понимает, что Луи хочет сказать что-то очень важное. И думает мимолетом о том, как он готов услышать это.  
  
– Гарольд, я собрал наших друзей и семьи не просто так, - начинает Луи серьезно, и Гарри хихикает:  
  
– Там только Найл, Зейн и Лиам.  
  
– О, заткнись уже, - фыркает Луи, и Гарри ухмыляется. Тот вздыхает, закатывая глаза, и продолжает, – неважно, сколько их там. Главное, что это важные для нас люди. И я пытался собрать всех, но ты знаешь, что королева в Монреале, я, правда, старался почистить ее расписание, - Гарри ведет головой в сторону. Луи улыбается, - я знаю, что мы - сумасшедшие. И что даже двух лет не прошло, _не важно_ , я не могу больше ждать, я так уверен в этом, и просто... Ты лучшее, что со мной случалось, - выдыхает Луи, и Гарри поджимает губы, чтобы не заулыбаться и не испортить все, - ты пожертвовал своей мечтой, потому что ты хотел быть со мной, потому что любил меня по-настоящему. Ты всегда так заботился только обо мне, и это лучшее. Из всего.  
  
– Ты тоже, - шепчет Гарри задушено и шумно дышит через нос, не зная, можно ли ему уже начать плакать. Он очень хочет. Луи отпускает его руку и, достав небольшую коробочку, встает на одно колено, и Гарри, не удержавшись, шмыгает носом и беззвучно смеется.  
  
– Гарри Эдвард Стайлс. В соседней комнате находятся наши семьи, и я бы не позвал их, если бы не был уверен в твоем ответе... - Гарри нетерпеливо кивает, понимая, - Но я уверен. Я уверен в нас, и в том, чего мы хотим и... Не окажешь ли ты честь выйти за меня замуж, принять мой титул и быть со мной всю жизнь?  
  
И Гарри кивает, отчего Луи усмехается дрожащими губами, надевает кольцо на палец и, встав, притягивает его к себе в объятия, осыпая лицо поцелуями. Гарри не знает, чего он хочет больше: остаться здесь наедине или отправиться в столовую, чтобы огласить своим близким о радостной новости. Те пусть, наверняка, и знают ответ, но все равно волнуются, и Гарри очень хочется рассказать об этом.  
  
Он отстраняется от Луи, проводя пальцами по его скулам, целует любимые губы в последний раз и, счастливо улыбаясь, говорит:  
  
– Мы должны рассказать об этом всем.  
  
– Но они все равно знают, можем мы остаться вместе еще чуть-чуть, - Луи хнычет, больше походя на ребенка, но Гарри лишь отрицательно качает головой, пытаясь принять серьезное выражение лица:  
  
– Я хочу рассказать им, ну же! У нас впереди вся жизнь.  
  
Хотя Луи не меньше его хочет рассказать всем об этом тоже.  
  
Так они и входят в гостиную. Широко раскрывают двери, держась за руки, и все тихие разговоры в комнате моментально прекращаются, пока Луи не выдерживает, а Гарри не начинает широко и глупо улыбаться:  
  
– Мы помолвлены!  
  
И крики Найла с радостным смехом Дорис и объятиями разной силы - это все, что Гарри помнит на ближайшие полчаса.  
  
Им дают, наверное, неделю, чтобы насладиться своим новым статусом. Лиам перекладывает всю работу на себя и Зейна, иногда прося помощи у Софии, лишь бы Гарри и Луи были более или менее свободны на работе и больше заняты друг другом и планами к свадьбе. А потом Джей приглашает их к себе и показывает разработанную с Энн и самой королевой концепцию всей свадебной церемонии, говоря, что все будет на высшем уровне «Кейт и Уильяма». Гарри кажется смущенным, а Луи лишь кривит лицо, явно ожидавший такой расклад, и продолжает лежать на коленях жениха, не желая ничего слушать, но Евгения, оставшаяся в Лондоне специально ради планов к свадьбе, заявляет:  
  
– Гарри, только не говори, что ты будешь потакать ему! - Гарри беспомощно смотрит на сестер Луи по очереди, останавливается взглядом на Евгении как раз тогда, когда та недовольно фыркает, и тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя себя между двух огней, - он прикрывается бабушкой, когда говорит о том, что не устраивает вечеринки на день рождения, но это смешно. И теперь он хочет испортить всю свадебную церемонию!  
  
– Луи, ты - принц, это твоя святая обязанность сочетаться браком по канонам церкви. И я хочу быть подружкой жениха! - Физзи рядом выглядит такой же недовольной старшим братом.  
  
– Но это так затратно, - стонет Луи, зарываясь лицом в диванные подушки с правой стороны от себя, и Гарри ободряюще хлопает его по бедру.  
  
– Королевский двор все подготовит. Все, что вам нужно знать - это какую клятву вы хотите себе, и кто будет свидетелями, помимо Уилла и Гарри, потому что у нас не хватает парней на всех девочек, - закатывает глаза девушка, встряхивая своими рыжими волосами, и Гарри поджимает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться, ведь ему, на самом деле, нравится все это, в то время как Луи - нет.  
  
Но он ошибается.  
  
Они отвязываются от девушек, прощаются с Джей и едут домой, Луи останавливается возле Макдональдса, и Гарри даже не возражает.  
  
Он разглядывает профиль Луи, пока они стоят в очереди, а в машине целует его, потому что это странное сочетание, которое делает Луи таким необыкновенным, и ему нравится это. Потому что парень словно забывает о том, что принадлежит к королевскому двору. Он просто Луи, только что сделавший предложение своему любимому и отправившийся в Макдональдс сразу после обсуждения свадебных планов. Гарри хочет свадьбу прямо в эту же минуту.  
  
Когда они позже лежат дома и смотрят новости, Гарри поднимает голову, целуя Луи в кадык, и спрашивает:  
  
– Ты не хочешь церемонию? Мы могли бы расписаться по-тихому, и никто бы не узнал.  
  
Гарри не знает, как он сам относится к этой идее, но мысль, что Луи не будет любить свою свадьбу, печалит его. Луи же наоборот выглядит удивленным:  
  
– Что? Нет, конечно. Я хочу эту церемонию, лягушонок, - черты его лица смягчаются, когда он смотрит вниз, едва касаясь своим носом носа Гарри, и тот приподнимает брови,  
  
– Ты сказал девочкам не так.  
  
– Ну, я же должен над ними поиздеваться, - Луи смеется, утыкаясь носом в щеку Гарри, затем легко целует его в скулу и отодвигается немного, ухмыляясь. Гарри слегка улыбается тоже, - это один из тех немногих плюсов моего титула, который мне действительно нравится. Я бы очень хотел пышную церемонию для нас по всем правилам королевского двора. И я не волнуюсь, потому что знаю, что свадьба пройдет под контролем королевы и наших мам. Так что, я просто действую им всем на нервы, пока можно. Тебе бы тоже стоило выпустить на них пар, если хочешь, - предлагает Луи, играясь с его кудряшкой, вот только Гарри решает «выпустить пар» по-другому.  
  
У них проходит встреча с королевой, сестрами и матерями, где они высказывают свои пожелания относительно того, что они хотят на торжестве, и кого они хотят видеть. Луи просит исключить некоторых своих родственников, и Гарри жутко краснеет, буквально ощущая, как Луи старается не смеяться.  
  
Свадьбу решают провести через четыре месяца, Дейли Мейл фотографируют их, выходящих из Букингемского дворца вместе, и из-под руки Луи пишут статью о том, что _«сердце старшего сына Эндрю занято, и номер семь британского трона играет свадьбу в июле»_. Лотти и Беатрис выкладывают поздравления в инстаграме, прикрепляя фотографии с Гарри и Луи, которые последний даже никогда не видел, но все они были очень милыми. Беатрис взяла у Гарри фотографию из их с Луи фотоальбома, а Лотти, как самый частый гость в их квартире, нашла у себя в закромах старую, чуть мутную фотографию спящих парней на диване, и Гарри думает, что это тот раз, когда та пришла вместе с Физзи без предупреждения. Луи ругается, потому что не хочет выставлять их личную жизнь напоказ, но ничего не поделаешь, люди комментируют, какие они милые, и как идеально подходят друг другу, заставляя Гарри удовлетворенно краснеть. Интернет-блоги начинают искать о них информацию, но Зейн заботится об этом, и Луи больше не сильно волнуется, лишь иногда ворча.  
  
Гарри рад, что они избегают большого внимания, хотя понимает, что свадьба будет огромным событием для страны. И тогда он начинает, как предлагал ему Луи, «спускать пар». Ну, вернее, он начинает искать им дом.  
  
Так они и приходят к этому. Луи может встать в семь утра в воскресенье, чтобы отвезти Гарри в их загородный коттедж из-за неправильно выбранного оттенка краски в комнату для гостей (они оба понимают, _для кого_ , на самом деле, предназначена эта комната с нежно-голубыми, в будущем, стенами в цветочек, прямо напротив их спальни, но молчат. Гарри, на самом деле, так сильно любит его).  
  
До двух Гарри убирается, а Луи ругается с Лиамом по телефону, а к трем он везет Гарри до бутика, где того ожидают Беатрис и Лотти, а сам едет в магазин той же фирмы через три квартала вниз по улице, где его ждут мама, Физзи и остальные. Свадебные смокинги друг друга запрещалось видеть тоже.  
  
Он целует Гарри перед тем, как тот вылезает из машины, и напевает о том, что _«никто не любит тебя так, как я, детка»_ , и Гарри широко улыбается, на что сестры Луи внутри бутика лишь закатывают глаза, позже говоря, что конфетно-цветочный период должен был закончиться еще полтора года назад. Гарри плевать. Он счастлив. И его костюм идеален, он даже подумать не мог о том, что такое возможно. Что он вообще не спит. Но колкие замечания Лотти - это то, что убеждает его в реальности происходящего.  
  
Девушка выглядит действительно чудесно. Она примеряет свое платье перед Гарри в первый раз, хотя до этого, когда вместо нее были другие сестры, они постоянно примеряли свои платьица, и Гарри обожал то, как мило выглядела Дорис в своем нежно-розоватом кружеве, таком же, как у всех подружек невесты - остальных шести сестер Луи и Джеммы. В то же время Луи хвастался, что Эрнест, который примеряет свой костюм только вместе со старшим братом, выглядит как настоящий будущий премьер-министр, и принц Уилл все время смеется с важного вида малыша.  
  
– На тебе не будет униформы? Никакого красного мундира? - интересуется Гарри однажды, на что Луи качает головой, кривя губы в улыбке:  
  
– Только в церкви, и во время официальной части. Когда мы переместимся за город, я переоденусь. Все-таки, это не так важно, как было у Уилла и Кейт, к тому же у меня нет никаких званий, да и ходить в военной униформе я, при всей любви к армии, не очень хочу, - Луи заканчивает и смотрит на Гарри с интересом, - А, что? Хочешь видеть меня в униформе? Заводит красное?  
  
И Гарри смеется, кивая:  
  
– Очень.  
  
– Я могу попросить бабушку одолжить военный костюм восемнадцатого века из музея, если ты хочешь. Там есть один, полностью красный, - наигранно томно произносит Луи, возведя глаза к потолку, и Гарри прикусывает губу, ударяя жениха по руке.  
  
– Если я переживу благословение Ее Величества, то непременно, - Луи смешно выпячивает губы.  
  
– Ну, конечно, ведь кое-кто боится маленькую старушку.  
  
– Которая стоит во главе страны, - серьезно заявляет Гарри, и Луи фыркает:  
  
– Ага. Но я уверен, она даст дорогу Уиллу, - Гарри без слов приподнимает брови, и Луи пожимает плечами, устраиваясь на диване удобнее, - Все ее разговоры об этом похожи в последнее время. Авторитет Уилла выше, чем у кого-либо из королевской семьи за последние лет семьдесят. И он уже вносит предложения с поправками законов в Палату, народ любит и его самого, и его взгляды. Уж кому как не нам знать, - Гарри кивает, потому что он видел статистику Зейна, и, да, цифры были впечатляющими.  
  
– Он реально собирается сотрудничать с кабинетом министров. Я впечатлен.  
  
Луи думает немного, а затем улыбается:  
  
– Знаешь, даже если бы мои родители были бы не теми, кто они есть, то у нас было бы все, о чем мы мечтали, - он перекатывается на бок, ловит руку Гарри и улыбается, переплетая пальцы. Гарри рассматривает его лицо, влюблено улыбаясь, - Он предлагает организовать фонд помощи беженцам. Хочет урезать налог на содержание королевского двора. Готовиться отреставрировать тот старый парк, из-за которого идут споры. Вводит на рассмотрение отмену закона о мужской беременности. Ну, конечно, не совсем он, а правительство, но Уилл поддерживает, и мы сделаем так, словно это была целиком его идея.  
  
Гарри молчит, когда слышит последнее, и сворачивается клубочком, ощущая, как Луи притягивает его к себе.  
  
– Гарри.  
  
Гарри молчит. Луи выдыхает, понимая его волнение.  
  
– Визит к доктору назначен на второе августа, - Гарри жмурится, - Мы поговорим о том, какие анализы нужно сдать, и как начать стимулировать твой организм, и что там он сказал в прошлый раз. Все будет хорошо, мы же говорили. У нас будет неделя после свадьбы, а потом мы просто начнем потихоньку вводить в твой рацион витамины.  
  
Гарри молчит, потому что ему пока все еще неловко говорить об этом. Не потому, что это Луи, а потому, что он не знает, как относится к этой мысли, пока их королевский супер-доктор не скажет что-то конкретное.  
  
– У нас, правда, будет все это, да? - шепчет он, и по коже бегут мурашки, когда дыхание Луи опаляет кожу, - Семья. Дети. Ты и я.  
  
– И, как минимум, две собаки, лягушонок. Наш новый двор огромный, - заявляет тихий и удовлетворенный голос сверху, и Гарри растягивает губы в широкой улыбке, прикрывая глаза.  
  
_Хорошо._  


 

**ххх**

  
  
Найл приезжает за четыре дня до церемонии.  
  
Гарри договаривается с Луи, что он переночует в своей бывшей квартире, убирая ее, так как к обеду из Холмс-Чапел должны были приехать родители и Джемма, решившие остановиться в пустой квартире. Гарри только заканчивает вытирать пыль, когда слышит поворот дверного замка. С опаской он выглядывает в коридор, смотрит на открывающуюся дверь с подозрением и чуть не кричит от облегчения, когда та распахивается.  
  
Найл, старый добрый Найл, с перевернутым снепбеком на темных волосах, в старой кофте времен университета и армейских ботинках удивленно моргает своими голубыми глазищами и расплывается в счастливой улыбке:  
  
– Гарольд.  
  
Они обнимаются, и Гарри хочет ударить друга, но сперва он стискивает его слишком сильно, так, что тот начинает кашлять, и Гарри даже доволен.  
  
– Почему ты мне не отвечал?!  
  
– У нас не было связи, и я же обещал быть на свадьбе в любом случае. Я - ваш главный свидетель, Гарри, и никакие принцы Уильямы не сравнятся со мной, - Найл улыбается своей задорной улыбкой, небольшие царапины на его щеке проступают отчетливее и он морщится, хватаясь за щеку, - Ауч. Эми сказала, что до свадьбы заживет.  
  
Гарри просто смотрит на него, а затем снимает кепку и треплет его волосы, перед тем как снова обнять и все-таки отправить в ванную.  
  
Они лежат на диване в гостиной, как часто делали раньше, рассказывая друг другу важные новости. Гарри говорит о приготовлениях к свадьбе, о препаратах, что прописал ему врач недавно, о том, насколько эфир «Утреннего завтрака» скучен без ирландского акцента и напевов в прямом эфире. Найл растрогано шепчет о том, как скучал по всем, как видел много хороших людей и нуждающихся детей, как решил помогать им дальше вместе с ООН и благотворительными фондами. И Гарри так горд за него.  
  
На следующий день у них генеральная репетиция шествия к священнику. Гарри с огромными глазами рассматривает обновленный цветами и лентами интерьер церкви, который он уже видел таким красивым раньше, когда свадьбу Уильяма и Кейт транслировали всему миру в прямом эфире. И теперь церковь вновь в цветах. Для него.  
  
Он в волнении поглядывает на стоящих по бокам сестер Луи и Джей. Герцогиня улыбается ему и кивает, как бы говоря, что все хорошо. Дес, отец Гарри, идет с ним до пустого центра, и Гарри жалеет, что Луи занят на работе, хотя все женщины его семейства все равно заявили о том, что Луи не нужно находиться на репетиции, и они прекрасно справятся без него. Герцогиня Кейт лишь сочувственно пожимала плечами где-то сзади.  
  
Сообщения от Луи приходят каждые десять минут, хотя Гарри старается не отвлекаться на телефон в церкви, но он все равно не может, скучая по присутствию и спокойствию, которое дарит осознание того, что Луи рядом. Лотти лишь шикает, что через два дня они не расстанутся никогда, и Гарри ждет этого с нетерпением, так сильно, что пальцы подрагивают.  
  
Ему запрещено видеть Луи до свадьбы, а руки трясутся все сильнее и в глазах стоят слезы, потому что это, _на самом деле_ , происходит, и он так счастлив, так хочет связать себя узами брака с Луи, забрать его себе и не отпускать. У них будет неделя медового месяца, когда Лиам будет ответственным вместо Луи, который в первый раз официально ушел в отпуск, и они отправятся путешествовать по Европе, просто потому что Гарри хочет приключения, близко прижатых друг к другу тел в небольших номерах отеля или даже в машине и, никаких пляжей или бездельничества. Может быть, это не тот медовый месяц, что ждут обычные пары, но Гарри видел, как у Луи загорались глаза от этого предложения. Так что, Джемма составляет список достопримечательностей, помечая красным все важные места, разумеется, Эйфелеву башню тоже, хотя Гарри больше хочет попасть в Нидерланды, а Луи лишь смеется, говоря, что он летал в эти страны и города ради официальных визитов пару раз и ничего не запомнил. Но теперь это будет их свадебное приключение, и он определенно «за».  
  
Они закончили все дела и сдали последний отчет за квартал, так что, все их внимание переключилось на контроль прессы о свадьбе, и такова уж их работа - делать все одновременно. Найл же забирает Гарри раньше конца рабочего дня, потому что впереди самые важные выходные в его жизни, и он должен провести их в спокойствии и расслаблении.  
  
Но, на самом деле, Гарри спокоен лишь тогда, когда рядом с Луи и он _не_ обеспокоен, а лишь взволнован и в нетерпении от того, когда же Луи станет его законным мужем.  
  
– Начинали с низов, сейчас мы здесь, - смеется Найл, имитируя низкий голос Дрейка, но Гарри лишь морщится, потому что это ужасно, хотя все же не может не согласиться.  
  
– Кто мог знать, что мне так повезет с человеком, которого я люблю? - улыбается Гарри слишком влюблено, и Найл улюлюкает:  
  
– Знаешь, как я взволнован? Заинстаграмлю все из первых рядов.  
  
– Телевидение будет снимать сюжет об этом, - закатывает глаза Гарри, а Найл отмахивается:  
  
– Я им не доверяю. И, вообще, нас ждет просматривание нашего альбома дружбы и слезы, так что, вперед.  
  
Весь предсвадебный день Гарри проводит в Королевском Доме с сестрами Луи, поэтому Найл забирает его под предлогом провести последние часы с пока холостым лучшим другом, хотя тот уверен, что еще чуть-чуть и блондин сам заплачет. Энн, Робин и Джемма после уговоров остаются в королевских апартаментах, так что, они просто запираются в комнате Найла на весь вечер, оставляя Эми в одинокой гостиной. Смотрят альбом, который они завели, будучи детьми, с их общими фотографиями, а ближе к ночи Гарри звонит Луи, и они разговаривают, пока Гарри не чувствует головокружение и усталость.  
  
– С завтрашнего дня я могу обращаться к тебе как к Вашему Королевскому Высочеству, - в голосе Луи ощущается такое удовольствие от осознания этого факта, что Гарри не удерживается от закатывания глаз, хотя он в нетерпении тоже:  
  
– Нет, не можешь. Ты запрещаешь мне так себя называть, значит, я запрещаю тоже, - Луи возмущенно ахает.  
  
– Но тебе это нравится!  
  
– Тебе тоже, - пусть и не в повседневной жизни, но Гарри знает, что Луи нравятся их немного нелепые, но довольно сексуальные тихие диалоги. Когда еще в самом начале Гарри седлал его бедра, проводил губами по его шее и спрашивал, что он может сделать для Его Высочества. Секунда, другая и Луи взрывался громким смехом, откидываясь на подушки, а Гарри хихикал в его грудь, пока не начинал ерзать. Это было горячо и смешно, и мило, так, как должно бывать, когда все это по-настоящему, но Луи все равно зарекся не использовать свой титул когда-либо снова, поэтому Гарри лишь изредка дразнит его.  
  
– Не спорю, - говорит Луи тем временем, - но я не хочу этого в нашей жизни. Мы работаем на Букингем и все. Мы - закулисные игроки.  
  
– С королевской свадьбой, - с маленькой улыбочкой говорит Гарри, и Луи на другом конце улыбается тоже, Гарри слышит это в его голосе.  
  
– Именно, - он зевает и пытается сделать это тихо, но Луи слышит и тихо выдыхает, - иди спать, лягушонок. Завтра я буду ждать тебя у алтаря. С королевой.  
  
Гарри стонет и завершает звонок, слыша смешок Луи на линии. Он действительно засыпает, увалившись рядом с Найлом, а утром просыпается от того, что тот, обернув руки вокруг его талии, пытается перевернуться на другую сторону и дергает Гарри за бок. Тот в отместку скидывает его с кровати.  
  
День словно в тумане, и он понимает, что все, о чем он мечтает, это пройти уже эту красную дорожку до своего принца и официально связать себя с ним навсегда.  
  
Они уже связаны: с того момента, как Луи подарил ему кольцо-обещание: небольшое и аккуратное, принадлежавшее когда-то мужу королевы и доставшееся маленькому Луи, - через пару недель после знакомства Гарри с семьей Луи и официального представления королеве, и это было лишь еще одним небольшим обещанием, что они будут вместе.  
  
Он вспоминает все то, чему его учили последние месяцы: как идти, как держать спину и как улыбаться, даже с какой стороны следует поцеловать королеву в щеку после ее поздравления.  
  
Там, за дверью, на огромных украшенных скамьях сидят члены королевской семьи и вся британская знать, даже королевская семья Дании, с которой Луи слишком приветлив. Почти все родственники Гарри, избранные, лично Луи, фотографы, а еще бесчисленное количество их друзей и важных лиц, которых нужно было обязательно пригласить. Нужно держать перед ними лицо, всего один раз, пару часов и все, Гарри может посвятить всю жизнь тому, чтобы любить Луи свободно, не оглядываясь ни на кого, потому что Луи был прав, когда скрывался от своего титула. Их жизнь никогда не должна была быть выставлена напоказ.  
  
Старинный телефон на тумбе звонит, когда королевский стилист поправляет черный смокинг Гарри в последний раз. Мужчина выходит из комнаты, оставляя Гарри в одиночестве, и тот осторожно берет трубку, поднося ее к уху и тут же расслабляясь.  
  
– Полчаса, любовь моя.  
  
– Хочу увидеть тебя. Это были долгие два дня.  
  
Голос Луи такой прекрасный, тихий и слегка скрипучий, он поддразнивает Гарри, но тот слишком волнуется, потому что сейчас ему предстоит пройти перед всей страной путь до жениха. Ох.  
  
– Скоро. Не терпится увидеть тебя. Но, думаю, это были плодотворные два дня, старик Виндзор снова связался с парнями из клуба.  
  
– Поговорим о работе? - Гарри удивляется. Тишина, и на другом конце разносится вздох:  
  
– Пытаюсь отвлечь? Я не хочу, чтобы ты волновался. Будет не хорошо, если этот день пройдет с неприятным ощущением из-за того, сколько на тебя взвалилось. И все из-за моего титула.  
  
– Луи, - губы Гарри растягиваются в растроганной улыбке, и он вздыхает, оглядываясь на деревянную дверь, за которой находилось его будущее, и, смотря так, словно Луи был там, - Я готов принять каждую часть тебя и каждое испытание ради тебя. И если я случайно запнусь, то, по крайней мере, народ Британии сможет сделать кучу смешных видео под разную музыку со мной, верно? Стану интернет-звездой.  
  
Луи как-то облегченно смеется в трубку, и Гарри слышит шуршание.  
  
– Договорились. Мне нужно идти. Надеть мундир и занять свое место, ведь совсем скоро ко мне выйдет мой любимый.  
  
Гарри не может ничего поделать. Он качает головой, от чего уложенные кудряшки подпрыгивают, и закрывает лицо рукой, чувствуя смущение. Даже спустя столько времени, это все еще нечто странное и смущающее.  
  
– Да, мне тоже нужно спешить. Мой принц ждет меня, - Гарри задерживает дыхание, когда Луи в трубке усмехается и шепчет перед тем, как исчезнуть:  
  
– Всегда ждал.  
  
Возвращаясь в этот день, Гарри будет вспоминать все это, каждый раз как в первый. Все мысли, которые крутились в его голове о совершенно разных вещах, может быть, на первый взгляд и не выстраивающихся в логичную последовательность, но абсолютно точно об одном.  
  
Гарри думает о том, что его доктор, звонивший с утра, обрадовал его положительными результатами анализов и пожелал «удачи с зачатием», думает о пиджаке Луи, который уже на неделю больше положенного лежит в химчистке, забытый в предсвадебной суете; о небольшой квартире в Париже, где они останутся чуть дольше, чем в остальных местах и о пакете из магазина нижнего белья в их шкафу дома, специально для Луи; думает о мечтах Луи построить дом на дереве в их саду и тех забытых отчетах в его столе, которые нужно не забыть. О том, что его ждет через год, месяц, неделю и сейчас, через пару минут, когда он выйдет из этой комнаты. Там в окружении подружек женихов он будет стоять напротив Луи, крепко держа его за руку, надевая кольцо на его палец и чувствуя холодный метал на своем. Будущий король Великобритании и принц Гарри будут стоять рядом, как их свидетели, но ближе к ним будет Найл, а чуть дальше Лиам и Зейн. И если Найл не показывает свою нервозность от этого знаменательного факта, то Лиам выглядит взволнованным подобной честью, а Кэти просто обнимает своих пап и говорит, что гордится ими.  
  
Гарри будет видеть и своих родителей, сидящих в первом ряду, и родителей Луи вместе с самой королевой во главе, и если года три назад кто-нибудь сказал бы ему и половину всего, то Гарри бы не знал, как среагировать на подобные сказки. Но вот он здесь, только что закончил разговор со своим пока еще не мужем, который надевает ради него красный королевский мундир, просто чтобы заставить Гарри улыбнуться.  
  
Он открывает дверь, когда в нее стучатся, и там его отец улыбается и комичным жестом приглашает выйти из комнаты, чтобы приготовиться к главной торжественной части. Стоя там, в самом начале красной ковровой дорожки, Гарри слышит разговоры гостей, присутствующих на церемонии, все с нетерпением ждут начала. А еще он слышит пару щелчков от вспышек и видит Софию в углу, которая взволнованно подпрыгивает в очаровательном белом платье, придерживая свой уже не такой маленький живот, и ругает одного из фотографов.  
  
Гарри почти ощущает, как все разом замолкают, а его сердце останавливается на секунду, и он видит Луи. Прекрасного и настоящего, с идеально уложенными волосами и в настоящем красном мундире, голубой атласной лентой, с легкой взволнованной улыбкой, оглядывающегося на своих маленьких сестер в начале дорожки, прямо перед Гарри, уже готовых пройти перед ним с корзинками цветов и широкой улыбкой, представляя миру, ну, технически, только Британии, Гарри. Будущего принца Йоркского.  
  
Оркестр начинает играть свадебный марш, и крепкая рука отца на спине исчезает, как бы оставляя следующий шаг за Гарри. И Гарри выдыхает, когда принцессы перед ним выплывают из тени к гостям, потому что следующим будет он. Сделает шаг навстречу своему Луи, сплетая их судьбы в одну перед их близкими, перед всей страной. И Гарри не могу быть более счастлив, чем есть сейчас

 

**ххx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/132470483433 (настоящий Королевский Домик)  
> http://bit.ly/1lATvmo  
> http://bit.ly/1lb7GOH  
> http://bit.ly/1lb7JtM


	6. Chapter 6

**xxx**

 

Проблема в том, что объектив камеры не вмещает всех.

– Гарри, отойди от штатива!

– Я - единственный трезвый среди вас, так что не командуй мной.

– Луи, скажи своему мужу!

– Люблю тебя, солнышко.

– И я тебя люблю. Найл, хватит кидаться виноградом!

– Ненавижу вас обоих.

Шипение.

– Все, пожалуйста. Доволен?

– Очень, - бурчит Найл, но его маленькую снисходительную улыбку видно в камеру. Гарри широко улыбается, потому что он не видел этого, ведь тогда он развернулся к Луи за поцелуем.

Волшебная, чарующая церемония, от воспоминаний о которой дыхание перехватывает каждый раз, проходит словно в сказке о Золушке, или кто там вышел замуж за принца Чарминга.

Гарри держится, ведь ему нельзя плакать, но он думает, что будь у него поменьше выдержки, он бы был как его мать: Энн сидела в первом ряду, и по ее лицу текли слезы, пока Джоанна крепко сжимала ее руку рядом.

Луи был таким прекрасным, таким потрясающим в своем королевском мундире, с уложенными волосами, гордой осанкой и профессионально сияющей улыбкой. Они дают друг другу клятвы, слушают священника, не отрывая друг от друга взгляда, и Гарри чувствует себя словно на вершине мира, таким взволнованным и счастливым, таким важным.

Когда Луи надевает на палец Гарри небольшую аккуратную полоску металла, тот просто замирает, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на свою бледную руку, которая так отчетливо констатировала с бронзовой кожей его уже-почти-мужа, и это было так идеально.

Гарри берет второе кольцо, и спустя несколько секунд оно красуется на пальце Луи, и, кажется, тому стало плевать на все наставления королевской команды о серьезном виде и камерах вокруг, плевать на всех, кроме Гарри, на которого он смотрел, сияя от восторга, абсолютно счастливый. Гарри не мог улыбаться в ответ только из-за того, что его губы начинали дрожать, искажая улыбку, но его светящиеся любовью глаза говорили обо всем.

Когда их объявляют законными супругами, все, чего хочет Гарри, это крепко обнять Луи, обхватив его талию руками, и шептать о том, как он любит его, но он не может. Помня обо всех наставлениях команды имиджмейкеров, Гарри нацепляет на себя такую же профессиональную улыбку, такую же, как у его _уже-мужа_ , и поворачивается, принимая объятие и едва слышное поздравление от королевы. Они обнимают каждого, благодарят, и у Гарри уже болят щеки от улыбки, а еще они, кажется, блестят от разных помад, но он лишь на секунду останавливается, скользя взглядом по Луи, и тут же возвращается к таким важным гостям. Они даже не получают свой первый законный поцелуй, и Гарри вздыхает, потому что Кейт пару лет назад получила его только через несколько часов, а он не готов был ждать столько. Не сейчас, когда он получил Луи.

Он все же выдерживает поздравления от всех присутствующих и представление народу. Его почти парализует на балконе, когда вокруг него собирается вся королевская семья, рядом с его кудряшками играется Дорис, сидящая на руках у принца Эндрю, а перед ним огромная площадь, заполненная жителями Лондона. Луи мог быть и самым малоизвестным членом британского дома, про которого никто не мог вспомнить, но увидеть всю семью и такой важный праздник желали многие.

Гарри лучезарно улыбается, помахав рукой, и толпа отзывается бурным радостным ревом. Луи рядом улыбается, с любовью посмотрев на супруга и подмигнув, едва тот переводит свой взгляд тоже.

– Ты им нравишься, лягушонок.

Гарри растягивает губы в улыбке, поправляя:

– Мы им нравимся, - и теперь Луи улыбается тоже.

Когда они возвращаются внутрь, Гарри оглядывает уставшие лица некоторых членов семьи и хочет что-нибудь сказать, но его прерывает Джоанна:

– Служебные автомобили ждут нас, дорогие. Вперед, на праздник жизни!

Дети радостно пищат, взрослые смеются и спешат за герцогиней, а Луи оглядывается на Гарри с блаженным видом, переплетая их пальцы и сжимая их на несколько секунд.

– Красный достаточно возбудил тебя, принц Гарри? Могу я пойти переодеться? Молю, я больше не выдержу, - Гарри испуганно оглядывается вокруг на стоящих рядом и бьет Луи, от чего тот ойкает и смеется.

– Идем, Лотти сказала, мне тоже нужно поменять наряд. Но не задерживайся, - предупреждает Гарри сразу, и Луи фыркает.

– Конечно, любовь моя.

Он почти уходит, когда рука Гарри не желает его отпускать. Луи хочет оставить насмешливый комментарий, но Гарри говорит раньше:

– Скажи это еще раз.

Луи смотрит на Гарри всего пару секунд, прежде чем сделать два шага в его сторону и обвить руки вокруг талии мужа. Гарри цепляется за его подолы камзола, словно за спасательный круг, и чувствует себя так правильно сейчас.

– Юный принц Гарри, должен сообщить вам, что я безоговорочно и сильно вас люблю. И ничто не сможет это изменить, - Луи звучит серьезным, и Гарри влюблено улыбается ему в шею, а затем слегка качает головой, и тот не сдерживает смешка.

Он целует Гарри в щеку и отправляется к лестнице. Тот идет за ним, но поворачивает чуть раньше, к еще одной винтовой лестнице, в другую часть крыла. В отдельной комнате Гарри ждут Лотти, Беатрис и Джемма, указывая, где его выездная одежда.

Джемма тихо подходит к нему, пока девочки суетятся с платьями, берет его руки в свои и смотрит с нежностью.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что мой брат, носящийся за маминой юбкой, так вырастет, - Гарри фыркает, слегка толкая сестру, и та убирает свои руки, скрещивая их на груди и улыбаясь, - Видел бы ты вас со стороны. Вы могли бы править миром.

– Могли бы, - легко соглашается Гарри, потому что он чувствует себя так легко, так вдохновляюще, и он уверен в словах Джеммы больше, чем сама девушка. Он чувствовал, словно и правда, правит миром сейчас. Вместе с Луи.

_Ты – то единственное, чем я не могу насытиться,  
Я скажу тебе кое-что: это может быть только любовью, ведь…_

Суета с машинами и поездкой прошла мимо Гарри, который не отрывал взгляда от своего прекрасного мужа, постоянно касаясь его и ощущая прикосновения на себе. Луи выглядел прекрасным и не менее статным и в обычном смокинге, если уж быть предельно откровенным. Гарри замирает с открытым ртом, когда тот появляется на парковке. Они оба застывают, вообще-то, наконец рассматривая друг друга без огромного количества людей и без надобности торопиться куда-либо. Гарри думает, что это только он теряет дыхание при виде Луи, но Лотти лишь фыркает и просит Луи перестать пялиться, потому что у них впереди вся жизнь. Потом Гарри все равно увидит это на экране телевизора, потому что Найл услужливо снял видеоотчет обо всем, что происходило, и Гарри будет краснеть и смеяться, и плакать, потому что этот день приносит ему столько ярких эмоций, сколько он не испытывал за всю жизнь.

Они прибывают в Королевский домик через час. На заднем дворе множество декораций, цветов и света, живая музыка, официанты и множество лиц друзей и семьи. Луи держит его за руку, крепко и уверенно, отказываясь отпускать, и так они и проходят мимо своих близких, получая поздравления, садятся за главный столик для молодоженов и ждут. Ждать им нужно было многого.

Конечно, часть с поздравлениями совсем дальних родственников в конце заставляет скучать, натянуто улыбаясь, но Гарри рад, что это проходит быстро по сравнению с остальным.

Слово берут Зейн с Лиамом, потому что все считают их не слишком эмоциональными и вполне сдержанными, но они жестоко ошибаются. Те поздравляют молодоженов, шутят, говорят о свадебном подарке и добавляют, что они безумно счастливы за Луи и Гарри. Гарри думает, что Лиам готов плакать и держится из последних сил, и это так мило, что он встает, чтобы обнять друга. Лишь позже он видит и Зейна, который аккуратно и незаметно протирает глаза салфеткой, поспешно оглядываясь и улыбаясь дочери. Их поздравляют родители Гарри, сначала отец, затем к нему присоединяется Энн с Робином, и Гарри почти ожидает Джемму, но та молчит. Слово берет принц Эндрю и Джей, сама королева, а затем каждая из сестер и брат Луи хотят сказать самостоятельно, и Гарри смеется, когда старшие близняшки лезут целовать притворно недовольного Луи. Тот лишь очаровательно морщит нос и расцепляет их с Гарри пальцы на несколько секунд, чтобы обнять своих малышек.

И Гарри дожидается Джемму, которая плакала следующей, рассказывая всем смешную историю из их детства. И Софию, которая сказала немного, но обняла их так крепко, слишком крепко для хрупкой беременной девушки. Гарри сбивается со счета, когда идут некоторые дальние родственники Луи, их друзья, осознание того, насколько все это затягивает, приходит лишь когда на небольшой сцене в центре появляется Найл и широко улыбается. Гарри замирает, потому что он ждал этого человека весь вечер.

– Эта ерунда работает? – спрашивает Найл в микрофон и ойкает, – Окей, работает, понял. Раз-два. Все. Кхм, итак. Всем привет. Я - Найл, если кто не знает, лучший друг юного Гарольда, как бы он порой не отрицал этого, - Гарри улыбается, и Луи рядом издает смешок. – Не буду говорить занудных фраз и того, что уже пожелали, поэтому моя речь будет несколько… нестандартной, но поймет ее, наверное, только Гарри, да? - Найл усмехается, - И Луи.

Гарри смотрит на Луи, встречаясь с голубыми глазами и улыбаясь, а затем переводит взгляд обратно на Найла.

– Гарри, я не ожидал, что все обернется именно так, как получилось, когда мы с тобой начинали. Вернее, свадьбы я ожидал, но не так, как это произошло, да? - Гарри начинает улыбаться шире. Он не ожидал тоже. Но счастлив больше. - Я хочу сказать, что, ребят, я горжусь вами. Каждым по отдельности за все, что вы сделали, и вместе за то, что построили. Это та история, которую я буду рассказывать детям, типа: _«Именно так и познакомились твои дяди, юный Роберт»_ , и, да, я назову сына Робертом, и никто не сможет осуждать меня за это, – Найл фыркает, и зал смеется. Гарри качает головой, сдерживая улыбку. Он не уверен, что Эми позволит этому случиться.

– Сегодня мы празднуем союз двух прекрасных людей, которые многое пережили, столкнулись с трудностями и обстоятельствами. Им пришлось поступиться со своими мечтами, идти наперекор всему, чтобы добиться того, к чему они пришли. К этой искренней и вечной любви, и... - Гарри уверен, что Найл плачет, - ...я хочу сказать, что неимоверно горд называть вас своим друзьями. Брать с вас пример. Доверять вам свою жизнь. Особенно в приготовлении пищи, - Найл смеется, отдавая Гарри честь, и тот трясет головой, посмеиваясь и ощущая слезы в уголках глаз. Луи крепко сжимает его пальцы, - Гарольд, я никогда в тебе не сомневался и всегда боялся за то, что ты не найдешь достойного человека. Ты слишком хороший для этого мира, и это действительно так. И твои мечтания помогали мне в уверенности, что ты найдешь того, кто будет идти с тобой рука об руку всю жизнь. Кто будет растить твоих детей, беречь тебя и любить?

Найл останавливается и поворачивается к Луи.

– Я как никогда счастлив, что ты нашел самого достойного человека для себя. Луи, ты тот, кого каждый хочет иметь рядом. Чтобы ты был тем, кто дополняет, - Найл останавливается и снова шутит, от чего весь зал смеется, - Или вытаскивает из отделения полиции, пользуясь своим титулом, это тоже важно, - Гарри видит, как Луи закатывает глаза, видимо вспоминая, как объяснял все тонкости Найлу пару лет назад. - Если бы тогда, в начале, я знал тебя так же, как Гарри, то я бы тоже волновался за то, кто будет охранять тебя по жизни.

Найл останавливается на секунду, поворачивается к музыкантам за своей спиной и кивает. Он, стоя в слегка розоватом свете, поворачивается к гостям и широко улыбается, заканчивая с сильно выделяющимся ирландским акцентом, который появляется у него всегда при сильном волнении:

– Что я хотел сказать, но начал мямлить, потому что забыл свою изначальную речь... - Гарри не выдерживает и смеется, - так это то, что я рад, что вы, ребята, нашли друг друга. Родственные души, правильная позиция звезд, знаки зодиака сошлись, - Луи рядом хихикает, - и вам уже наскучило сидеть и слушать как все рады, поэтому я объявляю первый танец молодоженов. И говорю, что сегодня родился прекрасный союз, от которого я жду прекрасных крестников, – Найл намекающе шевелит бровями, – и я уверен, что этот брак будет достойным. А теперь прошу наших любимых на танцпол. У шаферов для вас подарок.

Гарри задерживается взглядом на поднимающихся на сцену Зейне и Лиаме всего на пару секунд, но Луи этого хватает. Когда Гарри опоминается, он уже стоит перед ним и протягивает руку, сияя и выглядя так, словно он только что сошел с небес, где получил благословление.

Настоящий небесный подарок для Гарри.

_Это было лучшее время в моей жизни,_  
Нет, я никогда не был так счастлив,  
О да, я клянусь, это правда  
И всем этим я обязан тебе.

Луи выводит его в центр. Кладет ладони на талию, прижимая к себе, и Гарри обвивает руки вокруг его плеч, слегка покачиваясь в ритм мелодии. Он прячет улыбку, когда Лиам начинает петь старую любимую песню из «Грязных танцев», и пусть это не звездный певец-профессионал, пусть улыбки на лице мешают петь, но он не останавливается, а Найл с Зейном вторят ему, обнимаясь и изображая восторженно-влюбленных бэк-вокалисток. Это так прекрасно, что Гарри тихо хихикает, когда Луи шепчет ему в ухо:

– Найл, все-таки, умеет петь.

Он смотрит на своего супруга, ощущая, как внутри все сжимается и болит от того, насколько все это похоже на слишком ненастоящую идеальную мечту, и Гарри может придумать миллионы метафор и сравнений, говорящих о том, насколько он счастлив, и этот момент волшебен. Но факт в том, что это реальность, в которой теплая ладонь Луи сжимает его руку, а затем переплетает их пальцы, и никакие сладкие пафосные обороты не могут описать то чувство тепла и чего-то большого и родного, появившегося в груди, согревающего изнутри.

Луи счастливо смеется, до лучиков в уголках глаз, заставляя Гарри покрутиться вокруг своей оси, и гости вокруг хлопают и свистят, Гарри видит своих родителей на танцполе рядом, вышедших родителей Луи, детей танцующих друг с другом, а на сцене своих друзей. Гарри широко улыбается, когда Кэти, сидящая на руках Зейна и обнимающая его и Найла сразу, машет ему, и Гарри легко кивает ей в ответ.

_Всем своим телом и всей своей душой,  
Я хочу тебя сильнее, чем ты можешь предположить._

Гарри рад, что Найл носится с камерой вокруг весь вечер, потому что он, на самом деле, хочет знать все, что происходило, но позже. Потому что на тот момент его интересовал лишь такой красивый и искренний, такой его Луи, который, в свою очередь, не желал отпускать Гарри от себя ни на секунду. Даже на традиционный танец со своей же матерью. Конечно, Лотти сообщила насколько они «тошнотворно и раздражающе сладкие».

Что Гарри помнит точно, так это то, как он устал от всего слишком быстро и подумал даже, что его тошнит. Он промолчал, ничего не говоря Луи, но внутри него зародилась маленькая надежда, хотя здравый смысл подсказывал, что ничего еще невозможно. Он ведь только начал назначенный врачом курс.

Луи тоже говорит, что он устал. Они просто веселятся среди оставшихся гостей, когда королева и какие-то родственники с друзьями прощаются, танцуют со всеми сестрами (каждый, иногда даже дважды), обещают Лиаму повышение зарплаты (только Луи, и он был вполне трезв на тот момент, так что, вполне вероятно) и посылают воздушные поцелуи камере Найла через весь зал.

Сбегают они раньше, чем было прописано в плане _«идеальной королевской свадьбы Шарлотты Елизаветы и Беатрис Елизаветы Йоркских»_ , и только на следующий день узнают о том, что Зейн вальсировал с мамой Гарри, средние близняшки скормили торт кошке, а Найл заставил танцевать всех ирландские танцы, по крайней мере, дважды.

Но они не знают ничего, не волнуются ни о ком, когда едут рука об руку в свой дом, и Гарри шумно дышит в шею Луи, когда тот переносит его через порог, а затем нежно целует в нос и укладывает на постель, устраиваясь рядом и обнимая. Он шепчет о том, какой Гарри идеальный, о том, как их свадьба лучше, чем любая за всю историю Британии вообще, и, хотя, в любой другой ситуации, обладая здравым смыслом, Гарри бы яро поспорил с этим, но Луи такой жаждущий и безумно влюбленный, покрывает его поцелуями, не выпускает из объятий и признается в любви, что он согласен со всем, что тот скажет. Так что, да, их свадьба идеальна и лучше всех. Завидуй, Кейт Миддлтон.

Возможно, Гарри говорит это вслух, потому что Луи тихо смеется, и его дыхание на животе заставляет покрыться мурашками, что Луи наблюдает с огромным интересом, проводя по коже подушечкой большого пальца. Гарри задерживает дыхание, откидывая голову на подушку и чувствуя кудри на глазах. Луи плевать, что Гарри так плохо, и он делает все только хуже.

– Скоро тут будет жить малыш, - он склоняется и оставляет на животе Гарри поцелуй, а затем смотрит снизу вверх и мило улыбается, самой настоящей и искренней улыбкой, которая не сходит с его лица весь день, - жаль, что там пока никого нет.

Гарри с трудом дышит и кивает:

– Хм, не хочешь попытаться, ну, знаешь, поспособствовать скорейшему их появлению?

– О Боже, ты ужасен, - смеется Луи, утыкаясь лбом в живот, и целует кожу Гарри, - но да, я определенно «за». Интересно, ты можешь иметь двойняшек, или это слишком большая нагрузка для организма?

Гарри едва улыбается:

– Я сомневаюсь, но ты можешь попытаться и постараться сильнее.

– О, я определенно постараюсь, - смеется Луи, поднимаясь и прижимаясь к губам своего супруга.

Они определенно постараются.

_Потому что это было лучшее время в моей жизни,  
И я обязан этим тебе._

 

**ххх**

Гарри почти уверен, что внутри него живет малыш. Он еще не делал тестов, но готов поклясться, что каждой клеточкой чувствует, как его организм готовится к этому. Выносить ребенка.

Абсолютно точно, до знакомства с Луи, следуя глупому плану, Гарри был уверен, что он будет хотеть ребенка один, а его вторая половинка не будет сильно в восторге или ей будет все равно. Возможно, Гарри признает, что Луи, кажется, одержимым этой идеей может даже чуть больше, чем он сам.

Они проводят медовый месяц в путешествии по Европе, теперь на полке в гостиной огромный альбом с крабами на обложке заполнен многочисленными фотографиями их двоих в разных городах, на природе и даже мутные, не очень четкие фотографии с телефона неизвестного происхождения. Это путешествие: вдвоем, в машине, по самым типичным местам для туристов, легендарным достопримечательностям, дни напролет у огромных дворцов и церквей, в центре города и на обочине дороги, не идеально, с кучей проблем и казусами, сломанной машиной где–то на границе Бельгии и британскими подданными в Стокгольме, поздравившими со свадьбой, но все это такое их, что Луи что-то шепчет в его шею о вдохновении поэта и, кажется, рифмует строчки о родственных душах, любви вместо одинокой короны и большой семье. Гарри тает в его руках.

Они возвращаются домой счастливые, отдохнувшие и полностью влюбленные. _«Женатики»_ , - ухмыляется в первый же день София, и Гарри инстинктивно трет свое кольцо, слегка улыбаясь и смотря в сторону кабинета Луи. Девушка закатывает глаза.

Они работают, отдыхают, пытаются, и Гарри уверен, что каждую пятницу, когда он уходит в ванную комнату, Луи провожает его странным взглядом со смесью ожидания, волнения и некой печали, ведь прошло уже столько времени. Гарри случайно ловит его однажды, резко повернувшись, но делает вид, что ничего не было, хотя он всецело понимает Луи, ведь чувствует то же самое. Он так хочет забеременеть их малышом.

Но у него не получается.

Луи оставляет его всего на две ночи по важным делам королевы в Канаде, и Гарри так скучно и одиноко дома без мужа, без какой-либо работы, даже без надобности готовить, что ближе к часу ночи он звонит Найлу.

– Прошло меньше шести часов с моего звонка, ты уже соскучился? – интересуется тот, и Гарри вздыхает.

– Я не могу.

– Чего не можешь? Заснуть? Ну да, я знаю, что для вас по раздельности это теперь проблема, но ты сам виноват, Лотти приглашала тебя на чаепитие или что там делают принцы по вторникам? – Найл хмыкает. Гарри вздыхает:

– Когда ты успел стать таким противным?

– Когда ты стал отвлекать меня от работы?

– То есть всегда.

– Да, где-то так, как тебе угодно, - Найл фыркает, - я могу поболтать с тобой, пока Эми в ванне, но, на самом деле, я...

– Я не могу забеременеть, – выдыхает Гарри расстроено.

– Воу, притормози, - Найл звучит ошарашено. Гарри молчит, - Что совсем? Доктор сказал тебе это?

Гарри неуверенно пожимает плечами, а затем морщится, потому что Найл-то его не видит.

– Он говорит, что все хорошо. Что мой организм очень сильный, что я могу и готов к этому эмоционально и физически, и понимаешь, мы стараемся, но не получается?

– Окей, как давно у тебя не... - Найл замолкает, пытаясь выразиться правильнее, - Не получается? Три месяца с начала приема гормонов прошло?

– Уже полгода, - говорит Гарри задушенное, ощущая, как начало колоть глаза. При Луи он плакать не мог. Они затрагивали тему ребенка, как и любая обычная пара, но оба знали, что их ситуация не обычная, что они ждут этого в ближайшем будущем, и что все пройдет естественно. Но...

– Окей, почти четыре месяца с конца вашей поездки, - Найл замолкает, а затем нерешительно добавляет, - Если врач говорит, что вы оба здоровые, то может вы просто еще не попали в, не знаю, цикл? Начали не так активно?

– Я - не девушка, Хоран, - выдыхает Гарри насмешливо, - и нет, спасибо за заботу, но волноваться не стоит, активно. Я бы даже сказал, что чересчур активно, и...

– О-о, без подробностей, бро, уважение к чужой психике и фантазии - залог успешной дружбы, - изрекает Найл, и Гарри тихо усмехается, вытирая упавшую на щеку слезу, – Слушай, Гарольд, вы слишком ждете этого. Так не бывает. Просто, я не знаю... Перестаньте, ладно? И это произойдет само собой. А так вы только себя мучаете.

– Ты предлагаешь перестать заниматься сексом вообще?

– Нет, я предлагаю не вести себя, как гиперактивным кроликам, а жить спокойной жизнью, какая была до. У вас будет ребенок, черт, именно у вас будет та самая огромная семья с кучей детей и внуков, и ты совсем отодвинешь наследников на их линии, просто не нужно изводить себя, - Найл звучит нежно и заботливо, так, как всегда звучал, когда успокаивал Гарри на протяжении всей жизни. Гарри хочет обнять его.

– …Хорошо.

– Отлично, - в голове Найла слышна улыбка, - я завтра на радио, поэтому иду спать, не дожидаясь эту ужасную женщину с манией на увлажняющие кремы, а ты идешь спать к себе и не волнуешься больше об этом, да? И не изводишь Луи. Договорились?

– Договорились, - бурчит Гарри и отключается первым. Он выдыхает, успокаивая себя и говоря, что Найл прав, и идет спать.

И просто перестает ждать.

Он говорит об этом Луи, когда тот возвращается. О том, что все будет естественно и непринужденно, как они хотели, что им пора прекратить изводить себя каждую неделю. Их отношения не должны строиться на этом волнении. «Не получится - значит не судьба», - изрекает Гарри, и Луи растроганно и даже гордо улыбается, притягивая супруга в объятия.

– Просто я знаю, как ты хочешь этого, и волнуюсь за тебя, - бормочет он, смотря Гарри в глаза сверху вниз, и устроившийся на его груди Гарри отрицательно мычит в ответ.

– Забудем об этом. Всему свое время.

Однако, легче сказать.

Как-то, но у них все-таки получается, хотя первую неделю Гарри видит, как Луи дергается каждый раз, когда он исчезает в туалете, но тут же словно отряхивается от наваждения и возвращается к своим занятиям.

И оказывается, что у Гарри много свободного времени, если не тратить его на переживания. Так он поддерживает благотворительные фонды королевской четы и своей семьи, посещает некоторые важные мероприятия от лица себя и Луи, заводя крепкую дружбу с кронпринцем Дании и правящей семьей Монако, начинает посещать еще два детских клинических центра помимо тех, которые они навещают с Луи вместе. Гарри находит новое небольшое кафе вниз по улице от дома и приводит туда любимого. В кафе есть небольшая сцена для живых выступлений, и, когда однажды на входе вывешивается приглашение посетителей выступить, Гарри загорается. Он не умеет хорошо играть на гитаре, но пытается и посвящает Луи романтичную песню из «Реальной любви», и все кафе хлопает им, некоторые даже свистят, а Луи розовеет от смущения и качает головой, сияющими глазами смотря на мужа. Он так любит его, что иногда это казалось безумием.

Гарри, наконец, приобщается к футболу. Дурацкая игра, любимая всей правящей династией, всегда была ему непонятна, но, когда у них появляется свободный выходной, Гарри не может отказать, поэтому они едут на арендованное футбольное поле вместе с семьей Луи и друзьями. Гарри не участвует, потому что просто ничего не знает, но зато очень активно поддерживает мужа, особенно когда тот мастерски обходит Найла, ставя тому подножку, или забивает в ворота принцу Гарри.

Время идет своим чередом. Проходит, возможно, чуть меньше месяца, когда Гарри делает тест, просто так, ни на что не надеясь, в основном, по просьбе врача и в тайне от Луи. Но на белой полоске внезапно появляется вторая красная отметка. Гарри хрипит, ошарашено таращась на красные линии.

_– Луи._

Луи.

Гарри кричит, или же ему просто кажется, и он только шепчет. В голову словно ударяет, и первые пару секунд он не совсем понимает.

– Луи? - Гарри снова зовет, звуча взволнованно счастливым и одновременно растерянным, и, сжав в кулаке тест, спешит из ванной комнаты, прочь из комнаты, в коридор к лестнице. Луи перехватывает его за талию на углу свободной рукой, закрывая книгу.

– Лягушонок? Звал?

Гарри замирает как вкопанный, смотря на Луи во все глаза и начиная улыбаться как сумасшедший. Луи озадаченно поправляет дужку очков свободной рукой и чешет кончик носа указательным пальцем:

– Что ты?..

– Мы беременны, - поет Гарри. С глухим стуком упавшей книги глаза Луи расширяются, и он снимает очки, наклоняется почти вплотную к лицу Гарри и, выглядя таким растерянным и волнующимся, шепчет:

– Мы беременны?

– Беременны, - подтверждает Гарри кивком, и, когда Луи шумно выдыхает «беременны», улыбаясь, он бросается в объятия мужа, жмурясь и чувствуя жжение в глазах.

Луи крепко обнимает своего мальчика, гладя его волосы, шепча, как он любит его, и что они обязаны сообщить об этом всем сейчас же.

Гарри почти в истерике, первым делом он хочет позвонить Найлу, но тот на работе, и если он сообщит Найлу, то знать будут все, а их семьи не простят того, что узнали о первом внуке через кого-то, а не от самих будущих родителей.

Поэтому они сдерживаются. Терпят всего день, на самом деле, потому что тем же вечером Гарри, успокоившись окончательно, приглашает маму с Робином как обычно на семейный ужин с королевской четой, и это просто спонтанное решение, но все рады друг друга видеть. Вечер протекает мирно, ничего не предвещает шока. А затем Луи берет слово и доводит Гарри до слез, но теперь у него есть возможность обвинить в этом гормоны.

– Моя уважаемая семья, - говорит Луи тихо, но убедительно, и Фиби и Дорис на другом конце стола замолкают, - прошу уделить минуточку внимания, – теперь с интересом уже смотрят все, - мы собрали вас не просто так, а потому, что у нас есть для вас важная новость, о которой вы услышите первыми. Честь сказать об этом предоставляется моему супругу - Гарри Эдварду, принцу Йоркскому. Гарри, прошу, - Луи шутливо кланяется, и все посмеиваются, а Гарри энергично подскакивает со своего места рядом с Луи и, схватив того за руку, сразу говорит:

– У нас будет ребенок. Спасибо за внимание.

И это секундная тишина, а затем слабый вскрик Энн и шквал эмоций, слезы и смех сквозь них, крепкие объятия и радостные крики детей о племяннице или племяннике, но, как бы быстро это не менялось, тепло Луи всегда рядом.

Они посещают врача через три дня в четверг, а в пятницу Гарри рассказывает о беременности на работе и получает долгие аплодисменты, шуточки от Лиама о влиянии Софии на них и крепкие объятия самой девушки. Ближе к обеду Гарри решается рассказать Найлу тоже. Луи же предлагает слегка поддразнить блондина.

Тот в студии заканчивает эфир, Гарри слушает его, заканчивая с документами, и когда Найл прощается и идет на последний перерыв перед парой песен и концом эфира Гарри зовет Луи и набирает номер друга.

– Юный Гарольд, что за срочность? У меня эфир, ты же знаешь, - Гарри улыбается:

– У меня для тебя важные новости. Ты меня простишь.

– Очередной эксклюзив Букингемского дома? Я согласен. Сброшу бомбу на слушателей первым и попрощаюсь. Только боюсь, меня за такое разорвут на кусочки.

– Нет, ты не будешь говорить об этом, по крайней мере, месяца... - Гарри находит глазами Луи, сидящего в кресле напротив, и тот показывает четыре пальца, - четыре. Это только для тебя.

Найл замолкает, и Гарри закатывает глаза, ожидая друга.

– Что случилось? Гарри?

Гарри - настоящий кусочек счастья и улыбок.

– Мы с Луи ждем ребенка, мистер крестный.

– Святая королева! - охает Найл на другом конце, и Луи поддается вперед, широко ухмыляясь и с интересом наблюдая за Гарри. Тот шлет ему воздушный поцелуй, - Гарри, что, я... Это... Ох. Господи, поздравляю! Это же... Это... Черт, что ты сделал. Мне нужно закончить эфир, я– Я не знаю, что сказать. _Гарри._

Гарри очень доволен.

– Приедешь к нам отметить с Эми?

– Конечно! Я хочу знать все, вы уже были у врача? - Гарри не успевает даже рот раскрыть, когда что-то в трубке падает, и Найл ругается, - Черт, времени нет, пора в эфир. Гарольд, жди меня! Ненавижу тебя, ах…

Эфир заканчивается к двенадцати, и в два Найл уже влетает в офис, спеша к Гарри на всех порах. За ним закрывает дверь, закатывая глаза, Альберто, и Гарри только успевает встать и обойти стол, когда друг врезается в него, обхватывая своими руками и обнимая:

– Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу тебя, Гарольд, как ты мог сообщить мне такое в прямом эфире, убью тебя. Сначала ты родишь мне крестника, а потом я убью тебя, - Гарри ухмыляется, обнимая друга, и когда тот отстраняется, то выглядит счастливым и совсем не угрожающим, - Как давно ты знаешь?

– Неделя?.. - рискует Гарри, и лицо Найла возмущенно вытягивается.

– И ты не сказал мне? Я тебя ненавижу.

– Не было подходящего момента, - нежно улыбается Гарри, складывая руки на своем пока еще не изменившимся животе, и Найл издает звуки умирающего котенка, - я хотел, чтобы это было особенно, но Луи решил убить сразу двух зайцев и посмотреть на твой профессионализм.

Найл прищуривается, когда со стороны приоткрытой в кабинет двери голос Луи кричит что-то о предательстве, и качает головой.

– Вы отвратительны. Я прослезился в прямом эфире, Гарольд, ты не имеешь права так поступать со мной. Сэм пришлось успокаивать меня, едва я попрощался со зрителями.

Гарри все еще улыбается, когда друг бурчит, но Найл уже больше красуется. Он не выдерживает и интересуется о сроках, о том, что они с Луи решили делать, будут ли они узнавать пол ребенка и знают ли остальные. Гарри позволяет себе вернуться в свое кресло, расслабленно выдохнуть и продолжить разговор.

Невозможно осознать, что это реальность, говорит он Найлу через два месяца. Они все также сидят, но уже на диване в своей бывшей общей квартире. Гарри гладит небольшую выпуклость под свитером, Найл осторожно косится, размешивая в стакане сахар, и выслушивает все печали Гарри.

– Я не могу осознать, что ношу ребенка, потому что пока он не шевелится, и я просто... Не чувствую его? Это все так сюрреалистично, пока я не буду уверен, что вот он, рядом со мной.

Найл умиляется и урчит:

– Раз док сказал, что все хорошо, значит все хорошо. Когда ты его почувствуешь, то успокоишься.

Гарри, молча, смотрит на свой живот и слегка улыбается. Луи всегда разговаривает с их малышом, это уже вошло в привычку, к тому же на одном сайте для будущих мам написано, что нужно разговаривать с ребенком, пусть это нужно не на таком раннем сроке, но не суть. Они все говорят с ним.

Найл слегка похлопывает живот после объятий с Гарри и каждый раз довольно тянет: _«привет, племяш»_. Сестры Луи обнимают Гарри за талию, утыкаясь лицом в живот, и наперебой здороваются с малышом. Когда Гарри сильно раздражает, Зейн иногда выглядывает из-за своих книжек и отчетов и, хмуро смотря на живот, сообщает ребенку, что его отец ужасен.

Луи целует голую кожу рядом с пупком каждое утро, шепчет _«доброе утро»_ и интересуется у Гарри, как поспала его семья. Иногда Гарри хотел ругать его, потому что сердце начинало щемить в такой ранний час, и он просто скоро не выдержит этой любви.

По вечерам Луи любил ложиться чуть ниже, на ноги Гарри, укладывая голову рядом с животом. Гарри медленно проводил пальцами сквозь волосы мужа, наблюдая как тот, прикрыв глаза, лежит и мирно сопит в его бок или что-то неслышно поет, большим пальцем водя по открытой коже.

Так Луи первым чувствует толчок.

Гарри засыпает под мирное бормотание какого-то бессмысленного сериала, его рука так и остается в волосах Луи, а тот лежит, не шевелясь, не желая будить супруга и просто пристроившись носом к теплой коже. Толчок он получает в щеку.

Луи замирает с широко раскрытыми глазами, поднимается и аккуратно трясет Гарри, и в тот момент, когда тот просыпается и сонно моргает, их малыш решает толкнуться снова.

– Ох, - охает Гарри, выпрямляясь, и Луи смеется.

– Ты проспал. Не могу поверить, наш ребенок любит меня больше, чем тебя.

– О, заткнись, - хнычет Гарри, устраивая подушку под поясницей. Его живот уже достаточно выпирающий, но аккуратный, хотя и выглядит достаточно смешно при такой спортивной и крупной фигуре. Гарри фыркает, что он весь квадратный и с милым пузом, а Луи целует каждый сантиметр его тела, держа руки на животе, словно там настоящее сокровище, и говорит о том, как это идеально, и Гарри просто глупый. Гарри жалуется только потому, что любит сверхзаботливого мужа рядом. Он тоже в восторге от своего живота.

Они постигают все прелести беременности вместе. Начиная от глупых желаний посреди рабочего дня и смеха в обеденный перерыв с объятиями и тихим шепотом до тяжелых недель без сна, когда Гарри плачет от того, как тянет живот, как больно малыш толкается, и как сильно он хочет спать, вывернуть свой желудок наизнанку и обижаться на все подряд одновременно.

Найл покупает ему зефир, как поступает всегда, когда Гарри плохо, и делает чай с малиной. Доктор успокаивает тем, что для мужчин в первый раз это нормально. Луи говорит, что это делает их сильнее.

У Гарри появляется чувство дежавю, но не до конца, когда Луи присаживается на кровать напротив него и смотрит на Гарри, словно на бога. Теперь Гарри в декретном отпуске, и Луи каждый раз спешит домой к мужу как можно скорее.

– Повтори, - шепчет он и улыбается, но его губы дрожат, и Гарри видит слезы в глазах, и как крылья носа раздуваются при судорожном вздохе.

– Мальчик, - он скромно опускает глаза, чувствуя, как внутри все дрожит от счастья, и не терпит долго, почти сразу же шагая и обнимая Луи за шею. Луи смеется в его живот, оставляет маленькие поцелуи, кивает и качает головой.

– Поверить не могу.

Гарри хмыкает:

– Если честно, я думал, что первой будет девочка. Я был уверен. Королева ждала Викторию Елизавету.

– Ну, - Луи как-то странно отстраненно оглядывает живот, поправляя задранный свитер, и встает, смотря Гарри в глаза, - у нас еще будет время для девочек, да, лягушонок? Наш первенец будет Джулианом Филиппом, - ставит Луи имена их с Гарри дедушек вместе и внезапно довольно ухмыляется, - О, я хочу увидеть лицо Уилла, когда мы сообщим об этом. Он сказал, что с моей родословной, я могу надеяться только на девочек.

Гарри качает головой. _Дети._

Он почти на полпути в больнице. Луи настаивает на госпитализации, потому что _«ты особенный, Гарри, умоляю, не глупи»_ , а Гарри наотрез отказывается лежать в палате и проводит дни за городом с сестрами Луи. Те обхаживают его, помогают в выборе одежды для новорожденных, развлекают, пока Луи на работе. Гарри не хочет лежать в королевских палатах, пока не настанет положенный срок, и никто его не переубедит. Луи угрожает. Гарри требует купить ему пончики и кексы с изюмом. Луи привозит двойную порцию.

– Ты не понимаешь, какой он ужасный упертый баран, - жалуется Луи Лиаму, и Гарри прищуривается.

– Вообще-то, я все еще здесь.

– Именно поэтому я это и говорю, - Луи снимает очки и грозно смотрит на Гарри, но тот ставит руки в боки и нахально приподнимает брови. Грозный Луи может пугать интернов или партнеров по работе, но уж точно не его, - может до тебя, наконец, дойдет, что лучше не рисковать.

– Я сижу на одном месте дома целыми днями. И меня окружают твои сестры. Ничего со мной не приключится. Ты не доверяешь Физзи? - Гарри скептически поджимает губы, и Луи вздыхает, кидая умоляющий взгляд на Лиама, но тот открещивается от них, ибо спорить с Гарри - себе дороже, и исчезает прочь из кабинета. Луи остался один на один (два, технически) с Гарри, и это всегда заканчивалось не в его пользу.

– Я доверяю Физзи. И также я доверяю теории вероятности, по которой роды могут начаться в ближайшие полторы недели. Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Гарри?

Гарри смотрит на Луи, ничего не говоря, в его взгляде тот видит вину и страх, и это то, что они делят вместе, пусть это и остается невысказанным.

Луи наблюдает, как Гарри кладет руки на свой живот и осторожно садится на диван, чуть ерзая и устраиваясь. Он садится рядом, закидывая одну руку Гарри на спинку дивана и кладя вторую на колено супруга. Ждет Гарри. Тот говорит слегка устало и с грустной улыбкой:

– Мандраж. Что если что-то пойдет не так или еще что-то. Я просто не знаю. Так страшно, что скоро родится наш малыш, и вдруг окажется, что я буду ужасным отцом. И все эти годы была лишь иллюзия и самообман?

– Оу, нет, я знаю, куда это ведет, - Луи склоняется вперед и внимательно смотрит в глаза супругу, гладит его колено и аккуратно наклоняется ниже, бормоча в живот, - Ты будешь прекрасным отцом, и все вокруг подтвердят это. Мы будем хорошими родителями, будем стараться ими быть. Ты просто нервничаешь.

– Я знаю, - выдыхает Гарри и складывает руки на верху своего животика. Он приехал навестить друзей, рабочее место и сделать Луи сюрприз. Откровений не планировалось.

Они молчат немного, слушая приглушенные голоса и шелест за дверью, Луи все еще гладит колено Гарри, когда тот говорит:

– Мне так нравится это ощущение, - его глаза находят глаза Луи, и кажется, что все успокоится, все будет хорошо. Гарри улыбается и смущенно склоняет голову, объясняя, - чувствовать малыша. Как он реагирует на тебя и людей вокруг, как переворачивается. Это потрясающе. Думаю, что буду скучать по этому, хотя точно не по тошноте.

Луи улыбается, оставляет поцелуй на губах Гарри и почти умиротворенно выдыхает:

– Думаю, что ты еще не раз испытаешь это, любимый. И, в конце концов, останутся воспоминания, - Гарри морщит нос, улыбаясь, и кивает:

– Я хочу девочку.

– Я хочу футбольную команду, - Луи прикусывает язык, когда Гарри стонет _«о, да ладно»_ , и улыбается, запрокидывая голову.

Гарри чувствует, что время пришло в четвертом часу утра. Просыпается от боли, морщится и тут же начинает бить и толкать Луи, спящего рядом, при очередном сильном ударе ребенка. Луи подскакивает, сперва ошалело оглядываясь, но он уже месяц морально готов к подобному, поэтому одной рукой нажимая кнопку быстрого набора в телефоне, он помогает Гарри присесть на кровати.

Одевает его, нацепляет нечто, схваченное из кресла (оказывается шорты и свитер) на себя, и ведет Гарри на улицу к машине.

Они приезжают в больницу быстро - так рано пробок еще нет - их уже ждут у входа, и Луи делает все на автомате, пока сморщенное лицо Гарри не скрывается за дверью. Только потеряв длинные кудри из виду, Луи моргает и осознает, как вдарило ему в голову. Все начинает кружиться, становится жарко, и он падает на первый попавшийся в поле зрения стул, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ему снилось, как бабушка отчитывала его в детстве. Потом Гарри будит его, потому что у него начались схватки. Его сын сейчас появится на свет.

Последним, что помнит Луи, это подошедшая медсестра, заботливо узнавшая данные Гарри и предложившая помощь в оповещении родственников. Единственным, кому написал Луи, был Найл. Семьи он оставил на ушедшую женщину.

Гарри не было, на самом деле, так больно, просто, скорее, сработал рефлекс и испуг. Ему ничего не снилось, он был в полном небытии, когда резкая внезапная боль пробила все тело. Он приспособился к ней, когда остатки сна исчезли окончательно. Дышал, как его учили, считал временные отрезки между толчками, наблюдал за нечитаемым выражением лица Луи.

Когда его раздевают и кладут на стол, Гарри закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как в висках стучит.

Еще немного.

– _Скажи это еще раз_ , – улыбается Луи в его мыслях. Луи из сна и Луи из воспоминаний - все такой же одинаково счастливый и бесконечно любящий, нетерпеливый и подстегивающий Гарри, наконец, выдать правду.

Во сне Гарри носил девочку, и у них уже очевидно были дети.

В реальности им предстояло стать родителями в первый раз.

_Одни только мысли о тебе приводят меня в восторг._

Крик приносит Гарри такое невыносимое облегчение, что когда он широко распахивает глаза, то пару секунд смотрит в потолок и пытается понять на сколько его вырубило. Когда он резко приподнимает голову и видит врачей с крохотным комочком, в горле резко что-то останавливается, мешая дышать и нормально функционировать.

Гарри ждет секунду, другую, когда медсестра осторожно подходит к нему, передавая в руки маленький скользкий сверток, и голос их доктора говорит тихо рядом:

– Здоровый мальчик. Поздравляю, Ваше Высочество, – Гарри всхлипывает, не смотря ни на кого и не слушая о весе и росте, потому что происходит то, что навсегда останется одним из лучших моментов в его жизни.

Маленький сморщенный малыш на его руках, их с Луи сын, еще не похожий ни на кого, не открывший глазки, вероятно, спящий и такой непривычный, но это его сын. Их.

Когда ребенка забирают, Гарри откидывается на стол, и все, чего ему хочется это спать. Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как стук в висках прошел, как все вокруг плывет, и тепло. Ему становится тепло и легко.

Его тело отмывают, Гарри рассматривает швы на своем животе и вздрагивает, не желая вспоминать боль, от которой все пытался забыться. Его провожают в отдельные покои, в которых когда-то лежала Кейт, и Гарри ждет Луи. Когда он показывается в дверях, в его глазах восторг и восхищение, любовь, забота и нечто новое, чего Гарри еще не видел.

– Твоя семья прибудет завтра, и они навестят нас вместе с моими родителями. Найл спит в кафетерии, мне не удалось отговорить его от приезда, - говорит Луи тихо и садится рядом с Гарри на кровать, берет его руку в свои ладони, и Гарри не понимает, чьи руки замерзли: его или Луи, - Я так горжусь тобой.

– Я люблю тебя, - улыбается Гарри устало и хихикает, - и я хочу спать.

Луи не может выглядеть более счастливым.

– Я люблю тебя тоже, - Луи приподнял брови и коварно улыбнулся, - Док сказал, что ты отлично справился, организм быстро придет в себя, но никаких детей в ближайшие полтора года.

Гарри устало усмехается:

– Договорились, если меня отпустят домой в ближайшее время.

– Я постараюсь, - обещает Луи, наклоняясь и оставляя целомудренный поцелуй на губах мужа, а затем заставляет того поспать. Гарри лишь спрашивает напоследок:

– Как Джулиан?

– О, он прекрасно, - в глазах Луи неподдельная гордость, - весит даже больше, чем я при рождении. Одна из медсестер сказала, что он будет похож на меня, хотя все, что я увидел, это длинный ряд из колыбелей с одинаковыми спящими детьми. Не различаю их. К тому же с моим зрением… – Гарри все равно, он безумно доволен фактом схожести сына с Луи. Он устраивается на подушке поудобнее, а Луи лишь смеется и качает головой, – Спи, любовь моя, нам принесут его завтра.

Джулиан Эндрю Луи Александр Йоркский представлен народу через три дня. Луи отказывается давать сыну второе имя в честь своего деда по отцовской линии в самый последний момент, считая вмешательство королевского двора в их с Гарри семью и так слишком большим. Гарри знает, что Луи опекает его, и потому не заикается о конфликте с королевой – назвать сына не в честь кого-то из своих предков королевских кровей, а в честь дедушки Гарри и так нахально опустить имя своего деда. Луи был тем, кто пошел против, хотя и получил на это молчаливое одобрение и поддержку отца и всей остальной семьи. Они бы никогда не поменяли первое имя мальчика – оба были так умилены его значением, историей и любовью Гарри к своему покойному дедушке, что даже не обсуждали это ни с кем, кроме Найла, потому что он – единственный, кто поддержит любой вариант.

Гарри незаметно опирается на Луи, машет небольшой толпе, которая уже завтра забудет о нем, и прижимает к себе сына ближе. Малыш Джулиан спит, сжимая кулачки, и Гарри может дать стопроцентную гарантию, что через пару месяцев это будет точная копия Луи.

Луи рядом профессионально улыбается, а когда все представление заканчивается, их провожают обратно в больницу и через черный вход к машине. Домой.

Они не показываются первую неделю никому. Привыкают к новому распорядку, справляются со сложностями, изучают эту новую сторону их жизни.

У Гарри случаются выпады. Он знает о том, что Луи интересуется у доктора о послеродовом кризисе, и печалится еще больше, потому что он доставляет любимому столько проблем и ничего не может поделать.

Он не говорит о своих страхах и закрывается в себе, но Луи не выдерживает его отговорок. Ребенок спит, и во всем доме гробовая тишина, когда он берет поднимает виноватое лицо Гарри за подбородок и обеспокоенно спрашивает, что происходит.

Гарри чувствует себя глупо.

– Гарри, - голос Луи не громче шепота, - ты всегда рассказываешь мне, что не так. Ничего не изменилось.

Гарри усмехается и вытирает подступившие слезы, а затем пожимает плечами и вытирает рукавом свитера глаза, незаметно проводя рукой по животу. Но Луи видит все.

– Это из-за Джулиана? Из-за того, что ты его больше не чувствуешь?

Гарри истерично, но беззвучно смеется: – Я - не сдвинутая мамаша, Луи. Я просто... Чувствую это давление теперь? Когда ты мечтаешь иметь ребенка и когда он у тебя на руках... Твой? Это разные вещи.

Луи кивает, в его глазах что-то, что Гарри просто знает: он не один.

– Я просто так не хочу быть плохим отцом, что начинаю паниковать. Доктор сказал, что это последствие гормонов, но я думаю, это просто я, - Гарри поднимает на Луи красные глаза и хмурится, - и то, что ты идешь наперекор королеве и устраиваешь драмы из-за имени ребенка, не помогает мне чувствовать спокойствие. Почему ты не можешь просто добавить еще одно имя в свидетельство?

Луи вздыхает и возводит глаза к потолку. Гарри сидит на краю их кровати, и он стоит прямо напротив, не зная, куда девать руки и как объяснить, чтобы Гарри понял всю суть.

– Ладно, - Гарри смотрит, как Луи нервно выдыхает и устраивается прямо на полу у его ног и, положив голову на его колени, продолжает, - ты ведь знаешь мою бабушку... За все эти годы.

Гарри молча соглашается. Луи пытается подобрать слова, чувствуя неуверенность, но не боясь показывать ее сейчас, перед Гарри, в стенах их дома. Наконец он выдыхает:

– Я боюсь, что моя упертость в нежелании принимать королевские обязанности не будет распространяться на наших детей.

Гарри смотрит на Луи, не отрываясь, слишком внимательно и неотрывно. Луи продолжает:

– Если я уступлю им сейчас в небольших... Проблемных вопросах... Если буду следовать этим «принудительным советам» от королевского двора и не покажу им свою позицию... – он поднимает какой-то слишком испуганно обеспокоенный взгляд и дергает плечами, - Гарри, я не знаю смогу ли я потом отстоять независимость своего сына, если он не захочет ничего из этого тоже. История имеет слишком много случаев, когда люди отбирали внуков у своих же детей на собственное воспитание. Я хочу, чтобы наши дети имели выбор. Какого не имеют дети Уилла, понимаешь?

И Гарри понимает. Это не был какой-то странный пунктик на имени, простая упрямость Луи или ссора членов семьи. Он противостоял своей бабушке, королеве, достаточно влиятельным силам королевского двора за право свободной жизни их сына, их будущих детей, их семьи. Гарри понимал всю важность этого признания и этого противостояния, потому что Луи был прав.

Он наклоняется, берет лицо Луи в свои руки и целует его, сначала в губы, затем в щеки, и ресницы Луи дрожат, а затем глаза закрываются, и печальное выражение сглаживается и вскоре пропадает. Губы Гарри дрожат в едва заметной улыбке, хотя внутри все дрожит намного сильнее:

– Ты знаешь, что ты - самый потрясающий мужчина, и как я горжусь тем, что являюсь твоим мужем? - Луи беззвучно смеется, морща нос и открывая глаза.

– Мы построим дом на обломках и будем танцевать.

– Как в «Грязных танцах»?

– Боюсь, я не подниму тебя самолетом, малыш, но концовку Бриолина с обхватом талии мы можем отработать. Позы наездника вообще укрепляют мышцы таза.

И Гарри так легко, он широко улыбается, поднимает глаза на секунду, убеждаясь, спит ли Джулиан, а затем говорит Луи:

– Мы справимся со всем. В конце концов, мы - принцы.

– И родители, - Луи качает головой, выглядя словно неверящим, - Представляешь, мы молодые родители? Я чувствую такой небывалый подъем.

Гарри не успевает ответить, потому что их с Луи сын решает проснуться и начать плакать именно в этот момент, и они спешат: Гарри в соседнюю комнату, Луи на кухню за бутылочкой молока.

И они справляются.

Это не те книги о безоблачной идеальной счастливой жизни после. У Гарри синяки под глазами и болит спина, а Луи приходит на работу не выспавшийся и зевает на встречах с послом, на что Лиам лишь сочувственно обнимает его. Гарри шипит и обижается на любое замечание Луи, если посчитает его обидным, а Луи пытается все исправить, и они обнимаются в перемирии в темноте комнаты Джулиана.

Они пытаются найти компромисс и понять, а иногда просто бросают друг другу едкие, но усталые замечания, потому что Гарри _знает_ , как нужно держать ребенка, но проблема в том, что Луи _тоже знает_ , и он не согласен.

Энн лишь улыбается на отчет Гарри, потому что первые месяцы с ребенком для пары открывают «неизведанное» и помогают понять, будет ли это работать для них.

Для Луи и Гарри работает.

Они становятся сильнее и учатся понимать себя и друг друга в новых ролях. Учатся нахождению гармонии и решению проблем, учатся построению крепкой семьи, воспитанию детей, совмещению быта и романтики, хотя, в конце концов, понимают, что книжные клише – несусветная глупость, и в их отношениях ничего не поменялось, просто они стали чуть счастливее и немножко уставшими. Хотя эта усталость стоит каждой секунды.

_Нет того, чего бы я ни сделал для тебя,  
Лишь бы проснуться рядом._

Джулиану уже десять месяцев, Гарри играется с ним, когда Луи возвращается с работы, останавливается в дверях гостиной и просто замирает, смотря на них, «летающих» по комнате, и на лице расплывается улыбка, а усталость почти незаметна. Гарри улыбается ему в ответ, а затем переводит внимание на сына и показывает ему язык, отчего тот заливисто смеется, а затем замечает Луи, снова визжит и, радостно подскочив, шатаясь, но все-таки бежит к отцу, протягивая руки и пища. Гарри лишь закатывает глаза и устало падает на ковер, ударяясь головой о край игрушечной машинки и жалобно чертыхаясь.

_Я понял все, что мне нужно,  
Мое сердце знает путь домой._

Они родители очаровательного сероглазого малыша, с каштановыми кудрями, одной ямочкой на правой щеке и уже небольшой ссадиной на лбу, потому что кое-кто научился ходить раньше, чем ползать, и Гарри, правда, иногда не успевает за ним и жалуется Луи на то, что Джулиану надо везде залезть и все посмотреть, а вот препятствий на своем пути он не видит.

Они - будущие родители, по крайней мере, еще три раза, как настаивает Гарри, хотящий себе двух красавиц-принцесс и еще одного сорванца, хотя Луи всегда говорит о футбольной команде, и порой Гарри не знает, серьезен он или просто шутит.

Они владельцы двух собак, и Луи ищет документы для покупки третьего щенка в следующем месяце, а Зейн советует им купить кошку, потому что кошки явно лучше собак, хотя Кэти протестует (но она вся в Лиама, а Лиам – это плохое влияние на детей, стоит помнить).

Они - «близкие» друзья, потому что Найл постоянно говорит о том, что это он – лучший друг всей жизни Гарри, лучший крестный дядя во всей Вселенной и вообще самый заботливый муж.

Они – коллеги, и Гарри иногда работает на дому, правда, такое происходит редко, в любую свободную минуту они посвящают себя сыну и друг другу.

Они - просто два принца, которые любят обращаться друг к другу по титулу в шутку, но не любят формальностей и публичного внимания к себе, а еще вмешательства в их семью со стороны.

Они - просто Луи и Гарри, такие же, какими были с первой встречи: Гарри иногда смотрит на Луи так, что дыхание перехватывает, и ты начинаешь сомневаться в невероятности теории родственных душ, а Луи тот, кто сравнивает их с песнями и великой любовью, домом, горящим сердцем и теплыми объятиями. Луи защищает их семью любой ценой, а Гарри тот, кто цитирует песни в удачные моменты, заставлять такого серьезного и влиятельного Луи краснеть и смущенно стонать перед посторонними, получая за это шутливые угрозы супруга и хихиканье детей. Здесь никогда не было никакого выбора.

_Это было лучшим временем в моей жизни,  
Нет, я никогда не был так счастлив,  
Я клянусь, это правда,  
И всем этим я обязан тебе._

 

**xxx**

* * *

Не забудьте оставить свой отзыв: **https://ficbook.net/readfic/3229010**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- (I've Had) The Time of My Life by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes
> 
> \- Want To Want Me by Jason Derulo
> 
> \- Young And In Love by Hunter Hayes
> 
> \- В королевских домах есть славная традиция давать имена новорожденным в честь своих предков. Обычно это делают по линии правящего монарха и далее по самой титулованной ветви. Луи нарушил эту традицию и его сын носит имена своих предков, по линии дедушки Филиппа (мужа монарха), но, пропустив самого Филиппа, как знак протеста королеве. Соответственно: Эндрю (отец Луи) Луи (прадед Луи) Александр (прапрадед Луи) 
> 
> Имя Джулиан имеет латинские корни, происходит из патрицианского рода, который, согласно легенде, произошёл от богини любви, плодородия, процветания и красоты Венеры. Римское родовое имя Julius/Iulius носили многие римские консулы, трибуны, а также император Гай Юлий Цезарь. Дословно на латинском «Julius» означает «месяц Юлия (Цезаря)», буквально — «кудрявый».


End file.
